Sparks of Rebellion
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: After the Fall of the Republic, Ferus Olin has been on the run from the Empire and is in hiding to protect his adopted daughter, Lisa Naberrie Skywalker, from the Sith. But it's not easy being a father and part of a rebellion at the same time especially when Lisa is part of the fight.
1. Prologue

**This is the Sequel to my SW: TCW Fanfic: Threads of Destiny**

 **I don't own Star Wars or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Prologue**

In Naboo...

It was night time and the citizens in Theed were asleep.

In a private chamber in Theed's Royal Palace there was a female figure wearing a white night dress and writing something down in her diary while a candle with a small flame was next to her.

The female figure was Lisa Naberrie.

She was a fourteen year old girl with sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

A young girl who would start her first term as Queen of Naboo the very next day.

During her childhood, Lisa attended the best schools to study history, politics, etiquette, hospitality and arts, but also had jedi training from her dad in secret.

As a child, she devoted herself to public service, joining the Apprentice Legislators at the tender age of nine and she eventually became a junior senatorial adviser.

By the time she was eleven, Lisa participated in the Legislative Youth Program and started a two year mandate as supervisor of Theed, the capital city of Naboo.

Shortly after, Lisa had run for Princess of Theed. She loved her home planet as much as she loved her family and wanted to do so much good for it. So, when her Aunt Sola suggested that she run for Queen, she had and was elected in a landslide vote.

The young girl only hoped that she had what it took to be a good Queen.

 _"Dear Diary, the line between the life I want to live and the life I'm expected to live is about as thin as a Hutt after a buffet."_ Lisa thought as she wrote down in her diary. _"A girl can only take so much primping and positioning, I know my dad and the handmaidens mean well, but I didn't expect this much as the soon to be Queen of Naboo. Sometimes a girl just needs her mother especially when you're going to be fifteen in a few months time. Why did mine have to die? All I have are some vague memories of a sad and beautiful woman who I'd have hugging me right now..."_

Lisa paused for a moment before turning her attention on the beautiful stars in the night sky.

The young girl sighed sadly before closing her book and stood up from her bed.

She blew the small flame of the candle off, placed on her dark blue rope and left her private chamber.

* * *

Lisa quietly walked down the stairs of the royal palace quietly.

The young girl paused for a moment in the hallway to look at the portrait of her late mother wearing a jubilation dress.

She gave a sad expression and made her way to her father's office.

However when she arrived to the door of her father's room, she heard voices coming from inside.

Lisa quietly opened the door to take a peek and saw her father, Ferus, talking to Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia via hologram.

 _"Rebellion is the only option, Master Jedi."_ Mon Mothma admitted. _"It's been leading to that eyer since the Battle on Mantooine."_

 _"Hiding Palpaine's adversaries on Isis only helps so much."_ Garm Bel Iblis commented. _"The Empire must be stopped."_

"Then perhaps we should meet in person and discuss this further..."Ferus replied.

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Then again her hatred for the Empire continued to grow.

Their treatment of non-human species and women was atrocious and their desire to control every form of expression was appalling.

But a rebellion?

The young girl would never imagined and her dad was going to be part of it.

That's when Lisa decided she was going to do whatever it takes to restore the freedoms the Empire is systematically taking away.

Since tomorrow was her coronation, she already decided what was going to be her first decision.

Lisa quietly closed the door and then slowly made her way back to her private chamber.

 _"I'll make you proud, father."_ She thought with a firm look.


	2. The New Crowned Queen of Naboo

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 1: The New Crowned Queen of Naboo**

The Next Day...

Lisa Naberrie became Naboo's newly crowned Queen.

Once elected Queen, she took the name Costil as her name of office.

The young girl sat nervously in front of the long mirror as her handmaidens applied the Royal face paint for the first time and dressed her in a royal outfit.

When the handmaidens were finished, Lisa's face was pale white and the scar of remembrance was painted elegantly on her lips.

The Young Queen wore an extraordinary dress that expressed the majesty of Naboo finery. The underdress was a glossy bright red with a high collar decorated with ornate gold stitchwork and dangling beads. She wore a maroon cloak over this, with intricate orange hems decorated with fine needlework. The shoulders and bottom of the cloak were smocked in a crimson fabric and lined from above with a golden, triple-braided soutache. The remainder of the cloak was stitched with embossed rosettes and sported long, billowing sleeves.

Her hair was dressed in a wide arc centered by an escoffiate headpiece with golden hairbands to keep her hair's shape. This arc was decorated with dangling orichalc suspensas capped with golden hair tip ornaments. The medal of the Royal Sovereign of Naboo served as the center piece of her elegant hairstyle.

"Whoa..."Lisa whispered as she stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."Ferus remarked as he came into the room.

"Thank you, dad."Lisa replied with a smile and looked at the handmaidens. "Can you all give us a moment, please?"

"Yes, your majesty."the five handmaidens responded while bowing their heads.

Dalné, Karté, Yané, Saché and Miré left the chamber to leave their new queen to talk privately to her dad.

Ferus gave a weak smile to his foster daughter.

She looked so much like Padme except her sandy blonde that she inherited from her father.

Her _real_ father.

"Dad, are you okay?"Lisa asked.

"Yes, sweetie."Ferus answered with a small smile as he walked up to her. "It's just that my little girl is all grown up now."

"Father, I want you to know I'll do anything I can to help you with the rebellion and run the entire Naboo system."Lisa admitted kindly.

"How do you know about the-"Ferus asked in surprise.

"It's up to us to make a difference together."Lisa stated with a smile. "With my rank as queen, I can secretly-"

"Okay calm down, Lisa."Ferus chuckled. "We'll talk about all that later, but there is something you must remember."

"What is it?"Lisa asked.

"Always believe in yourself, do this and no matter where you are, you have nothing to fear."Ferus stated.

Lisa nodded and then gave her dad a warm hug.

"And know that I'm so very proud of you, sweetheart."Ferus commented.

"I know, father."Lisa answered with a assured look.

"Well, you better start rehearsing for your speech, the crowd are getting more excited to see their new queen."Ferus reminded.

Lisa smirked. "Don't worry, I know."

She ripped open the sealed envelope and began to rehearse her speech.

Ferus walked out of the chamber and closed the door, but when he did that, he sighed sadly.

 _"I hope I'm doing the right thing, Padme..."_ He thought.

* * *

A While Later...

As Lisa skimmed the neatly typed words on the paper, she could overhear the large crowd that formed outside of Theed Palace.

The young queen's smooth hands brushed against her gown as she glided toward the large glass doors that led out to the balcony.

The doors were covered by two extra-long red drapes, restricting anyone seeing in and anyone seeing out.

Queen Costil stood and waited patiently for the guards to pull away the drapes and expose her to the enormous crowd.

The drapes were pulled aside and exposed the queen in a quick bright flash.

The crowd roared in acceptance.

The royal guards then unlocked the glass doors and whipped them open.

One of the burly men placed his gruff hand on the young girl's back and heaved her out on the balcony.

Queen Costil accepted the applause with tiny bows of her head.

The young girl hid her emotions as all royalty of Naboo should and prolonged her pout.

She shimmied up to the single microphone hooked on the side of the rail of the balcony.

Queen Costil folded her hands together and began her speech.

"My dear people of Naboo."Her voice boomed, silencing the people."I have accepted my term as your faithful servant to the well being of the planet as Queen, I strive to keep you all protected and vow to hold true to that promise, I also vow to hold true to the traditions of the old order of Naboo Government on the behalf of the Royal House of Theed, I humbly thank you for electing me your queen."

She glanced down at the crowd.

One by one, the crowd began to chant "Long live Costil!"

It wasn't long until the entire courtyard was shaking with the voices in unison, adoring and admiring their new leader.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next chapter will show 'Nadia' and the Rebels...**


	3. Lady Shade

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 2: Lady Shade**

In Coruscant...

At the Works District, the Sixth Brother faced off with a female figure in a training session, but the woman cut off his lower left arm that caused him to drop in his knees in pain.

The woman had short teal hair that curls up a little and had three red spike-like hair clips. She wore a long black red dress with over the knee boots beneath. Her face wasn't shown due to a mask she wore that resembled Darth Nihilus's a little bit.

"It's only an arm."the woman scoffed cruelly. "Get up and fight."

The Sixth Brother groaned in pain and glanced at his left arm that was cut off.

A fourteen year old boy with black short hair and ruby red eyes chuckled quietly while leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

He wore a black imperial suit with matching boots and a silver grey belt that held his lightsaber.

"Lady Shade, I must protest."the teenage boy said. "What will chopping off sixth brother's arm possibly teach him?"

"Loss."Lady Shade replied as she deactivated her two blood red lightsabers and placed them on her belt. "He will never forget it."

She then glanced at the other inquisitors that she dueled, who were getting treatment from the medical droids.

"...none of them will."Lady Shade finished.

The woman and the teenage boy headed out of the headquarters and went to the tower's platform where a shuttle was waiting for them.

"The Emperor created the inquisitorius program to hunt down and kill any jedi who escaped his purge, Zachary."Lady Shade said. "In other words, most of them don't seem to be ready."

"This is hardly fair, mother."Zachary admitted. "The inquisitors are formidable fighters, they are former jedi."

"And they fight like it."Lady Shade replied with a hint of anger. "Defensive, moving to attack only when there is no other choice, the jedi taught that a battle could be counted a victory even if both parties survive, this error has infected the inquistors tactics, all of them."

"Mother, how come you know a lot about the jedi?"Zachary asked.

The Dark Lady of the Sith fell silent and didn't respond back.

When the two arrived inside the shuttle, they saw a girl around Zachary's age sleeping in one of the seats. She had bright brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a black imperial suit just like her brother.

"Looks like I'll be the one flying."Zachary muttered.

"Your sister is still young, my son, but she'll learn someday."Lady Shade answered simply.

The two went to their seats and flew their shuttle away from the industrial area and headed to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

Somewhere in Space...

Senator Organa, without revealing his identity, pays Kanan very generously for bringing back C-3PO and R2-D2 to him.

"That's very generous, sir."Kanan said looking at the coins.

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids."Bail replied.

"Then I'm glad we could return them."Kanan commented.

"The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope."Bail admitted.

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?"Kanan asked with a hint of surprise.

"Safe travels, my friend."Bail stated with a smile.

"Safe travels."Kanan answered.

The Jedi Knight then walked away to go back to the Ghost.

Bail looked at Threepio.

"You didn't tell them my name?"He asked.

"Of course I didn't, Senator Organa."Threepio responded. "But this entire ordeal has rather stressed every one of my circuits, permission to shut down"

Bail nodded. "Granted."

Threepio went off to shut down himself.

The Senator of Alderaan bend down to look at Artoo.

"You recorded everything, old friend?"He asked.

Artoo let out a beep.

"Good, we'll focus on the Imperials later."Bail stated. "For now show me what you have on your rebels."

Artoo then showed the Senator everything he had recorded about the Lothalian rebel cell, making a copy of it.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	4. First Impressions

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 3: First Impressions**

In Coruscant...

It was mid-morning and the Naboo Royal Cruiser landed at one of the outer landing pads.

The ramp lowered causing Queen Costil to come out with two royal guards and her cousin, Pooja Naberrie, the Senator of Naboo along with her Chief of Security, Captain Voran with her three handmaidens, Meliaé and Amarié.

"Pooja, please, let me, explore the city, just for a little while."Queen Costil begged. "I promise to be back in plenty of time for the reception."

"Lisa, this is your first time in Coruscant, I don't want you going off on your own."Pooja replied. "This is a very large and dangerous city, you can go exploring as long as you take your two guards and one handmaiden with you."

"All right."Queen Costil answered.

"Good."Pooja said. "Now go ahead, but be back by the afternoon, we must be at the imperial palace by early evening."

"I will, Pooja, I promise."Queen Costil assured kindly.

The young queen then took a transport to go off into the city with her two royal guards and Niaé while Pooja looked on with a worried look.

* * *

In the City...

Queen Costil walked around the city of Coruscant with her two royal guards which caused her to earn glances from the citizens which she didn't mind.

But then the young queen witnesses a Caamasi being arrested by two stormtroopers for simply trying to buy a drink at a cafe.

"Stop!"Queen Costil demanded angrily. "How dare you? He did nothing wrong! Leave him alo-"

"Imperial business."One of the stormtroopers replied. "This is no concern of yours, now move along and let us do our job."

Queen Costil clenched her fist in anger, but then one of her royal guards touched her shoulder.

"Your highness, please, we must get you back to Senator Naberrie."the royal guard reminded.

Queen Costil gritted her teeth and walked away with Niaé and the two royal guards in tow ignoring the surprised looks she was getting from the citizens.

 _"This is outrageous!"_ She thought. _"I will put a stop to this, I promise you!"_

"Your majesty, are you-"Niaé started with a worried look.

"I think I've done enough sightseeing for today."Queen Costil replied with a frown. "Let's go back."

* * *

In Senator Naberrie's Apartment...

Lisa talked to Pooja about what she saw outside.

"It was awful, Pooja."She admitted. "They beat and arrested him with out a second's hesitation! I just couldn't stand there, I had to do something."

"I know, Lisa, but putting your own safety at risk is not the best way to resolve a situation."Pooja reminded. "This is the imperial capital, you must be careful here, Palpatine has spies everywhere and my diplomatic immunity may not protect you if you go too far."

"Palpatine is a bully, I knew he was xenophobic, but after today, I realize that he's dangerous too!"Lisa said angrily. "I can't believe that anyone could turn a blind eye to such injustices! I think I should speak to the Emperor tonight about this..."

"Lisa be reasonable!"Pooja snapped. "You are the elected queen of Naboo, confronting Palpatine will only place yourself as well as Naboo in serious jeopardy!"

"But..."Lisa started.

"The matter drops here."Pooja stated firmly. "Now go and get dressed or we will be late!"

Lisa sighed heavily as Niaé, Meliaé and Amarié escorted her to her private headquarters.

* * *

In the Grand Reception Hall of the Imperial Palace...

There were parties being held for welcoming the new Senators and other Government officials.

Queen Costil wore a fluffy black cyrene silk dress was accented with beaded emblems. The dress's sleeves were triangular and within them was a smaller sleeve. The sleeves were lined with a dark, lustrous, prussian blue material while her hair was arranged in a fan shape with a prominent fore knot and small suspensas. The fore knot was intricate with her hair rippling like small beads. It was capped with a golden hair tip ornament, with a single, disc-shaped bead dangling from it, which rested against her forehead.

Pooja wore a black undershirt that reached below her waist under a red blouse with gold trim along the hems. A swirl pattern was also done in this gold trim. The sleeves were loose but not wide and the red skirt she wore was gently pleated. She also wore a dark red neckband. Her caramel brown hair was done in two cones from the lower part of either side of her head. These were secured with a gold cylinder and a small triangular gold diadem adorned her forehead.

A waiter gave the young queen a glass of fruit fizz, which she simply took.

"All this pomp and blatant vulgarity, all in the name of currying favor with Palpatine it's appalling."Queen Costil commented with a small frown.

"The Empire is mired in blatant displays of power and hierarchy."Pooja explained. "Displays like this are designed to clearly cement his power o those who would be foolish enough to have an doubts about who they should be loyal to."

Queen Costil fells silent as she took a sip of her drink carefully so she won't ruin the traditional make up on her face.

"I know what you're thinking, Lisa, please don't do anything we'll regret later."Pooja reminded.

"I won't, I promise."Queen Costil assured and thought. _"Wonder why my own dad refused to go to Coruscant with me, when I needed him the most today?"_

The two then notice the Emperor making his way towards them with Darth Vader and Lady Shade between him.

Queen Costil's face paled as Pooja held her shoulders.

"Steady, Lisa."Pooja reminded.

"Senator Naberrie, I see you have brought the Naboo's new queen with you."Darth Sidious said.

"Your Highness, may I present Lisa Costil."Pooja replied.

Queen Costil took a step forward and gave a respectful bow to the Emperor.

"I hope you will be a better elected queen than the last one."Darth Sidious stated.

"I-I will be, your highness."Queen Costil answered firmly.

Darth Sidious smirked. "Excellent."

The Emperor then walked away with Darth Vader and Lady Shade quietly following him.

Queen Costil shivered in pure shock after feeling the pure evil radiating from the Emperor causing Pooja to embrace her.

She remembered her father talking about the Emperor and his dark apprentices many times before but none of the information about them was ever good.

"Are you all right, Lisa?"Pooja asked.

"He was so evil, Pooja."Queen Costil whispered in fright. "As if he was pitch black inside."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way."Pooja apologized. "Confronting Palpatine, would have been a futile gesture, Lisa, he would have to be powerful to frighten someone as strong as you."

"I'll do my best to rule Naboo and I know I can make a difference there or at least try to."Queen Costil stated. "I will make our family proud."

"I made some inquires and tracked down the detention center your caamasi friend was taken to, I arranged for his release."Pooja admitted. "You can go make sure it's all taken care of, see that he's released and makes it home safely, take your guards, I don't want you traveling alone."

"Thank you, Pooja, for making me proud."Lisa remarked with a grateful smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lisa and her two royal guards went to the city to see the Caamasi she saw arrested to be released.

The young queen wore a hood to cover her actual appearance to avoid any attention.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer like that."Queen Costil said sadly. "Coruscant seems to represent what the entire galaxy is becoming, I'm afraid."

"Why did you risk your own safety to help me?"the Male Caamasi asked. "You don't even know me."

"Because every life has value and is deserving of preservation."Queen Costil answered. "I came to Coruscant thinking it an exotic, enticing place instead I've found that it's exterior beauty hides a very ugly truth, we are not all bad, I intend to prove that, first impressions can be misleading sometimes."

"Indeed they can."the Male Caamasi agreed. "But in this case, you have proven to be as kind as you are brave, it will be long remembered by myself and my people, I am Eg'ros Akala."

Queen Costil smiled warmly. "Lisa Costil."

"Very nice to meet you, Lisa Costil."Eg'ros replied.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	5. Conversations

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 4: Conversations**

Naboo: Theed Palace

In his Private Chamber, Ferus checked some files that contained information about an 'old friend' being in a remote Outer Rim farming moon known as Raada.

The man let out a scoff as he put the files away and covered his face.

"I bet she wouldn't give a damn of what Anakin and Nadia have become..."Ferus muttered with a cold tone.

Then a knock came from the door which earned his attention.

"Daddy?"Lisa's voice rang out.

Ferus placed the files and locked it in one of the cupboards in his desk.

"Come in."He stated with a firm tone.

The door opened and Queen Costil came inside.

"Hello, my little star flower, Pooja told me about your little reaction when you were in Coruscant."Ferus commented.

"Father, Coruscant was awful and I couldn't stand of what I was seeing."Queen Costil admitted. "The Senate should be standing up to these evils."

"The Imperial Senate is only a shadow of what it was in the days of the Republic, Lisa."Ferus commented. "But someday, I hope, it will be remembered as the cradle of an alliance that brought freedom back to the galaxy."

"Father, what actually happened to Queen Apailana when I was still little?"Queen Costil asked. "When I met the Emperor, he told me I hope I rule Naboo more better."

Ferus let out a sad sigh before responding.

"Queen Apailana was assassinated by the Galactic Empire after it was revealed that she was harboring Jedi fugitives of Order 66 on Naboo."He admitted.

Lisa paled for a moment, hearing that sentence but then Ferus hugged his daughter to give her comfort.

"But as long as I'm around no harm will ever happen to you, Lisa."He stated. "I love you and I _never_ want to lose you."

"I know, daddy."Queen Costil replied.

Ferus and Queen Costil looked at each other and smiled at one another.

"How about we sit down and have some blue honeycup tea together before I go to my private meeting in Moenia?"Ferus suggested.

"Alright, father."Queen Costil answered kindly. "Then later some jedi training together?"

Ferus chuckled. "We'll see..."

* * *

Somewhere...

In Space, a Star Destroyer was above the planet Vyndal.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"Captain, I want a full report on Halycon's escape."Darth Vader ordered. "Ships simply don't disappear into nothing."

"We...we're working on it, Lord Vader."Captain Kell Bircher answered.

"Bring your report to my chambers when it is ready."Darth Vader stated as he walked away.

"Yes, my lord."Captain Bircher responded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hal was flying in a small shuttle that was flying through hyperspace and was heading to Alderaan.

He winced in pain of the nasty cut on his stomach that Vader gave him during their duel.

"Next time, I'll vote for the supply run like Mabel, KT."Hal retorted.

R2-KT let out a worried beep at her jedi companion as she checked the crates that they stole from the planet Vyndal.

 _"Bircher for your sake and the rebellion, I hope you bring all the details next time."_ Hal thought while trying to ignore the pain in his body. _"To think my little sister, Mabel had to marry you above all people..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next chapter we'll see our usual rebels...**


	6. New Friends

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 5: New Friends**

A Few Days Later...

Ferus was secretly going to travel to a destination to meet one of his allies known as Fulcrum to deliver supplies for a Lothal rebel group known as the Ghost Crew.

However Lisa insisted her father to let her accompany him in the mission which he agreed though disagreed with the idea.

To avoid any suspicion, Lisa had Dalné, one of her handmaidens, to act as Queen of Naboo until she returned.

Nobody knew of the switch except the Queen's handmaidens, who swore to kept this a secret no matter what.

* * *

In the Underground Rebel Base in Rori...

A few rebel fighters were preparing the Defender Class Light Corvette which was the ship Ferus and Lisa were going to take to deliver the supply crates to the Lothal Rebels.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ferus?"Mabeline asked. "The galaxy is not a safe place for..."

"Relax, Mabel."Ferus assured. "Lisa is a smart kid, she wouldn't try to do anything foolish."

Lisa walked forward wearing a apricot pink thigh length dress with a purple bow attached to her round collar while her hair was tied in a ponytail. She also wore ankle length blue tights with black slip on her shoes. Around her neck was a necklace that contained a ankarres sapphire crystal.

"How do I look, daddy?"She asked.

Ferus smiled. "You look beautiful as always."

Lisa chuckled. "Thanks."

The two then walked to the ramp that took them inside the Defender Class Light Corvette.

Then the ship took off from Naboo and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

After jumping out of hyperspace, the Defender Class Light Corvette made contact with the Ghost.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Kanan and Ezra were talking with each other while Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper were behind them.

"Who's Ferus Olin?"Ezra asked.

"One of the greatest Jedi Knights who fought in the Clone Wars."Kanan replied. "He was the Padawan of Jedi Master Siri Tachi."

"So I guess we're not the only jedi left."Ezra remarked.

"You can say that."Kanan replied.

Then the door in front of them opened revealing Ferus and Lisa.

"Hi, welcome aboard the Ghost."Kanan admitted. "My name is Kanan Jarrus, it's an honor to meet you and this my crew, the boy is Ezra, the lasat's Zeb, Hera's our captain, the girl in mandalorian armour is Sabine and that's Kanan over there."

Just as he finished introducing everybody, an astromech with an orange dome rolled out, grumbling.

Ezra sighed. "And that's Chopper, he's rather a drag here sometimes."

The dark blue haired boy then got zapped by Chopper for saying that.

"Ow!"Ezra growled and glared at the droid. "Chopper!"

Lisa giggled quietly at the sight causing Ezra to blush in embarassment.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Ferus Olin and this is my daughter, Lisa."Ferus remarked.

Stunned looks grew on Kanan, Ezra and the others faces.

"Hi."Lisa greeted with a smile.

"Daughter?"Kanan said in surprise. "Your married?"

"I actually got married in secret during the war."Ferus responded. "Surprising, huh?"

"I thought jedi weren't allowed to have attachments."Sabine admitted.

"That's true, but my dad was one of those jedi who found that rule ridiculous."Lisa answered. "The other was because he couldn't resist his lady friend's charms."

"I can relate that to Kanan with someone he knows well."Ezra retorted with a smile.

Kanan and Hera sent glares at Ezra, who chuckled nervously.

Then a few Naboo rebel soldiers showed up bringing a bunch of crates in the Ghost.

"Anyway we came delIver these supplies from Naboo to help you guys while your on the run."Ferus stated.

Zeb chuckled. "Well that's thoughtful."

"You two are all the way from Naboo?"Hera asked.

"Why yes, but don't worry our real identities are kept secret so the Empire won't know who we are actually."Ferus assured.

"You mean thanks to my high tech skills you mean."Lisa reminded.

Ferus sighed. "Right..."

"Well that's really impressive."Ezra admitted.

"Thanks."Lisa responded with a smirk. "I learned from the best."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Hunting in Felucia

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 6: Hunting in Felucia**

In Felucia...

An Imperial Shuttle arrived in the planet's atmosphere and when the ramp lowered Lady Shade jumped out and landed safely on a big mushroom plant.

Zachary contacted Lady Shade in her comlink.

 _"I'm tracking your location."_ He stated. _"Just ahead you should find a hollow fungus tower, you'll need to make your way through it."_

Then the Imperial Shuttle took off as Lady Shade walked around the mushroom ascent with her lightsabers out.

The sounds that were only heard were the Sith Lady's footsteps and the creatures that were flying above.

Suddenly a party of Jungle Felucians ambushed Lady Shade as she made her way to the mushroom ascent, slowing her down as she mowed through their villages in search of Ti.

"A jedi's hand at work."Lady Shade muttered. "It's not hard to tell who it is..."

The Sith Lady began to attack the Felucians using her dark abilities as she went deeper into the forest.

When a rancor appeared from the dead plants, the Sith Lady easily killed it with her lightsabers and force lightning.

Once Lady Shade arrived to the Ancient Abyss, she saw Shaak Ti waiting in meditation as she drew closer to her.

"Shaak Ti at last."Lady Shade whispered coldly as she stood in a fighting stance while holding her blood red lightsabers.

"Welcome, Shade."Shaak Ti said as she stood up and activated her lightsaber. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?"

Shaak Ti and Lady Shade engaged each other first with a test of their respective Force abilities.

Batting aside each of the Sith's telekinetic attacks with ease, Shaak Ti attacked Shade using swift strikes with her lightsaber.

Using the force to cause the Sith Lady to fall to the ground, Ti called upon her people to attack Lady Shade, but end up being no match for her.

Defeating the warriors one-by-one, Lady Shade was lured by the Jedi Master deeper into the Abyss.

Shaak Ti's mastery over the sarlacc became evident as she commanded it to slam its massive tentacles down around Lady Shade.

As their lightsaber duel intensified, the Sith Lady was having difficulty keeping up with the Master Jedi's strikes, barely countering them.

"Aren't you ashamed of what you done?"Shaak Ti asked.

"What do I have to be ashamed of?"Lady Shade scoffed. "All of you jedi scum deserved to die that includes you!"

As their duel took them into the tentacles of the sarlacc, Lady Shade was forced off as the sarlacc attacked her.

While Lady Shade was on the ground, Shaak Ti ran along a tentacle, intent on killing the the Sith Lady.

However, Lady Shade turned around at the last minute, catching Shaak Ti off balance and ravaging her body with Force lightning.

She then electrified the tentacles of the sarlacc which flung Shaak Ti high into the air.

Shaak Ti badly landed on the ground causing her lightsaber to roll away and go where Lady Shade stood.

"Not so tough as you used to be, huh Ti?"Lady Shade asked cruelly.

"Look at yourself, you were once a child filled with better hopes in life and now your just another slave of the dark side."Shaak Ti admitted as she weakly stood up.

"I was more of a slave to you, corrupted scum."Lady Shade replied in a cold tone.

"You poor thing, you could've been someone so much better."Shaak Ti admitted.

Then the mortally injured Jedi Master purposefully flung herself into the mighty sarlacc's pit, her body engulfed by a blinding blue light.

Behind her mask, Lady Shade showed no emotion and simply walked away from the Ancient Abyss.

The last member of the Jedi Council was now dead, but there was still a few more old tasks to finish off and there was no doubt they were to remain hidden in the galaxy forever.


	8. Empire Day Part 1

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 7: Empire Day Part 1**

Beep Beep Beep!

Lisa groaned as the sound of her alarm woke her from her sleep.

The young queen rolled over onto her side, pulling her pillow over her head.

Unfortunately, the blonde haired girl could still hear the incessant ringing, though slightly muffled.

Lisa groaned again and reached out blindly with her hand trying to hit the snooze button.

When she failed to locate it, the blonde haired girl was finally forced to emerge from beneath her pillow.

Beep Beep Beep!

"Alright thats it!"Lisa scoffed. "Arrrgh!"

The teenage girl groaned in annoyance and the alarm was hurled across the room, hitting the wall and gave a final whining Beeeep before it powered off.

"Finally!"Lisa said with a heavy sigh of relief.

The young girl placed her pillow on her head and begun to sleep back into her dreams….when there was a knock coming from the door.

Lisa groaned quietly and then stood up.

"Act like a Queen."She mumbled and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Then the door opened revealing Dalné and two other royal handmaidens, Karté and Yané.

"Your breakfast, Your Highness."Dalné said while holding a tray that contained a plate of panna cakes with bantha butter and a cup of warm blue milk on it.

"Of course."Lisa replied with a kind smile. "Thank you."

The blonde haired girl took a fork and started eating her breakfast in a proper manner.

Karté notice Lisa's clock on the floor and it was broken.

"Your Highness, what happened to your clock?"She asked.

"Oh I may have accidentally broke it last night."Lisa replied. "I have no use for it anymore."

Karté nodded and picked up the broken clock.

"I'll draw your bath."Yané admitted. "Would you like bubbles, mineral salts or lavender oil?"

Lisa chuckled softly. "Lavender oil."

Yané nodded and walked out of the room.

Dalné looked at Lisa, who began to drink her milk.

"Your Highness, you've been invited to attend the parade on Moenia for this year's Empire Day Celebration."She admitted.

This caused Lisa to almost choke on her drink before clearing her throat.

"Really?"Lisa asked. "That's wonderful..."

Empire Day.

The awful holiday that Palpatine declared himself Emperor of the First Galactic Empire bringing an end to the Republic which happened two days before she was born and her birth mother...

Lisa held her fork tightly, not wanting the negative thoughts to take over her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the Lothalian town of Jhothal, Hera, Sabine and Zeb walk inside Old Jho's Pit Stop while Kanan was giving Ezra a lesson on connecting with other beings in a nearby field.

"Step outside of yourself."Kanan instructed. "Make a connection with another being."

"Can we do this another day?"Ezra asked.

"We can do it now."Kanan replied. "Focus."

"Just throw the rock."Ezra stated.

Kanan hurls a rock into the tall blades of grass which startles a Loth-cat.

"I don't think he wants to connect."Ezra said.

"You're resisting."Kanan stated. "He can sense it."

"He can sense it?"Ezra muttered. "What is he, like, a Padawan cat?"

The Loth-cat leapt onto Ezra, who was trying to prevent it from biting him.

"You don't seem to be getting this."Kanan chuckled.

"I get that this furball's trying to kill me."Ezra retorted.

He throws the Loth-cat away from him, but it still growled angrily at him.

"Give me your lightsaber and I'll make the connection."Ezra suggested as he stood up.

"Excuse me?"Kanan questioned with a frown.

"Sorry."Ezra apologized. "I just don't see the point of this."

"The point is that you're not alone."Kanan replied as he closed his eyes to connect with the Force. "You're connected to every living thing in the universe, but to discover that, you have to let your guard down, you have to be willing to attach to others."

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise when he notice the Loth-cat was now purring happily.

"And what if I can't?"Ezra asked.

"If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself, you'll never be a Jedi."Kanan explained.

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi."Ezra responded.

"Kid, whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it."Kanan stated.

"I'm sorry, Kanan."Ezra responded sadly. "I don't mean to wear you out, today's not a good day, it's never a good day."

"Today?"Kanan asked.

"Empire Day."Ezra answered.

The Loth-cat growls upon hearing that just as three TIE fighters to a fly-over.

"What are so many TIEs doing out this far?"Ezra asked.

"Nothing good."Kanan replied. "Come on!"

Kanan and Ezra head back to Jhothal.

* * *

Inside Old Jho's Pit Stop...

The three TIE fighters land in Jhothal while Kanan and Ezra head into Old Jho's Pit Stop, which was run by the Ithorian "Old" Jho.

Three TIE fighter pilots entered the cantina.

Ezra was about to use his sling shot but then Kanan stopped him.

"Not unless we have to."Kanan replied.

The two then sat down quietly together in the bar.

The TIE pilots were looking for a Rodian fugitive whom Ezra recognizes as Tseebo, a former family friend.

"Tseebo."Ezra whispered.

"What?"Kanan asked.

"Nothing."Ezra replied.

Then one of the TIE pilots went up to Old Jho.

"The Imperial HoloNet broadcast should play here at all times!"He snapped while throwing a glass drink away.

"No one's requested it for, well, ever."Old Jho replied.

"It's the law."the TIE Pilot retorted.

Jho puts on the Imperial broadcaster where Alton Kastle announces that today was the fifteenth anniversary of Empire Day.

 _"...because today is Empire Day, celebrating the 15th anniversary of the galaxy's salvation, when our great Emperor Palpatine ended the Clone Wars and founded our glorious Empire."_ Alton said. _"On Lothal, Governor Pryce has commissioned a parade."_

Ezra's glare became deadly hearing that.

A TIE Fighter looked at a few civilians holding their cups.

"You heard the man!"He said. "Raise your cups to Emperor-"

Then the screen changed showing a fuzzy image of Senator Gall Trayvis.

 _"Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis."_ Gall said. _"I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear, I urge you to boycott all Empire Day celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of the Imperial regime."_

"Shut this off!"the TIE Pilot ordered.

"Can't it's the law."Old Jho answered coldly.

"We're done here."the TIE Pilot stated.

After haggling with Jho, the TIE pilots leave.

"TIE pilots on search patrols?"Kanan said. "What's going on?"

"Imperials have locked down the ports and put Destroyers in orbit."Old Jho replied. "It's a full planetary blockade."

"They're after a Rodian."Kanan admitted.

"Just be glad they're not after us for once."Sabine said.

"With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow."Kanan replied.

"Well, you're gonna have to do it without me."Ezra stated as he stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"Kanan asked.

"I just need to be alone."Ezra responded. "Today has brought back some memories."

He then walked away while the other rebels looked at him in silence.

* * *

Back in the Theed Royal Palace...

The handmaidens finished preparing Lisa for the Empire Day Celebration.

Queen Costil wore a luminous pale pink ceremonial dress with her traditional royal make-up. The silky outfit included a kind of banner that hung from her low neckline. Over this, she wore a cape decorated with myriad pink silken petals. The pink petalled cape and long white dress was topped by an aurate fan capped with jewelled finials was commonly used to signify continuity in ancient Naboo fashion. She also wore a delicate royal diadem and for simplicity, she wore minimal jewellery. Her hair was drawn up into a unique bun with five crescents in a star shape along the back of her head and she wore small white pointed-toed shoes.

The young queen quietly looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look..."Queen Costil started.

"Beautiful."Dalné replied kindly.

Then Sio Bibble, Governor of Naboo, came into the chamber.

"Your Highness."He said with a bow. "Your ship is ready to take you to Moenia."

"Thank you, Governor."Queen Costil responded with a small smile and thought. _"Dad, where in the galaxy are you?"_

* * *

 **Oh boy...what will happen next?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **The voice actress of Lisa** **Naberrie** **is** **Jessica** **Kaplan**


	9. Empire Day Part 2

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 8: Empire Day Part 2**

In Lothal...

It was night time.

The Imperials stage a parade of Imperial Troop Transportsand AT-DP walkers through the streets of Capital City.

"Minister, I'm honoured Governor Pryce chose me to organise this spectacle."Commandant Aresko admitted.

"This is no spectacle, Commandant."Minister Tua replied firmly and looked at the people of Lothal."Citizens, I am Minister Maketh Tua, Governor Pryce sends her regrets, but she was invited to Coruscant to celebrate with Emperor Palpatine himself!"

Taskmaster Myles Grint tries to cheer up several civilians.

"Let's hear some enthusiasm!"He stated.

This caused the civilians to clap nervously.

The Rebels arrived behind the crowd.

"Okay, let's start the celebration."Kanan stated.

"Copy that."Sabine replied. "Commencing festivities."

Kanan rushed off with Hera while Sabine went with Zeb.

"Lothal is just as important to our Empire as any world in the galaxy."Minister Tua admitted. "And she wanted me to show you why, Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyards, the Sienar Systems advanced TIE starfighter!"

The crowd cheered as Sienar Laboratory's new TIE Advanced v1.

"Pretty, isn't it?"Kanan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."Hera replied with a smile. "I almost feel bad about blowing it up."

"I sense we'll need to make a quick exit."Kanan said.

Hera and Kanan went away from each other.

"And who better to take this beauty on her maiden voyage than one of the best Imperial pilots on Lothal Baron Valen Rudor."Minister Tua stated.

The crowd clapped at the TIE Pilot next to Tua.

Sabine gave Zeb an explosive.

"Okay, when I say "now," throw this as high as you can."She said.

"Okay."Zeb said and notice the explosive was beeping more. "Now? Now? Now?"

"Now."Sabine replied.

Zeb threw the explosive into the air causing fireworks to come out, distracting the crowd.

"Very good, Commandant."Minister Tua remarked. "The governor will be impressed."

"Th-Thank you, Minister."Commandant Aresko said.

"Another?"Sabine asked.

"Don't mind if I do."Zeb replied with a smirk.

He continued to distract the crowd by hurling fireworks into the sky.

Kanan sneaks under the TIE Advanced v1 to plant explosives.

While sneaking away, he was spotted by a stormtrooper but feints drunkenness.

"You there."A Stormtrooper said. "This area's off-limits."

"Did you see it? It's so beautiful!"Kanan said with a fake excited tone. "All the colors! It's like a like a rainbow!"

"Dad, what are you doing?"Ezra asked and rushed forward before looking at the Stormtrooper. "Sorry, mister, my dad is just so patriotic, you know."

"Empire Day! I love it!"Kanan said sarcastically. "All hail our glorious Empire! Right."

"Well, move along."the Stormtrooper ordered.

Kanan and Ezra walked away and went back to the crowd.

"Thanks."Kanan admitted. "Where you been?"

"Making some connections."Ezra responded. "How's the plan going?"

Kanan smiled. "Just watch."

Then the TIE Advanced v1's platform explodes, crippling the fighter.

"Yeah!"Sabine and Zeb cheered.

The civilians ran off in fright.

"Who is responsible for this?"Minister Tua said angrily. "Find them!"

The Spectres take advantage of the chaos to flee.

"Nice of you to join us, kid."Zeb stated.

"Hey, where were you?"Sabine asked.

"Why?"Ezra asked with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, right."Zeb answered.

The Spectres stopped running when they saw Agent Kallus and a few stormtroopers, guarding where the TIE Fighter exploded.

"Been spoilin' to finish things with Agent Kallus."Zeb said with a frown as he took out his bo-rifle.

Kanan then saw the Inquisitor coming to the scene.

"Hey, if you want to take somebody out, take out that guy!"He stated.

"Fine."Zeb replied.

He fires his bo-rifle but it misses and hits the wrecked TIE Advanced v1, incinerating the wreckage.

The rebels flee before the Grand Inquisitor can spot them.

"Specter-2, we're en route to rendezvous."Kanan said in his comlink.

 _"Negative, Specter-1."_ Hera replied. _"The streets are blocked, I cannot repeat cannot reach rendezvous."_

"I know a place we can hole up till things calm down."Ezra admitted. "But "Shoulders" here might have a problem taking my route."

"Then we need another option."Kanan suggested.

"Nah, it's fine."Zeb replied and took out his comlink. "Specter-2, can you make it to the Old Market"

 _"Affirmative."_ Hera responded.

"I'm on my way."Zeb stated as he began climbing on a building.

"Get back to the Ghost."Kanan ordered.

Ezra looked at Kanan and Sabine.

"Follow me."He ordered.

Kanan and the rest head to Ezra's place and make arrangements to give Hera their new rendezvous coordinates.

* * *

In Naboo...

There was an imperial parade on the west of the city of Moenia, where the Emperor's Retreat was.

The citizens cheered as imperial fireworks were shot in the air despite the several stormtroopers that were guarding the area.

Queen Costil stood in a balcony watching in her private chamber with her handmaidens, Dalné and Karté.

The young queen had a small glare as she watched the sight beneath her.

 _"I can't believe that the people would celebrate the day liberty dies..."_ She thought with a frown.

Then a Shuttle arrived causing Queen Costil and her handmaidens to look at it.

* * *

The ramp of the Shuttle lowered and Lady Shade came out.

"You honor us with your presence, Lady Shade."An Imperial Man said.

"I trust that everything is processing according to plan, Lieutenant?"Lady Shade asked.

"Of course my lady."the Lieutenant replied. "Just as was instructed."

* * *

In the Queen's Chamber...

"Who's that lady?"Queen Costil asked.

"That's Lady Shade, your highness."Karté replied. "She is one of the Emperor's Hands and is a very dangerous woman."

"She doesn't seem so evil."Queen Costil admitted.

"Your majesty, that lady is not normal."Dalné warned. "She has committed unspeakable crimes for the Emperor like Darth Vader has, so we must be careful when we're around her."

Queen Costil fell silent and looked down at the parade.

"So that makes her another of Palpatine's puppets."She retorted.

* * *

In Lothal...

Ezra brought Kanan and Sabine to the place he used to live.

"That's an Imperial warning declaring this building off-limits."Sabine stated. "What is this place?"

Ezra didn't respond and took out a small device to open the doors of the buildings.

"You were coming here today."Kanan said. "This was your home, wasn't it, where you grew up?"

"I grew up on the streets, alone."Ezra replied.

He opened the doors to bring Kanan and Sabine here.

Kanan closed the doors tight.

"Then why here?"Sabine asked and removed her helmet. "Why now?"

"Had this feeling."Ezra responded.

He moves the small sofa and finds a fearful Tseebo hiding in the basement.

"Tseebo, Tseebo, it's me, Ezra Bridger."Ezra said.

Tseebo came up the ladder and started mumbling something.

"That's the Rodian the Imperials are hunting."Kanan admitted. "You know him?"

"Name's Tseebo."Ezra stated as he sat down on a sofa. "A friend of my parents, but something's wrong, what's that thing on his head?"

"Empire's been known to implant lower level technicians with cybernetic circuits."Sabine replied. "Personality sacrificed for productivity."

"Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than average Imperial data worker."Tseebo said.

"Tseebo went to work for the Imperial information office after the Empire took my parents away."Ezra muttered.

"Your parents?"Kanan asked with a surprised look. "You never told us."

"What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years."Ezra replied as he stood up. "I've been on my own since I was seven."

"Seven, Imperial..."Tseebo started.

"What's he saying?"Kanan asked.

"He's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal."Sabine admitted.

"That's it."Kanan said. "Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out, Sabine, can you access it?"

"Uh, think so."Sabine replied. "I need a few minutes."

Kanan notice Ezra going down the basement.

"Ezra, you okay?"Kanan asked.

"I'm fine."Ezra answered with a frown.

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down."Kanan commented.

"I said I'm fine."Ezra muttered as he went down the ladder.

"Ezra Bridger."Tseebo said. "Son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger, born 15 years ago today."

"Empire Day."Sabine replied in realisation. "It's Ezra's birthday."

* * *

Ezra goes into the basement and experiences a flashback of Tseebo imploring Ephraim not to put his son at risk.

 _"The risk you Bridgers take."_

 _"Tseebo say you must think of your son."_

 _"He's all we think about!"_

 _"We're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need."_

 _"We're fighting for our son's freedom."_

 _"Tseebo not fight battle Tseebo know cannot be won."_

 _"Neither should Bridgers."_

"You'll want to see this."A Voice said.

Ezra gasped in fright and saw Sabine.

"What's with the old disk?"Sabine asked.

"My folks used to do underground broadcasts from here, speaking out against the Empire."Ezra replied. "It's probably just one of them."

He then goes back up with an upset look.

Sabine follows after him and uses Ezra's parents' tools to activate Tseebo's holo-emitter, which starts to display classified Imperial information including Imperial specs on the new TIEs and walkers, schedules of troop movements, tactics, strategies and a five year plan for Lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim.

"What are we looking at?"Kanan asked.

"It's well, it's everything."Sabine replied. "Imperial specs on the new TIEs and new T-8 Disruptors, schedules of troop movements, tactics and strategies, half of it's encrypted, but it looks like there's a five-year plan for Lothal and every other world in the Outer Rim."

Tseebo began to shook his head causing the hologram to go off.

"No wonder his brain's shorting out."Ezra said. "All that data'd overload anyone."

"The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire."Kanan stated. "We'll need to smuggle him off Lothal."

"Gotta smuggle him out of town first."Sabine suggested. "You know the only reason the Imperials haven't caught him yet is because their forces were occupied with Empire Day, but the day's almost done."

* * *

Afterwards...

Outside, Sabine ambushes two stormtroopers, shooting one and knocking out the other with her fist.

"I miss Zeb."She said.

Kanan forces his way inside an Imperial Troop Transport and tosses out the driver.

Ezra leads a disoriented Tseebo aboard the Troop Transport.

"Come on, Tseebo."He said. "Move it, Shh!"

Sabine drives the Troop Transport towards the Imperial road block.

"I have no plans on stopping."She stated.

"That's good to know!"Ezra said nervously.

"Stop!"Commandant Aresko shouted.

"Punch it!"Kanan ordered.

"Fire!"Commandant Aresko ordered.

The AT-DP walkers to open fire on the hijacked transport.

One of the walkers tries to crush the rebels' transport but Sabine ploughs through Aresko's transport, overturning the walker and wrecking the transport.

Ezra let out a chuckle since they made it through.

The rebels flee on the highway with Kallus' Troop Transport and two 614-AvA speeder bikes in hot pursuit.

one of the Imperial combat drivers uses a grenade to blow open the left door of the Spectres' Troop Transport.

The combat driver attacks Ezra but Kanan fights back. The man throws Kanan to the floor and tries to apprehend Tseebo.

However, Kanan uses the Force to hurl the driver at the the second combat driver, knocking out the second bike.

Kallus orders his drivers to get him closer to the hijacked Troop Transport, and climbs on top of his Troop Transport and leaps onto the hijacked vehicle.

Then the Ghost arrived and the ramp lowered revealing Zeb holding his bo-rifle.

"Remember me?"Zeb asked with a smile.

He started firing at Agent Kallus, who fired back at him.

 _"Specter-5 to Ghost."_ Sabine said. _"We're coming in hot."_

"Can see that."Zeb chuckled. "You got company upstairs."

"Take them down!"Agent Kallus ordered.

"Shields holding, but I need that transport taken out."Hera stated with a firm look.

Agent Kallus' transport shoots at the _Ghost_ when it appears, but Chopper uses the ship's rear cannons to shoot at the pursuing Troop Transport, overturning it.

Zeb opens the entry ramp and shoots Kallus off the transport.

* * *

In the Rebel Transport...

 _"Okay, you're all clear."_ Zeb stated. _"Pull over, and we'll-"_

 _"Belay that."_ Hera replied. _"Have to be a scoop job, sensors reading multiple TIEs incoming."_

Ezra checked on Tseebo.

"TIE fighters will begin mass-production on Lothal within the next six weeks."Tseebo said.

"You're just full of fun facts."Ezra admitted with a smile.

* * *

Outside...

Kanan, Ezra and Tseebo went up the transport to escape.

"You ready?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah."Sabine replied and pressed a button on the transport. "Autopilot's engaged, this thing'll run till it's out of fuel."

She followed her companions up as the Ghost arrived with its ramp lowered.

"Get in!"Zeb stated.

Agent Kallus manages to cling to the back of the transport and attempts to shoot the rebels.

"Go!"Kanan shouted."Go!"

Ezra and Sabine transfer Tseebo and themselves onto the Ghost.

Kanan activated his lightsaber to block Agent Kallu's blast shots before jumping to the ramp.

The Ghost flies into the skies of Lothal but were pursued by the Grand Inquisitor and his TIE escorts.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"I need my gunners."Hera stated. "Shields won't hold long under this barrage."

"Almost there."Kanan replied.

While manning the rear cannon, Chopper was struck by a blast and knocked out.

Zeb rushes to man the rear gun.

"Karabast!"He said angrily. "That came from behind! Is that scrap heap even payin' attention?"

Ezra looked at Sabine.

"I have to man the nose guns."She stated.

"I'm coming with-"Ezra started.

He accidentally landed on top of Tseebo before going off.

"Ezra? Ezra Bridger."Tseebo said happily. "It is you!"

"Yeah, Tseebo."Ezra replied. "It's me, but now's not the best time for a reunion."

"Ezra Bridger Tseebo-"Tseebo said and started saying something in his language.

"What's he saying?"Ezra asked.

"He says...He says he knows what happened to your parents."Sabine replied.

A surprised look grew on Ezra's face.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	10. Gathering Forces

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 9: Gathering Forces**

In Space...

The Ghost was pursued by multiple TIE fighters and the Grand Inquisitor's TIE Advanced v1 starfighter.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

 _"Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now!"_ Hera ordered.

"Didn't you hear Hera?"Ezra asked.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo?"Sabine questioned. "He said he knows what happened to your parents."

"I already know what happened."Ezra replied with a frown."They're dead, so go!"

Sabine fell silent and headed to the nose gun.

Ezra grabbed Tseebo with his hands.

"Are they?"He asked. "Are my parents dead?"

* * *

"Someone want to explain to me why we're extra popular tonight?"Hera asked.

"We've picked up a passenger the Rodian the imperials are hunting."Kanan answered.

"And he's important because?"Hera said.

"Because his cybernetic implant has downloaded half the Empire's secrets."Sabine responded.

"Okay, I can see why that's important."Hera commented. "Let's get him out of here."

* * *

In the Common Room...

"The Bridgers should hide."Tseebo said. "The troopers came, they took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away."

"Where?"Ezra asked. "Where did they take them?"

"Forgive Tseebo."Tseebo stated sadly. "Forgive him."

"Forgive you?!"Ezra scoffed.

"Tseebo failed."Tseebo replied. "Tseebo was afraid, Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger."

"Coward!"Ezra shouted. "You could have stopped them! Why didn't you stop them?! Tseebo!"

Tseebo didn't respond and looked down.

 _"Shields down!"_ Hera protested. _"Ezra, I need you in the cockpit!"_

"Yeah, on my way."Ezra answered and looked at Tseebo. "Forgive you? My parents trusted you and you failed them and you failed me, I'll never forgive you for that."

The blue haired boy rushed away to help Hera.

"Ezra, Nav-computer's off-line."Hera stated. "With chopper down, I need you to fix it."

"Not exactly my speciality."Ezra responded.

"Well, make it your speciality and make it fast or this ship becomes a real ghost."Hera stated.

Ezra began to repair the Ghost's navigation computer.

"Could really use that nav-computer!"Hera commented.

"Rewiring fast as I-"Ezra started.

Tseebo entered the cockpit and directly signalled the hyperspace coordinates to the ship's computer.

"For fast travel over interstellar distances, hyperspace is optimal."He said.

Hera looked at Ezra.

"What is he doing?"She asked and notice the navigation computer was back on. "I don't believe it, Hang on!"

The Ghost jumped into hyperspace to avoid the Star Destroyers

"Uh, Hera."Ezra said. "This is Tseebo."

"And did Tseebo just signal hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship?"Hera asked.

"That would be my guess."Ezra replied with a smile.

"Well, then thank you, Tseebo."Hera remarked. "I think you saved our lives."

"Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything."Ezra muttered.

The young boy then left the cockpit.

* * *

In Naboo...

Queen Costil was heading to the Royal Starship to leave Moenia with two of her handmaidens following her closely.

 _"I have to be careful when being in the Emperor's Retreat."_ Lisa thought. _"If any words of the rebellion gets mentioned, I could lose my rank as queen and..."_

The young queen immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she and her handmaidens were walking past Darth Vader and Lady Shade.

As the Queen and her handmaidens walked passed the Emperor's Hands, Lisa felt the Siths hidden cold eyes were staring at her from behind which caused her to fell uncomfortable.

 _"I will not look afraid around the Palpatine's obvious tools..."_ Queen Costil thought with a soft glare.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The rest of the Ghost Crew met up in the common room.

Hera and Sabine were repairing Chopper.

"So?"Ezra asked. "Now what do we do with him?"

"We have a few ideas. But you're the one who has history with Tseebo."Kanan replied. "What do you think we should do?"

Ezra placed on his coloured cadet helmet.

"Don't know."He replied. "Don't much care."

"Ezra, you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest with yourself, at least."Kanan stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Ezra questioned as he stood up.

"It means Tseebo matters to you."Kanan responded and removed his padawan's helmet. "You do care what happens to him."

"Why should I?"Ezra asked with a frown. "He did nothing to save my parents!"

"What could he have done against the entire Empire?"Kanan said.

"And besides, look at what he's done since."Sabine commented checking Tseebo's implant. "The imperials encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory, not yet, he must have volunteered and then he uploaded their secrets and ran, maybe he's trying to make up for letting you down, why else would he take on the Empire alone?"

"Empire..."Tseebo admitted and said something in his language.

"He said the Empire can track the Ghost."Sabine translated.

"Oh, please."Zeb replied. "The imperials can't follow us through hyperspace."

Tseebo showed a hologram of a small device.

"Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker was developed by Sienar systems to trace ships through hyperspace to destination."He explained.

"Hera, could they have tagged us with that thing?"Kanan asked.

"Guess we better find out."Hera replied.

She powered on Chopper, who began to beep and shake wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, chop."Hera instructed. "You were just off-line for a few minutes, we need you to scan the Ghost for that."

Chopper beeped while complaining.

"Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rust bucket!"Zeb retorted.

Chopper beeped and moved away causing Zeb to follow him.

* * *

A While Later...

In the Cockpit, Chopper scanned the Ghost and detected the tracker's on the hull of the Phantom.

"So they did tag us."Sabine said.

"Yes."Hera agreed. "But the good news is the tracer's actually on the hull of the Phantom."

"How is that good news exactly?"Zeb asked.

"It'll allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo."Kanan replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"Sabine said. "You want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?"

"Not as dangerous as what I plan to do with the ship."Kanan stated.

"Can't wait to hear this."Zeb remarked.

"I checked our current trajectory."Kanan responded. "If you can modify the hyperspace coordinates-"

Hera smiled. "I could."

"...then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is."Kanan said.

"You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows?"Sabine asked.

"Wait, what?"Ezra questioned. "Why would we want to go down there?"

"He's right, Kanan."Hera agreed. "Why not just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the imperials chase after their tracker?"

"Because there's more than a tracker at work here."Kanan answered. "Back on Lothal, I sensed it, the Inquisitor is on our trail and as long as Ezra and I are on board the Ghost, we're jeopardizing Tseebo's escape."

"So I gotta leave the Ghost and go to this nasty-filled asteroid as a favor to Tseebo?"Ezra scoffed.

"As a favor to all of us."Kanan corrected. "And don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

* * *

Afterwards...

Ezra stood in the kitchen while waiting Tseebo.

"So your parents do you really believe they're dead?"Sabine asked.

"Yes."Ezra replied. "No I-I don't know, does it matter?"

"Yeah, of course it matters."Sabine answered. "You have to talk to Tseebo before we go."

"Tried that already."Ezra said simply.

"Okay, so try harder!"Sabine suggested. "Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again."

"Maybe that's for the best"Ezra responded.

"What?"Sabine asked in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"Sabine I've been on my own since I was seven, okay?"Ezra replied. "If I'd let myself believe my folks were alive, if I let myself believe they'd come back and save me, I'd never have learned how to survive."

Then Kanan appeared behind Ezra.

"You ready?"He asked.

Ezra looked at Sabine, who looked back at him.

"Okay."Kanan answered.

* * *

In the Phantom...

"Strap in."Kanan said and sat down on the pilot seat.

Ezra sat in a separate seat at the back.

"Prepping for separation."Kanan stated. "Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head towards the asteroid base and lead the Empire there."

 _"You sure about this?"_ Hera asked. _"You won't be any more welcome there than the imperials."_

"That's what I'm counting on."Kanan responded.

 _"Just be safe and Ezra?"_ Hera said. _"Look out for Kanan."_

"Somebody has to."Ezra replied simply.

 _"Ready for separation."_ Hera commented.

"Copy that, Ghost."Kanan answered.

 _"Five, four three, two one, detach!"_ Hera said.

Then the Phantom depart to lead the Empire away from Tseebo after having a difficulty moving away from hyperspace.

"Okay, okay."Kanan chuckled. "That was the easy part."

* * *

The Phantom headed to the asteroid base PM-1203.

"Should we go over the plan again?"Ezra asked.

"I never told you what the plan was."Kanan said.

"Exactly."Ezra responded.

"You remember the nasty creatures Hera and Sabine found here?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah."Ezra replied. "Oh, I'd rather forget them, but yes."

"Well, I'm gonna need you to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before if we're gonna survive this."Kanan answered.

"Is now really the best time for a lesson?"Ezra questioned.

"No, but I figure it's learning like you do best by surviving."Kanan stated.

"Kanan, I can't, I'm afraid."Ezra said.

"I got news for you, kid."Kanan commented. "Everyone's afraid, but admitting it as you just did makes you braver than most and it's a step forward."

"Yeah, into the jaws of a nightmare."Ezra complemented.

The Phantom went inside the base.

"Okay...Okay I'll get the tracking device off the Phantom."Kanan instructed. "You go make some new friends, here we go."

The two jedi left the Phantom.

Kanan went to detach the device while the fyrnocks went up to Ezra.

"One with the force, one with the force."Ezra mumbled. "One with the force, I'm one with the force, one with the force, one with the force!"

"Let go."Kanan instructed.

"I can't!"Ezra replied.

"Don't be afraid."Kanan stated.

"I'm not afraid of them."Ezra answered.

"Then what?"Kanan asked.

"I don't know."Ezra lied.

"Yes, you do!"Kanan shouted. "Ezra! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of I'm afraid of knowing."Ezra admitted. "I'm afraid of the truth! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I forgive you, Tseebo!"

Having made peace with his fear and resentment, Ezra was able to bond with the fyrnocks.

* * *

Shortly Later...

The Inquisitor landed with a contingent of stormtroopers and proceeded to march into the base; having sensed Ezra and Kanan's presence through the Force.

"They're here, all right."A Stormtrooper said. "The rebel ship is inside."

"Keep them contained."the Inquisitor ordered. "I want them alive."

The Inquisitor and the stormtroopers were immediately set upon by the fyrnocks, who quickly overpowered the stormtroopers.

However, the Inquisitor used the Force to hurl away those fyrnocks that tried to attack him.

"This was your plan?"the Inquistor questioned. "To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

Kanan stood up and activated his lightsaber.

"How do you think it's going?"He asked.

"Pathetically."the Inquisitor answered and killed a fyrnock with his lightsaber.

"Guess if you want something done right..."Kanan said.

Kanan engaged the Inquisitor in a lightsaber duel but was unable to match the lightsaber skills and Force powers of the Inquisitor.

"Kanan!"Ezra shouted.

"Your meager training is nothing in the face of true power."the Inquisitor retorted.

Ezra rushed to his master's side and summoned the blue lightsaber into his hands.

"You're not going near him!"He said.

The Inquisitor easily took the blue lightsaber off Ezra's hands.

"I believe I am."He replied. "In fact, it's time to end both Jedi and padawan for good, your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you, nothing can."

The Inquisitor pushed Ezra to the end of the base.

"Get back!"Ezra snapped.

"Ah, yes, good, go on, unleash your anger."the Inquisitor chuckled. "I will teach you what your master could not."

"You don't have anything to teach me."Ezra replied with a glare.

"The darkness is too strong for you, orphan."the Inquisitor said with a smirk. "It is swallowing you up, even now."

"No!"Ezra shouted.

"Your master will die."the Inquisitor said.

"No!"Ezra shouted loudly.

"Your friends will die and everything you've hoped for will be lost."the Inquisitor said cruelly. "This is the way the story ends."

"NO!"Ezra screamed in fear.

In an attempt to defend his master, the blue haired boy tapped into the Dark Side and used it to summon the mother fyrnock to attack the Inquisitor.

"Ezra?"Kanan said in shock. "No!"

After a few seconds, Ezra felt weak and collapsed on the floor.

Kanan rushed to his padawan.

"Ezra."He said.

"Kanan? What happened?"Ezra asked weakly. "I-I feel so cold."

"I know."Kanan replied. "It's okay, we're leaving."

The Man placed his padawan onto his shoulder and summoned his lightsaber back after the Inquisitor dropped it while fighting the mother fyrnock.

Kanan rushed back to the Phantom and slashed away the Inquistor's spinning lightsaber with his before powering on the Phantom.

The Phantom fired at the Imperial Shuttle before flying away from the base.

"My master will not be pleased."the Inquisitor said.

* * *

In the Phantom...

"I saved us?"Ezra asked.

"You did."Kanan replied.

"But something doesn't feel right."Ezra said.

"If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the force, you become vulnerable to the dark side."Kanan admitted.

"I was trying to protect you."Kanan commented.

"I know."Kanan responded. "But your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack."

"I don't remember it."Ezra answered quietly.

"That's for the best."Kanan sighed. "Your powers are growing so quickly, you weren't prepared, I didn't teach you what you needed to know, I'm sorry."

* * *

Afterwards...

Kanan and Ezra returned back to the Ghost.

"Welcome back, you two."Sabine said.

"You outsmarted them again."Zeb remarked. "Good job, boss."

"You made it."Hera said with a smile.

Kanan smirked. "Was there any doubt?"

"Never."Hera replied and looked at Ezra, "Ezra, I have something to..."

"Ezra needs a little time to himself right now."Kanan admitted.

Ezra walked out of the common room while his friends quietly watched him leave.

Hera looked at Kanan.

"We need to talk."Kanan said.

* * *

Ezra sat down while staring at the deep space view in front of him.

"Rough couple of days."Sabine commented.

"Yeah."Ezra answered. "It's been strange."

"I have just what you need."Sabine said. "It's the holo-disk from your old house, it was pretty degraded, but I cleaned it up and I found something."

Ezra received a holodisk from Sabine containing a holographic picture of him and his parents as a belated birthday present.

"Mom?"Ezra asked in surprise. "Dad?"

Sabine smiled. "Happy birthday, Ezra Bridger."

She then walked away leaving Ezra to look at his family photo.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	11. The Old Rulers of Naboo

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 10: The Old Rulers of Naboo**

Lisa was in her private chambers, writing down on a few papers.

The young queen wore a simple red dress with a yellow cloak while on her face she had the traditional royal white face paint with the red scar of remembrance and two stylized beauty marks on her cheek marks.

Then a small shadow reflected on the floor causing Lisa to get alarmed.

In the window, she saw a small white bearded jax staring at her.

"Comet?!"Lisa whispered in surprise.

The girl carefully opened the window for the jax to come in.

Comet began to lick Lisa's face causing her to laugh softly.

"Whoa, hey!"Lisa giggled. "I miss you too, buddy."

She then stood up and took her last donut from a small plate that lied on her desk.

"Here take this muja fruit-filled donut as an apology for not seeing you for so long."Lisa remarked.

The blonde haired girl tossed the donut to the little jax's jaws.

Comet snapped his jaws firmly closed, seeming to enjoy the sugary treat.

"Next time, I'll be sure to sneak away with some steak meat for you."Lisa chuckled.

Comet let out a small woof causing Lisa to shush him.

"Shh...not so loud boy."Lisa warned. "No one needs to know your here, but that won't stop me from letting you be around the palace for a little bit."

Lisa left her chamber and began to carefully look around the palace with Comet following her closely.

She hadn't dared to open too many doors, but one in particular caught her eyes.

"This must be the Tapestry Room where they show the images of the old kings and queens that ruled Naboo."Lisa admitted. "I haven't been here since I was a four year old."

She tentatively stepped up and the large doors creaked, wide for her entrance.

"Okay..."Lisa said in confusion.

The blonde haired girl slowly went inside the room.

There she saw statues and paintings hung on the sides, podiums and lanterns and crystals embedded in the circular brick wall.

"This is much larger than I remembered."Lisa commented.

Light shone down on the girl when the hatch slowly opened showing the starry night sky and she stared at the paintings, which were getting clearer and clearer every passing minute.

Comet looked at the room in awe.

Lisa walked over to the first portrait of a gentle looking woman, who appeared to be the very first Queen of Naboo.

Usiel

Queen of Naboo

3900 BBY- 3875 BBY

Around 3900 BBY, the Republic explorer Kwilaan, discovered the planet Naboo with a fleet of three starships. Groups of Human refugees fleeing a civil war on Grizmallt, led by none other than Kwilaan, settled in the mountains and great grass plains of Naboo.

The settlers established various city-states, which were in a constant struggle with each other. Additionnally, the colonists clashed with the amphibious Gungans, who were native to the planet. In that time of conflict, the Grizmalltian, who had become the Naboo eventually appointed one woman their leader.

She accepted the position and title of Queen, but refused to start a hereditary dynasty, decreeing that her people would elect the wisest among them after her death.

Lisa takes a bite on her donut before a hissing sound was heard causing her to look behind her and saw a pedestal has rose beneath a tapestry of a king-like figure.

She walked up the pedestal and read it.

Jafan

King of Naboo

850 BBY - 832 BBY

Leading his native city-state to victory over the other warring warlords, Jafan united the city-states and ushered in the Great Time of Peace on Naboo.

Returning to his homelands, he erected a Royal Palace in the farming city of Theed and stylized himself as the Monarch of Naboo.

As Theed expanded and grew, Jafan became beloved by his people.

"I guess they often elected young women, believing they possessed a form of pure, childlike wisdom that the adults lacked."Lisa commented and then sighed. "I guess there is my answer why I became queen."

Lisa then heard a squishing sound and saw Comet have placed his muja fruit-filled donut on one of the tapestries.

"Hey!"Lisa snapped. "Bad boy!"

She rushed to remove the donut beneath the tapestry, but it left some muja fruit sauce on the image.

"Great, you just left muja fruit sauce on a tapestry."Lisa retorted.

Comet whimpered in sadness.

Lisa shook her head at Comet before looking at the image in front of her.

The last tapestry in the room showed a young queen wearing a wide-shouldered, red throne-room robe that was accented by hand-stitched gold embroidery and a series of illuminated sein jewels just above the robe's wide, potolli-furred hem. In addition to the robe, the young queen wore an ornate gold face frame, including the prominent Jewel of Zenda and her chocolate brown hair was combed over in a padded form.

A pedestal suddenly rises up out of the floor under Lisa's feet.

"Ugh!"Lisa scoffed. "I hate it when it does that!"

The blonde haired girl jumps off the pedestal and it lights up.

Padme Amidala

Queen of Naboo

From 32 BBY - 28 BBY

Although prodigiously talented, Amidala, at 14 years old, was still not the youngest Queen of Naboo to ever be elected.

Once elected Queen, Padme took the name Amidala and amended the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms, in light of Veruna's unpopular long rule.

Lisa looked at the tapestry of the young queen more closely and her eyes widen in realization.

"Mum..."She said quietly.

The clicking sound of wood fell against Lisa's ears and she turned her head to see an antique-looking loom, slowly weaving another tapestry thread by thread.

This was her tapestry.

"I guess it will be completed when I finished my time as queen."Lisa replied.

Comet snuggled against Lisa's legs causing her to smile warmly at him.

"We should go back to my room."Lisa stated softly."Tomorrow is another busy day."

* * *

In a Shuttle...

 _"Daddy, what was mummy like?"_

 _"Your mum was a very special woman, Lisa. In_ _her guise as Queen Amidala, she appeared regal and austere, but as Padme, she was headstrong and compassionate."_

Ferus sighed as the memory went away and he took out a locket that showed holograms of Lisa from infancy to teenagehood.

"Ferus!"Mabeline's called out from the cockpit."We'll be arriving in Mustafar in a couple of minutes."

"Alright Mabel."Ferus replied."Make sure to land to a side we won't get spotted."

He then stood up and placed his locket inside his trouser's pocket.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	12. The Stranger

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 11: The Stranger**

In Garel City...

Jyn Erso was buying a fruit from an Ortolan merchant when she hears two stormtroopers walking by.

The stormtroopers confront a little alien girl, who was stroking her cat Tookie.

"You are in violation of code 3-1-0."the stormtrooper stated.

"She's all I have."the little girl said sadly.

"Hand over the cat."the stormtrooper ordered.

He takes Tookie out of the girl's hands.

"No!"the little girl cried. "Give her back!"

The stormtrooper shoves her aside.

Jyn throws her fruit at the stormtrooper.

"Who threw that?!"the stormtrooper demanded.

"I suggest you pick on someone your own size."Jyn replied with a smirk.

The young woman kicked the first stormtrooper to the ground.

She then hits the second trooper with a stick and flees with the cat.

While fleeing through the narrow streets, Jyn gets pursued by stormtroopers, who fire their blasters at her.

Jyn shoots at a coolant pipe and takes advantage of the leaked gas to flee into an alleyway.

The stormtroopers were joined by two more troopers.

"Where is she?!"

In the alleyway, the Tooka-cat licked Jyn's face.

Jyn and the cat hide beside a rubbish bin.

The Tooka-cat meowed at the woman.

"Shh!"Jyn whispered.

The stormtroopers hear the cat's meow causing them to approach Jyn and the cat's hiding place.

As the stormtroopers approached their position, Jyn shoots a drainage hatch with her blaster causing the troopers to fall into the gutter below it.

One of the stormtroopers tried to cling on to the surface but the Tooka-cat pushes him down.

Jyn and the cat watch over the fallen stormtrooper and the cat responded with gratitude.

* * *

Afterwards...

Jyn returns Tookie to the little girl.

"I think this is yours."She said.

"Tookie!"the little girl said happily. "You're back!"

The young woman brought the Tooka-cat in the girl's arms.

"Thank you."the girl admitted. "What's your name?"

Jyn bend down and smiled.

"My name's Jyn Erso."She replied.

"Thank you, Jyn Erso."the little girl remarked.

She then walked away with her Tooka-cat safely in her arms while Jyn ran off into another side of the city.

* * *

 **Ooh Jyn's first appearance!**


	13. Vision of Hope

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 12: Vision of Hope**

Ezra was being trained by Kanan in Form V while deflecting blaster stun shots from Sabine, Zeb and Chopper.

"You've got the blocking down for the most part, but you shouldn't just randomly deflect the energy any which way."Kanan said. "You've yet to hit the target I gave you."

"Yet!"Ezra responded as he deflected the lasers."Key word is yet."

"Ugh."Kanan sighed. "You're distracted, impatient, what's your rush?"

"I don't want to miss Senator Trayvis's transmission."Ezra admitted as he placed off the mask of his helmet.

"You don't even know if he'll transmit today."Kanan stated.

"He's been on more frequencies lately and I have a feeling."Ezra said. "Today's the day."

"Well, I have a feeling you're gonna get stunned if you don't stay in the moment."Kanan retorted. "This moment."

As Ezra continued to train, he hears voices in his head of the Senator-in-exile and others.

 _"You there."_

 _"Senator, you're in terrible danger."_

 _"Put your saber down, boy, now!"_

 _"The Empire knows you're here."_

 _"Stay close, Senator."_

 _"You want me to go in there?"_

 _"Your parents were very brave."_

Ezra groaned as he opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor.

"I got stunned, didn't I?"He asked.

"No, you deflected every blast back at the target."Kanan replied.

"I saw something."Ezra admitted.

"Saw?"Kanan asked. "You had a vision?"

"I saw Gall Trayvis."Ezra answered."Kanan, he knew my parents!"

The rebels fell silent at the boy's outburst.

"It was so real."Ezra replied as he stood up. "You were there and and you were there, sneaking around in the dark, troopers were everywhere."

"Sounds like a pretty average day."Sabine remarked.

"Except Senator Trayvis was there, fighting side by side with us."Ezra answered. "And he said he knew my parents!"

"Right."Kanan replied. "Look, Ezra, just because you want something to happen doesn't mean it's going to."

"But it might."Ezra argued.

Zeb smacked him by the head.

"Ow!"Ezra groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you to hone your Jedi powers."Zeb responded with a smirk. "Why didn't you see that coming?"

"Doesn't work that way."Ezra answered and got punched in the arm by Sabine. "Ow! Stop!"

"Maybe if we keep trying."Sabine chuckled.

"Ezra, hurry!"Hera called out from the ramp of the Ghost. "He's on!"

Ezra picked up his helmet and rushed inside the ship.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

"I started recording before he came on."Hera admitted.

"Yes!"Ezra said happily.

"I'll play back the entire message."Hera said.

 _"The insurgents terrorizing our world will soon be brought to justice."_ Minister Tua commented. _"I have assurances from..."_

Then the hologram of the minister switches to Senator Trayvis.

 _"Citizens, Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis here-"_ Trayvis said.

Kanan, Sabine and Zeb arrived into the room.

"Right on time!"Ezra remarked.

"Shh!"Hera whispered.

 _"...coming to you with a reminder that the Empire applies the term "insurgent" to anyone who dares defy their tyranny, such as some very courageous souls on Lothal."_ Trayvis stated.

"He's talking about us."Ezra said with a smile. "He said Lothal."

"I know."Hera responded. "Here it comes."

 _"To those rebels, I have a message: The sun may have set on the Old Republic, but a new freedom can be won if we are brave enough to fight for it today."_ Trayvis assured. _"See you soon, my friends."_

Then the hologram went off.

"He's coming here to meet us."Hera said.

"Uh, how do you know that?"Zeb asked.

"My contact, Fulcrum, says the senator hides coded messages in his transmissions."Hera replied. "When Trayvis mentions a world, it's always the next one he visits."

"How come the Empire hasn't caught him?"Kanan asked.

"Trayvis is too smart."Ezra answered. "You know, he pirates the Empire's own signal, just like my folks used to."

"And the clues he puts in his messages where to meet him are obvious to the locals, but go right over the Empire's head."Hera added. "Watch."

She began playing the hologram again.

 _"The sun may have set on the Old Republic, but a new freedom can be won..."_ Trayvis said.

"He said the Old Republic and a new freedom."Hera commented.

"Well, everybody on Lothal knows the New Freedom mural."Ezra said and realised something. "It's painted on the wall in inside the Old Republic Senate building!"

Sabine puts on a hologram of the old senate building on Lothal.

"Hmm...been abandoned since the Empire built the Imperial complex. - Good place for a friendly get-together."She replied.

"Yeah, but when's this meeting?"Zeb questioned.

"Uh, he worked sunset and today into his message."Ezra replied."Pretty obvious."

"Yeah, too obvious."Kanan retorted. "We should have some insurance, in case the Empire is more clever than we think."

"You've got a friend inside the Imperial complex, right?"Hera said. "So find out for sure."

"I'll meet you at my at my parents house at 1700."Ezra remarked as he stood up and put on his cadet helmet.

"Ezra about your vision."Kanan stated. "Don't be too quick..."

"To take it literally?"Ezra finished. "Kanan, I know it's right, you're always telling me to trust my feelings, well, I've never felt stronger about anything in my life."

The boy then left the room as Kanan looked at Hera.

"Vision?"Hera asked.

* * *

Outside...

Ezra met up with his friend from the Imperial Academy, Zare Leonis.

"Zare!"He said.

"You're a stealthy one, Dev Morgan."Zare remarked.

"Yeah, that's me stealthy Dev Morgan."Ezra responded. "Hey, thanks for meeting me last minute, Cadet, by the way, how'd you get past the gate?"

"I've been promoted."Zare answered. "Got class three clearance now."

"Um, congratulations?"Ezra said.

"To both of us."Zare replied. "New clerical and courier duties give me greater access to intel you can use."

Ezra quickly hid behind a crate as stormtroopers passed by behind Zare.

"Unless I'm caught, in which case..."Zare said.

"Yeah, let's not get you shot."Ezra stated. "What do you have?"

"Agent Kallus and every section commander have been in secret tactical meetings."Zare answered. "He's gathering troops for a massive operation."

"Any idea what for?"Ezra asked.

"Something to do with the old Senate building."Zare answered. "But it might just be a drill, I'm not sure."

"It's no drill."Ezra commented. "I need to warn the others."

"Uh, one more thing."Zare said. "I'm being transferred off world to the Officers Academy on Arkanis."

"There's something you should know."Ezra stated.

"Don't tell me you're gonna miss me, Dev."Zare joked.

"What? No."Ezra answered. "I mean, sure, but, look, that's not it, my real name is not Dev."

"It's not your name?"Zare asked.

"No, it's..."Ezra started.

"You there!"

Before got a chance to tell Ezra his real name, he got interrupted by a squad of stormtroopers, forcing him to run.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ezra found Chopper in the old building, which used to be his house.

"Where is everybody?"He asked.

Chopper beamed at him.

Ezra saw the beneath entrance was open and saw his friends inside.

"It's pretty old."Sabine said. "He said his parents used it to broadcast from."

"I don't get it."Zeb admitted. "They weren't soldiers, just citizens, so why'd they risk it all?"

"They had hope."Hera responded. "That they could do something to make the galaxy a better place for their son."

Sabine cleared her throat to alarm Hera when Ezra came down from the ladder.

"Cutting it a little close."Sabine said. "I know you don't want to miss Trayvis's meeting."

"Neither does the Empire."Ezra answered and looked at Kanan. "And you were right, Kanan, they know where the meeting is, Kallus has an operation planned probably to capture Trayvis or worse."

"The Imperials will have numbers."Zeb stated.

"We'll have surprises."Kanan said.

"What gives you that idea?"Sabine asked.

"I'm being optimistic."Kanan answered with a smile.

* * *

The Next Morning...

After learning of the plot, the rebels stake out the Senate Building, where a dignitary shuttle has docked.

"There's a dignitary shuttle and two protocol droids on the platform."Sabine commented. "Trayvis must already be inside."

"I'm not seeing any Imperial forces, well, they gotta be around."Kanan said and looked through his binoculars. "Yeah, I found them, looks like they have the whole area locked down."

"We've gotta get Trayvis outta there before the Empire moves in."Ezra admitted.

"Wait, why haven't they moved in?"Hera asked.

"They want us too."Kanan replied. "It's a trap."

"So maybe we don't walk into it for once."Zeb said. "We don't even know for sure your precious senator is in there."

"Yes, we do."Ezra argued. "I saw it."

"If we can get up there without being seen, maybe we fly him out on his own ship."Kanan suggested.

"I know a way in."Ezra replied with a smile. "No one will see us."

Sabine looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Hey, I survived alone against the Empire for eight years."Ezra stated and walked off. "Come on."

* * *

Chopper opened the sewer entrance so that his companions can go in.

"Ugh that's a sewer pipe."Zeb said in disgust.

"Yes, it is."Ezra responded. "And I can pretty much guarantee we're not gonna run into any stormtroopers down there."

He began going down the ladder followed by Hera and Zeb.

"Terrific."Sabine said sarcastically.

She then went down the ladder with her friends.

"Okay, Chop, stay here, just in case we need a backup strat."Kanan ordered.

Chopper closed the sewer entrance causing Kanan to quickly put his head down.

* * *

Inside the Sewers..

"Used to be too much water to walk down here, but since the Empire started rationing, pretty dry."Ezra explained.

"Well, it hasn't helped the smell."Zeb muttered.

"Speaking of which, it does smell like you."Sabine stated.

"Hmm?"Zeb said.

"I was talking to Ezra."Sabine commented.

"Wait, you know what I smell like?"Ezra asked.

"Can we focus, please?"Kanan reminded.

The rebels went out of the sewers.

"What do you think?"Ezra asked.

"Better safe than sorry."Kanan replied.

He uses the force to make the two robots go another way.

The rebels go out of the sewer entrance.

"Hold on."Kanan said before looking at Zeb and Sabine. "You two, up top."

The rebels split up with Zeb and Sabine going one way while Ezra, Hera and Kanan went to another.

Ezra, Kanan and Hera go inside the Senate Building.

"Hello."Trayvis said."Who's there?"

"Senator Trayvis."Ezra replied."We're friends."

"Welcome!"Trayvis greeted. "I was beginning to think no one on Lothal got my message."

"Senator, you're in terrible danger."Hera stated. "The Empire knows you're here."

"That's impossible."Trayvis responded.

Kanam glanced at him with a suspicious look.

The rebels are then ambushed by Imperials causing Kanan and Ezra to activate their lightsabers while Hera took Trayvis.

"Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, Padawan Jabba."Kallus said with a smirk and notice Hera. "And what have we here? A Twi'lek I've yet to meet from your regalia, I suspect you must be our talented pilot."

"Where is the Lasat and the Mandalorian girl?"Minister Tua asked.

"If you won't talk, then my troopers will become a firing squad."Agent Kallus threatened.

"You'd better do as he says."Trayvis said.

"Don't worry, Senator."Ezra assured with a smile. "Our friends will be along."

From the ceiling, Zeb and Sabine throw detonators to the ground to make smoke surround the imperials as Hera, Sabine and Zeb attacked the stormtroopers with their weapons.

"Stay close, Senator."Hera instructed.

"We've gotta get Trayvis out of here!"Kanan stated.

"Follow us!"Ezra said.

The rebels went out of the senate building.

"Was really hoping that shuttle'd still be here."Hera said.

Then an imperial shuttle appeared and began firing at them.

"And that's not the ride we're looking for."Kanan commented.

The group went to the sewer entrance.

"You want me to go in there?"Trayvis asked.

"It's not so bad once you get used to the smell."Ezra assured.

"You never get used to the smell."Zeb replied.

Kanan and Ezra activate their lightsabers to deflect the lasers of Agent Kallus and the two stormtroopers.

"Go!"Kanan ordered.

The rebels escaped with Trayvis into the sewers and a chase ensues as the Imperial forces pursue them.

Hera notice Trayvis was catching his breath.

"Ezra, wait up."Hera stated.

"Sorry, Senator."Ezra apologised."We just wanna get out of here as fast as we can."

"I am the one who should apologize, my young friend."Trayvis replied. "I've been pursued, but never in such a place as this."

"Figured you'd be used to running from the Empire."Kanan said.

"Well, I-I've never come this close to capture before."Trayvis lied.

Imperial forces scurry to secure sewer entrances .

"We'll draw them away!"Kanan stated. "Get Spectre-2 and Trayvis to the hatch."

"Wait."Ezra said. "How will you find us?"

"I can smell you, remember?"Sabine reminded.

"Oh."Ezra answered.

"Think of something clever to say later."Hera admitted. "Move!"

The rebels split up in the sewers to confuse the pursuing forces with Hera and Ezra taking the Senator.

"You're so well organized."Trayvis said. "To evade the Empire as you have, you must have quite a support system, good funding, powerful allies."

"No, this is it."Ezra replied. "We're all there is."

"You can't be serious."Trayvis commented. "I hoped we could learn from you, Senator, your transmissions have already helped keep us going."

"Just to know someone else is out there has meant a lot."Hera remarked.

While in the sewers, they come to a slight drop.

"Come on!"Ezra encouraged.

Ezra and Hera jump down to the floor, where Trayvis falls down.

Ezra and Hera help Trayvis to his feet and a look of disgust passed over his face after being touched by the rebels.

Trayvis brushes off his clothes, the areas where the rebels touched him, when Ezra and Hera were not looking.

"How are we getting past this thing?"Ezra asked.

"We could try to cut its power."Hera suggested and handed her blaster to Trayvis."Watch our backs, will ya?"

The Senator turns the blaster on the two rebels.

"That's enough."Trayvis scoffed. "We're not going anywhere."

"Whoa! Senator?"Ezra asked. "What are you doing?"

"Put your saber down, boy."Trayvis ordered. "Now!"

Ezra dropped his lightsaber down.

"You're...You're with the Empire?"He said in disbelief.

"But all your transmissions, those planets you visited."Hera said. "How did word not get out about you?"

"Because no one ever knew not even my own droids."Trayvis replied. "Insurgents are not arrested, they're identified and watched, the troublesome ones have accidents after I'm gone."

"But you're not a traitor."Ezra argued. "You're a voice of freedom, a a light in the darkness, like my parents!"

"Parents? No one has spoken against the Empire on Lothal since the Bridger transmissions, I remember them."Trayvis said in realisation."The original voices of freedom, you're their son."

"Why?"Ezra shouted in shock. "Why?!"

"I joined the Empire like your parents should have for their lives, for you."Trayvis said cruelly. "Your parents were very brave and very foolish, where are they now? I'll tell you, my boy, they're gone!"

Ezra gasped in horror.

"They're not gone, Trayvis."Hera replied as she walked forward.

"Stop right there."Trayvis ordered.

"As long as we fight, all that they spoke out for lives on."Hera admitted.

"I said stop!"Trayvis demanded.

He tried to shoot Hera as she approached him, but the blaster was not charged.

"What?"Trayvis said in disbelief. "No!"

Hera took her blaster back and punched Trayvis on the face, knocking him out cold.

"A true rebel would know if he's holding a charged blaster."Hera stated with a frown.

"You knew!"Ezra said.

"He tried to get us to surrender, he wasn't tired when he stopped, he was waiting for Kallus to catch up."Hera commented. "And he wanted our secrets, I didn't want to believe it.

She gives Ezra a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then Kanan, Sabine and Zeb arrived to the duo.

"What happened to the senator?"He asked.

"He was working for the Empire."Hera replied.

"Is there anybody on our side?"Sabine questioned angrily.

"So guess he stays here."Kanan admitted. "What's our plan?"

"We were gonna stop the fan to get through."Hera replied.

"Okay, but what will keep our friends from following?"Sabine asked.

"We only stop it long enough for us to get past it."Kanan replied. "Cover me."

Then Agent Kallus and his imperial forces arrived.

"Incoming!"Ezra shouted.

The rebels fire at the imperials as Kanan focused on the fan.

Kanan used the Force to stop the fan from moving.

"Move it, rebels!"He ordered.

"Blast the Jedi!"Agent Kallus snapped.

The rebels escaped from the Imperials as Trayvis regained consciousness.

"Ezra, let's go!"Kanan shouted.

Ezra gives Trayvis a face of disgust and anger before following his friends.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The rebels returned to the Ghost, where Ezra lamented at how wrong he was.

"I didn't see it, I was so wrong."Ezra said sadly.

"We all thought he was a good person."Hera admitted.

"You always say I should trust the Force, I thought that's what I was doing."Ezra commented.

"Your emotions clouded the vision."Kanan replied. "It takes-"

"Training and discipline?"Ezra finished.

"To see things clearly, yes."Kanan stated. "Visions are difficult, almost impossible to interpret."

"What was the last vision you had?"Ezra asked.

"I saw this bratty kid that constantly caused me trouble."Kanan answered.

"I guess you read that one wrong."Ezra said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so."Kanan answered.

The man then went up in the Ghost.

"You know, I wanted to believe in Trayvis as much as you did."Hera commented.

"Yeah."Ezra said. "What's wrong with us?"

Hera and Ezra sat down together on the Ghost's ramp.

"We have hope...hope that things can get better."Hera responded. "And they will."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	14. Queenly Duties

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 13: Queenly Duties**

Lisa was in Kaadara that was a small oceanside city on Naboo.

The small city was well known for its outdoor cafés, beautiful beaches and leisurely way of life.

The young teenage girl was dressed in a light blue dress since she didn't want to dress up as a queen to gain attention of the citizens.

 _"Good thing, the handmaidens allowed me to go out as a civilian..."_ Lisa thought.

"I said go and don't come back!"

Lisa turned around and saw an Aleena merchant chasing away a Chadra-Fan boy.

"Is there a problem?"She asked.

"Not if you can pay."the Aleena merchant replied.

Lisa took out a few gold credits to buy some cambylictus berries.

"You could get a whole lot more in exchange for that necklace."the Aleena merchant stated.

Lisa touched the ankarres sapphire crystal around her neck.

"Sorry."She responded. "It's not for sale."

The blonde haired girl took some cambylictus berries and placed them in her shoulder bag before walking away.

While Lisa was walking, the youngling thief slipped down a pipe and steals her necklace.

"Hey!"Lisa shouted. "Get back here!"

The child scurried back up the pipe.

"Clever kid."Lisa said with a smirk.

The girl began to chase after the Chadra-Fan boy.

The boy hides under a large vase but Lisa catches up to him.

The youngling climbed another pipe and scales a building.

After cross a gangplank, he throws it down to prevent Lisa from giving chase.

However Lisa uses the Force to jump to the other building causing the Chadra-Fan boy to run away again.

The Chadra-fan boy flees down a chimney.

"Ugh."Lisa groaned with a frown. "Looks like I'm doing this the hard way."

* * *

When the boy emerged from the chute, Lisa cornered him and takes back her necklace.

"I had a feeling you'd come back here."Lisa commented. "You know, this is really important to me."

She then notice the Chadra-fan boy was looking at the basket of cambylictus berries.

"Oh...you just wanted something to eat."Lisa said sadly.

The blonde haired girl hands the Chadra-Fan boy a camby berry from her shoulder bag.

"Here, this is all I have."Lisa remarked.

"Ooh."the Chadra-Fan boy replied with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He then walked away from Lisa, who simply smiled at him.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Queen Costil returned back to Theed with her handmaidens.

The young queen wore a glossy purple dress under a dark mauve-hued overcoat. Her dark purple skirt was full and ruffled. The cerlin sleeves were lustrous and very full and billowy, almost completely hiding her arms. She wore part of her hair in two full buns at the top of her head and the rest hung down into her headpiece. This antique diadem was made of gold and rested on her forehead. Her blonde hair was covered in a purple, semi-opaque chersilk hair veil and the hair which hung down was contained in sack-like extensions made of the same material. They were decorated with ribbons which crisscrossed around them.

But when the Royal Starship landed, Lisa saw a sando aqua monster was laying siege to the Royal boathouse on the docks of Theed.

Three Palace Guards try to repel the sando aqua monster with blasters,but the creature comes back for a second round.

Their blaster bolts bounce off its tough hide.

The creature continued its attack on the royal boathouse.

Two palace guards went up to the young queen knelt before her.

"Your majesty, it's not safe here."the first palace guard said.

"We can't stop the beast."the second palace guard admitted.

"And how do you usually handle this type of attack?"Queen Costil asked.

"Well, we've never had to."the first palace guard answered. "These creatures don't normally come near land."

"Then it must be here for a reason."Queen Costil suggested. "Let's find out what it is."

"Yes, your majesty."the second palace guard replied.

The young queen and the guards entered the boathouse as the creature lie siege outside.

* * *

Inside the Boathouse...

The group find a baby sando aqua monster locked inside a cage being raised by two bounty hunters.

Queen Costil takes out her ELG-3A blaster pistol to shoot at the ropes suspending the cage, causing it to crash and free the baby sando.

The baby sando began to screech in panic causing the young queen to go up to it.

"Your highness, get back!"

The Queen closed her eyes and reached out her hand to secretly connect with the baby sando using the Force.

The baby sando calm down and began heading to the outside entrance.

Lisa notice the palace guards had their blasters ready.

"Hold your fire."Queen Costil ordered. "It's a baby, let it return to its mother, arrest those bounty hunters!"

The third palace guard opened the gates and the baby sando reunites with its mother while the other two palace guards arrested the bounty hunters.

"My apologies we didn't figure out the situation sooner, your majesty."the first palace guard admitted.

"It's all right."Queen Costil assured with a soft smile. "Sometimes the best solution isn't the most obvious one."

Then Dalné rushed up to Queen Costil and bowed at her.

"Your highness, you got a incoming transmission."She stated.

* * *

In the Royal Starship...

Queen Costil got a contact from Ferus via hologram.

"Hi daddy."She greeted kindly.

 _"Lisa, I just got a contact from Fulcrum and she is eager to meet you."_ Ferus replied.

"Fulcrum wants to meet me?"Queen Costil asked.

 _"Yes, sunflower."_ Ferus answered. _"But first I need to offer some help to our friends from Lothal, care to join me?"_

"Gladly."Queen Costil chuckled.

* * *

 **Lisa is going back in action!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	15. Fire Across the Galaxy

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 14: Fire Across the Galaxy**

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Lisa was in a waiting room, walking back and forth while Comet watched her.

The fifteen year old girl was nervous because she was going to meet Fulcrum and hoped she wasn't going to make a fool of herself in front of him.

Then Ferus came into the room.

"Lisa, she's ready to meet you."He stated.

The blonde haired looked at her father with a surprised look.

Fulcrum was a girl?

Lisa nodded in response and followed her father out of the room.

When the two went to the common room, they saw a female torguta.

"Ahsoka, this is my daughter, Lisa."Ferus introduced. "Lisa, this is Ahsoka Tano aka Fulcrum."

"It's an honour to meet you, Miss Tano."Lisa said kindly.

Ahsoka smiled. "The same for you Lisa, but please call me Ahsoka."

"Okay, Ahsoka."Lisa replied.

Ahsoka notice something about Lisa.

She didn't have any features that reminded her of Nadia, which made her a bit confused since she remembered Ferus and Nadia were dating before the Fall of the Republic.

Lisa's hair was blonde and her brown eyes looked like they belonged to someone she once knew like a certain senator.

Ahsoka brushed the thought out of her head as she, Ferus and Lisa notice one of her soldiers coming into the room.

"Tano, we've got a contact from the Ghost."He stated.

* * *

In Space...

Kanan and Ezra stole the Inquisitor's TIE Advanced and rejoined their comrades, who were now stranded in space without Chopper.

In the ensuing space battle, the crew of the Ghost recognised the futility of escape.

"I just want to say it was really nice getting to know all of you!"Ezra stated.

At the last moment, Chopper returned with the transport, the Ghost followed by the Defender Class Light Corvette and three Corellian Corvettes.

"Chopper!"Zeb remarked. "He came back."

The three Corellian Corvettes helped the Defender Class Light Corvette take down the TIE fighters that were surrounding the Ghost Crew.

"Who is that with Ferus?"Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but I think they're on our side."Kanan replied.

"Kanan, Ezra, dock with Chopper's transport so we can make the jump into hyperspace."Hera ordered.

After the TIEs docked with the transport, the fleet escaped from the Imperial flotilla.

* * *

Inside one of the ship's hallway...

Ezra and Kanan went off the TIE fighter, they were on to meet up with their friends.

Kanan and Hera walked up to each other with smiles on their faces.

"I owe you all a great debt of gratitude."Kanan said. "Even if what you did was rash and reckless."

"You're welcome, dear."Hera replied.

Kanan and Hera hugged each other.

The two adults stopped hugging when Chopper beeped at them.

"If Chopper was in this transport ship, then who was flying the Ghost?"Ezra asked.

* * *

The Ghost Crew went inside one of the Corellian Corvettes where they saw a few members of the squadron.

Then Chopper showed a hologram of Bail Organa appeared.

 _"Hello, my friend."_ Bail greeted. _"It is good to see you again."_

"I don't understand, I met you once for a few moments."Kanan said. "I don't even know your name."

"His name is Senator Bail Organa."Hera replied.

"And the crews of the blockade runners?"Kanan asked.

 _"Members of other rebel cells."_ Bail answered.

"There are other cells."Sabine said.

"We're a cell?"Ezra asked and looked at Zeb. "Wait, did you know we were a cell?"

"Um, no."Zeb responded.

"We weren't supposed to meet."Hera replied. "That way, if captured, we couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire that was the protocol."

"The protocol has changed."

Then Ahsoka descended from the dorsal turret of the Ghost followed by Ferus and Lisa.

Ezra brighten up seeing Ferus and Lisa, but mostly because of seeing Lisa again.

"Fulcrum."Hera said.

"Ahsoka."Ahsoka replied. "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Why did you come here?"Kanan asked.

"Because of you and your apprentice, many in this system and beyond have heard your message."Ahsoka responded as she bend down to look at Chopper. "You gave them hope in their darkest times, we didn't want that hope to die."

"So what happens now?"Ezra asked.

"I don't know, one chapter has closed for you, Ezra Bridger."Ahsoka stated. "This is a new day, a new beginning."

Lisa smiled at Ahsoka's words before looking at Ezra, who smiled back at her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tarkin arrived back on Lothal and met Agent Kallus.

"We are getting reports of unrest all over Lothal."Agent Kallus stated. "There are whispers from Mustafar, some people see the Empire as weak, vulnerable."

"Not to worry, Agent Kallus."Tarkin replied. "The Emperor has sent alternative solutions."

Then mechanical breathing was heard as walking down the ramp was Darth Vader and Lady Shade right behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	16. The Siege of Lothal Part 1

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 15: A Siege of Lothal Part 1**

The Ghost along with Phoenix Squadron undertake a mission to steal shield generators from the Empire to help defend the fleet.

Also involved was the fleet of rebel blockade runners and the Defender Class Light Corvette.

Together, the fleet attacked a group of Imperial freighters.

"Making for the freighter."Hera said. "Keep the TIEs off our back."

* * *

Lisa sat at the dedicated gunner seat at the top of the Defender Class Light Corvette using the ship's turret to blast at the TIE fighters while Ferus piloted the corvette.

The blonde haired girl easily destroyed five TIE fighters.

* * *

"Whoa, nice shots!"Ezra remarked. "Save some for the rest of us."

* * *

"Gladly, blueberry."Lisa teased.

 _"Focus, please."_ Ferus reminded with a frown.

He didn't like the moments when his daughter was trying to flirt with boys.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"Phoenix 1 to Ghost, we've cleared a path for you."Phoenix 1 stated.

"Phew."Hera said. "Kinda nice having Phoenix Squadron watching our backs."

"We always did all right on our own."Kanan commented with a smile.

"True, but I prefer life with our new fleet to flying solo."Hera admitted.

"Oh, you were solo?"Kanan chuckled.

Chopper let out an annoyed beep.

* * *

Zeb was struggling to hold still since the grounds inside the Ghost were shaking.

"I wouldn't mind getting my feet back on solid ground for a while."He admitted.

"Come on, Zeb."Ezra said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Zeb then ended up tumbling down into the cargo.

* * *

"Phantom, I'm moving into position."Hera stated.

 _"Copy, Spectre 2."_ Sabine replied. _"I'm on my mark."_

* * *

In the Phantom...

"Firing now!"Sabine announced.

She used the gunners to knock the supplies loose from one of the vessels.

"Cargo is liberated."Sabine said. "Spectre 2, you're clear for pickup."

* * *

The Ghost flew down to get the supplies, but then two Arquitens-class light cruisers arrived and started firing at them.

"Imperial reinforcements have arrived!"Hera said.

"Ah, karabast!"Ezra muttered. "Got real crowded all of a sudden."

* * *

"Dad, can we take them down?"Lisa asked as she fired at two TIE fighters.

"No, sweetheart."Ferus replied. "We came for the supplies remember?"

"Right."Lisa responded simply.

* * *

"I need a little help, they're all over me!"Phoenix 1 said.

"Got you covered, Phoenix 1."Sabine replied.

She then fired at the TIE fighters around Phoenix 1's A-Wing.

One of the Arquitens-class light cruisers fired at the Phoenix Home.

* * *

Inside Phoenix Home...

"We're losing our deflector shields!"Commander Sato stated. "Ghost, we must withdraw."

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"Acknowledged, Commander Sato, but first we're getting what we came for."Hera replied. "Zeb, get ready to pull those containers aboard."

"Almost in range."Zeb responded.

Few of the TIE fighters fired at the Ghost.

"Um, anytime, Zeb."Ezra warned nervously.

"Come on, come on."Zeb said and the Ghost got closer to the containers. "Ah, yes, gotcha!"

The containers got connected beneath the Ghost.

"Ghost to Phoenix Squadron, mission accomplished."Hera reported.

Kanan fired at a few TIE fighters so that the Phantom can come to the Ghost.

"Spectre 5, bring it in."He said.

The Phantom went on top of the Ghost.

"I'm in the pocket."Sabine stated. "Five by one."

"She's home."Ezra admitted.

The Ghost, the Defender Class Light Corvette and the fleet jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lothal...

"Agent Kallus, I've exhausted every resource to find information about the rebels, but there is nothing to be found!"Minister Tua stated. "What more does Governor Tarkin expect?"

"He expects Lothal to be punished, Minister Tua."Agent Kallus replied. "His own Star Destroyer was demolished by these rebels. He takes that somewhat personally."

"Well, I've doubled patrols, set up checkpoints, established curfews."Minister Tua said. "I honestly don't know what else to do."

"Perhaps that is the problem."Darth Vader responded as he came in. "You lack imagination, Minister, when it comes to producing results."

"Lord Vader, with all due respect, you and Governor Tarkin are asking for miracles."Minister Tua admitted. "If the rebels have left Lothal, then..."

"If the rebels have left, then we must draw them back."Darth Vader replied. "And if they are here, we must draw them out, we will squeeze Lothal until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors."

"I'm sorry, my lord."Minister Tua responded. "I am merely a public official, I have no experience with such brutal tactics."

"You can explain that to Governor Tarkin when you visit him."Darth Vader answered.

"Visit him?"Minister Tua asked nervously.

"He expects you tomorrow, to account for your failure."Darth Vader stated as he walked away.

"But I, I'm needed here!"Minister Tua said. "I, I couldn't possibly get away!"

"Not to worry, Minister."Agent Kallus assured. "Lord Vader and I will manage in your absence."

He then walked out while Minister Tua covered her face in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ferus, Lisa along with the crew of the Ghost returned to the command ship, Phoenix Home.

"You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla."Commander Sato said. "The fuel acquired in your convoy attacks has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols."

"Thank you, Commander Sato."Hera replied. "I'm just sorry our intel about shield generators being on that shipment was wrong."

"Perhaps with your next attack, Hera."Ahsoka suggested.

Then Chopper came in while beeping.

"What is the meaning of this?"Commander Sato asked.

"An incoming transmission."Kanan answered and looked at Choppper. "Who from, Chop? Ah, why don't you just play it?"

Hera cleared her throat and glared while Kanan smiled smugly at her.

She looked at Chopper.

"Uh, Chop, cloak us with a one-way transmission."Hera ordered.

Ferus and Lisa glanced at each other with smirks on their faces.

Chopper showed a transmission of Old Jho.

"Hey, it's Old Jho!"Ezra said.

 _"I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends."_ Old Jho stated. _"Time is short and there's someone here desperate to speak with you, I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, she says she needs your help."_

"We're always ready to help someone in need."Kanan remarked.

 _"Yeah, well, this one's different."_ Old Jho admitted.

He then moved away and Minister Tua walked forward.

"Minister Tua?"Hera said in shock.

"Aw, we can't trust her."Zeb muttered. "She's an Imperial."

 _"Please, I beg you."_ Minister Tua begged. _"Listen to my request."_

"End transmission now, Chop."Kanan ordered.

"Wait!"Hera suggested and looked at Minister Tua. "Minister, what do you want?"

 _"My life is in danger."_ Minister Tua admitted. _"I need you to give me safe passage off Lothal."_

"You're not really considering this."Zeb joked.

"Quiet!"Hera snapped.

 _"I assure you, my intentions are sincere."_ Minister Tua responded. _"To prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information."_

"You're defecting from the Empire?"Sabine questioned.

 _"Yes, I am."_ Minister Tua responded.

"She's telling the truth."Ezra commented. "I can sense her fear."

"Yeah, but of what?"Kanan asked.

Ahsoka and Ferus looked at each other.

"So what have you got to trade?"Hera asked.

 _"A list of rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems."_ Minister Tua replied.

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?"Commander Sato asked.

 _"Some have powerful friends in the Senate."_ Minister Tua answered. _"Imperial command watches them, but can do nothing, I know you need allies, get me off Lothal and I will give you the list."_

"We shouldn't even consider this."Kanan admitted.

"It's obviously a trap."Sabine agreed.

 _"There's something else."_ Minister Tua stated. _"I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal."_

"We know that one."Hera said simply. "The Empire has a factory, and they're stripping the planet's resources to fuel it."

 _"No."_ Minister Tua commented. _"There is another reason known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself."_

This caused the rebels to look at each other.

"We have to do this."Ezra admitted as he walked forward.

"I agree."Ahsoka answered.

"So do I."Kanan said.

"Me too."Ferus stated.

"All right, if Commander Sato approves the mission."Hera said.

"I believe it could be worth the risk."Commander Sato responded.

"Minister, we'll get you out."Ezra remarked. "Send us your coordinates."

 _"Thank you."_ Minister Tua said.

Then the hologram went off.

"Well, I guess we're on our way back to Lothal."Hera said.

"I guess we are."Kanan replied.

He walked out of the command center followed by Hera.

Lisa walked up to Ferus.

"Dad, something doesn't feel right about this."She said.

"I know, Lisa."Ferus replied. "Which is why I'm going with them."

"Your going to need my help."Lisa commented.

"Lisa, your not coming in this mission."Ferus admitted.

"What?"Lisa asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Its important to me that you remain safe."Ferus responded. "Your my daughter and Naboo's elected queen, if something ever happened to you, I would _never_ forgive myself."

Lisa crossed her arms and looked down.

"Fine."She said in defeat. "But I am no stranger of taking risks."

"Just like your mum."Ferus commented and placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

* * *

Minister Tua leaves her office in the Imperial complex in Capital City.

Agent Kallus, suspecting her treason, ordered a probe droid to follow her and record her movements.

* * *

The rebels board a Star Commuter 2000 shuttle that was docked with the rebel fleet, choosing to leave the Ghost behind under the assumption that the Empire can track it after it was involved in a battle with the Empire over the planet Mustafar.

"So we're not taking the Ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?"Sabine asked with a smile.

"After our stunt on Mustafar, there's a good chance the Empire will be able to track it."Hera replied.

"Great mission so far."Zeb said sarcastically.

Chopper beeped a response.

"So what's the plan?"Kanan asked.

"Okay, so Minister Tua is scheduled to visit Governor Tarkin tomorrow."Ezra said. "She leaves Lothal via shuttle at 1800, we wait at the hangar, steal the shuttle and take her to safety."

"Ezra, I hope you're sure about this."Sabine stated.

"After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her?"Ezra questioned.

"Because that's what we do."Ezra replied. "Help those who can't help themselves plus, her list will help us out."

"Shuttle 593, this is Lothal Control."An imperial said. "You are cleared to land."

Ferus, suddenly, felt cold as the shuttle headed to Lothal.

It was an old but familiar presence which was something he felt since the jedi purge.

"I didn't think I'd miss it, but I..."Ezra said.

"What is it?"Kanan asked.

"Do you feel that?"Ezra said. "I-I feel so cold."

"So do I."Ferus admitted with a frown. "There is something waiting for us."

The rebels soon arrived on Lothal and the Star Commuter shuttle was given clearance to pass the heavy presence of Star Destroyers in orbit.

"I've never seen so many Star Destroyers here."Ezra said. "It's gotten worse."

"All right, Zeb, Chopper, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit."Kanan ordered. "Tua's leaving from Bay 23, let's go."

The crew make their way towards the rendezvous point, where a number of Imperial stormtroopers are guarding the shuttle.

"Huh."Hera said. "We'll need a distraction."

"Well, I'm gonna go make a few friends."Kanan replied with a smile. "When Tua arrives, I'll keep 'em busy while you drop into the hangar from above."

"Make a few friends?"Hera asked.

"It'll be fun."Kanan remarked.

"Fun?"Hera questioned.

"Don't worry, General Hera."Kanan assured as he walked away. "Just be ready to move."

The Jedi Knight assaults one of the soldiers and stole their armour.

"Kanan's gone bucket head."Ezra chuckled.

"Does he usually do this?"Ferus asked.

"Nope."Sabine replied.

"I don't believe it."Hera said with her arms crossed.

"I'm kinda jealous."Ezra commented. "I only have the helmet."

Kanan waited in position while Hera, Ezra, Ferus and Sabine head to the rooftops, where they can attack the Imperials from above.

Minister Tua soon arrived along with Agent Kallus.

"Here she comes."Ezra said as he looked through his binoculars."But she's got company."

"What kind of company?"Hera asked.

"Oh fantastic, Agent Kallus."Ezra said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sabine them jumped down and took out her blasters to use them.

"Hey!"She called out.

The stormtroopers and Agent Kallus began to fire back at her.l

"Minister, take cover!"Agent Kallus ordered.

Kanan makes his move as well, closing the door and shooting the control panel.

"Surprise."He remarked.

"Rebels!"Agent Kallus scoffed.

Agent Kallus fired at Kanan as he rolled away, hiding behind a barrier.

Ezra, Hera and Ferus then jumped down and land behind a few crates.

Kallus takes notice and fires at them.

Once the three rebels land, Ferus pulled out his lightsaber.

Agent Kallus rushed up behind the crates and opened fire at them.

Ferus activated his lightsaber in response, blocking the shots headed their way as Hera and Ezra retreated towards Minister Tua's position.

Agent Kallus eyes widen in surprise before glaring at Ferus angrily.

"Jedi!"He shouted and fired at Ferus.

Ferus backed up towards the rest of the group, blocking the laser blasts with his blue lightsaber as Kanan fired back with his own blaster.

"Minister, get to the shuttle!"Ezra ordered. "We'll be right behind you."

"Right."Minister Tua replied.

The rebels attacked the Imperial troops and Minister Tua runs for the shuttle, followed close behind by the rebels.

But once Minister Tua was aboard, the shuttle exploded, sending the rebels flying backward.

"Minister Tua."Ezra said in shock.

Ferus froze in terror when he saw something above the landing pad.

High above the landing pad were Darth Vader and Lady Shade.

The man who was once his brother in law and the woman that he once loved with all his heart were here!

"You did this!"Agent Kallus shouted angrily.

Ferus snapped out of his trauma and quickly used his lightsaber to deflect the agent's laser blasts as he went to hide in the crates with his companions.

"Zeb, we need a pickup."Kanan ordered in his comlink. "Now!"

 _"Copy."_ Zeb replied. _"We're on our way."_

The rebels continued fighting Agent Kallus and the stormtroopers until the shuttle showed up.

"Come on!"Zeb shouted while firing with his rifle. "Come on!"

The rebels board the Star Commuter 2000 in order to escape from the imperial forces.

As the shuttle flew away, it was shot down by an All Terrain Defense Pod and crashed in the city street.

"Up, everybody!"Sabine shouted. "We're moving!"

* * *

Darth Vader received a transmission from Agent Kallus.

 _"Everything has happened as you predicted, Lord Vader."_ Agent Kallus reported.

"Now inform the populace the rebel assassins hide in their midst."Darth Vader ordered. "Lock down the spaceport and make it known any ship attempting to leave will be destroyed."

 _"Right away."_ Agent Kallus replied.

* * *

The rebels watched the report of Minister Tua's death in one of their safe houses, the former home of Ezra and his missing parents.

 _"A beloved citizen of Lothal, Minister Tua's life was cut short by this criminal band of rebels, if you see them, summon Imperial authorities immediately."_ Alton Kastle announced. _"Trooper corps have been mobilized in an extensive sea..."_

Hera puts off the radio and looked at her companions.

"They did this to turn Lothal against us."She said. "We can't do any more here. We have to leave, for good."

"We can't just run."Ezra admitted. "The people have to know the truth."

"I don't think the Empire is giving us much choice."Sabine admitted.

The stormtroopers soon find them causing Chopper to zap one of the stormtroopers and close the door.

"Open up in there!"

"We need to get out of here!"Ferus retorted.

The rebels escaped just before the stormtroopers set off a thermal detonator and destroy the house.

"If they know about this hideout, they'll know about our others."

"There's no more hiding."Hera responded. "We need a ship, maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields."

Sabine showed a hologram of the imperial airfields.

"They're locked down."She said. "Besides, we'll never get outside the capital."

"The Empire's looking everywhere for us."Zeb commented.

"Not everywhere."Kanan stated and pointed at the imperial complex.

"The Imperial Complex?"Hera asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Does anyone ever say yes to that question?"Kanan questioned.

"He's right."Sabine agreed. "Deploying troops to block every city exit has spread the garrison thin, it sounds crazy, but the area with the least troops will be here, near the factories, there are landing platforms outside these hangars. They're our best chance if we're gonna find a shuttle."

"I'm already dressed for the part."Kanan said as he placed on his stormtrooper helmet.

Ferus sighed. "I guess there is no other way."

* * *

Afterwards...

Ferus puts on a stormtrooper disguise like Kanan and Ezra impersonated an Imperial cadet, allowing them to enter the facility with crates containing the rest of the crew.

"What's this?"A stormtrooper asked.

"Power cells in need of recharging for the rebel pursuit."Kanan replied.

The three disguised jedi began to move forward with the crates but the stormtrooper stopped them.

"Hold it right there, Cadet."He said. "We have to check inside."

"I got this."Ezra replied and waved his hand. "No, you don't have to check inside."

"Did you just try to give me an order, Cadet?"the stormtrooper questioner.

"No."Ferus responded as he walked forward and waved his hand. "He just said, you don't have to check inside."

"I don't have to check inside."the stormtrooper repeated.

"Well, then, as you wish, Trooper."Kanan replied with a salute and looked at Ezra. "Cadet, let's move, hurry it up!"

The three jedi went inside the imperial complex.

"I wish that worked for me."Ezra said.

"I wish it worked on you."Kanan admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Lisa will give you a few lessons as long you don't try to do anything funny with my daughter."Ferus replied in a firm tone.

"Sounds promising."Ezra remarked.

The three rebels went inside a helmet room to open the crates, revealing their friends inside.

Zeb let out a loud groan.

"Zeb, will you be quiet?"Hera demanded.

"What?"Zeb asked. "I need to breathe, have you smelled me?"

Sabine checked the hallways.

"There's nobody around."She stated. "This was a good plan."

"Of course it was a good plan."Kanan replied with a smirk. "We came up with it."

"This way!"Ezra said and waved at his friends.

Chopper let out a few beeps alarming the rebels.

"Somebody get Chopper."Hera ordered.

Zeb frowned and took Chopper out of the crate.

* * *

The rebels make their way to the complex's starport and find a shuttle to steal.

"There's a shuttle."Kanan said. "What'd I tell ya?"

"You did good."Hera remarked.

"Hera, over here."Sabine whispered.

Hera walked up to Sabine and saw a number of military-grade shield generators.

"Shield generators."Hera said.

"Military grade."Sabine added.

The two began to move the shield generators to the shuttle.

"Zeb, Ezra, grab all we can carry."Hera ordered. "These might help turn this day around, the fleet could sure use them."

Ferus began to move a shield generator to the shuttle but then stopped as his eyes widen in shock causing Kanan and Ezra to do the same.

"Do you feel that?"Ezra asked.

"The cold."Kanan responded and looked behind them.

There standing in the doorway was Darth Vader, who let out a mechanical breathing and activated his blood red lightsaber.

Ferus glared coldly at the Sith Lord as he entered the hangar, flanked by Lady Shade and stormtroopers.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	17. The Siege of Lothal Part 2

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 16: The Siege of Lothal Part 2**

Darth Vader walked towards Kanan, Ezra and Ferus causing them to activate their lightsabers while the stormtroopers move to flank the other rebels.

"Hera, go!"Kanan ordered. "We'll cover you!"

"Ferus, look out!"Hera shouted.

Ferus noticed Lady Shade rushing towards him causing him to quickly block her blood red lightsabers and they began duelling each other.

Zeb and Sabine get in a firefight with the stormtroopers to cover Hera and Chopper as they load the shield generators onto the shuttle and prepare to take off.

Kanan and Ezra engage Vader in a lightsaber duel, but they are easily overpowered.

When Kanan was knocked out of the fight, Ezra attempted to fight Vader alone, but the Sith Lord uses the force to pin him against a wall.

"Your master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi."Vader taunted.

He then began using the force bring Ezra's own lightsaber toward the padawan's throat.

Kanan woke up and saw Vader was about to kill Ezra causing him to rush towards the Dark Lord to fight him again.

Ezra got released from Vader's force hold and dropped on the floor.

Kanan ends up getting slashed on the shoulder by the Dark Lord's counterattack.

Hera went up to Chopper.

"Get ready to fly us outta here!"She stated.

Chopper beeped in response.

Ferus tried to slash Lady Shade by the stomach but the sith lady easily blocked his blow and zapped him with her force lightening.

"Have you learned nothing?"Lady Shade scoffed.

Ferus weakly reached out for a small detonator from his belt and threw it at his ex-wife.

Lady Shade slashed the small device and continued to duel the jedi knight.

Sabine and Zeb hid behind a bunch of crates.

"You know what I do in hopeless situations?"Sabine asked taking out a few detonators and gave them to Zeb.

"Yeah."Zeb responded with a smirk. "Blow stuff up."

Zeb and Sabine throw thermal detonators onto some nearby AT-DP walkers, scattering the stormtroopers and distracting Vader.

"Aim for the walkers."Kanan instructed.

Ezra reached out to the force to drop the walkers behind Vader.

"Now!"Kanan ordered.

Ezra and Kanan used the Force to knock the Dark Lord of the Sith off-balance as the walkers crash down on him.

But then they heard a screeching sound and saw Vader using the force to lift the burning walkers into the air, with not even a scratch on him.

"If that doesn't kill him, what will?!"Ezra asked.

"Not us."Kanan replied. "Run!"

"Go, Chop!"Hera ordered and looked at her companions. "Come on! Come on!"

Zeb and Sabine went into the shuttle followed by Kanan and Ezra.

Sabine opened fire on Vader to try and delay him.

However Vader deflected the blaster shots back at her, scorching her chest-plate and helmet.

Kanan notice Ferus was still duelling Lady Shade.

"Ferus, come on!"Kanan called out.

Ferus became alarmed when he saw Vader coming his way making him force push Lady Shade away and make a run towards the shuttle.

Ferus quickly jumped into the ramp and glanced at Vader before it closed and the shuttle took off.

Lady Shade stared at the stolen shuttle as she stood up and glared at it from behind her mask.

A stormtrooper rushed up to Vader.

"My lord, I will mobilize our fighters to pursue."He said.

"That will be unnecessary, Commander."Vader replied. "The rebels will not leave the planet yet."

* * *

Inside the Shuttle...

Ferus sat next to Ezra and Kanan, but was still a bit traumatised of what he and his companions just faced.

"Zeb, make sure they can't track us."Hera said.

"Consider it done."Zeb replied and walked away.

Hera checked on Sabine.

"You all right?"She asked.

"Yeah, I'll live."Sabine answered as she removed her helmet.

"Kanan, what was that?"Ezra asked. "Another Inquisitor?"

"No, something worse."Kanan responded.

"What?"Ezra asked.

"A Sith Lord."Kanan answered. "The ancient enemy of the Jedi."

"How do we fight him?"Ezra asked.

"Fight him?"Kanan questioned in disbelief. "Ezra, we were lucky to survive."

"Ferus, the lady you were fighting was she a sith too?"Ezra asked.

"Yes Bridger and an assassin."Ferus responded. "But learn this lesson, you try to fight her or that sith lord you die."

"Then that settles it."Hera said. "I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away."

"Hera, no."Kanan answered. "He will have a blockade of Destroyers waiting for us."

"And this shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields."Sabine admitted as she held on a ladder. "We're gonna have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change."

"Mmm, that's not a bad idea."Hera agreed.

"What are you thinking?"Kanan asked.

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off-world."Hera stated and went up the ladder.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other.

"Not him!"They said in unison.

"Huh?"Ferus said in confusion.

* * *

At the Imperial Center...

"My lord, our scans have indicated that the stolen shuttle has not attempted to leave the system."Agent Kallus reported.

"Fear has driven them to ground."Vader stated. "There is a refugee camp the rebels have provided aid to in the past."

"Yes, Tarkintown they call it."Agent Kallus said. "You suspect the rebels are in hiding there?"

"No, but I want you to burn it."Vader replied. "The compassion of the rebels is a weakness, one we will exploit."

"Yes, my lord."Agent Kallus answered.

He then walked away leaving the Sith Lord by himself.

* * *

Back in the Shuttle...

Kanan and Hera contacted Lando.

 _"Well, hello there, Captain Syndulla."_ Lando greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"This isn't a social call, Lando."Kanan stated with a frown. "It's business, we need your help to smuggle something off Lothal."

"Past the Imperial blockade."Hera said.

 _"You know, if the Empire learns I got involved, it'd be all over for me."_ Lando reminded. _"I'd be taking an awful big risk."_

Kanan sighed. "What do you want?"

 _"What have you got?"_ Lando asked.

"Imperial shield generators."Hera replied. "Military grade."

 _"Ooh now that's merchandise I can move."_ Lando remarked. _"How many we talking about?"_

"Two."Hera answered.

 _"Two? You are no gambler, Hera."_ Lando stated. _"Offering me two means you've got at least six, so I think, three is probably fair."_

"Fair?"Hera questioned. "You're taking half."

 _"Those shields won't do you much good if you're dead."_ Lando reminded.

"Three it is."Kanan admitted in defeat. "So we have a deal?"

 _"While I'm not on Lothal at the moment, my droid is."_ Lando said. _"Go to my operation, and he'll set you up with everything you need."_

Then the hologram went off.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The shuttle landed in the empty fields and Lando's droid W1-LE greeted the rebels upon their arrival.

"You must be Lando's droid."Hera said.

"Yes, ma'am."W1-LE replied. "Welcome, I have prepared everything according to Calrissian's instructions, is one of you a mechanic?"

"Oh, that must be me."Sabine answered proudly.

Chopper beeped at her.

"Definitely not you."Sabine stated.

Ezra notice the smoke from Tarkintown causing he to grab a speeder and heads in the direction.

"Hey, kid!"Zeb called out.

"Just let him go, Zeb."Kanan replied.

Ezra arrived at Tarkintown and saw the charred remains of the settlement.

Kanan and Ferus arrived in their speeders then went next to Ezra.

"There's no one."Ezra said sadly. "They're all gone."

"They're prisoners of the Empire now."Kanan responded.

"All I sense is evil."Ezra admitted. "Why would they burn Tarkintown?"

"To spread fear, make us afraid."Ferus replied bitterly. "The people that lived here just got caught in the middle."

"This happened because of us?"Ezra asked.

"There's a cost for any action we take now, Ezra."Kanan answered. "Things are getting worse just as they did back when I was your age but back then, there were 10,000 Jedi Knights protecting the galaxy."

"Now there's just you, me, Ferus and Lisa."Ezra commented.

"Against an Empire."Kanan said.

"We can fight!"Ezra stated. "We have allies."

"Do you understand what you're saying?"Kanan questioned. "You saw what we're up against, look!"

"I'm not afraid."Ezra replied.

"That's what worries me."Kanan answered.

The three jedi returned to Calrissian's farm.

"What happened out there?"Hera asked.

"The Empire burned Tarkintown."Kanan replied.

"Did anyone survive?"Sabine asked.

"The population's been taken captive."Ezra responded.

"Let's go bust 'em out."Zeb suggested. "Where's my rifle?"

"No."Ferus stated. "He'd be waiting."

Kanan looked at Hera.

"You were right."He said. "We have no choice, we have to leave."

"For the good of Lothal."Hera answered.

"So what's the plan for gettin' out of here?"Ezra asked.

"Lando had these old transponders lying around."Hera replied. "Sabine's gonna tune their signature codes to match this shuttle's."

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan."Kanan remarked.

Zeb chuckled in response.

"No, it's Lando's gear."Sabine said. "It was my plan, with these transponders beaming out the same signal as the shuttle, we should be able to slip by unnoticed."

"Ooh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan."Zeb joked.

"Better than Lando's."Kanan admitted.

* * *

Afterwards...

The rebels leave the farm and make their way towards orbit, casting the decoys into the atmosphere as they head for space.

The Star Destroyer Relentless, under the command of Admiral Kassius Konstantine, tracked the signals and the Imperial crew fall for the diversion.

However the rebels successfully make it past the blockade and into hyperspace, with a course set for the rebel fleet.

* * *

In Space...

The rebel's shuttle was jumping to hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the Shuttle...

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Lando Calrissian."Hera commented.

Chopper beeped at her.

"So if we can't go back to Lothal, where are we going?"Kanan asked.

"What are you talking about, Kanan?"Ferus asked. "Your part of the rebellion now with the rest of your crew."

Kanan looked at his crew.

"Are we?"He asked. "Are we all sure about that?"

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while."Sabine suggested.

"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron."Zeb admitted. "Reminds me of the Honor Guard besides, they're counting on us, wouldn't be right to abandon them now."

"Ezra, what do you think?"Hera asked.

"We can't help Lothal now, but I think the rebels can help us get stronger, so we can go back and change things."Ezra answered. "I think we should stay with the rebel fleet."

Ferus smiled in approval.

* * *

Back at the Imperial Center...

Admiral Konstantine contacted Darth Vader and Agent Kallus to report his failure.

 _"My lord, I regret to inform you that the rebels have escaped Lothal."_ He reported.

"Have my ship prepared."Vader ordered as he walked out of the office.

 _"Agent Kallus, I don't think I understand."_ Admiral Konstantine said.

"There is a tracking device hidden aboard that shuttle."Agent Kallus replied. "Now ready the fleet to deploy."

* * *

In Space...

The shuttle arrived back to the rebel fleet.

"Phoenix Home, this is Ghost away team."Hera said. "Clearance code 1-2-1-8-1-5."

 _"Your clearance code checks out."_ A man replied. _"Welcome home, Ghost team."_

The rebels went into the phoenix's command ship.

Chopper rushed in and gave a warning beep.

"Chopper said a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago."Sabine stated.

"What does that mean?"Ezra asked.

"It means the Empire tracked us back to the fleet."Kanan responded.

The crew rushed to the command center to inform Commander Sato, Ahsoka and Lisa.

"Commander Sato!"Ferus said. "We need the fleet to jump out of here, our shuttle was tracked."

"Commander, I'm scanning a ship entering our sector. "A rebel soldier reported.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Vader's TIE Advanced x1, entered to engage the fleet.

But as the Sith Lord flew to the rebel fleet, he suddenly felt a strong presence of the force coming from within the group of the ships.

It felt familiar but different at the same time.

Thats when he realised that Ferus was not only in the rebel fleet.

Vader placed his thoughts behind as he focused back at the mission at hand.

* * *

In the Command Ship...

"We're tracking one target, no other ships have entered the system."the rebel solider said.

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept."Commander Sato ordered.

Phoenix Squadron was deployed to fight the Dark Lord.

"Fighter coming in at mark 3."Phoenix 1 reported. "He's coming in too fast!"

"Fleet, raise deflector shields."Hera ordered.

 _"We've lost Phoenix 1 and 2!"_ A rebel fighter reported.

Vader—the best starpilot in the galaxy—easily shoots many of the Phoenix forces down.

"He's heading right for us."Ezra said.

The Phoenix Home ship began to rock when the TIE fighter fired at them.

"Enemy fighter's making for the command ship."A rebel solider reported.

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?"Commander Sato asked.

"Well I can best out any amount of TIE fighters, commander."Lisa replied. "So I guess there can be one from the opposite side."

Ferus eyes widen in shock when he realised who was attacking them.

He looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, come on, we're going back on our ship."Ferus said.

"Why?"Lisa asked.

"Just do as I say."Ferus responded.

The two rushed out of the commander center.

Hera began to rush out as well.

"Uh, what are you doing?"Kanan asked.

"Getting involved."Hera responded.

"Not without me, you're not."Kanan stated.

"Let's go."Sabine said and rushed out of the center. "Ezra, come on!"

"All right if I tag along?"Ahsoka asked.

"The more, the merrier."Ezra responded.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

The Ghost Crew and Ahsoka prepared themselves to go into the fight.

"Everyone, check in."Hera said.

"Tail gun, check!"Zeb admitted.

"Turret, check!"Sabine replied.

"Nose gun, check!"Ezra answered. "Check!"

"All right, kids, do Mom and Dad proud."Hera stated.

"Here he comes."Kanan warned.

* * *

In Space...

Vader attacked the Phoenix Home to get more damage making it lose its shields.

* * *

Inside Phoenix Home...

"We've lost our shields!"A rebel solider said.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"Ghost moving to engage."Hera admitted.

* * *

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Lisa used her cannons to fire at the TIE Advanced x1, but the Sith Lord skilfully dodged her attacks.

But she then felt some darkness in the TIE's pilot.

Not only that the force was strangely strong with him.

Very strong.

"Who is this guy?"Lisa asked in concern.

* * *

Inside Phoenix Home...

The command center was getting more damage by the TIE fighter.

"Sir, the last attack damaged the hyperdrive core!"A rebel soldier reported. "We are dead in space."

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

 _"Phoenix Home to Ghost."_ Commander Sato said. _"We can't withstand another attack from that fighter."_

"Copy that."Hera replied. "Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire."

"The Force is strong with him."Ahsoka admitted and looked at Kanan. "Kanan, let's find out how strong."

"How can I help?"Kanan asked.

"Just remember your training."Ahsoka responded.

Kanan placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as the two of them reached out to the force.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost and the Defender Class Light Corvette chased after the TIE fighter, but neither Ezra or Lisa were able to hit the foe.

Ezra stopped firing when he felt something familiar in the TIE fighter.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"There's something familiar, I feel cold."Ezra said. "I think I know who it is. Back on Lothal I felt something, Kanan and Ferus did too, the fear, the anger, the hate, it's the Sith Lord we faced."

Ahsoka's opened her eyes in shock when she felt something about Vader through the Force that terrifies her.

* * *

Inside the TIE Fighter...

"The apprentice lives."Darth Vader said.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"NOOOOO!"Ahsoka screamed in horror.

The female torguta fell unconscious causing Kanan to catch her.

"Ahsoka?"Kanan asked worriedly.

* * *

In Space...

The TIE Fighter fired at the Ghost.

* * *

Inside Phoenix Home...

"The Imperial pilot broke off his attack!"A rebel solider reported. "They did it!"

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"Captain Syndulla, whatever you're doing, keep it up!"Commander Sato ordered. "The fleet can recover!"

"No!"Hera replied. "Commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now!"

"I will not abandon our command ship."Commander Sato argued.

"You don't have a choice, sir."Hera stated. "Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship."

* * *

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Star Destroyers came to view causing a glare to form on Ferus face.

Ferus scoffed. "Just what we need."

He then pressed a few buttons to activate the hyper drive.

"Dad, what's going on?!"Lisa asked.

"We're going out of here."Ferus responded.

* * *

Inside the TIE Fighter...

 _"Lord Vader, we have entered the system and await your orders."_ Admiral Konstantine said.

"Move your Destroyers to block their escape, but hold your fire."Darth Vader ordered. "I want these rebels alive."

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"It's now or never, Commander."Hera stated.

 _"You'll have to keep that fighter occupied."_ Commander Sato said.

"Don't worry, sir."Hera replied. "We seem to have his attention."

"Suddenly, there's a lot to do back here."Zeb admitted nervously.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Zeb, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive, including cannons."Hera answered.

"Hera, what are you doing?"Sabine demanded.

"I think I know."Ezra replied.

* * *

Inside a Star Destroyer...

"Admiral, Lord Vader has separated one of the rebel ships from the rest of the fleet."An imperial officer reported.

"Then that is our primary target."Admiral Konstantine answered.

* * *

In Space...

Commander Sato and his crew abandon the critically-damaged Phoenix Home, evacuating to the rest of the fleet.

The Ghost keeps Vader occupied during the evacuation before flying towards the Star Destroyers.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

 _"Ghost crew, the escape pods are secure."_ Commander Sato stated. _"Fleet, commence hyperspace jump."_

"Copy that, Commander."Hera answered. "We'll meet you at safe haven."

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette and Phoenix Squadron jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

The fleet is away. Get us out of here!

"Everyone, hang on!"Hera stated. "Chopper, angle all deflectors astern."

Chopper beeped at her.

"The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us!"Hera replied. "Now, do it fast!"

* * *

Inside the Star Destroyer...

"Target moving into range."the imperial officer reported.

"Activate tractor beam on my signal."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

* * *

The Ghost flew towards the two Star Destroyers.

"Hera!"Kanan warned nervously.

"Wait...wait..."Hera said.

* * *

"Now."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"Gotcha."Hera snickered.

The ship jumped into hyperspace just in time, leaving Vader's TIE fighter to be captured by the tractor beams in its place.

* * *

Inside the Star Destroyer...

"Status report on the rebel craft."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Sir, we've locked onto a ship, but it's not the rebel craft."the imperial officer responded. "It's Lord Vader's ship."

The imperials in the ship became horrified hearing that.

"Release...Release him immediately."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

The imperial officer pressed a button to release Vader's TIE fighter.

"It's not your fault, Officer."Admiral Konstantine assured. "But Lord Vader won't know that."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Ghost meets up with the rest of the fleet and Chopper began to repair the damage from the battle.

Kanan and Ezra came into the cockpit where Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa were.

"Ahsoka, Hera said you wanted to speak with us."Ezra said.

"Please, come in."Ahsoka suggested.

"Are you okay?"Ezra asked.

"I am, thank you."Ahsoka replied. "I wanted to ask about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal."

"You know we encountered an Inquisitor before, but this was nothing like that."Kanan admitted. "The fear, the anger, the hate, you felt it, I haven't sensed a presence like that since..."

"...The Clone Wars."Ahsoka finished.

"Yeah."Kanan agreed.

"It seems like a great evil has been unleashed."Lisa commented.

"Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?"Ezra asked.

Ahsoka fell silent and looked away.

"No, I don't."She responded softly. "But I do know that he will be coming, they'll all be coming now."

"Then we've got to be ready to fight."Ezra stated.

"It's not going to be easy."Ferus reminded with a firm look.

"We must find the strength to fight, but the greater courage is knowing when not to fight."Kanan said.

Then the doors opened revealing Hera, Zeb and Sabine.

"And we'll be beside you either way."Hera remarked.

Kanan, Ezra, Ferus and Lisa looked at them with warm smiles while Ahsoka stared at the empty space in front of her in thought.

* * *

Aboard the bridge of a Star Destroyer...

Darth Vader walked to the room where Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine were.

"With their command ship destroyed, the rebel fleet has been shattered."Agent Kallus stated with a smirk. "You have them on the run."

"Clear the bridge."Vader ordered.

Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine left the room, leaving Vader by himself.

Darth Vader knelt down as the holographic transmission of Darth Sidious appeared before him.

 _"Lord Vader, have you dealt with the rebels in the Lothal system?"_ Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes, Master."Darth Vader replied. "They are broken."

 _"And yet I sense in you something more to your victory."_ Darth Sidious said.

"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives and is in league with these rebels like Ferus Olin."Darth Vader replied.

 _"Are you certain?"_ Darth Sidious questioned.

"It was her."Darth Vader answered.

 _"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass."_ Darth Sidious said. _"Skywalker's apprentice and Olin could lead us to other lost Jedi."_

"Such as Kenobi?"Darth Vader suggested.

 _"Perhaps, if he lives."_ Darth Sidious responded. _"Be patient, my old friend, for now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down."_

"As you wish, my master."Darth Vader replied.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	18. The Lost Commanders

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 17: The Lost Commanders**

Not long after the destruction of Phoenix Home, the Phoenix Cell, commanded by Commander Sato.

Ahsoka, Ferus, Lisa and the Spectres are on the run from the Empire.

 _"The destruction of our command ship has severely limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector."_ Commander Sato stated.

"So maybe we don't fight, uh, Commander Sato, sir."Ezra said. "When things got tough for me on Lothal, I'd go find some place to hide."

 _"You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger, but establishing a base is a good idea."_ Commander Sato agreed.

"Problem is, none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet."Hera admitted.

"Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression."Kanan added.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan."Hera reminded. "If only we had more allies."

"I know someone who might be able to help us."Ahsoka commented. "A great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally."

Lisa looked at Ferus.

"Who is she talking about?"She whispered.

"You will find out, sweetheart."Ferus answered.

 _"How do we recruit this leader?"_ Commander Sato asked.

"That's the problem."Ahsoka replied."I lost track of him a long time ago and all my transmissions have gone unanswered."

"We can find him."Ezra suggested. "Let us try."

"Well, there is one option I've not yet attempted."Ahsoka remarked.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ahsoka gives Sabine and the crew of the Ghost the head of an old tactical droid..

"Is that the head of an old tactical droid?"Sabine asked.

"These droids were great at finding things, calculating."Ahsoka explained. "Found my master and I a few times when we didn't want to be found."

"How in all the galaxy is that droid gonna find your friend?"Ezra asked.

"Well, I heard he was last seen in the Seelos system."Ahsoka stated. "You can start there."

Ferus and Ahsoka began to walk away.

"You're not coming with us?"Lisa asked.

"We have something else to attend to."Ferus responded in a bitter tone.

"The Sith Lord."Kanan said.

"There are questions, questions that need answering."Ahsoka commented.

"I wish we could go with you."Ezra said.

"You have your own mission, Ezra."Ahsoka reminded. "Kanan, if you find my friend, you must trust him."

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to."Kanan admitted.

"Trust him."Ahsoka said simply.

Then the door closed in front of Ferus and Ahsoka.

"What was that about?"Ezra asked.

"I have no idea."Kanan replied.

Lisa simply shrugged in response.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost departed from the Phoenix Cell and headed to the Seelos System.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

When the Ghost drops out of hyperspace at Seelos, the ship's systems were damaged from re-entering realspace.

"We get all the way to Seelos and now you tell me the hyperdrive wasn't completely fixed?!"Hera said angrily.

Chopper beeped in response.

"You finished the important repairs?"Hera argued. "How did you define important?"

"What's going on?"Kanan asked as he came up.

"Chopper and I are staying here."Hera replied. "To clean up his mess, take the Phantom, hopefully we'll be ready to go by the time you get back."

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"Well, let's fire this thing up."Sabine said.

She plugs in the tactical droid's head, which quickly detects something.

"I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind."Sabine suggested.

"Good luck."Ezra admitted. "You could really get lost out here."

"Maybe that was the idea."Zeb stated. "What if this great commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found?"

"Well if we tell him that Ahsoka and my dad sent us, I'm sure he would."Lisa commented.

 _"7567."_ the tactical droid said. _"7567."_

"It's homing in on something."Sabine remarked.

 _"7567."_ the tactical droid repeated.

"There."Zeb said pointing at something ahead. "Up ahead."

In the distance, the crew spots a walker and flies towards it.

When the Phantom got closer they saw it was a heavily-modified AT-TE walker.

"Whoa."Ezra said in surprise.

"Now that is a work of art."Sabine chuckled.

"Looks like an old Republic tank, used during the Clone Wars."Kanan stated with a frown.

The Phantom landed on the ground and the rebels came out

"Ezra, Lisa, be on guard."Kanan warned.

Then five old men emerged from the walker.

"It's just a bunch of old geezers."Zeb scoffed.

"Well-armed old geezers."Sabine corrected.

"What do you want?"Rex asked.

"We're looking for someone."Kanan replied.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's nobody out here."Rex stated.

"Hey, uh, does the number 7567 mean anything to you?"Ezra asked.

This caused the five old clone troopers to get alarmed.

"What did you just say?"Rex questioned.

"Uh, I said 7567."Ezra answered.

"I haven't heard those digits in...well, that's my birth number."Rex admitted.

"Birth number?"Ezra said in confusion.

"They're clones."Kanan stated and activated his lightsaber.

"Kanan, wait!"Ezra protested. "Stop!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!"Lisa questioned.

"Jedi?"Wolffe panicked. "They've come for revenge."

He fired his blaster causing Kanan to deflect the shots with his lightsaber.

This caused Zeb and Sabine to take out their blasters.

"Drop the blaster, old man!"Zeb snarled.

"Don't try it, boyo!"Gregor retorted holding his blaster. "I'll gun you down."

"Stand down, troopers, now!"Rex ordered. "That's an order, soldier."

"But he's a Jedi."Wolffe argued. "A Jedi!"

"I know, I know."Rex replied. "But they weren't the ones that betrayed us, remember, Wolffe, remember?"

Wolffe lowered his blaster while Kanan still held his lightsaber on.

"Kanan, Ahsoka said to trust them."Ezra reminded.

"Sorry about the, um, weapons malfunction."Rex apologised. "My friend here is just a little defensive, see, we haven't seen a Jedi since, uh..."

Kanan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's been a while."Rex admitted.

"See?"Lisa asked. "They mean no harm."

Kanan sighed and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Well, my name's Ezra."Ezra responded. "That's Lisa, this is Kanan, that's Sabine and Zeb, it's nice to meet you, 7567."

"Actually my name is Rex, Captain, 501st Clone Battalion."Rex said. "Meet Boost, Warthog and Commanders Gregor and Wolffe."

"We were sent by Ahsoka Tano and my father Ferus Olin."Lisa stated.

"Father?"Boost asked in confusion.

"Ahsoka Tano and Ferus Olin."Rex said. "I fought by Ahsoka's side from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore, a friend of hers and Ferus is a friend of mine."

"Even Olin's kid?"Warthog asked.

"Of course."Rex answered.

Lisa smiled at the old clone captain's response.

* * *

Inside the AT-TE Walker...

"Hey."Gregor said. "You're a big one, aren't you?"

"Bigger than you."Zeb joked.

Ezra picked up Rex's old clone helmet.

"Whoa, hey, hey."Rex said with a smile. "Easy with those, son."

"Oh, yeah, yeah."Ezra answered and placed down the helmet. "I might move the dust."

"How is Commanders Tano and Olin?"Rex asked.

"Uh, well, in need of help."Ezra responded. "We all are. Look, we're trying to fight the Empire, but we're outnumbered, overmatched and taking a beating. We could use your help."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days."Rex replied. "Didn't you hear? The Emperor said the clone army has outserved its purpose and retired us. Now we spend our days just telling stories and slinging for joopas."

"This was a wasted trip."Kanan muttered as he began to walk away. "You heard the clone, he's not interested."

He then left the room.

"You don't like the Empire, do you?"Lisa asked.

"Well, the Empire certainly isn't the Republic, but you can't do anything about that."Rex stated.

"You could fight."Ezra suggested.

"Sorry, son."Rex answered. "My days as a soldier are over."

"Well, okay, then maybe there's one thing you can help us with."Ezra suggested. "We need a base, Ahsoka said you knew about all sorts of secret locations in the Outer Rim."

"Well, my memory isn't what it once was, but, um, there are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire."Rex admitted as he stood up. "Look, why don't you wait outside and I'll put together a list of coordinates."

Ezra, Lisa and the rest of the rebels went out of the walker.

"Do you think they will help us?"Lisa asked.

"I'm sure they would."Ezra responded.

"I doubt it."Kanan retorted.

Then Gregor came outside.

"You know, I was thinking, since we're providing you with a list of bases, um, there's something you can do to help us."Gregor admitted.

"No, thanks."Kanan replied.

"We would love to."Lisa remarked.

"Sure."Ezra replied. "What can we do?"

"Out there, deep below, roam the joopa."Gregor explained. "Elusive big game, when we're lucky enough to sling one in, it'll feed us for the whole year."

"Okay, what do you need?"Sabine asked.

"Him."Boil said pointing to Zeb.

"Huh?"Zeb asked in confusion. "What?"

Gregor smirked in response.

* * *

Afterwards...

While Sabine and Zeb were preparing to help the clones catch the joopa, Ezra and Lisa went to the Phantom to check on Kanan.

"Okay, you don't trust these clones, but they haven't done anything."Ezra said.

"You don't understand, they're dangerous."Kanan replied. "They could-"

"They could what?"Lisa questioned. "My dad and Ahsoka have been friends with them during the war even after. So what's not-"

"You weren't there."Kanan stated with a glare. "Neither of you weren't even born."

"What are you talking about?"Ezra asked.

"I don't feel like discussing it."Kanan responded.

Ezra and Lisa turned to leave causing Kanan to sigh.

"It was at the end, the end of the war."Kanan admitted. "Our fellow soldiers, the clones, the ones we Jedi fought side by side with, suddenly turned and betrayed us. I watched them kill my master. She fought beside them for years, and they gunned her down in a second and then came for me. Later they said they had chips in their heads that made them do it, so they had no choice."

"I didn't betray my Jedi."

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa turned around and saw Rex.

"Wolffe, Gregor, Boost, Warthog and I all removed our control chips."Rex stated.

Kanan continued glaring at him.

"We all have a choice."Rex admitted and walked away.

Ezra and Lisa smiled while Kanan simply folded his arms in doubt.

"Well, for what it's worth, I believe we can trust Rex."Ezra remarked.

"Yeah, we shouldn't judge someone of what they are."Lisa agreed kindly.

The two kids walked away leaving Kanan alone to go back to the others.

Zeb leads the hunt for the elusive joopa with the AT-TE in tow.

"If we're lucky, we'll catch Big Bongo today."Gregor announced.

"Let's get this over with."Zeb muttered. "I'm getting hungry."

"Keep on going forward."Gregor ordered. "Just a little bit more, we're coming up on a hot spot!"

"Your hot spot looks like everywhere else on this desolate rock."Zeb insulted.

Then there was a small explosion of breaking rocks ahead.

"Out there."Sabine said.

"All right, full stop."Rex ordered.

He and Wolffe made the walker stop.

"All right, just a little bit more."Gregor ordered. "Little more."

"Oh, really?"Zeb asked in annoyance.

Gregor looked at Ezra and Lisa.

"You know, we really appreciate this."He admitted. "I mean, we, we should do well today, with your friend here."

"Yeah, well, Zeb packs quite a punch."Ezra commented.

"I'm sure, I'm sure."Gregor laughed. "But really, I mean, joopa supposedly love Lasats."

"They love them?"Sabine asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they say they love the smell or I guess they love the taste as well."Gregor replied. "And maybe it's about the texture."

"Wait, if Joobas are Lasat eaters that means-"Lisa started.

"Zeb's not the hunter, he's the bait!"Ezra said in shock.

"Oh, hunter, bait, it's all the same."Gregor remarked.

"No, it's not!"Kanan snapped.

Suddenly more rocks began to break.

"Zeb, you better get back here right now!"Kanan shouted.

More rocks broke from underground causing Zeb to back away nervously.

"Buddy, run!"Ezra yelled. "You're the bait!"

"Zeb, it's gonna eat you!"Lisa warned.

The Jooba beneath the ground got closer to Zeb.

"Oh, karabast."Zeb mumbled nervously.

"Zeb, run!"Kanan protested.

"Get out of there!"Ezra shouted.

Zeb wasn't moving a muscle.

"What are you doing?!"Kanan asked. "Run!"

A tentacle burst out from the ground and grabbed Zeb pulling him down.

"Zeb, no!"Ezra screamed.

"Whoo-hoo! This could be him!"Gregor laughed. "Our Big Bongo!"

The walker started going after the Jooba.

"Hey, I bet you know a thing or two about mechanics!"Rex called out.

"Yeah, good bet."Sabine responded.

"Keep an eye on this regulator, the line can overheat and shut down."Rex ordered. "No line, no joopa, no Zeb."

"Got it."Sabine ordered.

"Well, what about me and them?"Ezra asked.

"You got the best job of all!"Gregor chuckled. "When the line swings around, you'll charge it with the electro-poles. Hit the line with the rod, and it'll send a bolt of energy down to the joopa. Do it enough, and you should bring it up to the surface."

Boost hands electric poles to Ezra and Lisa while Gregor hands one to Kanan.

"Here's one for you, General."Gregor said.

"Don't call me that."Kanan replied with a glare. "I was never a general."

"Uh, my mistake."Gregor apologised. "Sorry, Commander."

"No, it's not-"Kanan said.

He groaned and went next to the two padawans.

"Hit it now!"Rex ordered.

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa hit the line swing with the electric poles.

When the electricity hits the joopa there were more rocky explosions from the ground and the joopa rushed more quicker.

"That's it! That's it!"Gregor said. "Ooh! He didn't like that! Hit him again!"

The three jedi hit the line with the electric poles again causing the joopa to get more insane.

"He's a runnin', hit that line!"Rex ordered. "Bring him up."

The line went taller making Ezra and Lisa struggle to use their electric poles.

"We're losing the regulator!"Sabine shouted.

"Full stop, Wolffe! Dig in!"Rex ordered. "This is where we finish the battle!"

Wolffe brought the walker to a halt which yanked up on the throttle.

The walker comes to a stop causing Ezra and Lisa to fall but they were caught by Kanan and Boost.

Boost smirked. "This is where the fun happens."

"Huh?"Lisa asked.

The joopa was slowly pulling the walker along and downwards.

Then the ground beneath the walker began to crack from the strain.

"I can't reach it!"Ezra protested. "Kanan, lift me up!"

Kanan lifted Ezra up on his shoulders.

"Sabine!"Ezra shouted.

"I know, I know, working on it!"Sabine answered.

The walker lowered causing steam to come out.

"Got it!"Sabine announced.

Lisa prepared to jab the line with the electric pole while Kanan tossed the pole he dropped upwards to Ezra.

"Ezra?"Kanan warned.

At the same time Lisa and Ezra brought the electro-poles into the line causing a large surge of energy to travel down into the ground.

Then a giant jooba burst out of the ground.

"It is Big Bongo!"Gregor chuckled.

"It's hideous."Lisa growled in disgust.

Rex fired at the jooba causing it to let out a loud roar and drop dead in the ground.

Then Zeb came out of the mouth covered in slime.

"What a smell."Zeb muttered.

"Ah, Zeb!"Ezra laughed.

"Nice catch, old-timers."Sabine remarked.

Rex gave her a smile and salute.

"So what do you think?"Boost asked.

"Well despite the dangers, it was pretty fun."Lisa said in amusement.

"Yeah! Way to go!"Gregor admitted as he brought Zeb out of the jooba's mouth. "Now that, that was impressive."

"Impressive?!"Kanan questioned in anger. "You almost got my friend eaten!"

"Yeah ugh, I was in that thing's mouth!"Zeb shouted.

"Oh! Head to toe."Gregor responded and showed Zeb the dead jooba. "But look at you. You brought in our biggest catch ever."

"I did?"Zeb asked with a smile and looked at Kanan. "Actually, it wasn't so bad, Kanan, I-I knew I had the beast from the beginning."

"And you are a natural."Rex commented as he came down to see the three jedi.

"We held up our end of the deal, Captain."Kanan replied. "Now it's time to get us those coordinates so we can go."

"I'll get 'em."Rex said. "But you might consider staying for dinner."

"It's gonna be delicious!"Gregor laughed.

"That thing tried to eat me."Zeb stated. "Only fair I get to see how it tastes."

"Well, I have an appetite for a slimy but big meal."Lisa joked.

"Can't say no to that."Ezra agreed and looked at Kanan. "Right, Kanan?"

An annoyed look grew on Kanan's face.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Sabine, Ezra and Lisa watched the sunset as Rex went up to them.

"I've assembled a list of potential bases and clearance codes and a few protocols the Imperials still use."Rex admitted. "Should be of some use."

"Thanks, Rex."Ezra said.

"They're on our main computer."Rex commented. "You're gonna need-"

"Data tapes?"Sabine finished. "I got this."

She walked to the walker leaving Ezra and Lisa with Rex.

"You were brave today, kids."Rex remarked. "You jumped right in there to help, a great Jedi once told me that the best leaders lead by example, you both do that well."

"My dad did teach me to be good those around me."Lisa replied with a warm smile.

"I've learned from a great jedi too."Ezra admitted and looked where Kanan was. "Kanan."

"Mmm, you know, I don't think he likes me or ever will."Rex said. "Can't say I blame him. The war left its scars on all of us."

"Won't you reconsider joining us?"Lisa asked.

"You know, I've outserved my purpose for that kind of fighting, I'm afraid."Rex stated. "After the war, I questioned the point of the whole thing, all those men died, and for what?"

"I guess what they thought was right."Ezra answered.

Then Sabine came out waving a datapad around.

"The clones gave us up."She said with a frown. "They warned the Empire we're here."

"Wait, what?"Ezra asked in disbelief.

"You're mistaken."Rex replied. "We would never do that."

"Oh, I found the binary transmission to the Empire."Sabine argued. "And there are messages Ahsoka sent to Rex and he never answered her!"

"What?"Rex asked as he looked at the datapad. "I never got any messages from Commander Tano."

"I knew it!"Kanan said angrily. "I told you, they can't be trusted."

"Kanan, wait."Ezra protested and looked at the clones. "Is this true?"

"You know what I hate most in the galaxy beside the Empire are liars."Lisa retorted with her arms folded.

"We would never want to do anything with the Empire."Warthog admitted honestly.

Rex looked at Wolffe causing Boost and Warthog to do the same.

"Wolffe."He said. "What did you do?"

"We're you the one who blocked Tano's messages?"Boost questioned.

"I-I contacted the Empire."Wolffe answered.

"What?!"Boost said with a glare.

"How could you?!"Warthog growled.

"If they found out that we were helping Jedi, they'd wipe us out."Wolffe stated.

"Sabine, go warn Hera."Kanan ordered. "Tell her to scan for incoming ships."

Sabine rushed off to warn Hera.

"I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad."Wolffe admitted.

"The war is over, we are free men."Rex reminded. "We can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives, Wolffe, that's not freedom."

"You're right, they're not our enemy."Wolffe said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Kanan!"Sabine shouted.

The probe started firing at the rebels but Rex quickly destroyed before it could make its escape.

"How long has this thing been watching us?"Ezra asked.

"Long enough."Kanan replied. "How's the Phantom?"

"Well, engine took a direct hit."Sabine responded. "We're not going anywhere until I can fix it."

"I can help you with that."Lisa assured.

"Wait."Zeb mean we're stranded?"

"Yep and the Empire's on its way."Rex admitted with a grim look.

The group looked at the evening sky that was now getting darker.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	19. Relics Of The Old Republic

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 18: Relics Of The Old Republic**

 _"The probe hit us pretty badly."_ Sabine said. _"Repairs are gonna take a little while longer."_

"We don't have much time."Kanan stated in his comlink. "There's no telling when the Empire will get here. We've got to get off the surface."

 _"Well, the Empire's not our only problem."_ Sabine replied. _"There's a storm coming up behind us."_

"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our problems."Kanan admitted firmly.

"Here they are, the coordinates of every Republic base, Separatist installation, pirate hideout and smuggler's den in the Outer Rim."Rex said as he handed the small piece of information to Ezra.

"Plus a few Mandalorian bases that even they've forgotten about."Wolffe remarked with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain."Ezra replied. "Sure you won't come with us?"

"Yeah, you're not bad in a fight."Zeb stated. "I mean, for older gentlemen."

"Yeah like I said, our war's over, kid."Rex commented. "Don't much care to get mixed up in another, say hello to Commanders Tano and Olin for me."

"But the Empire's on its way and they will find you."Ezra reminded.

"And it's not going to be easy with all those stormtroopers surrounding you."Lisa said with a hint of worry.

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves."Rex assured.

"Spectre-1 to Spectre-2, gonna be down here a while longer."Kanan reported to Hera. "Give me some good news. Has the Empire showed up yet?"

 _"I'm a little busy finishing repairs on the Ghost, but Chopper's been scanning."_ Hera answered. _"So far, nothing. Just had to say that. Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace. Gonna power down so they can't scan me. Once I finish my repairs, I'll come get you. Good luck down there."_

"If they follow procedure, they'll fly search patterns based on our last confirmed position."Rex explained.

"Or they'll call."Gregor added.

Then a beeping sound was heard on the screen.

"Incoming Imperial transmission."Boost reported with a frown. "It's for you, Wolffe."

"They called back?"Wolffe asked. "They, they never call back."

"This is why I don't trust clones."Kanan retorted coldly.

"Just get rid of 'em, Wolffe."Ezra suggested.

Kanan, Ezra, Lisa and Zeb backed away in the room.

"Yeah, it was my mistake and I'll fix it."Wolffe said.

Then Agent Kallus appeared on the screen.

 _"CC-3636."_ Agent Kallus said. _"Commander Wolffe, is it?"_

"Yep, that's me."Wolffe answered. "What can I do for you, sir?"

 _"Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported."_ Agent Kallus replied.

"What? Uh, Je-Jedi? Uh, no, no, no, there's no Jed."Wolffe answered. "My, my old, uh, cybernetic eye must be acting up again."

"Sorry for wasting your time."Rex apologised.

 _"This image was taken by one of our probe droids."_ Agent Kallus stated showing the video of the Ghost. _"It clearly shows you harboring known rebels. Now surrender them or be destroyed."_

"If it's a fight you want, I hope you brought a better class of soldier than those stormtroopers."Rex challenged.

 _"They serve the Empire well and I have a great many of them."_ Agent Kallus answered with a smirk.

"You're gonna need all of 'em."Rex responded and ended the call.

Zeb chuckled. "I like these guys."

Suddenly there was rumbling sound coming from the top.

"They found us."Sabine said as she rushed in.

"Guess that search pattern paid off."Ezra commented nervously.

"Battle stations."Rex ordered.

Gregor and Warthog took out a bunch of crates that contained a bunch of blasters.

* * *

Outside...

"We're sitting mynocks on this thing!"Ezra said as he went up the ladder.

"Think so?"Rex asked took out his comlink. "Wolffe, evasive maneuvers."

 _"Copy that."_ Wolffe responded.

Ezra was about to fall off but Lisa caught him in time.

"Hurry!"Sabine shouted. "He's coming around for another pass."

"Ezra, Lisa, protect the Phantom!"Kanan ordered.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers as the TIE fighters were approaching.

"What about the walker?"Ezra asked.

"It can take a hit, I think."Kanan replied.

Lisa frowned. "You think?"

Sabine and Zeb fired at the TIE fighter that was firing at them.

"Try shortening your leads."Rex instructed. "You're wasting ammo."

"You're welcome to help."Zeb stated.

"Eh, why spoil the fun?"Gregor asked as he came up. "We haven't been shot at in years."

"Yeah?"Sabine questioned. "Well, it happens to us every day. "

"Why doesn't someone man the big gun?"Ezra suggested.

"That's no good in this situation."Rex answered.

"Oh, kinda like you guys."Kanan said sarcastically as he went at the top of the Phantom.

"You want the shot?"Rex asked.

"Love to."Gregor replied as he took the rifle.

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa deflected the TIE fighter's lasers.

Gregor fired a small rocket towards the TIE fighter which destroyed it.

"Gregor, you've still got it."Warthog commented.

"It's in my blood."Gregor replied.

"You know, we'd make a good team if we all fought together."Ezra admitted.

"Yeah, tried that once, didn't work out so well."Kanan stated. "Now if that storm gets any closer, it'll ground us. Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly."

"I'm on it."Sabine answered as she walked away.

Lisa sighed sadly as she sat down, knowing it will take a while for Kanan to trust the clones.

Rex walked up to Ezra, who sat on the seat where the big gun was.

"Uh, sorry."Ezra apologised. "Um, I'm in your seat."

"The traverse controls are over here on the left and the elevation's on the right."Rex instructed.

"Really?"Ezra asked. "So, um, what was it like to fight in the Clone War?"

"I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal."Rex answered. "I tell ya, war was never dull. The general I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi. I trusted him with my life more times than I can count and I tried my best to keep that trust."

Lisa looked at Warthog.

"Is he talking about Anakin Skywalker?"She asked.

"Yep, the one and only."Warthog answered. "He and Commander Tano were always together even on dangerous missions."

"He sounds like a remarkable person."Lisa said with a smile.

"You have no idea."Warthog responded.

"All right."Sabine announced. "With any luck, we can get outta here soon."

"We can't just leave Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Boost and Warthog here."Ezra reminded.

"Well, the Empire is here because of us."Rex said. "We'll deal with the consequences."

"Wait, listen."Zeb said. "You hear that?"

"Enemy contact 24."Wolffe answered.

Zeb looked through the binoculars and saw three AT-AT walkers coming their way.

"How many legs they got?"Boost asked.

"Looks like four."Gregor answered.

"Four?"Rex said.

"Well, how are they not falling over?"Wolffe questioned.

"Will you look at the size of those things."Gregor said.

"Huh, Reinforced armor plating, heavy cannons and antipersonnel blasters, mmm."Rex replied.

"I'm glad you guys are so excited, but those giant death machines are on their way to blow us to bits!"Ezra reminded.

"Wolffe, set vector two-niner-zero."Rex ordered.

"Wait, you're just gonna turn and run?"Kanan questioned. "Just like that?"

"Well, if you've got a better idea, sir, now's the time."Rex said as he went to the big gun.

"I thought you clones loved to fight."Kanan retorted.

"I do love a battle, but on my terms."Rex admitted. "Gregor, drop the joopa, we gotta get moving."

Gregor pressed a button to release the joopa.

"Wolffe, turn 180."Rex instructed.

"Copy that."Wolffe answered.

The AT-TE started moving to the other side.

"Kanan, I'm not sure how far we'll get, but I think she'll fly."Sabine said.

"Good enough for me."Kanan answered and looked at Zeb. "Zeb, we're going now."

"Hey, hold on second!"Lisa snapped.

"Too late."Rex commented. "The walkers are already on top of us."

"He's right, Kanan."Ezra admitted. "They'll shoot us down."

"How will going into that storm be any better?"Kanan questioned.

"Well, the storm will scramble the scanners."Sabine said. "We'll all be blind."

"But a Jedi won't."Rex stated.

"All right, everybody inside."Kanan ordered.

Ezra, Lisa, Sabine and Rex started following Kanan inside the AT-TE.

"Sir, yes, sir."Rex responded quietly.

The rebels went inside as the AT-TE went through the storm.

* * *

Inside the AT-TE Walker...

"We're not gonna be able to hide in this storm forever."Ezra said.

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters, but they have one weak point in their armor, the neck."Sabine admitted.

"One well-placed shot from the main gun should destroy it."Gregor commented.

"That's all we might get, one shot."Rex replied.

"Well, let's make it count."Lisa stated.

Zeb was having trouble seeing things in the screen.

"I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see."Zeb said. "I don't even know where the enemy is."

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is."Kanan said. "If you're willing to trust me, I can get us that shot."

"I always trust my general."Rex remarked.

Kanan closed his eyes to concentrate using the force.

"Prepare to stop."He ordered. "Now!"

Wolffe made the AT-TE stop moving as the rebels remained quiet.

"Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time."Kanan instructed.

Wolffe made the AT-TE move a bit more.

"Full stop!"Kanan ordered.

Wolffe made the AT-TE stop again.

"If what I'm sensing is right, we're surrounded."Kanan admitted.

"What?"Ezra asked with a hint of shock.

"You put us right in the middle of 'em to get us a shot."Rex said. "It's crazy, but it's probably our best chance."

"Once we fire, we'll reveal our location."Sabine stated. "If we miss, it's all over."

"I'll take the shot."Gregor said.

"No, Ezra should take the shot."Kanan replied.

"Uh, why don't you do it?"Ezra suggested with a nervous smile.

"We can do it together."Lisa admitted with a hint of confidence.

"Well two jedi are better than one."Boost agreed.

"Kanan's right."Rex said. "We need one Jedi up there manning the cannon and another Jedi down here to lead us out of this mess. You are the only ones who can see in this storm."

He looked at Sabine.

"Sabine, spot him and Lisa."Rex ordered.

"Hey, kids."Warthog called out.

Ezra and Lisa stopped before Rex and Warthog's old helmets were thrown to them.

"You might need these and hang on tight."Rex warned.

Ezra and Lisa put on their helmets as they went outside.

* * *

Outside...

Ezra began to fall over because of the storm causing Sabine and Lisa to catch him.

"Whoa!"Ezra shouted.

"We got you!"Sabine responded. "Come on!"

Ezra sat down on the seat to use the big gun.

"Don't miss."Sabine warned.

"Hey, I never miss."Ezra chuckled.

 _"Ezra, there's a walker somewhere around point 5."_ Kanan reported.

"Somewhere around point 5?"Ezra repeated. "Terrific."

Lisa reached out to the force and felt a walker was getting closer to them.

"It's close to us."She whispered.

Ezra moved the gun where a walker was, but couldn't see anything.

"Targeting scope's useless."Ezra grumbled. "I can't see it."

 _"It doesn't matter."_ Kanan answered. _"You're not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there. Trust yourself."_

Ezra removed his helmet to use the force and then fired the walker that was not far from where they were standing.

"Got 'em."Ezra chuckled.

 _"Wolffe, there's your opening."_ Kanan stated. _"Go for it!"_

Lisa removed her helmet to give Ezra a kiss on the cheek.

"Good job, Ezra."She remarked.

The AT-TE walker moved out of the storm as the other rebels came out.

"Great shot, you two."Rex stated. "Now get yourself moving. This is your only chance."

"Huh?"Lisa said in shock.

"What?"Ezra asked. "We can't leave now."

"We have to get the information they gave us back to the rebellion."Kanan reminded.

Zeb and Sabine rushed inside the Phantom.

"The other part of that mission is to bring Rex back with us."Ezra admitted. "We can't just abandon them."

"You're not abandoning anyone."Rex assured. "We're covering your escape. Now, move."

Ezra and Lisa handed Rex and Warthog their helmets back.

"Be careful."Lisa warned sadly.

"We will, don't worry."Warthog answered with a smile.

"We're soldiers, kids!"Rex stated. "This is what we were born to do."

The three jedi went inside the Phantom and it took off leaving the AT-TE walker as it started fighting off against the imperial walkers.

"Kanan, you know better than anyone."Ezra reminded. "They won't give up. This fight is gonna be their last."

 _"It's too bad about Captain Rex, but at least you got the intel."_ Hera admitted.

"I'll rendezvous with you shortly."Kanan answered.

 _"Copy that."_ Hera said and ended the call.

"What are we gonna tell my dad and Ahsoka?"Lisa questioned. "Rex was their friend, even though he was a clone."

"I hate it when they're right."Kanan mumbled and looked at the group. "I've got my problems with clones, but I don't want those men to die."

The rebels smiled at their friend's decision.

While Sabine pilots the Phantom, Kanan, Ezra, Lisa and Zeb commandeer one of the AT-ATs and turn its weapons on Kallus' AT-AT walker.

With his AT-TE no longer trapped under the AT-AT walker's legs, Rex was able to destroy Agent Kallus walker with a critical hit.

Agent Kallus and his remaining men flee the battle on a speeder.

"Looks like we live to fight another day."Rex commented.

"Don't we always?"Wolffe asked.

"Well, we do when we've got a Jedi leading us."Gregor chuckled.

The clone troopers salute Ezra, Lisa and Kanan as the Ghost arrived into view.

Inside the Ghost, Hera and Chopper waved at them.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ferus and Ahsoka came back from their mission and were greeted by the rebels.

The rebels moved aside showing Rex.

"Commanders."Rex said as he walked forward. "You two certainly got old."

"Same with you, old man."Ferus joked.

"Had to happen sometime, Rex."Ahsoka answered.

She then hugged Rex, who hugged her back.

"I'm glad you two are still alive."Rex said.

"You too."Ahsoka responded.

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys."Rex said gesturing to the rebels.

"They are trust worthy."Ferus chuckled.

"Thank you for trusting our friend."Ahsoka remarked.

"It wasn't easy."Kanan replied and scoffed sadly. "It's still not."

Rex and Lisa looked at him in silence.

"Nothing worth doing ever is."Ahsoka stated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	20. Always Two There Are

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 19: Always Two There Are**

Inside the Common Room of the Ghost...

Lisa sat in a chair eating a Bama bar while being next to Sabine and Chopper.

Then voices began to be heard in the fifteen year old girl's mind.

 _"Are you an angel?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I thimk. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."_

 _"I've never heard of angels."_

 _"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it."_

Lisa quickly snapped out of her thoughts and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?"Sabine asked.

"I'm fine."Lisa responded. "Just a little tired."

Then Kanan and Ezra entered the common room to learn how to levitate objects, specifically Chopper.

"Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper."Kanan said.

"If I do, can I drop Chopper?"Ezra asked.

Chopper let out a grumpy beep while Lisa and Sabine smiled smugly.

"Sure."Kanan replied.

Rex chuckled as he defeated Zeb at the game of dejarik.

"Chalk another one up for the clone."Rex complemented. "Takes more than brawn to win this game, big guy."

"Maybe I let you win, old guy."Zeb responded.

Sabine looked at Chopper.

"Lock it down."She whispered.

Chopper had his feet locked to the floor.

"Come on, Ezra."Kanan instructed.

Ezra closed his eyes and stretched out an arm towards Chopper.

"Focus, use the Force."Kanan stated. "Look through the Force."

Ezra tried to lift Chopper up, but failed.

"I can't!"He replied. "I can't do it."

"Hey, kid, while you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too."Rex instructed. "The droid's got his feet locked down."

Ezra widens his eyes before glaring angrily at Chopper.

Sabine and Chopper laughed while Lisa chuckled softly.

Ezra groaned. "It's not fair!"

"Real battles usually aren't."Kanan replied.

"The Jedi general I served combined the Force with his wits and it made him a great warrior."Rex admitted while standing up.

"Ezra's got plenty of wits."Kanan argued. "What he needs is more discipline."

Ezra rolled his eyes in annoyance while Lisa sighed in frustration.

"Well, then you better let a soldier handle that."Rex answered.

"Excuse me?"Kanan questioned.

Then Hera came into the room.

"Sabine, I have a mission for you and Chop."Hera commented. "Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base, I've found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much needed medical supplies."

She looked at Zeb.

"Zeb, you should go to."Hera said.

Zeb let out a sigh.

"Better find the med supplies quick."Kanan joked. "Captain Wits is about to need them."

"So there's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from, hmm?"Rex said sarcastically.

"You're saying I lack discipline?"Kanan demanded.

Hera quietly left the room.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said."Rex replied.

Lisa scoffed in annoyance before noticing Zeb, Sabine and Chopper going up the Phantom.

"Here we go again."Ezra mumbled.

Lisa gestures Ezra to follow her up the ladder causing him to do so.

"Funny."Kanan said sarcastically. "But a soldier's discipline can't compare to a Jedi's. It takes far more discipline not to fight."

"Oh so your going to ask the empire to lower down their weapons and give up?"Rex asked.

"No, that isn't what I meant."Kanan replied. "What I meant is Ezra's got to learn to stay in the moment, be present. You got it, Ezra?"

He notice Ezra was not in the common room anymore.

* * *

In the Phantom...

"Hey, you two weren't assigned on this mission."Zeb said.

"We assigned ourselves."Ezra replied.

"Beside it's better to stand around and listen to those two argue down there like an old married couple."Lisa admitted.

Sabine smiled. "You say that now."

* * *

In Space...

The Phantom departed from the Ghost and took off from the fleet.

The rebels arrived at their destination, which was an old Republic medical station that was abandoned after the Clone Wars.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"What is this place?"Ezra asked.

"It's an old Republic medical station."Sabine responded. "It was abandoned after the Clone Wars."

She pressed a few buttons causing the door of the medical station to open.

"What do you know?"Sabine asked. "Rex's codes worked."

* * *

Inside the Medical Station...

The Phantom landed inside and the entrance of the station closed.

Since the station was powered down it looked dark and unsettling.

The ramp of the Phantom opened causing the four rebels and Chopper to come out.

Chopper let out a beep.

"Oh, come on Chop, it's not so creepy, just dark."Ezra replied. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Wait, you actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?"Zeb asked.

"Yeah, sort of."Ezra said and looked smugly at Lisa. "I'm learning from a certain special somebody."

Lisa frowned. "Don't flatter yourself."

Sabine walked up to a button and pressed it, but the lights didn't go on.

"Yep, I was afraid of this."She said. "No power."

"I'm on it."Zeb stated.

He used his hands to open the entrance up.

When all his companions went inside, Zeb released the doors and followed them.

The hallways was dark and quiet.

Everywhere they go they encounter scattered parts and machines that were left behind after the station was abandoned.

Lisa slowly looked around while standing close to her friends.

She never liked being in the dark since she was a little kid because it made her feel unsafe and nervous.

Sabine stopped to tag a wall with her phoenix symbol before following after her companions.

Unbeknownst to the rebels, an ID9 seeker droid was tracking their every move.

The rebels soon find themselves in the command center.

"Well, this is the command center."Sabine admitted. "Or what's left of it."

"This might make a good base for us."Ezra remarked.

"No, thanks."Sabine answered as she removed her helmet. "This place looks like it's about to fall apart."

"Not only that, it's creepy."Lisa added uncomfortably.

"Chopper, power it up."Sabine ordered.

Chopper powered up the entire station, despite Sabine only needing the control panel.

"I didn't mean the whole station."Sabine corrected. "I meant this control panel."

Chopper beeped in response.

"Okay, Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal."Sabine ordered.

Chopper shut everything off of except the control panel causing Ezra and Lisa to activate their lightsabers.

"Hmm, got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable."Sabine explained. "I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist."

"So, change of plans then."Ezra remarked as he activated his lightsaber. "Chopper stays here, repairs the files, while we search for the supplies."

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess."Sabine responded.

Ezra, Lisa, Zeb and Sabine walked away leaving Chopper by himself.

"Why don't you put those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?"Zeb questioned.

"The force doesn't work like that, Zeb."Lisa answered.

"But I don't need my Jedi powers to find them before you do."Ezra complemented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Zeb asked.

"Well, generally it means I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet and I'm faster."Ezra said smugly while deactivating his lightsaber.

"Really?"Zeb responded with a threatening tone.

"Oh boy."Lisa whispered with a frown.

"Look, I don't care which one of you finds them first, as long as you find them."Sabine reminded. "I'll find them first."

"Cocky kid."Zeb muttered. "Gonna run right past him."

Ezra and Zeb started racing each other to find the supplies.

Ezra pushed a bunch of crates causing them to drop on Zeb.

"So not fair."Zeb said.

"Fights rarely are."Ezra chuckled. "Next time, keep your he ad down and you won't get hit."

When Ezra turned his head, he ended up hitting something jabbed in front of him causing him to drop on the floor.

Lisa laughed lightly while Ezra groaned in pain.

Sabine went over to Ezra.

"You were saying?"She asked.

* * *

Chopper hears a strange noise echoing through the hallways and decides to investigate.

Turning to another corridor, the orange droid continued to follow the sound until he was cornered by a seeker droid that electrocutes him.

The seeker droid began using Chopper to send a distress signal to lure in the others.

* * *

In the Hallway...

Chopper's voice was heard in Ezra's comlink.

"It's Chopper."Ezra said. "Say again. You need help?"

"What's going on?"Sabine asked.

"I don't know."Ezra replied. "It sounded like Chopper said he needed help."

"Well, better get back up to the command center."

"How about a shortcut?"Ezra asked as he went on top of the entrance of the ventilation shafts.

"Can't we go back the way we came?"Zeb asked.

"Uh, that'll take too long."Ezra answered. "Chopper's in trouble."

Lisa and Sabine followed Ezra in the ventilation shafts but Zeb was unable to follow after them.

"Do you always use the ventilation shafts as an escape route?"Lisa asked.

"All the time."Ezra replied proudly.

"Hey, wait! Wait!"Zeb protested. "Okay, that's uncomfortable."

* * *

Ezra, Lisa and Sabine arrived to the corridor where Chopper's signal was.

"Chopper!"Ezra called out. "Chopper, where are you?"

The three rebels saw a red light and a beeping sound ahead.

"Chopper?"Lisa said in suspicion.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

"It looks like a probe droid."Sabine replied.

"My pet told me you were here."Seventh Sister said as she came forward. "I've been searching for you for some time."

"A bounty hunter?"Ezra asked.

"Guess again."Seventh Sister stated and activated her red lightsaber.

"Oh my gosh."Lisa said in shock.

Ezra and Lisa activated their lightsabers.

"Your an inquisitor."Ezra responded with a glare.

"Oh, good."Seventh Sister mocked. "I won't have to explain it to you. So, you know what comes next."

"Run!"Sabine shouted.

The three rebels started running with the Seventh Sister and three seeker droids coming after them.

"Like Kanan said, it's never a fair fight."Ezra said.

"Now it's not the time."Lisa reminded.

Ezra and Lisa engaged the new Inquisitor in a fight, while Sabine takes on the seeker droids.

"We need to find Zeb and Chopper."Sabine said.

"Yeah, that way."Ezra instructed.

Quickly overpowered, the three rebels make a run for it and come across into the Fifth Brother.

"Not who we're looking for."Ezra said.

The three rebels rushed to the other corridor.

"How many of these guys are there?"Ezra asked.

"Two!"Lisa answered. "Let's hope there aren't anymore!"

"Go, go!"Sabine shouted. "Go, go!"

After getting a shut door open, the three attempt to flee, but the Seventh Sister uses the Force to pull Ezra back, having her droids hold him.

"No!"Lisa shouted.

"Sabine, Lisa, run!"Ezra stated.

"Ezra!"Sabine called out.

Ezra slashed his lightsaber at the buttons causing the doors to be sealed.

"Such a noble act."Seventh Sister said. "Just like a Jedi."

"I'm learning."Ezra replied.

"But not quite enough."Seventh Sister replied grimly.

The Fifth Brother tried to kill Ezra, but the Seventh Sister stopped him from doing so.

"I'm surprised to see you here."Seventh Sister admitted.

"The kill is mine."Fifth Brother retorted.

"You are short-sighted."Seventh Sister insulted. "We will use the boy as bait to draw in the others. Now find the jedi girl and the mandalorian."

"No!"Ezra snapped.

Fifth Brother walked away as the droids went away from Ezra.

"You and I are gonna have a talk."Seventh Sister complemented. "And if you're good, maybe some of your friends will survive."

* * *

Sabine and Lisa find Zeb, who was still stuck in the ventilation shaft.

"I don't wanna die like this!"Zeb protested. "I am the last of my kind!"

Lisa used the force to get Zeb unstuck.

"What's going on?"Zeb asked. "I heard blasts."

"They've got Ezra."Lisa replied.

"Who's got Ezra?"Zeb asked.

"Inquisitors."Sabine answered. "Two of them."

"One was bad enough."Zeb muttered. "We need to get Kanan."

"No."Sabine replied. "If we send a signal, we could compromise the fleet."

"Not only that my dad and Ahsoka are going to get involved in this."Lisa said sadly.

"We are just gonna have to try and save Ezra ourselves."Sabine admitted.

"How are we supposed to do that?"Zeb asked.

"I'm working on it."Sabine replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra remained captive to the Seventh Sister.

"You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice."Seventh Sister said.

"Well, I've got some time, if you wanted a lesson."Ezra joked.

The female inquisitor deactivates her mask revealing her face.

"You have great potential, but perhaps it is I that might teach you, as your master never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight."Seventh Sister replied as she sat on a chair. "Did he?"

"Maybe not, but he took out the last Inquisitor."Ezra stated. "So I think I'll just stick with him."

"Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all."Seventh Sister admitted and pointed the blue lightsaber towards Ezra's neck. "Yet, it does present the rest of us with new opportunities. There are many hunting you now, all intent on killing you and your master. Does that frighten you?"

"If you were gonna kill me, you'd have already done it."Ezra reminded with a frown.

"Kill you?"Seventh Sister questioned. "I have no plans to kill you...yet."

* * *

In the Hallways...

The Fifth Brother continued searching for Zeb, Sabine and Lisa with the seeker droids.

Zeb, Sabine and Lisa hid behind a bunch of crates and have planted thermal detonators nearby.

Through the use of the Force, Fifth Brother senses the rebels presence nearby and approaches them.

"Your fear betrays you."Fifth Brother stated.

Lisa frowned in anger.

Sabine tried to trigger the detonators but they don't go off due to the Fifth Brother having sensed them, using the Force to disable the explosives.

"Come on."Zeb mumbled.

"It's not working."Sabine replied.

The three rebels became alarmed when they saw the Fifth Brother have the detonators before he throws the explosives at them.

"Run!"Lisa shouted.

The detonators explode causing the trio to drop down.

Zeb, Sabine and Lisa survive the resulting explosion, but the blast leaves Sabine unconscious.

Lisa slowly stood up but then two seeker droids grab a hold of her before she could use her lightsabers.

"Let go of me!"Lisa demanded angrily.

"The other is yours."Fifth Brother ordered at the other seeker droids. "Do as you will."

He then took Sabine while two seeker droids held Lisa captive while taking her with them.

When they were gone, Zeb quickly destroyed the droids and finds the medical supplies they came for.

"Now I find the supplies."Zeb said.

* * *

Back at the Command Center...

Seventh Sister interrogates Ezra in an attempt to get him to reveal the location of the other rebels.

"Why can you just not cooperate?"Seventh Sister asked. "Why do you compel me to inflict pain? You know we'll find the others, so why not just tell me where they are?"

"Because unlike you, I can shut up."Ezra grumbled in pain. "You're like a broken protocol droid."

"Shh, hmm, you hide your fear well, poor child."Seventh Sister said with a cruel smile. "If only you had the power to protect your friends."

"Shows what you know."Ezra answered. "I'm growing more powerful every day."

"Unfortunate there's no one left to train you."Seventh Sister complemented. "The Jedi of old are dead."

"Not all of them."Ezra argued.

"We know about Ahsoka Tano and Ferus Olin."Seventh Sister replied.

"Who's Ahsoka Tano and Ferus Olin?"Ezra lied.

"As pretty as you are..."Seventh Sister started.

"What?"Ezra questioned.

"I only need you alive. That doesn't mean in one piece."Seventh Sister retorted and pointed her red lightsaber at Ezra. "Now, where are Ahsoka Tano and Ferus Olin?"

Then Fifth Brother and the seeker droids came with Sabine and Lisa.

Sabine and Lisa were thrown next to Ezra.

"What has the boy revealed?"Fifth Brother asked.

"Nothing I wish to share."Seventh Sister responded and looked at Ezra. "Contact your rebel friends and bring them here. That's all I ask."

"Let me think about that."Ezra said. "Uh, no."

"Contact your friends."Seven Sister demanded.

"I'm not talking to you right now."Ezra answered.

"Sabine, Lisa, where's Zeb?"Ezra asked.

"I am sorry."Lisa apologised sadly.

"We tried to fight, but Zeb never had a chance."Sabine admitted.

"What are you saying?"Ezra asked.

"Your friend is dead."Seventh Sister said with a cruel smile.

* * *

After finding Chopper, Zeb returned to the Phantom the get his Bo-rifle.

Chopper beeped at Zeb.

"You are mocking me, right?"Zeb asked.

Chopper gives him a response.

"I can never tell."Zeb replied with a hint of sadness. "Everyone seems to know everything these days. Truth is, I don't really stand a chance going in alone, much less with you."

Chopper groaned at him.

"If we leave this space station, we will never see those kids again."Zeb reminded. "I came here with them, and I'm not leaving without them."

* * *

At the Command Center...

Zeb sends a false message under the name of 'Commander Meiloorun'.

 _"Hello, Spectre-6, come in."_ Zeb said. _"Uh, do you read? This is Commander Meiloorun."_

"Answer him."Fifth Brother ordered.

"Uh, Commander Meiloorun, yes."Sabine replied. "Yes, I can hear you."

 _"You missed your check-in."_ Zeb stated. _"Am I correct in assuming mechanical difficulties have your craft stranded again, and you're in need of help with repairs?"_

"Answer him."Seventh Sister ordered.

"Commander, we, uh, we can handle everything."Sabine assured. "No need for you or the others."

Fifth Brother grabbed Sabine by the head and activated his lightsaber while Seventh Sister started strangling Lisa with the force using her free hand.

"No, Commander."Ezra admitted. "We changed our mind. We could use some help, bring Kanan, but you better bring Ahsoka and Ferus too."

The two inquisitors released Sabine and Lisa.

Lisa let out a cough and rubbed her neck.

 _"Very well. Meet you in Bay Six."_ Zeb responded. _"And don't worry. We'll fix everything. Just keep your chin up and it'll all be fine."_

* * *

With instructions to meet at Bay Six, the Inquisitors take the captives to the hangar bay.

"Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them."Seventh Sister replied with a smirk. "Very slowly."

"Chin up."Ezra mumbled. "Chin up? What does that mean?"

He then saw the Phantom hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Ezra gestured Sabine and Lisa to look up.

"Oh."Sabine whispered in realisation.

"Nice."Lisa said quietly.

The seeker droids spotted the Phantom as well causing the two inquisitors to look up.

"Go!"Sabine ordered.

Zeb created a commotion that enables Ezra, Lisa and Sabine to escape from the Inquisitors clutches and board the Phantom.

The Fifth Brother used the force to catch the Phantom while Seventh Sister used it to close the doors.

"The doors are closing!"Zeb warned.

Sabine began using her blasters to fire at Fifth Brother causing him to activate his lightsaber to reflect the lasers.

"I can't hold them alone!"Seventh Sister shouted.

"Go, go!"Ezra ordered. "Go, go, go!"

Then the rebels escaped on the Phantom before the doors of the Medical Station closed.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"We made it."Ezra chuckled. "Good plan, Zeb."

"That was amazing."Lisa remarked.

"Let's not get all emotional. It wasn't a big deal."Zeb stated with a smile. "But I did save both of you and got some medical supplies by myself."

Chopper beeped at Zeb.

"Yeah, you helped a little, Chopper."Zeb added.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Phantom returned to the Rebel Fleet.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Kanan defeated Rex at dejarik.

"I win."Kanan said proudly.

"Looks like you can be disciplined when you set your mind to it."Rex admitted.

"What?"Kanan questioned. "Wait, are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?"

"There are many ways to find victory."Rex commented.

"I'm not sure if I like you more or less now."Kanan stated.

Then Ezra came down from the ladder followed by Lisa and Sabine.

"Speaking of lack of discipline."Kanan said as he stood up. "Ezra, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do, about the two Inquisitors we just ran into."Ezra admitted.

Kanan and Hera became shocked hearing this.

"Inquisitors?"Kanan repeated.

"Yes."Sabine agreed. "Two, we got lucky, Zeb saved us."

"Without him, things could have gone worse."Lisa complemented.

Zeb came down holding a medical crate.

"Well done, soldier."Rex said.

"It was a group effort."Zeb replied. "Those Inquisitors are nasty business. Kanan, why didn't you tell us there were more of 'em?"

Kanan didn't respond causing Hera to walk forward.

"Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this."Hera said.

"Well, we did get the medical supplies."Ezra admitted. "Some of them."

"Well, that's good news."Hera answered kindly. "I'll meet you four on the command deck."

Sabine and Zeb left the common room while Ezra and Lisa remained.

"Kanan, they knew about Ahsoka and my dad."Lisa stated.

"I'll tell them."Kanan assured quietly.

Ezra and Lisa left the common room.

"Did you know there was more than one?"Hera asked.

"No, I didn't."Kanan responded and looked at Rex."Do you think Ahsoka or Ferus knows?"

"I honestly don't know."Rex replied.

Kanan sighed. "We really have no idea what we're up against."

Hera hugged Kanan while Rex was in deep thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	21. Lisa's Solo Mission

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 20: Lisa's Solo Mission**

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Ferus was teaching Lisa a stance used in lightsaber combat called 'Center of Being.'

"Hold the lightsaber horizontally, with the lightsaber hilt just below the chin."Ferus instructed. "You may find use in this meditative stance in combination with more passive and defensive forms. One who fell deeply into this style could almost unconsciously defend from even the most flowing random attacks and feints."

"Well that sounds helpful."Lisa complemented. "Though it makes me feel I have to take less actions for this."

"Just keep practicing and you'll get a handle of this, Lisa."Ferus admitted. "Remember, your lightsaber is an invaluable tool. Even when inactive, it can defuse a potentially volatile situation. Trust me on that."

"I always trust you, dad."Lisa stated with a warm smile.

* * *

In Space...

The Corvette was heading to Planet Milvayne.

* * *

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Lisa placed on a few items inside her shoulder bag and lastly her lightsaber.

"Remember Lisa, you will ask the doctor information of Project Stardust."Ferus commented. "And once you have it..."

"I will contact you and rush out of the city, if I get caught by imperials."Lisa finished. "I know."

Ferus smiled. "Good luck, kiddo."

* * *

At Milvayne...

A baudo-class star yacht landed at Milvayne City's station and Lisa came out carrying her shoulder bag over her shoulder.

"Welcome to Milvayne, traveller."the imperial officer said. "Present I.D. and authorization documents please."

Lisa handed her ID and documents to the officer before he gave them back to her.

"You may pass, miss."the imperial officer stated.

Lisa walked away and headed into the entrance of the city.

There were holographic viewscreens showing propaganda were displayed in mid air and crowd of people going on with their lives.

 _"They got propaganda all over!"_ A holonet voice announced. _"Lovely lawful Milvayne! Proof how perfect a world can be when you let the Emperor in!"_

"Wow."Lisa commented. "This place is bigger than I expected."

She took a small journal from her shoulder bag.

"Doctor James Sandem."Lisa said before placing the journal away and thought. _"A friend of my dad and the person who studies the Empire's movements."_

The blonde haired girl took a transport to the lower levels of Milvayne City.

When Lisa got off the stop, she saw it was an empty road.

"Is this a joke?"Lisa questioned.

She then looked down below and saw a pile of old tents surrounded by junk and damaged robot parts.

"Oh my gosh!"Lisa said in disbelief.

Lisa took a deep breath and used the force to land carefully at the lower levels of Milvayne City.

As the blonde haired girl walked around the Underworld, she was heartbroken that so many civilians have been kicked and living poverty.

She arrived at a hideout that had a rusty old door as an entrance and knocked on it.

A face of an old man with dark grey hair appeared in the entrance.

"Hello Mr Sandem."Lisa greeted. "It's been a while."

"I'd supposed you best come in, Lisa."James admitted. "There is much to talk about."

* * *

Inside Sandem's Home...

Lisa was eating the shawda club sandwiches that James gave her.

James puts on a holotable which showed a hologram video of a couple and a little girl.

 _"Smile for the camera, Stardust."_ the man remarked.

 _"And stop wiggling, little Jyn."_ the woman said.

 _"Okay papa and mama."_ the little girl giggled.

Then the hologram showed some imperial information.

"Galen Erso, a genius and polymath. Erso is a family man. His wife is Lyra and daughter's name Jyn."James explained. "He was part of the tug of war between Tarkin and Krennic. Though Krennic won, earning Erso's freedom and loyalty."

"Where is he now?"Lisa asked.

"At Coruscant."James replied. "His wife was caring for their daughter while she researched crystals for him on Alpinn before her death. But we still haven't got any information of his daughter's whereabouts."

"What type of crystals was she looking for him?"Lisa asked.

"Kyber crystals."James answered.

"I see."Lisa mumbled and finished the last part of her sandwich meal. "Whatever this imperial project is, it obviously means the Empire are trying to build some sort of super weapon that contains lightsaber crystals."

"Exactly."James answered and pressed a button beneath the holotable causing a data chip to come out.

"Ironic that he named it after his daughter's nickname."Lisa complemented.

James handed the data disk to Lisa.

"This data information is top secret, Lisa."James warned. "So make sure it doesn't fall to the wrong hands."

"I will, Mr Sandem and thank you."Lisa remarked.

* * *

Lisa carefully made her way back up to the upper levels before the Milvayne Authority spotted her.

But when the blonde haired girl headed back to the station, she spotted a bunch of imperial officers talking to a few storm troopers next to her baudo-class star yacht.

"If you see this girl call the Authority."the female imperial officer ordered showing a data pad of Lisa.

Not seeing another way, Lisa pressed herself against the wall and carefully uses the Force to send a few detonators towards the yacht.

When the detonators turned off, they caused the yacht to explode distracting the imperials and Lisa to make a run for it.

"Halt, rebel scum!"a stormtrooper shouted.

Lisa took out her lightsaber to deflect the lasers as she rushed in the streets.

"Crazy idea to destroy my own yacht!"Lisa scoffed angrily.

Her expression brightened up, when she saw the Defender Class Light Corvette flying in the sky.

Using the Force, the fifteen year old girl did a high jump and successfully landed to the Corvette's ramp before it closed.

The Defender Class Light Corvette flew away from Milvayne before jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

In the Corvette...

Lisa went to the cockpit, where Ferus was flying the ship.

"Despite the yacht explosion as a distraction, I hope you got what we need."Ferus stated.

"Yes, dad."Lisa answered and took out a data disk. "More information about Project Stardust."

"That's my girl."Ferus commented with a smirk.

"So I suppose you don't mind if I get a boyfriend?"Lisa asked.

Ferus frowned. "Sometime sweetheart, you worry me."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	22. Stealth Strike

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 21: Stealth Strike**

Ferus was talking to Ahsoka to catch things up with her.

"So let me get this straight."Ferus commented. "After leaving Raada and decided to go to the small sparsely populated world in the Thabeska system, you were followed by a starship flown by a female Black Sun agent, who had come to extort credits from you for the damage your smuggling activities with the Fardis had inflicted on their operations. In order to pay off these "debts," the Black Sun agent offered you a job, but threatened to kill you if you did not accept her offer?"

"Yes."Ahsoka replied. "Though the Black Sun ship managed to damage my freighter's starboard engine. Before my ship could sustain further damage, a larger ship appeared in the atmosphere and chased the Black Sun ship away. I managed to take my freighter into space, but my port engine was burned. Before I could engage the hyperdrive, I was caught in the tractor beam of the second ship that I had encountered. This ship belonged to soldiers, who were sent by Senator Organa to find me."

Ferus chuckled. "Well that's impressive."

"How is Padme?"Ahsoka asked.

"What?"Ferus demanded with a frown.

"How is Padme?"Ahsoka repeated. "I haven't seen her since I left the order."

"She's gone, Ahsoka."Ferus responded.

"Gone?"Ahsoka said. "I don't understand-"

"SHE'S GONE, SHE'S DEAD!"Ferus shouted in anger. "She's been dead for the last 15 years and there is nothing we can do! Nothing!"

Ahsoka looked shocked not knowing to say and let the information be filled in her.

The senator that was like a big sister to her was dead.

"Now that you know what I had to go through, the rest of it figure out by yourself."Ferus replied with a glare.

The man left the room leaving his former friend by herself.

* * *

Traveling through Hyperspace...

Commander Sato, Ezra and Lisa were on their way to the Del Zennis system to investigate the disappearance of one of their own patrols.

"We'll be arriving in the Del Zennis system any moment."A rebel pilot admitted.

"Well, we're coming up on the last known position of our missing patrol, but I already checked the star charts."Ezra admitted. "There's nothing out here."

Commander Sato frowned at him.

"But obviously, that's not true since the ship went missing, so, you know, there must be something out here."Ezra remarked nervously.

"When Captain Syndulla said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful."Commander Sato reminded. "Let us hope that is true."

 _"He properly came just to impress me."_ Lisa thought smugly as she checked on the chart.

Her expression changed when she felt a disturbance in the force.

"Something's about to happen."Ezra said as he walked forward.

"Commander, we've lost hyperdrive control."the second rebel pilot stated. "Emergency positions."

Suddenly the ship got pulled out of hyperspace.

"What's going on?"Lisa asked in worry.

"We're being pulled out of hyperspace."the first rebel pilot responded.

"Secure all stations and get me status report."Commander Sato ordered.

An unknown imperial vessel appeared above the rebel ship.

"Instruments have frozen!"A rebel pilot responded.

"It's a Star Destroyer!"Ezra answered.

"No. That is something else."Commander Sato replied. "Send the distress signal. Now!"

He pressed a button on one of the screens.

"Phoenix Home to Ghost."Commander Sato said. "We've been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire..."

Sato's call got cut short after the ship suddenly lost power as Ezra and Lisa both got nervous expressions of what was going to happen next.

* * *

At Garel...

The Ghost crew was listening to Commander Sato's distress call.

 _"Phoenix Home to Ghost. We've been pulled out of hyperspace."_ Commander Sato said. _"The Empire..."_

Then the transmission went off.

"The transmission was jammed."Hera commented. "But still, that doesn't make any sense. You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is. A tractor beam can't get a lock."

"That's 'cause this isn't a tractor beam. It's a gravity well."Sabine responded. "When I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace."

"Well, it looks like they finished it."Kanan said.

"Chances are they're still testing the system."Sabine stated. "If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large. You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

"All right, everybody. Gear up."Kanan ordered as he stood up. "We're goin' out there."

"Not everybody."Hera admitted. "You and Rex will go to that system. Find that ship, and I bet you find Ezra and the others."

"Not Rex!"Kanan groaned. "I'll take Zeb or Sabine."

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a stormtrooper."Hera explained.

"Right."Kanan responded sarcastically. "That's because he is a stormtrooper."

"No, he was a clone trooper."Hera corrected.

"Same thing."Kanan replied with a frown.

"Kanan, I sent Ezra."Hera reminded. "This is the only way."

"All right."Kanan answered. "We'll get 'em back. All of them."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Commander Sato, Ezra and Lisa had their arms chained and were taken away by stormtroopers.

"Don't worry, Commander."Ezra assured. "I'll get us out of this. I've been captured many times."

"You're not putting my mind at ease."Commander Sato replied.

"Well, I've escaped a lot too."Ezra remarked.

"Obviously."Lisa mumbled.

The three were brought to the bridge where they meet Admiral Titus.

"Rebels."Admiral Titus said. "Out here searching for your missing patrol, I assume."

"We are members of the Corporate Alliance."Admiral Titus replied. "You have taken possession of my ships illegally and I demand you release us."

"You are in a position to demand nothing, Commander Sato."Admiral Titus stated. "Ah, yes. I am familiar with your activities in this sector. I suspected if we captured even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue. But I dared not hope we'd capture someone as significant as you."

He looked at Ezra.

"And what would your name be, young man?"Admiral Titus asked.

"Jabba the Hutt."Ezra responded.

"Indeed. You are a tad small for a Hutt, but I know someone else that goes by the name Jabba Ezra Bridger."Admiral Titus answered. "I imagine Agent Kallus will be quite pleased to hear you have joined us."

The admiral looked at Lisa.

"And you, young lady, must be Ferus Olin's mole?"Admiral Titus asked.

"I've been called worst."Lisa replied simply.

"Secure them."Admiral Titus ordered.

The stormtroopers took Commander Sato, Ezra and Lisa away.

* * *

At the Ghost...

Kanan went to see Rex.

"Look, for the record, this wasn't my idea."Kanan stated.

"Just try to act like a professional."Rex responded.

"What if you get in there and forget whose side you're on?"Kanan questioned.

"I would never be on their side or wear their junk armour."Rex replied.

Zeb brought two stormtroopers he captured.

"Here are your disguises."Zeb remarked.

The lasat threw the stormtroopers to the floor.

Rex frowned. "Perfect."

After putting on the stormtrooper armours, Rex and Kanan walked out of the Ghost.

"This garbage is nothing like clone armour."Rex muttered.

"Looks a little tight on you, old man."Kanan joked.

"Yeah? Well, at least I know how to wear it."Rex retorted.

Hera walked forward with two rebel soliders.

"Kanan, Rex."Hera said. "Once you're in, signal me, and I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron to blast you all out."

"How are we getting in anyway?"Kanan asked.

Sabine shows up with a stolen Imperial shuttle behind the two men.

"How is it the Empire lets us keep stealing these things?"Kanan questioned.

"Oh."Rex said. "I thought it was the same one we used before."

* * *

In Space...

The stolen shuttle travelled to hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Chopper was disguised as an Imperial communication droid and there was a painting of Kanan and Rex from Sabine behind the shuttle's wall.

"I don't know why she does that."Kanan scoffed.

"I believe it's called artistic expression."Rex responded.

"Yeah?"Kanan asked. "Well, my expression is wrong. I'm not happy about being on this mission."

"Really?"Rex questioned with a smirk. "That wasn't clear."

Chopper let out a giggling beep.

"Once we board this thing, Chopper will plug in, find out where they have our people, and we get them out of there."Kanan admitted.

"We've got to disable this weapon, whatever it is."Rex reminded. "If the Empire is able to intercept our ships in hyperspace, this rebel movement won't last long."

"I hear what you're saying, but remember, this is a rescue mission, first and foremost."Kanan commented.

"We're coming up on Ezra's last known position."Kanan stated.

"Let's just hope we can find that ship fast."Rex said.

The shuttle emerges from hyperspace and sees the Empire's new ship in sight.

"Uh-oh."Kanan responded.

 _"Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area."_ An imperial pilot stated.

"Copy that, sir. Boy, are we glad to see you."Rex remarked. "We have a 157. Repeat, a 157."

 _"You are not cleared."_ the imperial pilot responded. _"This is a 675 test zone and off-limits to you, S257."_

"Well, if we don't get some help soon, we're gonna have a 3376 on our hands."Rex admitted. "I don't think you're gonna want to have a 3376 off your starboard side, now, would you, sir?"

 _"Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code."_ the imperial pilot answered.

"Copy that, sir."Rex said. "Priority protocol 7..."

Kanan growled and looked at Chopper.

"This is the stuff I can't stand, protocol nonsense."Kanan replied with a frown.

 _"Stand by for code check."_ the imperial pilot answered.

"Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War."Rex complemented. "Trust me, the codes are good."

Kanan groaned and rolled his eyes.

Then there was beeping sound.

 _"Copy, Shuttle S257."_ the imperial pilot said. _"You are clear to proceed on heading 1599 to hangar 11."_

"Thank you, sir."Rex responded and smiled at Kanan. "See? They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

Down in the Detection Block...

Three stormtroopers were escorting Ezra to his cell.

"Move along, rebel."the second stormtrooper ordered.

"Hey, just so you know, when I escape, I won't hurt any of you."Ezra admitted.

"Yeah, that's great, kid. I feel real safe."the first stormtrooper replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't."Ezra replied.

The fifteen year old boy uses the force to activate his lightsaber that was attached to the first stormtrooper.

Ezra breaks free of his captives and overpowers the troopers.

"You see?"Ezra asked with a smile. "You're fine."

Then a punching sound was heard and two stormtroopers got thrown to the wall as Lisa walked forward.

"These stormtroopers sure don't know how to treat a lady."Lisa said in disappointment.

"Oh Lisa, I was just going to rescue you."Ezra remarked.

"That's sweet, but I'm tougher than I look."Lisa commented.

The young jedi see two stormtroopers approaching them, but Ezra uses the stun gun on his lightsaber to take them out.

Then Ezra and Lisa see Chopper arriving.

"Chopper?"Ezra asked in confusion.

Ezra and Lisa removed the stormtroopers helmets, revealing Kanan and Rex.

"Kanan!"Ezra said.

"Rex!"Lisa protested. "Rex, come on!"

Kanan and Rex woke up, but felt a little disoriented after being stung.

"What just happened?"Kanan asked.

"Well actually..."Lisa started.

"Oh, did you see them? We were so outnumbered."Ezra admitted. "There was a firefight. A big firefight, actually. You guys fought great."

"Thanks."Kanan responded. "All I saw was you."

Chopper shows them a holographic projection of what actually happened.

"You shot us!"Kanan growled. "I can't believe you shot us!"

"I mean, you, you were dressed like stormtroopers."Ezra answered.

"Yeah!"Kanan said.

"You shot us!"Rex laughed.

"I set it to stun."Ezra stated.

"Yeah, well, you should've used kill."Rex remarked.

"What?"Kanan demanded.

"Well, just in case it wasn't us."Rex responded. "I mean..."

"This armor doesn't protect you from anything!"Kanan argued.

"Well, I told you."Rex said.

"Hey, now is not the time."Lisa reminded with a frown. "We gotta find Sato and sabotage this ship. They have this gravity weapon thing that you properly know about now."

"So what's your plan?"Rex asked.

"Well, we should probably split up."Ezra suggested. "We'll take Chopper and he can get us to the reactor that powers this thing. You two bust out Sato."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."Kanan said. "We are not splitting up! Let's get Sato and get out of here."

"The kids are right."Rex admitted. "We have to destroy this ship."

"Do you know how many stormtroopers are heading this way?"Kanan asked.

"It doesn't matter."Rex responded

"Can't afford to separate!"Kanan snapped.

"We have to protect the fleet."Rex reminded.

"Will you two quit it already?!"Ezra begged. "Part of the reason we took this mission was to get a break from this!"

"Okay, us and Chopper will meet you at Sato's ship."Lisa commented. "Argue again and you two will share a cell together."

Ezra and Lisa went away with Chopper.

"They take after Hera and Ferus sometimes."Kanan admitted.

Rex nodded in agreement before he and Kanan placed their helmets back on.

* * *

At the Bridge...

A imperial officer went up to Admiral Titus.

"Sir, we've had a breach in the detention level."the imperial officer reported. "The prisoners known as Jabba and the jedi's mole have escaped."

"Lock all levels down."Admiral Titus responded. "Sweep the vessel and secure the hangar bays."

"Yes, sir."the imperial officer replied.

"And, Commander, when you find the brats, eliminate them."Admiral Titus ordered. "I would hate it if we proved Agent Kallus right."

"Yes, sir."the imperial officer said. "Right away."

* * *

In the Detection Block...

 _"Locking down."_ An imperial officer ordered. _"Secure detention block. Two of the rebels has escaped. Do not attempt capture. Eliminate the targets."_

Kanan and Rex walked toward a group of stormtroopers.

"I got this one."Rex said.

"We don't have time for another one of your long-winded bluffs."Kanan reminded.

"Oh, you got a better plan?"Rex asked.

"Yeah."Kanan replied.

"Well, what is it?"Rex questioned.

"This!"Kanan replied.

He fired at the stormtroopers causing Rex to do the same.

"So much for stealth."Rex commented.

"It's not like they don't know we're here."Kanan answered.

* * *

Ezra, Lisa and and Chopper soon reach the reactor core for the gravity wells.

"That must be the reactor core for the gravity weapon."Ezra said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"Lisa asked.

Chopper let out a beep.

"What?"Ezra questioned. "You have a plan?"

"And we're the baits."Lisa said in disbelief.

"Okay."Ezra agreed. "We will draw them away. Most of the time they ignore droids anyway."

Ezra and Lisa sneaked into the room without being noticed, but then gets spotted by the technicians.

"Hold it!"

"We've got intruders!"

The two teenagers makes a run for it as the technicians open fire on them.

Ezra and Lisa activated their lightsabers as they went down.

"Come and get us!"Ezra encouraged.

"Or you guys just too slow?"Lisa insulted.

Chopper entered the scene and accesses one of the terminals.

He turns off the gravity, making it difficult for Ezra and Lisa to fight back.

"They've shut off gravity!"

"This wasn't part of the plan!"Ezra reminded.

Lisa uses her lightsaber to deflect the blasts of the technicians.

Chopper gives a respond.

"Don't you dare!"Lisa warned.

"Don't you do it!"Ezra protested. "Not yet!"

Ezra and Lisa landed safely while the technicians fell to their deaths.

The two rushed up to Chopper who beeped at them.

"You better have sabotaged it."Ezra reminded.

Chopper beeped at them.

"What do you mean, you think you did?"Ezra questioned.

Stormtroopers from the below entrance fired at the rebels.

"Let's get out of here!"Lisa stated.

* * *

Back at the Detection Block...

Kanan and Rex fired at the stormtroopers.

"Never expected to make it this far with you for a partner."Kanan admitted.

"You know, you're not the first Jedi I've fought beside."Rex commented.

"But probably the last."Kanan responded.

Rex fired more blasts at the stormtroopers.

"Wow."Kanan remarked. "You really do shoot like a stormtrooper."

"Guess I don't have too much to worry about."Kanan stated.

"It's this helmet."Rex growled and removed the stormtrooper helmet. "I can't see!"

He throws his helmet at a stormtrooper, knocking him out.

Kanan went to the cell where Commander Sato and the rebel pilots were.

"Commander."Kanan greeted and handed his blaster to Sato.

"Kanan."Commander Sato said. "They're keeping Ezra and Lisa in separate have to find them."

"Ezra's doing fine and Lisa is with him."Kanan assured.

"You mean they escaped?"Commander Sato asked in surprise. "On their own?"

"Yeah."Kanan agreed. "They tend to do that."

The Jedi Knight and the rebels went up to Rex.

"We don't have time for this."Kanan said. "I'll pull, you fire."

"Just like old times."Rex chuckled.

"Settle down, Captain."Kanan commented.

He uses the force to bring the stormtroopers forward so that Rex can shoot them down.

* * *

At the Hallway...

Ezra and Lisa walked carefully with their lightsabers out as Chopper followed closely.

"Kanan."Ezra said. "We're on our way back. Where are you?"

 _"We're headed for Sato's ship."_ Kanan replied.

"Roger that."Ezra responded.

* * *

More stormtroopers show up and begin to overpower the other rebels.

"There's too many of them!"Kanan shouted.

"I'm too old for all this running."Rex commented.

"What are you doing?"Kanan demanded.

"Get those men out of here."Rex admitted. "They need you. I can slow them down, now go!"

"Stop trying to impress me."Kanan stated.

"I'm not trying to impress you!"Rex answered. "I'll see you back at the ship!"

Rex seals the door and takes on the pursuing stormtroopers single handed, but gets stunned and captured.

* * *

At the Bridge...

Admiral Titus was listening to the reports.

 _"Cell block AA-24 is compromised."_

 _"Escaped prisoners last seen on level four."_

 _"They're impersonating our security personnel!"_

Rex was brought to Admiral Titus.

"A clone."Admiral Titus said.

You're a bright one."Rex joked.

"I had your number scanned. 7567, Captain Rex."Admiral Titus responded in surprise. "You were a hero once. You and your kind brought peace to the galaxy. Why would you lower yourself to fight with traitors? Where is your loyalty?"

"My loyalty was to the Republic, not your Empire."Rex replied.

"I serve the order you put into place, Captain."Admiral Titus reminded. "I believe you want to do the right thing. Surrender all your compatriots and I will offer you not only immunity, but reinstatement at an Imperial training academy. You could wear that armour and be proud of your service again."

"Oh, I'm proud of my service."Rex remarked. "But I really hate this armour."

"That's unfortunate, because you are going to die in it."Admiral Titus replied with a smirk.

An interrogator droid was brought forward and started torturing Rex.

* * *

At the Hallway...

Kanan, Ezra, Lisa and the rebels continued fighting the stormtroopers.

"We sabotaged the reactor."Lisa explained. "Let's get out of here."

"Get Sato and his crew to the blockade runner."Kanan ordered.

"Where are you going?"Ezra asked.

"I've gotta get my friend."Kanan replied and rushed off.

"Wait. Friend?"Ezra said.

"He means Rex."Lisa remarked in approval.

"We can't get through."Commander Sato stated. "Where is Kanan going?"

"Don't worry."Ezra assured. "We've got this."

"You've got this?"Commander Sato questioned.

Ezra and Lisa rushed forward and took down the firing stormtroopers with their jedi skills.

"Hey!"Lisa called out.

"Come on!"Commander Sato ordered his men. "They've got this."

The rebels get passed the attacking stormtroopers and make it back to their ship.

* * *

Back at the Bridge...

Admiral Titus prepares to finish off Rex.

"I am going to terminate you not like a soldier or honoured veteran."Admiral Titus threatened. "Oh, no. You will be discarded and forgotten, like an obsolete piece of field equipment. And no one will know or care."

"I will!"Kanan answered and removed his helmet.

The jedi knight takes out the interrogator droid and fires at the stormtroopers.

"Stop them!"Admiral Titus ordered.

Kanan saves Rex while the Admiral flees from the fight.

"Wow."Rex responded. "Nice to know you care."

"Don't ruin this."Kanan reminded.

The jedi helps Rex run through the corridors while taking down the stormtroopers.

"The whole ship's between us and that hangar."Rex stated.

"Ezra, tell Sato to take off."Kanan ordered in his comlink.

 _"No way."_ Ezra replied. _"We're not leaving!"_

"Just do it."Kanan answered. "We've got another way out."

The two men ran in the hallway.

"We've got to get back to the ship."Rex said.

"No time."Kanan replied.

"Then how are we getting out of here?"Rex asked and his eyes widen. "Escape pods!"

Kanan and Rex went inside an escape pod.

* * *

Inside the CR90 corvette...

"We're free of the docking clamps, but Imperial reinforcements are trying to cut their way on to the ship."A rebel pilot reported.

"Where are the others?"Commander Sato asked.

"Kanan ordered us to go."Ezra replied. "He said they have another way out."

"I hope they get out in time."Lisa commented.

"Pilot, disengage."Commander Sato ordered.

* * *

In Space...

Commander Sato and his crew departed from the Imperial ship then picked up Kanan and Rex in their escape pod.

The rebels prepared to do a hyperspace jump, but get caught in the gravity well once again and are being pulled back to the Imperial ship.

* * *

In the CR90 corvette...

"Hey, you sabotaged that thing, right?"Kanan asked.

"Of course we did!"Lisa replied and looked at Chopper. "Right, Chopper?"

Chopper beeped at her.

"Chopper!"Ezra snapped. "You said you sabotaged it."

Chopper gives a response.

"What do you mean, wait for it?"Ezra asked. "Wait for what?"

The rebels notice the gravity weapon was pulling every ship in sight.

"Chopper's rigged their own weapon against them."Ezra said. "It's pulling everything in."

"Including us!"Kanan stated.

The two _Arquitens_ -class command cruisers alongside collide with the Admiral's ship, destroying it in the process.

"Commander!"the first rebel pilot shouted. "We're free!"

* * *

In Space...

With the gravity weapon gone, the rebels were free and escaped.

* * *

In the CR90 corvette...

The rebel pilots cheered at their victory.

Chopper let out a happy beep.

"Oh, now you're the big hero?"Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"It was a team effort."Ezra reminded with a frown.

Lisa chuckled at the sight.

* * *

In Space...

Agent Kallus arrived at the area where the imperial ship was destroyed with a shuttle.

"Sir, we found something."An imperial pilot reported.

A small hologram of Admiral Titus appeared.

 _"Agent Kallus."_ Admiral Titus said.

"Admiral."Agent Kallus responded and smirked. "Had some problems with the boy and the mole, I see."

Admiral Titus gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

In the CR90 corvette...

"Lady and gentlemen."Commander Sato said. "My crew and I owe you our gratitude. All four of you."

"Thanks, Commander."Lisa responded kindly.

Ezra looked at Kanan and Rex.

"You know, when you two aren't fighting each other, you fight really well together, jedi and clones."Ezra commented. "Now I get it."

"It's nice to see you two placed your differences aside."Lisa remarked.

Chopper let out a giggling beep before following the two teenagers.

"Kids."Kanan commented. "You know, crazy ideas."

"Yeah."Rex agreed. "You know. Thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."Kanan admitted.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to say about it."Rex replied.

"Hey, Rex."Kanan responded.

Rex turned around and sees Kanan saluted causing him to do the same.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	23. The Future of the Force

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 22: The Future of the Force**

In Space...

A passenger ship was departing from the planet Chandel.

* * *

Inside the Passenger Ship...

An old woman called Darja was holding her infant granddaughter, Alora.

"There, there, Alora."Darja cooed. "We're away from trouble now. A new life awaits us both."

Suddenly the ship started to rock violently, scaring the passangers.

"It's the Empire!"A man shouted. "They're seizing the ship! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

In Space...

The passenger ship got captured by an Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

* * *

Inside the Passenger Ship...

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother appeared inside the ship.

"This is a civilian transport."A passenger stated. "We were granted clearance for takeoff."

The Seventh Sister uses the force to throw the passenger against the wall and sends her ID9 seeker droid to pin him.

"I'm afraid it's been canceled."the Seventh Sister retorted. "As fortune would have it, you carry a cargo of great interest to us."

Darja tried to escape by opening a door, but the Fifth Brother used to the force to shut it tight.

Alora began to cry more seeing the two inquisitors.

"No! No!"Darja shouted. "Keep away!"

"Fear not, old one. We wish to make friends."the Seventh Sister said evilly and looked at the Fifth Brother. "But first we have some business to attend to."

The Fifth Brother ignites his lightsaber and sets the blades spinning, throwing it down the corridor at the ship's passengers.

* * *

In Garel...

Ferus and Ahsoka walked up to Kanan.

"This is unexpected."Kanan admitted. "Don't get me wrong. It's always good to see you. But usually it means there's trouble."

"What we have to say is Jedi business."Ahsoka replied.

"Then I guess I qualify."Kanan added.

"You qualify more than I do."Ahsoka remarked.

"I've been monitoring and intercepting any high value transmissions from the Empire, as well as Mustafar, to learn more about Darth Vader."Ferus stated.

"And?"Kanan asked.

"Information about him eludes me, but me and Ferus learned more about his Inquisitors."Ahsoka said. "It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals."

"We know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?"Kanan asked.

"At this point, I could only guess."Ahsoka replied.

"I managed to decode two sets of coordinates."Ferus commented. "I on my way to investigate the first one and Ahsoka will check the second."

"And you want me to check out the third?"Kanan said with a smile. "I'm in."

"You should have Ezra join you."Ahsoka suggested.

Kanan chuckled. "He's already briefed on the mission."

He pressed a button causing the doors to open and Ezra dropped on the floor.

"Hey!"Ezra said with a sheepish smile as he stood up. "Ahsoka did say this was Jedi business."

Ferus rolled his eyes at him.

"Bring Zeb as well."Ahsoka responded. "He proved himself against the Inquisitors before."

"So, where are we going?"Ezra asked.

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette flew towards Corulag.

* * *

In Corulag...

The Defender Class Light Corvette landed at Curamelle, the capital city of Corulag.

The ramp lowered causing Ferus and Lisa to come out of the ship.

R2-KT beeped at the two jedi.

"KT, we will contact you just as soon as we find the infant."Ferus stated.

R2-KT let out a grumpy beep before the ramp of the ship closed.

"Thanks for your good luck."Lisa said sarcastically.

Ferus and Lisa began to walk into the city.

* * *

The Phantom arrived on the planet Takobo.

When the Phantom landed Zeb, Ezra, Kanan and Chopper came out.

"Did Ahsoka say exactly what we were looking for?"Zeb asked.

"No."Kanan replied. "She just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do. Chopper, you have those coordinates?"

Chopper showed a hologram of the house units in Takobo.

"Housing units?"Ezra said. "What would Inquisitors want there?"

"I doubt they're renting."Kanan responded and looked at Zeb. "Zeb, you take a look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ship. If they're already here, I'd like to know."

"Don't worry."Zeb assured and took out two detonators. "If I find any sign of 'em, you'll hear about it."

"Bring Chopper."Kanan stated. "Stay in touch."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka arrived at the other coordinates and found the ship the Inquisitors attacked earlier adrift in space.

Once aboard, the female torguta found the ship severely damaged and deserted, but find Darja alive.

"Help."Darja said weakly.

"I'm here."Ahsoka replied as she bend down. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Help me."Darja cried. "Help my grandchild."

"Your grandchild?"Ahsoka asked.

"They took her."Darja responded. "The red blades, they knew that she has it."

"Find her."Darja begged. "She has it-"

"Shh...rest."Ahsoka instructed. "You need to rest. I will find her."

* * *

Back at Corulag...

Ferus and Lisa were walking in the streets.

"So what is exactly we're looking for?"Lisa asked.

"The inquisitors having recently kidnapping young infants from different planets and our mission is to find the infant that is in this city before the inquisitors do."Ferus explained.

"Why would the inquisitors kidnap innocent babies?"Lisa questioned.

"To teach them the way of the dark side."Ferus replied.

Lisa gulped nervously.

The two jedi notice a hotel building with a badly damaged door causing them to go inside to investigate.

Ferus and Lisa went inside the hotel, finding it deserted and messy.

The two jedi carefully walked quietly as they went up the stairs.

In the walls there were red paint slashes, but both Ferus and Lisa knew it wasn't paint.

The duo reached up the stairs and found a female pink skinned selkath lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?"Ferus asked in concern.

The female selkath spoke to Ferus.

"What is she saying?"Lisa asked quietly.

"Please protect my son."Ferus translated. "He has it."

The female selkath fell to unconsciousness.

Lisa inside a cradle and sees a yellow skinned male selkath baby sleeping.

"Aw, poor thing."Lisa said sadly.

"Qeron."Ferus said. "That's his name."

Lisa carefully picked up Qeron and he started crying a little.

"Shh...it's okay."Lisa replied. "Your safe now."

Qeron calmed down and closed his eyes.

Ferus suddenly sensed something causing him to get alarmed.

"Get down!"Ferus shouted.

Lisa dropped down as laser fire was shot from outside.

Ferus and Lisa started making a run for it with a crying Qeron causing them to confront Lady Shade.

"Welcome jedi."Lady Shade greeted and activated her blood lightsabers. "Are you ready to die?"

"Lisa, run."Ferus ordered as he activated his lightsaber.

"But-"Lisa started.

"Go!"Ferus demanded.

Lisa nodded and went out of the hotel with Qeron safely in her arms.

Ferus and Lady Shade launched towards each other and started duelling each other.

* * *

Back at Takobo...

Kanan and Ezra were running in the city after getting Zeb's call.

"This is grid nine."Kanan said. "Tower should be just ahead."

"Kanan, stop!"Ezra warned.

Kanan and Ezra hid behind a building as the Seventh Sister's probe droid floating by.

"This is definitely the place."Ezra said quietly.

When the probe droid looked the other way, Kanan and Ezra entered the building to find Zeb and Pypey.

The two jedi went inside the apartment and started looking around while carefully avoiding being spotted by the two inquisitors.

"Hey!"Zeb called out. "Over here."

Kanan and Ezra went inside the room finding Zeb with the infant ithorian, Pypey.

"How's the baby?"Kanan asked.

"Quiet, for the moment."Zeb replied.

"Let's see him."Ezra suggested.

"I wouldn't if I were you."Zeb warned. "It'll just start shrieking again."

Pypey began to cry in fear when he sees Ezra.

"I told you not to disturb him."Zeb growled.

"I was trying to be nice."Ezra responded.

"Well, try holding him."Kanan answered while gritting his teeth. "You have the talent to connect, use it."

Ezra picked up Pypey and tried to calm him down with the force, but failed to.

"What's wrong with it?"Ezra asked.

"Ezra, you have to be calm to keep him calm."Kanan stated.

"Don't you think I'm trying?"Ezra questioned. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Whatever you're doing, stop it!"Zeb scoffed.

"You are making it worse!"Ezra snapped.

Kanan suddenly felt a disturbance coming from where Zeb was standing.

"Zeb!"Kanan shouted. "Get back, now!"

Zeb and Ezra went out the way as the inquisitors started to spike them out with their lightsabers.

"Where to now?"Zeb asked.

Kanan and Ezra looked up.

"Only one way left."Ezra admitted and handed Pypey to Zeb. "Hold him!"

Kanan and Ezra activated their lightsabers to cut an entrance to the next apartment above them.

The three quickly climbed up to the next apartment.

"I've got something they can retrieve."Zeb said as he took out a detonator.

Zeb dropped the detonator to the bottom floor causing the rebels to leave.

But then the detonator was brought to the rebels.

"Move, move!"Ezra shouted.

The three rebels quickly escaped as the detonator exploded.

Pypey continued crying in Ezra's arms.

"Come on, Pypey."Ezra said. "If you keep this up, we'll never shake them."

"Wait!"Kanan replied. "Maybe that can buy us time. Keep moving and keep your comlink on."

* * *

Back in Corulag...

Lisa was riding on a stolen speeder car while Qeron was buckled up in the seat next to her.

The blonde haired girl notice a bunch of stormtroopers in speeder bikes chasing and firing their blasters at her.

"I _really_ don't need this right now!"Lisa shouted in anger.

Ferus was running in the roofs of the city buildings before jumping down and landing on his daughter's speeder car.

"Dad!"Lisa remarked in relief.

"Keep driving, kiddo!"Ferus instructed. "This is far from over!"

Ferus used his lightsaber to deflect the lasers of the stormtroopers before using the force to shove a few away.

Suddenly the Defender Class Light Corvette flew down and fired at the shuttle that was giving chase behind the speeder bikes causing it to explode.

"Nice timing, KT!"Lisa chuckled and picked up Qeron.

"The infant's mother is inside the ship."Ferus admitted. "Get ready because I am going to throw you!".

"What?!"Lisa demanded.

Ferus used the force to lift up Lisa and threw her to the ramp of the corvette.

Lisa sighed in relief, seeing she and Qeron were safely on the ship.

Ferus notice his speeder was heading to a dead end causing him to do a big leap and landed safely onto the ship before the ramp closed.

An unharmed Lady Shade slowly went out of the burned shuttle and watched as the rebel corvette flew out of sight.

* * *

At Takobo...

Ezra ran to the locked door while holding Pypey.

"Let me in, Chopper! Paranoid droid!"Ezra growled and took out his comlink. "The door is locked, Kanan! The door is locked!"

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!"

Kanan and Zeb tried to fight the two inquisitors, but got quickly defeated.

Ezra bravely took out his lightsaber while holding Pypey in his other arm.

"I don't have time to waste on you, child."the Seventh Sister scoffed.

The Seventh Sister threw Ezra against the wall using the force.

Suddenly before the Inquisitors could take Pypey, Ahsoka emerged from the spaceport, ready to fight the Inquisitors.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome."Seventh Sister replied.

"Ezra, get the youngling to the ship."Ahsoka ordered.

Ezra nodded and Ahsoka gave him a wink.

Ahsoka leapt up and started fighting the two inquisitors.

"Come on, guys! Guys!"Ezra protested. "Get up! Get up! We gotta get moving!"

"What about Ahsoka?"Kanan asked.

"She's doing fine."Ezra assured.

Ezra, Kanan and Zeb quickly left the area as Ahsoka fought the Seventh Sister.

"I know why you want the children."Ahsoka said with a glare.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?"Seventh Sister questioned.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"We gotta go back for her."Kanan stated.

"If we get airborne, I bet she'll just come to us."Ezra suggested.

* * *

In Takobo...

Ahsoka effortlessly took out the Fifth Brother twice and then turned her attention to the Seventh Sister.

Finished playing around with her, Ahsoka turns off her own lightsabers and takes a meditative stance.

Seeing an opportunity, the Seventh Sister tried to attack Ahsoka.

But Ahsoka caught the Seventh Sister's lightsaber hilt with her bare hands and then used the force to turn the blades off, leaving the Seventh Sister in absolute disbelief.

Ahsoka then force pushed the Seventh Sister into a pillar, defeating her.

"You are beaten."Ahsoka said coldly while pointing her white lightsaber at the female inquisitor.

"Move in!"

Imperial reinforcements arrived and surround Ahsoka.

"It looks like you are the one that is beaten."Seventh Sister said smugly.

The Seventh Sister summoned her double blade weapon back to her causing Ahsoka to jump back.

"Hmm, your capture will please Lord Vader."Seventh Sister replied with a smirk.

"Tell your master he'll have to wait."Ahsoka admitted with a smirk.

The Fifth Brother threw his lightsaber at Ahsoka, but she dodged it.

Ahsoka used the force to jump aboard the Phantom and escape capture.

The two inquisitors were left staring after the escaping shuttle, fuming over their defeat.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

Pypey was reunited with his mother, Oora while Zeb carefully held Alora.

"That was crazy, but worth it."Zeb chuckled.

"They're Force sensitive."Ahsoka responded. "I've seen this before. A Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi Order stopped him."

"And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them."Kanan said with a hint of sadness.

Ahsoka and Kanan smiled at the infants that were now safe from harm.

"Okay, I guess that task falls to us now."Kanan commented.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	24. The Onoam Incident

**Author's Note: Removed the last part of the previous chapter because it was too early for Lisa to learn the truth.**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 23: The** **Onoam Incident**

Lisa opened her eyes and found herself lying in a peaceful grass field.

The blonde haired girl sees a beautiful woman with long brown hair decroated with flowers wearing a light pleated aqua blue fabric under an iridescent dark blue cloak studded with pearls.

"Mum?"Lisa whispered quietly.

Padme gives Lisa a sad smile as she began to fade away.

"Please, don't go!"Lisa cried. "Don't leave me behind! Don't go!"

Lisa opened her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Karté walked up to Lisa.

"Highness, it's alright."Karté assured. "It's just that dream again."

"No one heard me, did they?"Lisa asked.

"No, Your Highness."Karté replied. "Rest easy."

Lisa slowly lowered herself back on her bed and not long after she fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

After Dalné, Karté, Yané, Saché and Miré helped Lisa put on her queen clothes, the young queen went to see the private royal garden.

"Good morning, Thomas."Queen Costil greeted.

"Good morning, your majesty."Thomas responded.

"Where are the lilies that used to be here?"Queen Costil asked.

"I'm afraid they have grown dried so we were told to remove them."Thomas admitted. "They were your mother's favourites."

"What was my mother's reaction when the Empire took over?"Queen Costil asked. "Tell me."

"Padme had been furious and horrified."Thomas stated. "Two days later, she was dead. Her funeral procession had been three days after. She was beautiful, even in death."

Lisa took a few steps forward as she fiddled with a blue daisy.

"So...she wasn't afraid even though she..."Queen Costil started.

Thomas nodded in response.

"Your mother loved roses too."Thomas commented with a smile. "There might be some left in the other bushes."

Queen Costil followed the gardener and he brought her where the rose bushes were.

The blonde haired girl slowly touched a blue rose, carefully not wanting to prick her finger on any of the thorns.

"Thank you."Queen Costil said softly.

"Your welcome."Thomas answered with a bow.

* * *

Inside the Theed Royal Palace...

Dalné poured some tea for Lisa to drink.

"Ironic isn't?"Queen Costil asked with a sad frown. "Once the queens of Naboo truly were rulers of this world. But since Empire Palpatine took over, his governors have taken Naboo's concern in hand. Really there is very little for me beyond the ceremonial."

"Your Majesty, if you have both the time and the will, you could distribute safe equipment to the miners."Dalné suggested.

"I have the will and so I will make the time."Queen Costil responded.

* * *

In Space...

The Royal Starship flew towards Onoam that was one of the three moons that orbited Naboo.

* * *

In Onoam...

Queen Costil and Dalné took a transport that would take them to the entrance of the underground mines.

According to the files Lisa studied, the relationship between Naboo and it's mining colony on Onoam had always been fractious.

A generation before, the miners had repeatedly gone on strike for larger shares of the profits and some splinter groups had even committed minor political violence like breaking windows and security shields, even burning a vacant warehouse on Naboo itself.

No doubt the present miners would have been given much to work in the conditions their predecessors had found so objectionable. Before the miners of Onoam had wanted to be treated more fairly, but now they wanted to be acknowledged as human beings.

As the cargo lift with the first load of equipment sank lower into the shaft, light became a rarer resource; the scant illumination down there was hardly enough to work by and no more than that.

Both Queen Costil and Dalné coughed at the dust in the air.

The environment wasn't safe for them or anyone else.

The sentients were only allowed to mine for medicinal spice.

The duo along with a protocol droid, arrived to the deepest level for the equipment, a small group of miners waited for their royal visitor.

They might have been any other committee come to greet a visiting dignitary if it weren't for the handful of stormtroopers milling around in the background in every exit.

Lisa's protocol droid gestured to a tall skinny man.

"Brel Ti Vorne, designated representative of the miners."the protocol droid said.

"My queen."Ti Vorne replied with a proper bow.

"I have brought supplies for five hundred miners."Queen Costil admitted gesturing to the crates coming in by a hoverdroid. "Safety belts, atmosphere masks, portable force fields that can purify the air and a few other things I thought you might need."

The smile in Brel Ti Vorne's face vanished as the miners murmured to each other.

"My gifts trouble you, may I ask why?"Queen Costil asked.

"These items would make our labours much easier, Your Highness."Brel Ti Vorne admitted.

The young queen send a surreptitious glance towards the nearest stormtroopers; they didn't appear to give any particular attention.

She took a few steps toward Brel Ti Vorne.

"They can't hear us."Queen Costil commented quietly. "Tell me the truth."

"You may give the equipment to us, your highness."Brel Ti Vorne complemented. "We may even be allowed to use some of it, at least for a shift or two. But eventually everything will be taken away as a punishment or because the equipment's supposedly defective or we'll be told it was lost. Something like that. We've managed to save up a few things of our own every now and then until we realised they'd all met the same fate. The imperial major in charge of the mine sells them off and pockets the profit."

Queen Costil frowned. "That's criminal."

"Not if the one in charge does it."Brel Ti Vorne stated.

"Your plight upsets me and moves me to action."Queen Costil said.

"Then your already better than most, your majesty."Brel Ti Vorne admitted. "We've reached out to others recently. Including some we thought might take action for us. Nothing yet."

"Then let me do what I can for you."Queen Costil suggested. "Please accept these gifts on behalf all the miners. I intend to find a way to ensure that this time you keep them."

"Your goodwill is a gift itself."Brel Ti Vorne commented.

* * *

Afterwards...

Queen Costil and Dalné were on the cargo lift that would take them up and away from the underground mines.

"We all know of imperial corruption."Dalné said. "It reaches everywhere. I didn't know it dug so far underground."

"They can't eat goodwill and can't breathe either."Queen Costil stated in disappointment.

"Surely there is something you can do, Lisa."Dalné admitted.

Queen Costil snapped her fingers as an idea formed inside her head.

"I can demand an audience with higher officials."Queen Costil commented. "The provincial governor himself has a chalet here on Onoam. I think he might be visiting right now."

"That's Moff Quarsh Panaka, right?"Dalné asked.

"Yes, he's a native of Naboo so it's not like going to an offworlder."Queen Costil said. "And for all he turns a blind eye, he's not corrupt himself."

"But he's personally loyal to Palpatine."Dalné warned.

Queen Costil bit her lip.

That loyalty would make Panaka dangerous.

"I should give him a chance."Queen Costil replied. "Honest imperial officers are pretty rare. It would be a shame to waste one."

"Will you request an immediate audience?"Dalné asked.

Queen Costil nodded. "It's time I met Panaka."

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

The Naboo Royal Starship returned and landed on the grass fields of Onoam.

The pilot made the ramp lower down causing Queen Costil to come out with Dalné.

They have arrived to the area where Moff Panaka was.

It was a beautiful chalet spreading out in the horizon in three directions.

Most higher imperials officers liked to surround themselves with the overripe glamour of ill-gotten gains: statues looted from museum or ostentatiously expensive furnishing.

To Lisa's surprise, Moff Panaka preferred the simple and practical.

"Dalné."

Queen Costil and Dalné turned around to see a tall dark-skinned man with a few grey hairds walking towards them with a cup in hand.

A LEP droid waddled behind him with a streaming pot and more cups for the guests.

"You caught me having my afternoon tea."Moff Panaka said. "I hope you and-"

When Panaka turned to look at Queen Costil, he had a shocked expression and splashed some tea on the floor though he was still holding his cup.

"Moff Panaka are you well?"Dalné asked.

The little droid reached out an extender to mop up the spill.

"Of course."Moff Panaka replied and looked at Queen Costil. "Forgive me, your majesty. You reminded me of someone else."

"It's okay."Queen Costil assured with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Moff Panaka. We need to discuss the situation of miners on Onoam."

"By all means."Moff Panaka said. "Let's discuss this over tea, assuming there's any left in the pot instead of on the floor."

Queen Costil and Dalné sat with Panaka on his terrace that overlooked a narrow river that gleamed like silver in the sunlight.

The young queen laid out what she and Dalné seen on the mines and described the problems Brel had told them of.

Panaka pressed his lips together and Lisa could tell he was angry with the imperial grifters.

"Of course, Emperor Palpatine encourages a certain degree of initiative among it's officers."Moff Panaka stated. "They're meant to handle disobedience through economic means when possible rather than resort to violence."

Queen Costil gave a simple nod.

"The problem arises when less experienced officers begin to believe they can act this way against all citizens instead of only lawbreakers."Moff Panaka admitted. "We need to be vigilant against such behaviour or else discipline among the troops will disintegrate."

"If you could establish some oversight in the mines beginning now with the new equipment I brought."Queen Costil suggested. "That could begin to make a real difference."

"Then let it be done."Moff Panaka complemented.

Queen Costil and Dalné looked at each other with approved smiles.

"Thank you for your audience and your kind attention, Moff Panaka."Queen Costil said with a grateful smile.

"For many years, I served queens of Naboo."Moff Panaka commented. "It is a privilege to serve you as well. I will talk to Palpatine about this. The miners supervisors won't get away with such petty thievery ever again."

* * *

A Moment After...

Lisa and her handmaiden were heading down the stairs to go back to the starship.

"Well that went easy than expected."Dalné commented.

"It's strange."Queen Costil said with a suspicious look. "If Panaka is extremely loyal to Palpatine then why-"

The blonde haired girl suddenly felt a disturbance in the force.

"Dalné!"Queen Costil shouted. "Drop down!"

A wall of heat slammed into the two girls and knocked them off their feet.

Queen Costil's sight saw plumes of flames stretching high into the pale pink sky.

An explosion!

The young queen hit the ground hard, the long locks of her gold coloured hair dangling free of her silver headdress and winced in pain a little.

Dalné crawled to Lisa's side to check if she was okay while tears were running her eyes.

 _"Something exploded."_ Queen Costil thought in a daze. _"The moff's chalet! It doesn't make any sense. The house was made of wood, not a ship or station could-"_

The Naboo queen carefully sat up straight to look at het surroundings.

There was smouldering droid parts lay scattered across the lawn beside burning chips of wood and debris.

What remind of the chalet couldn't be seen though the black smoke billowing into the sky.

Which meant the house was destroyed by a bomb!

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

The chaos after the explosion left Lisa badly off balance and in a state of shock.

One moment she was having tea inside a chalet with a man and now he was dead.

 _"Quarsh Panaka was a decent man who served the Empire out of personal loyalty rather than ambition. Murdering him and others in his household...how can that have been the right thing to do?"_ Lisa thought. _"Dad's right, though. Palpatine won't surrender power unless he's forced out. If the Imperial Senate hasn't been able to hold the Empire in check by will, they never will."_

There were stormtroopers in the damaged area gathering the people that were suspects.

A medical droid was hovering around Queen Costil, scanning for injuries by the time the droid was done, she had synthplast over the few bad cuts she received and a binding field around her ankle which throbbed menacingly.

Dalné carefully helped Lisa towards the royal yacht.

"If we hadn't been who we are, we'd be carted off to detention with the others."Dalné murmured.

"What if none of them are guilty?"Queen Costil asked.

"One of them will be before the local officer is through."Dalné responded. "They'll want blood for this and they won't dare report to their superiors that they couldn't solve a terrorist murder of a provincial governor, a moff."

"Someone must have known Naboo and it's moons from inside and out well."Queen Costil complemented. "But there are few other places where a moff could be left unguarded."

"If they're going to lock the planet down for a while that means no other imperial authority will be able to seize control very soon."Dalné stated. "For a few days or maybe a few weeks maybe the queen of Naboo can be a true queen again. You might have the power to help the miners or anyone else after all."

Queen Costil thought for a moment and then looked at Dalné.

"It's worth trying, at least for the miners sake."Queen Costil responded.

* * *

 **Happy New Year and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	25. A Princess on Lothal

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 24: A Princess on Lothal**

Kanan talked with Hera via hologram about his, Ezra and Chopper's recent adventures on Lothal.

 _"How's he taking it?"_ Hera asked sadly.

"As you'd expect."Kanan responded. "We both knew Ezra might not get the news he hoped he would about his parents."

 _"Governor Azadi, we're grateful you stood by them for so long."_ Hera admitted.

"Not sure what good it did."Ryder said. "Things don't seem any better here on Lothal."

 _"At the moment, maybe, but we hope to change that in the future."_ Hera complemented and looked at Kanan. _"Speaking o_ _f which, Senator Organa heard about our losses on Garel._ _He's sending us reinforcements. His agent is coming to Lothal with three cruisers."_

"Three cruisers? That is good news."Kanan replied with a smile. "Maybe a mission like this is just what Ezra needs."

 _"I hope you're right."_ Hera said. _"We'll be there as soon as we can to help."_

* * *

In Space...

Above the planet Lothal, three unidentified cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and were intercepted by a light cruiser.

* * *

Inside the Light Cruiser...

"Sir, three unidentified starships have just entered our sector."An imperial officer stated.

"Launch fighters to intercept. Open a channel."Lieutenant Lyste ordered. "Attention. This is Lieutenant Lyste. Lothal is now a restricted system by order of the Emperor. Identify yourselves immediately."

 _"Greetings, Lieutenant."_ A pilot replied. _"We come bearing relief supplies for the citizens of Lothal. Our mission is sanctioned by the Imperial Senate."_

"I wasn't informed of your visit, nor do you have a landing permit."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Permit's coming through now, sir."the imperial officer commented.

"They're from Alderaan."the second imperial officer admitted.

"Another meddling delegation from Alderaan."Lieutenant Lyste muttered in a irritated tone. "I'll handle this personally."

* * *

In one of the Alderaanian Cruiser...

 _"Attention, senatorial convoy."_ Lieutenant Lyste responded. _"Your landing has been granted and fighters will escort you to the Jalath City Depot for processing. I'll see you there."_

The a fifteen year old girl came out the shadows.

She had dark brown hair tied up in a braided ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and wore a white suit.

It was Leia Organa.

"This is Princess Leia Organa. I look forward to it, Lieutenant. End transmission."Leia stated. "Well, there's no turning back now."

* * *

Back at Ryder Azadi's hideout...

Ezra sat in the field with Chopper next to him.

"Ezra, we're gonna miss our rendezvous."Kanan stated. "Let's go."

"If you're going into Jalath City, be careful."Ryder warned. "The fleet may be gone, but Imperial security is bound to recognise you."

"Maybe dressed like this."Kanan responded and threw the cadet helmet to Ezra. "But who's gonna notice an extra stormtrooper and cadet?"

"Great."Ezra said simply and walked away from the two men.

"They know our ship, too."Kanan admitted. "Ryder, any chance we could..."

"Borrow my bike? Take it."Ryder answered. "But I'm not getting involved any further."

"Even after what the Empire did to you?"Kanan questioned. "Come on, get back in the fight."

"I won't go back to prison, Kanan."Ryder complemented firmly. "Please don't ask that of me."

* * *

Afterwards...

Kanan and Ezra, disguised as a stormtrooper and an Imperial cadet respectively arrived at the garrison as the Hammerhead corvettes were just landing.

"Those are our reinforcements?"Ezra asked. "Some old transports?"

"In our position, you take what you can get, kid."Kanan stated.

Kanan and Ezra walked up to the second corvette as the ramp lowered causing Leia to come out.

Ezra notice Leia resembled Lisa a little bit except Lisa's hair was blonde and Leia's hair was in a dark brown colour.

But Lisa was more of his type than the Alderaanian princess.

"Hey, excuse me, miss."Ezra said. "Uh, where's your commander?"

"Not much of a welcoming committee."Leia said with a hint of disappointment and looked at Kanan. "Trooper?"

Kanan removed his helmet.

"I'm Kanan. This is Ezra."Kanan replied. "We're from Phoenix Squadron."

"I know who you are."Leia stated. "And unless you want the deck officer to know, too, I suggest you put your helmets back on and keep your mouths shut."

Leia walked away causing Ezra to glare at her while Kanan placed his helmet back on.

"Excuse me?"Ezra questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You heard her."Kanan said. "Shut it."

Ezra frowned and placed on his cadet.

"Deck Officer, I'd like to start distributing my relief aid."Leia commented.

"Stand by. My orders are to inspect the cargo for contraband, and detain these vessels until the lieutenant arrives."the deck stormtrooper responded and looked at his crew. "Scanning crew, move out."

The stormtroopers walked away leaving the brown haired princess with the disguised rebels.

"Well, this plan's off to a good start."Kanan said.

"As a matter of fact, it's going perfectly."Leia remarked. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They'll be here, eventually."Kanan replied.

"Good."Leia admitted. "Then you can steal my ships."

"What?"Kanan and Ezra asked in shock.

Then Lieutenant Lyste's shuttle landed at the garrison.

"I'll explain later. First I have to deal with the lieutenant."Leia complemented. "Follow my lead and try and keep up."

"Wait, why does she get to give orders?"Ezra asked. "I don't get to give orders."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?"Kanan asked.

"Yes, and I happen to be very interesting."Ezra answered.

Leia walked up to Lieutenant Lyste with Kanan and Ezra following from behind.

"You must be Leia Organa, princess of the royal house of Alderaan."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"And aide to my father, Senator Bail Organa."Leia said. "I come with relief supplies for Lothal's needy, who are suffering terribly as a result of the rebel insurgency here. Surely you don't want innocents to starve."

"No, of course not."Lieutenant Lyste replied. "Lothal has indeed suffered as has Alderaan. From what I hear, your ships have an unfortunate habit of falling into rebel hands. I assure you, that won't happen on my watch."

Several stormtroopers began attaching devices to the fronts of Leia's ship.

"What's that?"Ezra asked quietly.

"Gravity locks?"Leia questioned with a frown. "This is hardly necessary."

"I insist."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Plus a trooper detachment and for extra security Walkers will guard your ships from the rebel insurgency."

A Gozanti-class cruiser flew in and deposited two all terrain armoured transports in the garrison.

"All for your safety, miss."Lieutenant Lyste stated.

"It's Your Highness."Leia corrected coldly. "As my ships are detained, I will require your shuttle to begin my work."

"Oh? Um, my shuttle?"Lieutenant Lyste asked. "Certainly I could arrange for other transportation."

"No. Your shuttle. I need to leave immediately."Leia responded firmly before looking at Kanan and Ezra. "You two, bring those supplies and escort me to the trauma area at once."

"Yes, ma'am."Kanan answered. "Right away."

Kanan and Ezra followed Leia and brought the supplies onto Lyste's shuttle.

Then the shuttle flew away from the garrison.

* * *

Inside the Shuttle...

"I hate to say it, but whoever came up with this plan severely underestimated the Empire's security."Kanan stated.

"I'm sorry."Leia apologised.

"Don't be."Kanan responded. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."Leia admitted sadly. "This was my plan."

"We need those ships."Ezra said. "Why didn't you just hand them off to us in deep space?"

"You don't understand. It's not that simple."Leia replied with a frown. "If the Empire could prove Alderaan provided ships to the rebels, we'd lose our seat in the Senate and be charged with treason. But if they're stolen on a planet controlled by the Empire."

"Alderaan would be blameless."Kanan finished. "Have to admit, that was a good plan."

"Well, now we need a new one."Leia said.

Then a beeping sound was heard.

"Yeah, what is it, Chopper?"Ezra asked in his comlink.

Chopper beeped a response.

"Stormtroopers?"Ezra said in confusion.

The shuttle landed at Ryder's hideout, where they find a group of stormtroopers arresting Ryder and Chopper.

"Friends of yours?"Leia asked.

"Not for much longer, by the look of things."Kanan said.

"What are we going to do?"Leia questioned.

"This time, you follow my lead."Kanan admitted.

The three walked out of the shuttle and went up to the commander stormtrooper.

"This is a secure site."the commander stormtrooper said. "State your business."

"I'm taking the princess ambassador here on a scouting mission for possible refugee relocation."Kanan replied.

"This is not a safe area for you."the commander stormtrooper admitted. "There's a high level of rebel activity happening at the moment."

"Well, we're finishing our survey."Kanan stated. "We could take these prisoners back to Jalath for you."

"That won't be necessary."the commander stormtrooper complemented. "We have orders to terminate one of them immediately."

"Hold on, trooper."Leia said as she walked forward. "As a representative of the Senate, I demand to know what this man has done."

He's a fugitive from an Imperial prison."the commander stormtrooper stated. "Now, depart immediately for your own safety. Where you find one rebel, there are usually more."

Chopper suddenly started spinning around wildly.

"Chopper's receiving a signal."Kanan whispered.

"You know what that means."Ezra said. "Hera's here."

On cue, the Ghost appeared and shoots at the Imperial transports.

"More friends of yours?"Leia asked.

"Yeah, I'm a likable guy."Kanan remarked and helped up Ryder. "You're coming with me!"

Kanan grabbed Ryder and pulled him behind a toppled Imperial Troop Transport, along with Ezra and Leia.

Zeb and Sabine disembarked and a firefight began.

Chopper rolled toward the Ghost, but Sabine blocked him from coming inside.

"No, you can't come on board!"Sabine stated. "You have to go get the Phantom. Get moving!"

Chopper grumbled and flew towards the Phantom.

"Your friends might shoot you wearing that armour."Ryder said.

"That's not a bad idea, Governor."Kanan replied. "Take the princess hostage."

"What?"Ryder questioned.

"If I'm seen escaping with you, I'll be labeled a traitor."Leia explained. "You have to take me prisoner."

"Well, you better make it look good."Ezra said. "I'll warn Sabine."

Ezra does a signal causing Sabine to notice.

"We got two incoming."Sabine commented.

"What about Ezra and Kanan?"Zeb asked.

"They're the troopers on the left."Sabine responded.

Ryder shoved Kanan onto Ezra before grabbing Leia by the wrist and they run for the Ghost.

"Help! Help!"Leia shouted. "Commander!"

The other stormtroopers move in, but Kanan prevented them from doing so.

"Hold your fire!"Kanan ordered. "She's my responsibility! I'll get her back!"

"Kanan's coming."Ryder said. "He said to make it look good."

Zeb smirked and knocked out Kanan when he came forward.

"No, Zeb, wait!"Ezra protested. "Easy! That's Kanan!"

Zeb knocked out Ezra as well.

"I know."Zeb said smugly.

Zeb dragged the unconscious duo onboard the Ghost causing two of the fighting stormtroopers to get surprised.

"They're taking prisoners?"A stormtrooper asked.

"They do that now?"the other stormtrooper said.

Chopper, piloting the Phantom, destroyed Lyste's shuttle and followed the Ghost.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Zeb was telling Kanan to wake up.

"Kanan!"Zeb said. "Wake up! Kanan! How's your face?"

"Why did you hit me?"Kanan asked.

"What?"Zeb chuckled. "You had a helmet on."

"Did you have to hit us so hard?"Ezra questioned with a frown while rubbing his jaw.

"Hey, you wanted it to look good."Zeb remarked.

"Where's the princess?"Kanan demanded.

"In the cockpit with Hera."Zeb replied.

* * *

Back at the Garrison...

"We've completed our search of the transports and found no contraband."the deck stormtrooper stated.

"Very well, Corporal."Lieutenant Lyste said and answered his comlink that was beeping. "Yes?"

 _"Sir, my squad was ambushed by rebels."_ the deck stormtrooper reported. _"They escaped with the fugitive Ryder Azadi."_

"What?"Lieutenant Lyste asked.

 _"They also abducted a cadet."_ the deck stormtrooper added. _"And some princess ambassador."_

"She's under our protection."Lieutenant Lyste admitted. "Deploy search patrols, now!"

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"I owe you my life."Ryder admitted. "You have my gratitude."

"It's the least we could do after leading the Empire right to you."Hera responded.

Leia quietly followed the two adults before noticing Ezra talking with Zeb and Sabine.

"We heard what happened."Zeb said sadly. "Sorry, kid."

"Hey, at least now you know."Sabine commented.

"Yeah."Ezra responded and walked away. "I guess I just need some time."

Leia looked at Kanan.

"Is he all right?"Leia asked.

"He's okay."Kanan replied. "He just lost some people close to him. It's a challenge being his age with so much responsibility."

"I know that feeling."Leia admitted with a hint of sadness.

During her childhood, Leia remembered she was taught by her father Bail to appreciate the effort of Alderaan's workers, but also the importance of her duties as the planet's eventual queen.

Kanan placed a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Maybe he could use a friend."Kanan suggested.

Leia walked up to Ezra, who was at the nose gun watching the hologram image of himself as a young boy with his parents.

"I know who you are. You're Ezra Bridger."Leia said as she walked forward. "I heard your transmission."

"Yeah? My parents heard it, too."Ezra stated. "But they're gone now."

"I'm sorry."Leia apologised.

"It's just there's so much against us."Ezra admitted. "Do you ever wonder..."

"If this fight is even worth it?"Leia finished. "Every day. But I'm still here."

"But you're a princess."Ezra reminded. "You don't have to risk your life doing this."

"I feel like because I can fight, I have to for those who cannot."Leia commented. "And I think you might be the same way."

Ezra remained as he placed off the hologram image and grabbed his cadet helmet.

"Let's figure out a way to get your ships."Ezra said confidently.

Ezra and Leia walked into the common room where the others were.

"We did a scan of the landing field, and looking at the Imperial security, I just don't see us living long enough to get near those ships."Sabine stated.

"Two walkers are a big problem."Zeb admitted.

"Ugh."Kanan sighed. "Even if we reach the ships, they're not going anywhere until we can disable those gravity locks."

"Those defenses are formidable."Leia explained. "Why? Because the Empire doesn't underestimate you. They know how good you are."

"We might be able to get one out, but we'll never get all three."Kanan said. "It's impossible."

The Ghost crew remained silent.

"I know you need those ships, so don't tell me why we can't get them."Leia stated. "Tell me how we will."

"Well, Kanan and I still have our disguises, so we can get onto the platform."Ezra suggested. "But to get close to the ships, we'll need a distraction."

"I can handle that."Leia assured proudly with her arms folded.

"The Ghost can act as air support."Hera commented.

"And I can use detonators to blast off the gravity locks."Sabine suggested.

"Won't work."Ryder replied. "You can't forcibly remove the locks."

"You know this how?"Hera questioned.

"In prison I put those locks together, so I know how to take 'em apart."Ryder explained.

"Ryder Azadi, does that mean you're getting involved?"Kanan asked.

"Just this once."Ryder responded. "It's clear I can't stay on Lothal, so I'll help you, if you get me outta here."

* * *

Back at the Garrison...

Lieutenant Lyste and his soldiers see the Phantom touch down.

"Over there."the deck stormtrooper said.

"This is the rebel ship we've been looking for."Lieutenant Lyste stated. "Set weapons for stun."

Leia came out of the Phantom followed by Kanan and Ezra, who still had their disguises on.

"I'd think you'd be pleased to see me safe and sound, Lieutenant."Leia said with a frown.

"Of course, Your Highness."Lieutenant Lyste assured. "Very pleased. Just, um, surprised."

While Lieutenant Lyste and his soldiers were distracted, Ryder, Chopper and Sabine went up to one of the gravity locks.

"We need to cut open that access panel, and bypass the primary power flux coupling."Ryder commented. "Hurry."

"This brave trooper saved us both from those rebels."Leia remarked smugly. "He deserves a medal."

Chopper disabled a gravity lock.

"He did it!"Ryder responded and looked at Sabine. "Sabine, you take this one. We'll move on to the next ship. I'll call in the air support."

Sabine goes inside to pilot the cruiser, signalling for their air support, while Ryder and Chopper move on to the next one.

"As you can see, your ships are safe and sound right where you left them."Lieutenant Lyste admitted.

"If you're trying to impress me, Lieutenant, you're doing a miserable job of it."Leia stated coldly.

"What do you mean?"Lieutenant Lyste asked.

"You don't know?"Leia questioned disbelief pointing at one of the corvettes.

Lieutenant Lyste and his soldiers notice the corvette was moving.

"I didn't authorize this!"Lieutenant Lyste protested. "Who's piloting that ship?"

The stormtroopers spotted Ryder and Chopper disabling a gravity lock.

"Sir!"the deck stormtrooper shouted. "Rebels!"

"Blast them!"Lieutenant Lyste ordered.

The stormtroopers began firing at Ryder and Chopper.

Sabine, piloting her corvette, fires on the troopers, knocking them over.

Kanan and Ezra then knock Lyste and his two soldiers out cold.

One of the AT-ATs attacked the ship and the Ghost swoops in and fires proton torpedoes at the walker, temporarily disabling it by causing it to kneel.

"Sabine's away."Kanan said. "Let's get outta here."

"I'm not sure we're going anywhere."Ezra admitted.

The AT-AT got back to it's feet, preparing to fire at Ryder and Chopper.

"Secure the third ship."Kanan ordered and ran off. "I'll handle the walker."

"Handle the walker?"Leia repeated in disbelief. "How?"

"Just trust us."Ezra instructed. "Go!"

Ryder, seeing a stormtrooper running towards him, prepares to fire, but Chopper sees Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and stopped Ryder.

"Unlock that ship!"Kanan ordered.

"He's a Jedi!"Ryder said in surprise.

Still in stormtrooper armour, Kanan charges the AT-AT and severs two of its legs, causing it to topple.

"Did you see that?"Leia asked excitedly.

Ezra nodded at her.

"Drop your weapons!"

Ezra sees two stormtroopers threatening Ryder and Chopper.

"If you like that, watch this."Ezra stated with a smile.

Ezra used the force to pull the stormtroopers blasters from their hands.

Ezra caught one blaster, but the other hits him in the head.

"Get down!"Leia ordered.

Leia grabbed the fallen blaster and shoots the approaching troopers.

"Whoa!"Ezra chuckled.

"That is impressive."Leia replied with a smirk and handed Ezra the blaster. "Well, mostly."

Ryder and Chopper disabled the second gravity lock.

Kanan rushed up to Ryder.

"She's all yours, Kanan."Ryder said.

"Two down, one to go."Kanan admitted and removed his helmet.

The Ghost continued to harry the other AT-AT, but was having little effect.

Then imperial reinforcements arrived to the garrison.

"I'll handle this."Leia assured.

The young princess walked up to the approaching stormtroopers.

"Thank goodness you've arrived."Leia said. "The rebels are stealing my ships."

"AT-AT 36, you have new orders, shoot to kill."the officer stormtrooper said. "Repeat, shoot to kill."

"No, you can't!"Leia protested.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness."the officer stormtrooper replied. "We can't let your ships fall into rebel hands. Destroy that ship now!"

A hint of worry appeared in Leia's eyes.

Ryder looked at Chopper.

"Finish up here."Ryder ordered. "I have to help them."

Realizing that the rebels need help, Ryder goes aboard the third ship while Chopper disabled the gravity lock.

Ryder guns the ship's engines, straining against the gravity lock.

Once Chopper finished disabling the lock, Ryder used the corvette's thrusters to topple the second AT-AT.

Ezra hurried up the ramp of Ryder's corvette and Leia approached hom.

"Time for me to go."Ezra said.

Leia grabbed both of Ezra's hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?"Ezra asked.

"Stop that rebel! He's stealing my transport!"Leia shouted and whispered. "Make it look good."

"Oh, we gotta make this look good."Ezra said.

"You have my permission."Leia stated and went off the ramp.

"See ya later, Princess."Ezra remarked.

Ezra stuns Leia to avoid suspicion.

"The princess!"Lieutenant Lyste called out.

Lieutenant Lyste and his soldiers went to check on Leia as Chopper takes off with the Phantom, following the rebel ships.

Lieutenant Lyste helped Leia up.

"My ships."Leia said with a frown. "You lost my ships."

"I'm afraid so."Lieutenant Lyste responded.

"You should be afraid!"Leia admitted with a glare. "Just wait until I tell the Senate that the Imperial presence on Lothal is helpless against the rebels!"

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary."Lieutenant Lyste assured. "I-I assure you, Alderaan will be fully compensated for your lost ships."

"Fine."Leia replied. "Oh and I'll need your shuttle so I can return home."

"My shuttle. Right."Lieutenant Lyste agreed and notice his shuttle was gone. "Uh, where is it?"

"Lieutenant, did you lose your ship, too?"Leia questioned.

"I'll summon you another right away."Lieutenant Lyste replied.

Leia secretly smiled as the lieutenant went away.

* * *

In Space...

The rebel fleet were travelling with the stolen cruisers.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Ryder and Ezra walked to the common room.

"So, Governor, we need to find a safe place for you."Hera said.

"I already know where I'm going, back home."Ryder admitted.

"I knew you'd come around."Kanan remarked proudly.

"I couldn't see it before, but going to prison with the Bridgers started something."Ryder explained. "That something has grown bigger than I ever imagined. I owe it to them and I owe it to you to see it through to the end."

The Ghost crew smiled at Ryder.

"Welcome back to the fight, Governor."Ezra stated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	26. Smuggler's Blues

**I've watched Star Wars: Vader Immortal and it was so AWESOME!**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but Lisa and my other OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 25: Smuggler's Blues**

Inside the Royal Palace of Theed...

Lisa was writing down on her diary at the vast royal library collection in a tower that was at the back of the Theed Royal Palace.

 _"Dear Diary, a few things have changed since the incident on Onoam. I am now officially a true Queen of Naboo after Panaka's death and can have the power to help my people though I'm still trying to recover from that horrible event. However I feel most of the times that things are getting worse for the galaxy. Ezra learned that his parents died after they_ _staged a breakout at their prison to help other rebel fighters to escape. I know that feeling well to lose someone very close to you and yet have so much responsibilities in your hands._ _I'm definitely glad that I have my cousins Ryoo and Pooja. They are like older sisters to me. I know my Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred love me like my dad does. But at times I feel like an outsider in my family and is not because I am force sensitive. Despite my friendship with my cousins, I still wish I had a brother or sister of my own. Somebody that I can feel more close to. Sometimes I feel like a part of me is missing..."_

The blonde haired girl let out a sigh as she stopped writing and checked the view outside the window.

The sun was setting red and gold over the shimmering lake of Theed's palace when a starship entered the atmosphere of Naboo and descended into the capital's spaceport.

Lisa stood up and picked up a book about crystals from one of the shelfs before sitting back down to read it.

As the young queen read the book, one of the pages earned her interest.

The Bright Star was a crescent-shaped crystal and the most sacred artifact of the Mustafarians. Long before the rise of the Galactic Empire, it was stolen by Lady Corvax, who wanted to harness its energy to power her Aeon Engine and restore her dead husband to life. Instead, the Bright Star released powerful energies that turned the green and bountiful Mustafar into a hellish wasteland. Thereafter, Corvax kept the artifact hidden in her sanctum in Mustafar.

Lisa simply stopped reading and closed the book, now feeling completely bored.

"The day is almost done."Lisa commented with a frown. "I really need to get some fresh air."

* * *

In the Theed...

The starship that landed in the spaceport was known as the Windfall.

A fifteen year old boy known as Rowan was fixing the repairs of the starship.

Rowan had green eyes and messy ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He wore plain-white tunic with the V-shaped collar underneath his dark blue jacket and wore black trousers beneath with grey shoes.

A yellow tan feminine droid known as ZOE3 went down the ramp of the Windfall to check on the young captain.

"Captain, how long until the repairs are done?"ZOE3 asked. "We aren't supposed to be here. This planet is the Emperor's home."

"Almost done, Zoe."Rowan assured. "Then we will be leaving in no time at all."

"Is everything alright here?"

Rowan and ZOE3 notice Lisa approaching.

Lisa wore a tan jumpsuit with a deep blue vest with dark brown boots and fingerless brown gloves.

"Yeah."Rowan answered with a smile. "We are just trying to repair our ship. It took some damage after we escaped the Hutts."

"Excuse me, Mr I spill my guts to total strangers!"ZOE3 scowled. "We are not supposed to give intel! We are smugglers!"

"It's okay."Lisa responded with a smirk. "If you guys hate the Empire then we're on the same side."

"Cool, would you like to help us repair our ship?"Rowan asked.

"Sure, why not?"Lisa chuckled.

"Great."ZOE3 muttered in a unhappy tone.

Lisa started helping Rowan and ZOE3 repair the Windfall.

"Your ship is really impressive."Lisa admitted. "Though it would need a defence shield to prevent it from bigger hits during fights."

"I know, surprisingly I'm the captain of the ship and zoe is the co-pilot."Rowan stated proudly.

"It was more beautiful when we first stole it."ZOE3 commented.

"Zoe!"Rowan scowled.

"What?"ZOE3 questioned. "We did."

"So you guys actually stole this ship?"Lisa asked in curiosity.

"Well, after my dad got captured by the Empire, we successfully stole the ship to avoid any worst punishments after we failed to pay to the Hutts."Rowan explained with a frown.

"I'm sorry."Lisa apologised.

"It's okay."Rowan assured. "The Empire is always capable of bringing pain to others."

Lisa placed some credits in Rowan's hands.

"Your giving us credits?"Rowan asked in surprise.

"You hardly know us, blondie."ZOE3 reminded.

"There are moments that are not always about ambition or excitement."Lisa admitted. "Sometimes it's about helping people in need. I hope someday you get to know how it feels to do something good."

Rowan smiled. "Thank you, umm..."

"Lisa."Lisa said. "My name is Lisa."

"Rowan."Rowan replied and shook Lisa with his free hand.

Not long after, the Windfall was fixed which meant it was time for Rowan and ZOE3 to leave.

"I hope we see each other again soon."Rowan stated.

"You will, one place and then another."Lisa joked.

Rowan and Lisa chuckled at each other.

"Hey, captain!"ZOE3 called out. "It's time for us to leave!"

"Coming!"Rowan answered and rushes to the ramp. "See you around, Lisa!"

"See ya, captain."Lisa remarked with a salute.

The ramp went up and the Windfall took off from the spaceport as Lisa watched while her tied up hair moved a little from the wind.

Once the Windfall was out of sight, Lisa began to head back to the palace.

There weren't any stormtroopers around since Lisa ordered them to take the day off so that she would secretly help someone without dressing up as the Queen of Naboo.

But something else was on Lisa's mind that made her concern.

 _"So weird that I felt the force so strong with Rowan."_ Lisa thought in concern. _"He must be someone special..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Next is Shroud of Darkness!**


	27. Shroud of Darkness

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 26: Shroud of Darkness**

On the Mountainous World of Oosalon...

There was lightning crackling in the dark grey sky as Kanan and Ezra were dueling the two Inquisitors, who have pursued them for months.

"I'm thinking this planet's not gonna work out as a base after all."Ezra said.

"Seeing that the key part of secret base is the secret location, no, it will not work out."Kanan complemented. "Where's Chopper?"

"I signaled him."Ezra replied. "He's either lost or ignoring us."

"Oh, he's not lost."Kanan scowled as he kicked the Fifth Brother away. "Cross!"

Ezra moved to duel the Fifth Brother while Kanan fought the Seventh Sister.

"Such a handsome face."Seventh Sister complemented with a smirk.

"I don't go for crazy anymore."Kanan said with a glare.

"That's all right, I prefer brains."Seventh Sister responded evilly.

An ID9 seeker droid grabbed Kanan by the head and started dragging him as he duelled with the Seventh Sister.

Ezra fired the blaster mode at the seeker droid causing it to release Kanan and drop down on the ground below.

Ezra got nearly knocked off a cliffside by the Inquisitors, but Kanan grabs his ankle, keeping him from falling.

"Ahhh!"Ezra screamed. "Kanan!"

"I got you!"Kanan shouted. "I got you!"

The Seventh Sister chuckled evilly as she walked forward with the Fifth Brother with their red lightsabers out, ready to kill the two jedi.

"Ezra, I need you up here!"Kanan protested.

"Hold on."Ezra replied. "I'm busy at the moment."

Ezra used the Force to bring a tibidee to their aid.

Kanan quickly blocked the Fifth Brother's blade and lifted Ezra up with the Force.

"Up on three?"Kanan asked.

"Fine!"Ezra said.

"One...two..."Kanan counted.

"Three!"Ezra and Kanan responded in unison.

Kanan lifted Ezra up and the two continued duelling the inquisitors.

"I got us a ride!"Ezra admitted. "Come on!"

Ezra and Kanan began running away from the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother.

"I don't like this."Kanan complemented.

"Just get ready to jump!"Ezra stated.

"Jump?!"Kanan said in disbelief. "You're crazy!"

"Now!"Ezra ordered.

Kanan yelled as he and Ezra jumped down the cliff.

The two jedi escaped on the tibidee which flew away and leaves the Inquisitors behind.

"This was you?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah."Kanan answered. "Not bad, huh?"

Chopper soon arrived with the Phantom.

"After you."Kanan chuckled.

"Thanks for the lift."Ezra remarked.

The Tibidee wailed in respond.

The two Jedi jumped aboard the Phantom and jumped into hyperspace after leaving Oosalon.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"Phew, that was a close one."Ezra commented and rested his head on the wall.

"Yeah, another close one."Kanan agreed with a frown.

"What's wrong?"Ezra asked.

"Everywhere we go we run into those guys and I don't like it."Kanan admitted. "If this keeps up, we'll never be able to help the rebels establish a base. At least not as long as we're with them."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"Ezra asked.

"I don't know."Kanan replied. "But it's endangering the whole squadron. We're gonna need advice on this."

* * *

A While Later...

Kanan and Ezra went back on the Ghost.

"Well, you two seem fine."Hera said. "How's The Phantom?"

"I don't know."Ezra answered as he walked away. "Chopper was flying."

"Oh, boy."Hera mumbled.

"So, kid, you find us a base yet?"Zeb asked.

"No, but we did find two Inquisitors."Ezra commented.

"Oh, that's nothing new."Zeb muttered.

"They are waiting for you."Hera stated. "Why did you have us meet you out here away from the fleet?"

"It's safer this way."Kanan replied simply.

* * *

Ezra finds Ahsoka and Lisa in Kanan's cabin, where they were watching a holographic recording of a man, who was teaching different tactics for lightsaber combat.

The man in the hologram was the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

 _"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries."_ Anakin said. _"Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next and so on..."_

Lisa happily watched the hologram as Ahsoka had her eyes closed and was meditating.

Ezra sat down next to Lisa to watch the hologram.

 _"I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers."_ Anakin remarked as he took out his lightsaber and started deflecting the lasers. _"Here, I'll show you, one, two, three-"_

"He's amazing."Ezra remarked with a smile. "I've watched these recordings to help me with my own saber training."

"You should have seen him in person."Ahsoka said as she opened her eyes. "Anakin Skywalker, he was my master."

"My dad said that Anakin was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars."Lisa commented.

"He was powerful, rarely lost a battle."Ahsoka admitted. "What would have surprised people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends and looked out for them until the end."

 _"Practice these exercises mindfully and you'll see improvement, I promise."_ Anakin said as deactivated his lightsaber.

"I really wished I met him."Lisa remarked.

Ahsoka chuckled. "You would've learn a lot from him."

"Do you know what happened to him?"Ezra asked.

Ahsoka puts off the holoprojector.

"The last time I saw him, he was rushing off to save the Chancellor."Ahsoka said. "Then everything changed, the war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason, one by one, they were hunted down."

"By the Inquisitors."Ezra said.

"Or worse like the Emperor."Lisa added grimly.

Then the doors opened, revealing Kanan and Ferus.

"Speaking of Inquisitors Ahsoka, what do you think about us doing the hunting for a change?"Kanan said.

"When you defeated one, more showed up."Ferus stated. "Who's to say we wouldn't multiply our problems yet again?"

"Then there's Vader."Ezra said nervously.

"And Shade."Lisa scowled.

"I don't disagree."Kanan said. "But the fact remains, we can't protect our friends from Vader and his Inquisitors or the assassin, I can barely protect you."

"I don't need protecting."Ezra reminded with a smirk.

"Not even from the Emperor's hands?"Lisa questioned.

"Nope."Ezra remarked.

Lisa rolled her eyes at Ezra.

"It's times like these that Anakin, Ferus and I would turn to someone like Obi-Wan or Master Yoda."Ahsoka said. "They always had the answer, well, almost always."

"Usually we used to talk to others that had more opened eyes like Solace or..."Ferus complemented.

"Nadia?"Ahsoka finished.

Ferus nodded in respond.

"Then maybe we should ask Master Yoda."Kanan suggested.

This caused Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa to become surprised.

* * *

In the Ghost's Cockpit...

Hera, Sabine and Zeb watched as the Phantom took off once again.

"So, where are they going now?"Sabine asked.

Hera watched as the Phantom flew off once again in space and went into hyperspace.

"Sometimes it's better not to know."Hera admitted.

* * *

Back in the Phantom...

The five jedi smiled when they saw the planet Lothal on their view.

A moment after the group arrived at Lothal, they began to journey to the jedi temple.

"Ezra, you're from Lothal?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, this place is my home."Ezra answered.

The group arrived to the entrance of the temple.

"Here it is."Ezra said. "If you and Kanan stand here, you can use the Force to open the temple."

"I cannot."Ahsoka replied.

"Why?"Ezra asked.

"Because she is not a jedi."Ferus stated with a frown.

"What?"Lisa asked in surprise. "You not a Jedi?"

"It was my choice Lisa, I left the Order."Ahsoka responded. "It's probably best if you four open it."

"All right then."Ezra said. "Kanan? Ferus? Lisa?"

The three jedi join together in the force to open the temple.

Ezra notice the entrance was going further.

"Hey, where's the door going?"Ezra asked.

"Maybe it moved?"Lisa suggested.

"Focus."Ferus reminded.

Kanan, Ezra, Ferus and Lisa continued using the Force until the temple opened further and revealed a new entrance.

"Well, new problem, new door."Kanan commented and then looked at Chopper. "Chop, stay here, keep an eye out."

Chopper beeped at Kanan.

Ezra and Lisa walk into the temple followed by Kanan, Ferus and Ahsoka.

The moment the jedi were inside, the door closed behind them.

"How did you contact Master Yoda here?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he kind of contacted us."Kanan stated.

"Wow..."Lisa said in approval as she looked around. "So this where Master Yoda actually called you?"

"I thought I was dreaming when I first heard Master Yoda's voice."Ezra responded.

"And I was meditating."Kanan stated.

"Then perhaps that's a good place to start."Ahsoka commented.

"Ok let's try that then."Ferus agreed.

The five gathered together and began meditating.

Not long after Kanan saw one of the entrance opening.

"I see a doorway."Kanan said.

"Where?"Ezra asked. "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I."Ahsoka added.

"Same with me."Lisa commented.

"Then I assume the entrance your seeing is for yourself, Kanan."Ferus admitted.

"Last time we spoke to Master Yoda, we were separated."Kanan complemented as he stood up. "Maybe this is my path alone."

"Be careful."Ezra warned.

"Don't worry."Kanan assured. "I wouldn't do anything you would do."

Ezra frowned and Lisa giggled lightly while covering her mouth.

The four jedi noticed Kanan vanished.

"Where'd he go?"Ezra asked. "He just disappeared."

"As you know, these temples can be tricky."Ahsoka reminded.

* * *

Kanan approached the light and finds himself within a dojo.

Within the dojo was the Sentinel, a jedi temple guard that was adorned in guardsman armor and a helmet.

"I wondered when you would return."the temple guard responded.

"A temple guard."Kanan said. "I've come for knowledge, I need to know how to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors."

"Try to fight and you will fail."the temple guard commented as he stood up. "The Rebellion will be destroyed, you will die and your apprentice will become a servant of evil as well Olin's."

"What are you talking about?"Kanan questioned.

"The dark side."the temple guard said. "It pulls at them, it calls to them, eventually, they will be consumed by it."

The Sentinel activates his lightsaber and so did Kanan.

"Stand aside."the temple guard ordered. "Both must be eliminated before they embrace the darkness."

"I won't let that happen."Kanan stated with a glare.

Then Kanan and the temple guard started duelling each other.

* * *

Outside the Temple...

Chopper detected incoming Imperials and flees just before the two Inquisitors arrived at the Jedi Temple.

"They have fled."Fifth Brother complemented. "Your instincts have failed you."

"Have they?"Seventh Sister asked. "Our prey came here and they are still here."

The female inquisitor deployed a parrot droid to scan the structure.

"Tell me what you see."Seventh Sister said.

A small hologram of the jedi temple appeared in front of the two inquisitors.

"A Jedi temple."Seveth Sister remarked.

"Their sanctuary will be their tomb."Fifth Brother stated grimly.

* * *

Back inside the Temple...

"You guys knew Master Yoda?"Ezra asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka replied. "He taught almost all of the younglings in the temple at one point or another."

"Despite his height, Yoda served on the Jedi Council as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order."Ferus commented.

"Kanan described him to me."Ezra said. "Small, green and wrinkly with pointy ears, but he didn't know what he was really like."

"Did anyone knew, Ahsoka?"Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure anyone did."Ahsoka admitted. "He was wise, kind, but when I was young, he seemed happier as the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow, as if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending, and another beginning."

Ferus and Ahsoka notice Ezra and Lisa were gone.

Suddenly an entrance opened causing Ferus to stand up.

"An entrance isn't?"Ahsoka questioned.

"Yeah, see you later."Ferus admitted and walked into the entrance before vanishing.

* * *

Somewhere...

Ezra and Lisa opened their eyes and found themselves in some kind of chamber.

"Whoa."Ezra said. "I know this place."

"It feels special."Lisa whispered softly.

"Special to you both it is, hmm?"A voice said.

The two young padawans saw Master Yoda in front of them.

"Master Yoda?"Ezra asked with a smile. "You're here!"

"Or here you are, hmm."Yoda replied in amusement. "With young Lisa."

"You know, who I am?"Lisa remarked.

Yoda nodded at her.

"Last time I couldn't see you."Ezra responded.

"Ah, growing your and Lisa's abilities are."Yoda said. "And with them danger..."

Ezra and Lisa's eyes widen, both now completely disturbed.

* * *

Ferus opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place that he was fifteen years.

It was the fallen headquarters of the Jedi Order in Coruscant.

"How can I be brought here after what happened?"Ferus asked in disappointment.

When Ferus reached the chamber of the former Jedi High Council, he witnessed a force-induced vision of a masked sith warrior that held out a red lightsaber.

"Welcome, Olin."the sith warrior greeted. "Admiring the ruins of the place you once called home?"

"Who are you?"Ferus questioned coldly as he activated his lightsaber. "What do you want?!"

"You think you can keep Lisa safe forever from her own father?"the sith warrior taunted. "Then you are a bigger fool than your own master."

"I will make you eat those words!"Ferus snapped in anger.

The two engaged in a fierce combat in the ruins of the fallen republic.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanan and the temple guard continued their duel.

"Is this the limit of your knowledge?"the temple guard asked.

"I learned enough."Kanan stated.

"I think not."the temple guard said as he used the Force to sent Kanan back.

Kanan grabbed one of the many lightsabers that hang on the shelf and to his surprise, ignited a red-bladed lightsaber, wielding two blades against the temple guard.

Then other temple guards joined in and activated their yellow lightsabers.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your pupil and you will perish for your failure."the temple guard answered bitterly.

* * *

In the Temple Chambers...

Now alone in the chambers, Ahsoka slowly continued to meditate.

 _"Ahsoka..."_ A female voice whispered.

Ahsoka looked around and saw no one.

Then she closed her eyes and continued meditating.

But then her mediating was distracted, when she heard the familiar voice again.

The manifestation of Anakin and Nadia appeared behind Ahsoka.

 _"Ahsoka, why did you leave?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"Where were you when we needed you?"_ Nadia questioned.

"I made a choice."Ahsoka said sadly. "I couldn't stay."

 _"You were selfish."_ Nadia stated cruelly.

"No!"Ahsoka denied as tears started coming out her eyes.

 _"You abandoned us! You failed us!"_ Anakin shouted in anger. _"Do you know what we have become?"_

Then Darth Vader and Lady Shade appeared from behind Ahsoka, replacing their past selves.

"No..."Ahsoka whispered as she shook her head.

Darth Vader's mechanical breathing became louder.

 _"It's all your fault!"_ Lady Shade scowled. _"Your to blame!"_

"NO!"Ahsoka screamed angrily as she opened her eyes and tears rolled down her face.

A tearful and tormented Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and spun around to find nothing.

Ahsoka sighed sadly and closed her eyes as she started crying.

She now knew the truth.

Anakin Skywalker has become Darth Vader and Nadia Aomori became Lady Shade.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Master Yoda, you're powerful."Ezra said. "You must know a way to destroy Vader and his Inquisitors."

Yoda sighed and shook his head.

"Padawans, thousands of Jedi once there were, then came war."

The jedi master showed the two padawans a vision of clone troopers preparing for battle and jedi fighting in combat.

"In our arrogance, join the conflict swiftly we did."Yoda stated. "Fear, anger, hate, consumed by the dark side the Jedi were."

"My father said the Emperor was the Chancellor himself and none of you even realised it."Lisa admitted.

"For many years it was, blinding our sight."Yoda agreed. "Already we lost in the clone war, we have."

"Was it wrong for the Jedi to fight?"Ezra asked. "Is it wrong for me to protect my friends?"

"Wrong? Hmm."Yoda said. "A long time, fought I did, consumed by fear I was, though see it I did not."

"You were afraid?"Ezra questioned.

"Yes, afraid."Yoda replied. "Hmm, surprised are you? A challenge lifelong it is, not to bend fear into anger."

Then the stones around them started falling and the chamber started shaking.

"What's happening?"Ezra asked.

"Found you the enemy has."Yoda stated.

"The inquisitors..."Lisa whispered nervously.

* * *

Outside...

The two inquisitors use the force to lift the giant stone out of the ground and revealed the entrance.

* * *

In the Coruscant Temple Ruins...

Ferus continued duelling the sith warrior just as the walls of the ruins began to rumble.

Seeing the opportunity, Ferus used the force to send a rock of a statue at the sith warrior, crushing him.

"As long as I live, no one will hurt Lisa."Ferus vowed firmly.

Then Ferus escaped in the bright entrance behind him.

* * *

Kanan and the temple guard continued their duel in the dojo until Kanan got knocked to the ground.

"Even now, the servants of the dark side come for your apprentice."the temple guard responded. "You cannot fight forever."

"You're right."Kanan agreed. "I can't protect Ezra forever, not even from themselves, all I can do is what I've done, train them the best I could."

The temple guard raised his blade and Kanan closed his eyes, preparing for death.

Instead the temple guard performed a knighting ceremony.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Kanan Jarrus, you may rise."the temple guard announced.

"Wait, what does this mean?"Kanan asked as he stood up.

The Sentinel removes his helmet to reveal a familiar face of the fallen Grand Inquisitor, who died in a duel with Kanan.

"It means you are what I once was."the temple guard said. "A knight of the Jedi Order."

Then the walls started crumbling.

"The temple is falling."the temple guard ordered. "Go, I will delay the enemy."

Kanan nodded and went out of the dojo.

* * *

In the Temple Chambers.

Ahsoka snapped out of her sorrow, when she saw that the temple was shaking.

"Ahsoka!"Ferus called out as he rushed forward. "We need to get out of here!"

"There's still a way."Ahsoka said softly.

Ferus and Ahsoka went out of a exit.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yeah, but Master Yoda, how are we supposed to win if we don't fight back?"Ezra asked.

"Win?"Yoda said and chuckled. "Win, hmm, how Jedi choose to win, the question is."

"We already chose."Ezra stated. "We're going to fight."

"Ezra's right."Lisa said. "How else are we able to free the whole galaxy from the sith's darkness?"

Yoda sighed. "Find Malachor."

"Malachor?"Ezra asked. "Who's Malachor?"

The walls started crumbling around them and the two young teenagers realised they were back in the temple.

Also Master Yoda was no longer there.

"Master Yoda?"Ezra shouted. "Master Yoda!"

The two teenagers stood up from the ground.

"Come on, Ezra."Lisa responded. "We need to leave now."

Ezra and Lisa rushed out of the room they were in.

* * *

Outside...

The two inquisitors finally managed to open the temple.

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother entered in the main chamber and activated their lightsabers.

"The secrets of this temple will be ours."Seventh Sister said darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Lisa met up with Kanan, Ferus and Ahsoka.

"We are all here that's good!"Ferus said.

"You guys won't believe what me and Lisa saw-"Ezra started.

"Tell us later!"Kanan shouted. "Come on!"

* * *

In the Temple...

The Inquisitors find themselves in the main chamber and were confronted by the jedi temple guards.

"Grand Inquisitor."Fifth Brother said in shock.

Then the temple guards surround them.

* * *

Kanan, Ezra, Ferus, Ahsoka and Lisa run through the temple catacombs to find an exit.

"Up ahead!"Kanan shouted. "The way out!"

While running, Ahsoka stopped after sensing a familiar presence.

Yoda, who appeared behind Ahsoka and waves to his old friend.

Ahsoka smiled at Yoda and then continued onwards.

As the five run out of the temple, the Phantom appeared in front of them.

"Chopper!"Kanan called out.

Chooper beeped at his companions.

"He says Imperial forces are on their way!"Ezra stated.

The five jedi entered the Phantom, which flew away as soon as they were aboard.

* * *

In the Phantom...

The jedi let out breaths of relief.

"That was so close."Lisa chuckled weakly.

"We saw Master Yoda."Ezra said.

"Saw him?"Kanan asked in surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said to find Malachor."Ezra said. "Who's Malachor?"

Ferris, Ahsoka and Kanan looked at each other.

"Malachor isn't a person."Ahsoka said. "It's a place."

"What kind of place?"Lisa asked softly.

"An _awful_ place."Ferus complemented with a small glare.

* * *

Back on Lothal...

A shuttle landed next to the Jedi Temple.

Darth Vader, Lady Shade and two stormtroopers made their way to the temple.

But as the Sith Lord came into the temple, he sensed familiar presences were once inside.

Ferus and Ahsoka were here.

Inside Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were waiting for him.

"My master will be most pleased with this discovery."Vader said as he and Shade walked into the entrance.

The two inquisitors bowed at the Sith Lord and the Sith Lady.

"Lord Vader, Lady Shade."Fifth brother said. "The jedi are growing in their power."

"It will be their undoing."Darth Vader responded firmly.

Then Darth Vader's mechanical breathing echoed throughout the temple.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)  
**


	28. The Mystery of Chopper Base

**Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 27: The Mystery of Chopper Base**

Following the discovery of Atollon, the Phoenix Squadron had established a base on the planet.

The Ghost departed the rebel fleet's Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier to deliver a shipment of power generators to Rex, who was supervising the establishment of the base.

"Ghost to Phoenix home, we're heading down with another load."Hera said.

 _"Copy, Ghost."_ Commander Sato replied. _"I'll meet you on the surface."_

"So, one more run, then we'll take a break."Hera commented and looked at Zeb. "Are they still at it?"

"Pretty much non-stop."Zeb stated.

Hera went to the cargo hold with Sabine to see Kanan and Ezra duelling each other using their lightsabers.

"Keep your blade up."Kanan instructed. "It's easier to drop it than it is to raise it."

Ezra fired at Kanan with the blaster mode of his lightsaber.

"You know, that's my move."Kanan reminded.

"I steal from the best."Ezra remarked.

The two jedi continued duelling until Ezra pointed his blade at Kanan's neck.

"Gotcha!"Ezra chuckled.

"And I got you."Kanan added with a frown.

Ezra noticed Kanan pointing his blade at his chest.

Kanan and Ezra deactivated their lightsabers.

"Tied again?"Ezra asked in disappointment.

"There's no such thing as a tie."Kanan reminded. "You lose, you die."

"Yeah and you win by killing an Inquisitor."Ezra said.

"No."Kanan responded. "You win by surviving."

"You two are getting pretty good."Sabine admitted.

"Getting?"Ezra asked. "Are you saying we weren't good before?"

"I think she just meant you're even better now."Hera complemented.

"I'll take it."Ezra said and quickly activated his blade to block Kanan's. "Hey!"

"You never turn your back on an enemy."Kanan replied.

"Okay."Ezra said. "But since when are you my enemy?"

Kanan sighed. "Let's go again."

Ezra and Kanan started duelling each other again as Hera and Sabine watched.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Ghost landed at the rebel base on Atollon.

"I thought you'd be more excited about our new base."Hera commented. "We finally have a place to call home."

"Trust me, Hera, I'm excited."Kanan assured with a tight smile. "This is my excited face."

"Yeah, very nice."Hera said with a frown and looked at AP-5. "Here's that crate of power generators, AP-5."

"This shipment was due hours ago."AP-5 stated.

Chopper beeped at AP-5.

"So I can expect them to be late all the time then?"AP-5 sighed.

The Ghost crew met up with Rex at the command center.

"The site doesn't look like much, I'll admit."Rex explained. "The good news is our scouts found a fresh water source deep underground."

"We're placing sensor markers around the perimeter."Sabine said. "We'll know if anyone drops by unannounced."

Zeb notice a dokma on a crate.

"Hey!"Zeb snapped. "Get away from that!"

The dokma shrieked and went away.

"How I hate those little bogens."Zeb muttered.

"This planet may be hot, dry and unpleasant."Rex chuckled. "But at least there's nothing trying to kill us."

Then the crew went their separate ways.

"I can't believe it's all finally coming together."Hera said. "Ships, pilots, a base."

"Everything you need."Kanan agreed.

"Except you and Ezra."Hera responded sadly. "So, when do you leave?"

"As soon as Ferus, Ahsoka and Lisa get back."Kanan replied and sighed. "We can't run from the Inquisitors forever."

"I figured it was something like that, with all that training."Hera admitted and began to walk away.

"Hera, what you've accomplished here is important."Kanan reminded. "I understand that now, the need for us to be a part of a larger rebellion. I'm behind you But none of it will matter if we don't do what we need to do."

"All sensors on the Eastern face are in place."A pilot reported.

"Good."Sabine responded. "Have all the pilots checked in?"

"Lieutenant Deiser hasn't come back yet."the pilot replied.

This caused Kanan and Hera to become alarmed.

"Phoenix-6, report."Rex said. "Deiser, do you copy?"

There was no respond.

"She was on the North face."Sabine commented. "We'd better go check on her."

"Take The Phantom."Hera suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra was looking for Zeb on the Ghost.

"Zeb?"Ezra asked as he looked around.

A dokma moved passed Ezra's feet and Chopper bumped into Ezra causing them to drop on the ground.

"Ow!"Ezra growled. "Hey, do you know where Zeb is?"

Chopper beeped.

"Yeah, do you know where he went?"Ezra asked.

Chopper chirped and pointed Ezra in the direction of a nearby cliff overlooking the desert and several giant coral plants.

Then Chopper went after the dokma he was chasing.

Ezra found Zeb relaxing and listening to some music while watching the sun set.

"What are you doing out here, big guy?"Ezra asked.

"Oh. Hey, Ezra. Just getting a little fresh air and privacy."Zeb responded. lHey, pull up a crate, watch the sunset."

Ezra went up on a crate as Zeb took a sip of her drink.

"We're gonna be leaving soon."Ezra admitted. "Kanan and me."

"Yeah, I figured."Zeb remarked. "Going after the red blades, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know when we'll be back or if we'll be back."Ezra stated worriedly.

"Hey, hey, bad luck to talk like that. You'll be back."Zeb assured. "Course we'll probably have toppled the Empire by then. We can swap war stories."

"It's a deal."Ezra chuckled.

* * *

At the Northern Perimeter...

Sabine and Rex found Deiser's sensor marker but could not see any sign of the scout.

"Spectre-5 to Phoenix-6, where are you?"Sabine asked in her comlink. "Deiser, come in."

There was no respond from Deiser.

Rex spotted Deiser's helmet and found a dokma under it.

"Looks like whatever happened, happened right after she placed that sensor."Rex commented.

"Someone else is here."Sabine said.

"Or something else."Rex added and took out his blasters. "Behind you!"

Sabine quickly went next to Rex as a krykna rose from the ground.

"Do you think it's aggressive?"Rex asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out!"Sabine responded.

Sabine and Rex started firing at the krykna.

Then more kryknas showed up.

"More incoming!"Sabine warned.

"Get to the ship."Rex ordered.

"This is Spectre-5. We're under attack!"Sabine reported on her comlink. "We need backup-"

A krykna threw Sabine to the ground while the other captured Rex.

"Get off me, you lousy crawler!"Rex snapped

"Rex!"Sabine shouted.

Sabine continued firing at the kryknas, who were unable to attack since she moved behind the sensor marker.

Then the Ghost arrived as Kanan and Zeb fired at the kryknas from the ramp.

"What are you waiting for?"Sabine asked. "Come on!"

The kryknas left as the Ghost landed on the ground.

"I hate multi-leggers."Zeb scowled.

"Where's Rex?"Ezra asked.

"Those creatures took him."Sabine replied. "I think they got Deiser too."

"Chopper, locate Rex's position."Hera ordered.

Chopper beeped and located Rex's position with his antenna.

"He says this way."Sabine translated.

Sabine, Kanan and Ezra ran off while Hera noticed Zeb stood next to Chopper:

"I'll, uh I'll guard the ship."Zeb said nervously.

"We need you, Zeb."Hera commented. "Chopper, stay here and keep the Ghost ready for take-off."

"More than two legs is just excessive."Zeb panicked.

Chopper flew the Phantom back into the Ghost and stayed aboard the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The rebels ventured into the underground tunnels with Ezra and Kanan using their lightsabers to provide lighting.

"Stay sharp and stick together."Kanan instructed.

"They have tough armour."Sabine warned. "Aim for the eyes."

"We need to split up."Kanan suggested. "Ezra, go with Hera."

"No."Hera disagreed. "Ezra, stay with Kanan. Sabine, Zeb, with me."

Kanan nodded. "Let's go."

Ezra and Kanan walked to the other side.

"Shouldn't we have a Jedi on each team?"Zeb asked.

"We've gotta get used to not having them around."Hera reminded.

Sabine looked at Hera, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra ran into a krykna.

"Oh, let me try to connect with it."Ezra said.

"I don't think so."Kanan stated.

"Trust me, I got this."Ezra assured.

Ezra tried to use the Force to connect with the creature but was unable to establish a connection.

Kanan killed the creature with his lightsaber.

"Maybe I should teach you more common sense!"Kanan snapped.

"I had common sense before you started teaching me!"Ezra argued.

"We can argue about this later."Kanan replied. "Come on!"

"You always change the subject when I start winning!"Ezra shouted.

Kanan and Ezra rushed to another side.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hera and the other rebels stumbled upon a lair littered with several spider eggs.

"I don't like the looks of this."Zeb admitted nervously.

Sabine used one of her blasters to move the empty shell of a dokma.

"Those big crawlers must eat them."Hera said distastefully.

"Ugh."Zeb groaned. "Even I wouldn't wish that fate on these little bogens."

Sabine notice small eggs on the floor.

"Ew."Sabine scoffed. "Are those eggs?"

"I could really use a hand over here!"

Hera, Zeb and Sabine looked up, seeing Rex trapped on a sleeping krykna's mandibles.

"Rex!"Hera called out.

"I met the neighbours."Rex stated. "I don't care for 'em."

The three rebels managed to free Rex from a sleeping krykna's mandibles.

"Kanan! Ezra!"Sabine said on her comlink. "We found Rex."

 _"Good work!"_ Kanan replied. _"We're coming to ya!"_

The rebels noticed the krykna that grabbed Rex was starting to move.

"Actually, I think it's time to go."Sabine warned.

"This way!"Hera shouted.

The group then got pursued by several krykna causing them to blast at the crawlers.

"Aim for the eyes!"Sabine instructed.

Sabine managed to kill one of the krykna with a detonator but was unable to stop their advance.

"Get back, ya stinkin' crawlers!"Zeb growled as he killed a krykna with his blaster.

"They're boxing us in."

As more krykna approached, the rebels shot at them with their blasters.

The rebels were quickly rejoined by Ezra and Kanan.

"Huh."Hera replied. "Glad you could drop in."

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you."Ezra stated. "Come on, we'll clear a path!"

Kanan and Ezra used their lightsabers to kill the kryknas that was coming their way.

After a struggle, the rebels managed to fight their way back to the Ghost

"Chopper, open up!"Hera shouted in her comlink. "Chopper!"

Chopper lowered the ramp so that the rebels could board the ship.

"This whole place is infested."Zeb said.

"Maybe this base isn't so perfect after all."Kanan muttered.

"I'm not giving up without a fight."Hera responded firmly. "Hang on!"

Hera attempted to fly the Ghost but the ship was held down by a large web spun by the kryknas.

"Hera, get us outta here!"Zeb begged worriedly.

"It's no good!"Hera answered. "I'm at full power. Ah, they must have glued us down."

"Well, we're safe in here, right?"Ezra asked.

"Sure."Hera commented.

Ezra, Zeb and Kanan used the ship's laser cannons to blast the krykna but were unable to break the ship free of the web.

"Hungry, are ya?"Zeb questioned angrily. "Well, eat this!"

Zeb blasted a few Kryknas away.

"They're all over us!"Kanan shouted.

"Route auxiliary power to the hull."Hera ordered. "That should knock 'em off."

Sabine diverted all auxiliary power to the hull.

This had the effect of electrocuting one of the krykna but the spidery creatures were not deterred for long.

"It's not working."Kanan reminded. "Hit 'em again!"

"No."Hera said. "If we drain too much power we won't be able to lift off."

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not goin' anywhere."Sabine admitted.

"We have to go outside and cut the ship free."Ezra suggested as he went up the ladder.

"Yeah, fat chance surviving that."Zeb retorted.

"Oh, that's great, Zeb."Ezra said angrily at his comlink. "I'm gonna get eaten, the last Jedi in the galaxy, chomped up by some crawlers because you were too afraid to go outside!"

Kanan and Zeb went into the cockpit.

"We're missing something."Kanan grunted. "Why didn't these things attack us before?"

"You're right."Hera agreed. "They could've overrun the base, they didn't come near it."

Sabine notice the sensor marker that was outside.

"Sensor marker that's it!"Sabine said in realisation. "Kanan! I think I know why they didn't attack the base Look! See that marker? When I was looking for Deiser out there, the creatures wouldn't come anywhere close."

"They don't like the markers and the base is surrounded by them!"Kanan added.

"If we can get it, we can use it to hold them off while we clear the ship."Hera complemented.

"Only problem is, how do we get to it?"Sabine asked.

"We got a breach!"Rex called out. "They're coming in the airlock!"

Zeb and Ezra followed Rex and saw a krykna entering the airlock.

"I'll hold 'em here!"Rex shouted. "Get out and cut the ship loose!"

Rex fought off a krykna which had managed to enter the rear exit of the Ghost.

"We need a plan to get to the sensor."Sabine said.

"Well, I think I have an idea."Ezra commented.

"Figure it out on the way!"Hera said.

The rebels went out to fight the kryknas.

"Okay, kid, quick!"Zeb responded. "What's the plan?"

"All right. Zeb, you and Hera, out front laying cover fire."Ezra instructed. "Sabine, you're on the ramp. Kanan, you're with me."

"What am I doing on the ramp?"Sabine asked.

"Kanan and I are gonna throw you over to the sensor."Ezra answered.

"Times like these, I really wish I had a jet-pack."Sabine admitted.

"Ready?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah."Sabine said.

"One two three!"Kanan, Ezra and Sabine counted.

Ezra and Kanan used their Force powers to hurl Sabine towards the sensor marker.

However, the two jedi threw her too far and she landed at the top of a pit.

"Whoa, whoa!"Sabine shouted. "Whoa!"

"Sabine!"Kanan called out.

"No!"Ezra shouted.

* * *

Back in the Ghost...

Rex and Chopper managed to work together to expel the krykna.

"Now, Chopper!"Rex ordered. "Seal it up!"

After Rex had kicked the krykna out, Chopper sealed the ship's rear exit.

* * *

Outside...

At the front line, Sabine managed to crawl out of the pit and grabbed the sensor marker before a krykna could catch her from behind.

The Mandalorian then used the marker to force her way back to the Ghost.

"Hera, get us ready to fly."Kanan ordered and looked at Hera. "Ezra! Let's get to work."

Ezra and Kanan used their lightsabers to cut through the krykna's webs around the Ghost.

"That's it!"Ezra admitted. "We're clear!"

"Get us outta here!"Kanan stated.

Hera lift off the Ghost and ferry the rebels safely back to base.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

The rebels sighed that they escaped the krynkas.

"Guess we should inform Commander Sato our site might not work out."Rex responded.

"No."Hera refused. "It took everything we had just to find this place. I'm not ready to give it up."

"We're not going to."Kanan replied as he sat down. "The Rebellion needs this base and we're gonna do whatever it takes to keep it."

"Don't worry."Hera assured. "I'll handle it."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Sabine and Kanan watched as several rebel troops erected a fence using several sensor markers.

"I think your fence is gonna hold."Kanan remarked with a smile.

"You'd better go talk to Hera."Sabine suggested.

"Why?"Kanan asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kanan, wake up!"Sabine reminded. "She might agree with your mission, but you're still walking out and taking Ezra with you."

Kanan walked up to Hera.

"Hera..."Kanan started.

"I told the Commander the site is secure and operations can resume."Hera admitted.

"We're gonna be okay."Kanan assured. "You know that, right?"

"You realise I know when you're lying, right?"Hera reminded.

Kanan let out a sad sigh.

"Whatever you're facing, I wanted us to face it together."Hera commented.

"We'll see each other again."Kanan assured. "I promise."

Kanan and Hera then embraced each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra made a second attempt to connect with a krynka at the northern perimeter.

However the krynka screeched angrily and Ezra dropped on the ground.

"Fine."Ezra said in defeat. "I guess we won't be friends."

Ezra relaxed on the ground before noticing a convor flying in the sky.

Then Ferus, Ahsoka and Lisa walked up to Ezra.

"Hey guys."Ezra greeted as he stood up.

"I see the base is coming along nicely."Ahsoka complemented.

"It looks kind of cool despite those creepy crawlers."Lisa admitted.

"Yeah...um, these creatures almost ruined it though."Ezra explained gesturing to the krynkas. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to connect with them."

The four rebels looked at the krynkas.

"In my experience, just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know."Ahsoka stated.

"I don't think I ever understood the Force to begin with."Ezra said.

"Well, the force works in many mysterious ways that we don't even know."Ferus stated.

"We should get going."Ahsoka responded.

Ahsoka and the three jedi walked away as a white green convor watched them while lying in a coral plant.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Next is 'Twilight of the Apprentice'**


	29. Twilight of the Apprentice Part 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 28: Twilight of the Apprentice Part 1**

In Space...

The Phantom was travelling through hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

Ahsoka was talking to Rex via hologram.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark."Ahsoka admitted.

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ Rex asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka said.

 _"Ahsoka, you don't have to go to Malachor alone."_ Rex commented. _"I could be there in two rotations."_

"I'm not alone, Rex."Ahsoka assured.

 _"You know, I could have ordered you to take me along."_ Rex admitted.

"You don't exactly outrank me anymore."Ahsoka chuckled.

 _"In my book, experience outranks everything."_ Rex said.

"Hmm, then I definitely outrank you."Ahsoka said.

 _"May the Force be with you."_ Rex stated firmly.

Ahsoka nodded and the hologram of Rex went off.

Ahsoka went to Ezra, Lisa, Kanan and Ferus.

"Why is Rex so worried?"Ezra asked. "Uh, what does he know that I don't?"

"Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi."Kanan responded.

"Why?"Ezra questioned.

"Old legends."Kanan stated. "Stories told to us as younglings in the temple."

"Not to mention, it's dangerous."Ferus said with a frown.

"There's always a bit of truth in legends."Ahsoka complemented.

"If Malachor is off limits, why would Master Yoda send us here?"Lisa asked.

The Phantom jumped out of hyperspace and arrived to a dark grey planet, which was Malachor.

"I don't know, but I trust Master Yoda."Kanan admitted. "There's something here for us."

"Yeah, something to help us stop the Inquisitors."Ezra agreed.

"Knowledge."Ahsoka answered softly.

Ezra and Lisa looked at each other.

Chopper beeped at the jedi.

"A ship?"Ezra asked. "What type?"

Chopper beeped through the comlink.

Ezra sighed. "He can't tell."

"Track it, let's see who else is interested in this place."Kanan complemented.

"Whoa, look, up ahead."Ezra remarked. "What is that?"

The five jedi saw the surface of Malachor resembled an ocean of liquid carbonate that had flash-frozen.

There were small, pyramidal, solid stone foothills were located equidistant from each other on the surface of the planet.

Along Malachor's central latitude was a large crater ringed by narrow spires.

"I don't know, but the ship we're tracking went there."Kanan said. "I'm gonna set her down."

The Phantom landed on Malachor and the five jedi walked out.

"This place is like a frozen wasteland."Lisa replied while rubbing her arms.

"I don't see any ship."Ezra said.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere."Kanan suggested and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, try to get a fix on its location."

Chopper beeped at Kanan.

Ahsoka, Ferus, Kanan, Ezra and Lisa walked up to the large monoliths.

"What are these things?"Ezra asked.

"This writing, it's in the old tongue."Ahsoka said.

"An ancient script by practitioners of the Force, both light and dark, long before the Empire."Ferus admitted.

"Can you read it?"Kanan asked.

"I think I can."Ferus suggested. "It might an old form, but I can make out a few words."

Ferus began reading the writing that was in ancient language as Ezra reached out his hand to touch the monolith.

"No!"Ahsoka protested. "Ezra, don't!"

Despite Tano's orders, a mesmerised Ezra touched the monolith causing the group to fall through a cavern and drop on the ground.

"Nice going, genius."Lisa scowled bitterly.

"I didn't know, we would fall off!"Ezra reminded and notice a massive pyramid structure in front of them. "What is that?"

"A Sith temple."Ahsoka replied grimly.

Lisa paled. "Oh my gosh..."

The jedi stared at the massive structure with concern and fear.

"Let's keep going."Ferus suggested calmly.

The group began walking towards the temple.

Lisa notice the ceiling looked like a starry night sky which was the only thing in the underground that wasn't that creepy.

Chopper beeped on Ezra's comlink.

"Oh, we might fall through the surface?"Ezra asked sarcastically. "Thanks for the warning, Chop."

"Any fix on that ship yet?"Kanan asked on his comlink.

Chopper grunted in respond.

"He's picked up the trail."Kanan responded. "This way."

"I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that Temple."Ezra commented.

"Seems likely."Kanan agreed. "Just remember, if there's a ship, we're not alone down here."

"Ahsoka, you said we're here to find knowledge."Ezra said. "What kind of knowledge?"

"The forbidden kind."Ahsoka answered. "To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them."

Unsure looks grew on Ezra and Lisa's faces.

"No better place to learn about the Sith, I guess."Kanan stated.

The jedi continued walking in the ruins of temple.

Ferus felt they were being watched, but then his suspicion went away.

The group stumble upon an old battlefield littered with fallen lightsabers and the statue-like remains of long-dead combatants.

"The ground looks scorched."Ezra said and notice an old lightsaber on the floor. "Whoa, Kanan! Look, a lightsaber. And another."

"There are so many of them."Lisa complemented.

The lightsaber that Ezra picked up was green and the one Lisa picked was purple.

But then the old lightsabers immediately turned off.

Kanan bend down to look at a sculpture.

"This was a battlefield."Kanan said.

"What happened here?"Ezra asked.

"It looks like at one time, thousands of years ago, jedi knights attacked the temple."Ahsoka explained.

"And the jedi won, right?"Ezra asked.

"From what I can tell, nobody won."Ahsoka commented.

"Actually a dark lord of the sith known as Darth Nihilus was on the planet of Malachor V during the final battle of the war that was many years ago when jedi general Meetra Surik gave the order to activate the Republic's mass shadow generator super weapon."Ferus stated with a frown. "The generator killed almost everyone on the planet's surface and in orbit nearby except him."

"How do you know about that, dad?"Lisa asked in surprise.

"By an old friend of mine."Ferus answered with a hint of sadness.

"I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving."Kanan reminded.

The five jedi continued walking towards the temple.

"Well, if you ask me, this whole planet is a riddle."Ezra admitted.

"So if it's a riddle, what's the question?"Kanan questioned.

"Why is Kanan such a...get down!"Ezra shouted.

A figure charged at them and Ezra ignited his lightsaber in self-defense.

The armored figure then ignites his own red double-bladed lightsaber, revealing himself as an Inquisitor known as the Eighth Brother.

Kanan, Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa activated their lightsabers.

"Five Jedi?"the Eighth Brother said.

"An Inquisitor!"Ezra scowled.

The Eighth Brother back away and hurled explosives at the five jedi.

"Take cover!"Ahsoka shouted.

The explosives destroyed the ground beneath sending Ezra and Lisa causing them to fall through into an underground tunnel, separating them from their companions.

"Kanan!"Ezra shouted.

"Dad!"Lisa screamed. "Ahsoka!"

"Lisa!"Ferus called out.

"Ezra, Lisa, can you two hear me?"Kanan asked.

Ezra and Lisa stood up from the ground, they fell on.

"We're okay!"Ezra responded.

Lisa groaned and rubbed her head.

The Eight Brother ran away from the jedi.

"He's getting away, let's go!"Ahsoka protested.

"We can't leave them here!"Ferus snapped.

"Don't worry about us, dad, we'll catch up!"Lisa assured.

Ahsoka, Ferus and Kanan began following after the Eighth Brother.

* * *

Below...

Sure, we'll catch up."Ezra said sarcastically. "Soon as we figure out where we are."

"Oh calm down, I've happened to be in situations more worse than this."Lisa retorted.

"I know where you are."An old man's voice said and chuckled. "You're with me."

Ezra and Lisa activated their lightsabers while glaring at the hooded figure.

"Please put your weapon away."the old man begged. "I-I mean you no harm."

"Stay back!"Ezra warned. "I'm warning you, old man."

"Forgive me, it it's just, I've been alone so long."the old man stated. "It's been years since I've spoken to anyone."

"You live here alone?"Lisa questioned. "In the dark of a sith temple?"

"Not by choice. My ship crashed."the old man replied. "I'm trapped, marooned. I've had to scrounge and scrape to survive."

"Look, I'm sorry."Lisa replied. "I wish we could help you, but we have to get back to our friends."

"Well, perhaps I could help you."the old man suggested.

Ezra scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Why are you here?"the old man asked.

"We're not gonna tell you that."Ezra answered

"You came for the same reason I did, years ago."the old man said. "You seek knowledge."

Ezra and Lisa glanced at the old man.

"It's inside the temple, isn't it?"Lisa asked.

"Yes."the old man said. "And I know the secret way to get inside, but, but I'm too old. I-I-I need help to open the door."

"What's inside?"Ezra asked.

"Help me and find out."the old man admitted.

Ezra and Lisa slid down to go next to the old man.

"Show us this doorway."Ezra stated.

"Please, this way."the old man instructed.

"You first."Lisa commented with a small glare.

"Do you not trust me?"the old man asked.

"We don't know you."Ezra retorted.

"W-Well, then let's change that."the old man said. "Call me Old Master. And you two?"

"Call me Jabba."Ezra responded.

"You can call me, Crystal."Lisa added.

"Hmm...come then, Jabba and Crystal."the old man said.

Ezra and Lisa began following the old man in the underground of Malachor.

* * *

Back on the Surface...

Ahsoka, Ferus and Kanan were chasing after the Eighth Brother.

"I've never had an Inquisitor run from me before."Kanan said.

"Maybe it's because he's outnumbered."Ahsoka suggested.

"He did seem surprised."Kanan commented. "I don't think he was looking for us."

"Then who is he tracking?"Ahsoka asked and deactivated her lightsabers.

"Either way, we can't let him get away."Ferus stated firmly.

The three adults stopped running.

Chopper beeped on Kanan's comlink.

"You found the ship?"Kanan asked. "Where?"

Chopper beeped a respond.

"No, no, forget it, no time!"Kanan argued. "Get over there and find that ship. Do not let him take off! We'll follow your signal."

Ahsoka, Ferus and Kanan activated their lightsabers before they started running again.

Chopper let out a frustrated grunt.

"No, disobeying me is gonna be dangerous."Kanan snapped. "Now get going!"

* * *

Below...

Ezra and Lisa used their lightsabers to bring some light in the ruins as they followed the old man.

"How much further?"Ezra questioned.

"This door better be close."Lisa stated.

"You worry about your friends?"the old man asked.

"They need our help."Ezra commented.

"Yes and with good reason."the old man said. "The Inquisitor is powerful."

"Wait, you know about the Inquisitor?"Ezra asked.

"He is my enemy."the old man replied. "All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies."

"Were you a Jedi?"Ezra asked.

"Uh, no, no, no."the old man answered. "But I was once a Force-wielder, long ago. Long, long ago."

Ezra and Lisa glared at the old man.

"Then you're a Sith?"Lisa said bitterly.

"The Sith...the Sith took everything from me."the old man said angrily. "Ripped me from my mother's arms, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon and then cast me aside. Abandoned me. Once, I had power, now I have nothing. Nothing."

"I know how you feel."Ezra stated with a hint of anger. "The Empire, it took away my home and my mother and my father."

Lisa stared at Ezra in sadness.

"I lost my mother when the Empire rose to power and I wasn't even a week old."Lisa admitted with a frown.

"And you want revenge?"the old man asked.

"I want justice!"Ezra answered.

"Same with me."Lisa agreed.

"Yes, yes and you both shall have it, for I have discovered the key."the old man replied.

"The key to what?"Ezra asked.

"The key to destroying the Sith and put an end to the injustice of the Empire."the old man responded.

"Hold on, the knowledge is inside the temple?"Lisa asked in surprise.

"Yes, that temple holds secrets of the Sith, secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years."the old man explained.

"And you'll share this knowledge with us?"Ezra asked.

"Yes."the old man vowed. "Yes, of course."

Ezra and Lisa began going up the stairs with the old man following from behind.

Then the three arrived at the temple.

"Whoa."Ezra said in awe.

"A place of worship for some."the old man said. "To others, an engine of destruction. But at its heart, our prize."

"How do we get inside?"Lisa asked.

"Two must lift these stones."the old man instructed. "No more, no less. That is the way of the Sith."

"You seem to know an awful lot about them."Ezra stated.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy."the old man admitted. "Even practice their beliefs."

"My master taught me, we shouldn't never practice the beliefs."Lisa said. "That would've lead me completely to the dark side."

"Yeah, my master wouldn't approve of that last part either."Ezra agreed.

"Then he is doomed to fail."the old man sighed. "Now, young Jedi, help me."

Ezra and Lisa reached out their hands to help the old man lift up the door.

"I can't."Ezra grunted. "It's too heavy."

"Your anger is a wellspring."the old man instructed. "You must use it."

"But a Jedi is never supposed to act out of emotion."Ezra stated.

"Your passions give you strength and through strength, you gain power."the old man explained. "You have seen it. You feel it. You must break your chains."

Ezra and Lisa began to give in their emotions causing the wall to slowly lift up.

"Yes."the old man said. "Use your power."

Using their anger, Ezra, Lisa and the Old Master were able to open the temple's first door.

However, they find that the temple has a row of stone doors.

"A dead end!"Ezra scowled.

"Focus!"the old man instructed.

The trio went inside the entrance and went to the next door.

"Now what do we do?"Lisa questioned.

"Release the one behind you."the old man instructed.

Ezra and Lisa released the other door causing it to close behind them.

"How many of these things are there?"Ezra groaned.

Ezra, Lisa and the Old Master lifted up the rest of the doors.

Ezra coughed while Lisa sighed in relief and exhaustion.

"Unless you take risks, do what must be done, there will always be limits to your abilities. Seize the knowledge. Seize the power."the old man stated. "Do not become like me, Jabba, Crystal."

"My name's Ezra."Ezra replied. "My real name."

"And my real name is Lisa."Lisa answered.

"Real name? Yes, I once had a real name. So long ago, I don't remember."the old man said and lifted down his hood revealing his face. "Now, now I am called Maul."

* * *

Back in the Surface...

Kanan, Ferus and Ahsoka interrogate the captured Eighth Brother while Chopper watched.

"You're the fourth Inquisitor we've seen."Kanan said. "How many are there?"

"More than enough for the three of you."Eighth Brother replied.

"Does that include the grand inquisitor that is now dead?"Ferus questioned sarcastically.

Eighth Brother scoffed before looking at Ferus and Ahsoka.

"Nothing can save the two of you."Eighth Brother scowled.

Ferus and Ahsoka looked at each other in concern.

"Why are you on Malachor?"Kanan questioned.

"Hunting."Eighth Brother responded.

"But you were not expecting us."Ahsoka stated. "Who are you after?"

Eighth Brother chuckled. "A shadow."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maul leads Ezra and Lisa to the center of the temple where they see a Sith holocron resting on an altar.

"Behold the key."Maul commented.

"It's a holocron."Ezra said.

"You know of them?"Maul asked.

"Yeah."Ezra responded. "My master has one, but it's different."

"So does mine though it's not like that one."Lisa complemented.

"Because this is a Sith holocron, one that holds all their secrets."Maul said.

"Well, how do we get to it?"Ezra asked.

"It is a test."Maul stated. "Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it."

Lisa used her foot to kick a small rock at the bottomless black pit, but there wasn't a sound of a thud.

"Throw me."Ezra suggested.

"Huh?"Lisa said in disbelief.

"Yeah, throw me."Ezra admitted. "I'll jump and then you use The Force to throw me. My master and I do it all the time. Well, a few times anyway. Look, we can do this."

"Are you sure about this, Ezra?"Lisa asked in concern.

"Absolutely."Ezra assured.

Lisa nodded at Ezra.

Ezra went backward and then rushed forward.

Then Lisa and Maul throws Ezra towards the altar using the Force.

Lisa sighed in relief that her friend has landed safely.

Ezra managed to reach the Sith holocron but the ground began to shake as the temple started to open up.

* * *

Back in the Surface...

Kanan, Ferus and Lisa approached the temple with the captive Eighth Brother where they see it opening.

While distracted, the Inquisitor takes the opportunity to use his wrist communicator to contact the other Inquisitors.

"We need to find Ezra and Lisa quickly."Ferus commented.

"Get back to the Phantom and get ready to leave."Kanan ordered.

Chopper beeped and flew away.

Ahsoka shoved the Eighth Brother forward.

"Come on, let's take a walk."Ahsoka retorted.

The three jedi and the Eighth Brother began to head to the other side.

* * *

Back at the Altar...

The area of the temple that Ezra was began to go up with purple electricity surrounding it.

"Jump!"Maul shouted.

"I won't make it!"Ezra called out.

"Ezra, there is no time!"Lisa protested. "You can do it!"

"I-I can't!"Ezra denied.

"Trust me!"Maul said.

"We'll catch you!"Lisa assured.

Lisa and Maul used the force to bring Ezra to their side.

Maul grabbed Ezra's hand that contained the sith holocron.

Just as Lisa was about to take out her lightsaber, Maul brought Ezra to safety.

"There was nothing to fear."Maul said. "You were wise to trust me."

Lisa stared at Maul with a glare of suspicion.

Ezra and Lisa stood with each other as they followed Maul.

"Thanks by the way."Ezra said.

"Your welcome."Lisa answered simply with a small wink.

* * *

At the Other Side...

Kanan, Ferus, Ahsoka and Eighth Brother arrived in front of an entrance that was closed.

"They're inside, I know it."Kanan said. "But there's no way they lifted that door."

"There is no way a jedi would open this door."Ferus complemented with a hint of worry.

"They must've got help from someone."Ahsoka stated with a frown.

The Eighth Brother started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"Kanan questioned.

Chopper grunted through Kanan's comlink.

"What is it, Chopper?"Kanan asked.

Chopper beeped a respond.

"What do you mean we've got company?"Kanan demanded.

Eighth Brother began to laugh even more.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"Kanan questioned.

"That's why!"Ferus scowled.

The jedi spotted the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister arriving with their red-bladed spinning lightsabers and free the Eighth Brother.

Ahsoka, Ferus and Kanan activated their lightsabers.

Together, the three Inquisitors attacked Kanan, Ferus and Ahsoka.

"An excellent day's hunt."Seventh Sister said in amusement.

* * *

Maul lead Ezra and Lisa to an entrance.

"How do you open this?"Ezra asked.

"One must be a Sith or think like one. But it has...other uses."Maul stated. "Give it to me. I will show you."

Ezra hands Maul the sith holocron.

Maul placed the sith holocron into a slot on the wall and pressed it in.

"Sith holocrons are keys that can open many doors."Maul explained and hands the holocron back to Ezra.

Ezra and Lisa looked at each other as the door opened, revealing the way out.

Lisa and Ezra quickly activated their lightsabers when they saw their friends fighting the inquisitors.

The two young teenagers rushed forward.

"Ezra?"Kanan asked.

"Lisa."Ferus said in relief.

"Kanan, Ferus, Ahsoka!"Ezra shouted. "We brought help."

Kanan, Ferus, Ahsoka and the inquisitors notice Maul standing behind the closing entrance.

"Maul."Ahsoka said in surprise.

"The Shadow."Eighth Brother stated.

"What fun."Maul chuckled and then laughed in amusement. "What fun!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	30. Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 29: Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2**

"So, the rumors are true, Darth Maul lives."Seventh Sister said.

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul."Maul replied simply as he walked forward.

Lisa glanced at Maul in suspicion.

"Ezra, Lisa, step away from him!"Kanan ordered.

"Kanan, I swear he's on our side!"Ezra protested.

Ferus scoffed. "You believe that?"

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words."Maul stated.

Maul activated his lightsaber before fighting the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother.

"What are we waiting for?"Ezra asked.

Kanan, Ferus, Ahsoka and Lisa looked at each other.

Maul continued fighting the three inquisitors.

"Why would you come here?"Seventh Sister questioned.

"He knows of the artifact!"Fifth Brother answered.

Kanan blocked his blade with the Fifth Brother's.

Ahsoka and Ferus quickly join in the fight.

"The holocron, do you have it?"Eighth Brother asked.

"You will find out soon enough."Maul responded with a smirk.

"Fall back!"Seventh Sister ordered.

The three inquisitors flew away from Maul and the jedi.

"Maul, what game are you playing?"Ahsoka questioned.

"The end game, Lady Tano, the end game."Maul responded. "I am the enemy of your enemy now and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall."

Maul deactivated his lightsaber.

"But we have little time."Maul stated. "The ones they call Vader and Shade will be here soon."

Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa grew startled hearing that sentence.

"How do you know this?"Kanan asked.

"Their dogs will tell them where we are."Maul said with a smile. "Four Jedi and a part timer."

Ahsoka looked down in sadness causing Ferus to look at her.

"Oh, they will come."Maul commented. "They will not be able to resist us."

"Okay, hold on, there is no us."Kanan retorted with a glare. "Dealing with Inquisitors is one thing, Vader and Shade are another. I'm not convinced we're all on the same side anyway."

"Kanan, we should trust him."Ezra suggested and took out the sith holocron. "Uh, look! He, Lisa and I took this from the temple together. This is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith. To find a way to beat them."

"Ahsoka, you did say we came here for knowledge."Lisa reminded.

"Lisa, there is no way a jedi can unlock that holocron."Ahsoka stated.

"But you may unlock the Temple itself."Maul admitted.

"How?"Ezra asked. "Tell me how."

"At the top of the temple is a chamber."Maul explained and pointed at the temple. "Connect the holocron to the obelisk within and you can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith."

"Why are you working so hard to keep us here?"Ahsoka questioned.

"I cannot defeat Vader and Shade alone."Maul replied.

"I say we stay with him."Ezra suggested.

"Yeah? Well, I say we go, so that settles it."Kanan stated.

"Are you such cowards that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies?"Maul questioned. "Who slaughter your friends?"

Ferus looked down for a moment, remembering Anakin and Nadia have slaughtered many jedi and most of them were people that he knew.

Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa looked at each other.

"Kanan?"Ezra asked.

Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa nodded at Kanan.

Kanan sighed and took out his comlink.

"Chopper, we're staying for a while."Kanan commented.

Chopper beeped in respond.

"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea."Kanan retorted. "Just scan for incoming ships and keep the Phantom out of sight."

Chopper grunted and ended the call.

"Oh, how exciting."Maul remarked. "We're all on the same side."

"Just show us how to get to the top and hurry."Kanan scowled.

"This way."Maul said.

Maul lead the rebels, not knowing they were being followed by one of the Seventh Sister's ID9 seeker droids, who relayed their conversation back to the Inquisitors.

* * *

Somewhere...

 _"He_ _and I took this from the temple and this is why we came here, right?"_

 _"To find out about the Sith!"_

"The boy has the holocron."Seventh Sister said.

"We cannot allow him to use it."Fifth Brother stated.

"I will reclaim it!"Eighth Brother responded.

The Eighth Brother activated his lightsaber and flew off.

Fifth Brother tried to follow after him, but the Seventh Sister prevent him from doing so.

"Wait, let him thin them out, then we will retrieve Lord Vader's prize while Lady Shade deals with Olin and his mole."Seventh Sister admitted with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maul and the rebels arrived to the temple.

"Now what?"Kanan asked.

Maul raised his hand and pressed the side of the wall.

Then a section of the wall lowered down in front of them.

"Wow!"Ezra remarked.

"It's like an elevator."Lisa said.

Ezra went in the elevator followed by Maul, who prevented Kanan from following.

"Only two."Maul complemented. "No more, no less."

"Yeah?"Kanan scowled and shoved Maul away. "Well, these two come as a set."

Kanan looked at Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa.

"Either of you will be okay riding with Grandpa?"Kanan asked.

"We'll be fine."Ahsoka assured.

"Lisa will go with me."Ferus stated.

Maul placed his hand on the wall, sending Kanan and Ezra up.

"Ezra, listen to me, he's using you."Kanan admitted.

"Are you ever gonna trust me to think for myself?"Ezra questioned. "To follow my instincts?"

"I do trust you."Kanan responded.

"Maul sees what I could be."Ezra said with a frown. "You don't."

Kanan sighed. "He'll say anything to get what he wants."

"Look out!"Ezra shouted.

The Eighth Brother kicked Kanan away causing Ezra to activate his lightsaber.

Ezra and the Eighth Brother began duelling each other.

But then Ezra got pushed away causing him to hold onto the end of the cliff.

"Give me the holocron!"the Eighth Brother demanded coldly.

Ezra stared in fear as the Eighth Brother brought his spinning lightsaber close to his fingers.

"Ezra!"Maul called out.

Ahsoka and Lisa checked on Kanan while Maul and Ferus fought the Seventh Sister.

Ferus used the force to send the Eighth Brother off the temple and fly away.

"Are you alright?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah."Kanan responded as he stood up.

Maul helped Ezra back up as Kanan, Ahsoka, Ferus and Lisa walked up to them.

The group noticed Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother flying to the top.

"Looks like they've figured out your plan."Kanan commented.

"Then we shall alter it."Maul suggested. "I recommend that we split up and scale the Pyramid from three sides. They will also have to divide their forces."

"And let me guess, Ezra goes with you?"Kanan questioned. "No, thanks."

"It is the logical choice."Ferus complemented.

"I say we split up."Ezra said. "Trust me."

Kanan sighed while Lisa looked at Ezra with a hint of worry.

"Excellent, excellent."Maul commented as he and Ezra went on a elevator. "You will find the other lifts on the far sides, we will meet again on the next terrace."

Then the elevator took Ezra and Maul up.

"He'll be fine."Ahsoka assured.

"Yeah?"Kanan said. "How do you know that?"

"Because you taught him."Ahsoka reminded with a smile.

"We'll see you guys at the top."Ferus said.

Kanan and Ahsoka nodded before walking away.

Ferus and Lisa walked to the other side.

"So what do you think, dad?"Lisa asked.

"Huh?"Ferus said.

"The fact that we're some how teaming with a Sith?"Lisa questioned. "I don't trust Maul."

"Neither do I."Ferus agreed. "But apparently your boyfriend is telling us to trust him."

"Ezra is _not_ my boyfriend."Lisa reminded as her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"So you don't like him?"Ferus said with a small smirk.

"I like him, only as a friend."Lisa responded firmly.

Ferus chuckled. "If you say so."

The smile on Ferus vanished as he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force causing him to stop walking.

"Dad?"Lisa asked. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody is coming."Ferus stated with a frown as he activated his lightsaber.

"One of the inquisitors?"Lisa suggested.

"No."Ferus answered coldly. "Her."

Lisa immediately activated her lightsaber and stood with Ferus as Shade leapt up in front of them with her lightsabers ready.

"I had a bad feeling you would be here."Ferus said with a glare.

"Oh?"Shade said with a fake surprise tone. "How uncharacteristically prescient of you. Your either very brave or very stupid to come to an ancient place where many jedi have died."

"You talk too much."Lisa retorted bitterly.

"Try and make me quiet."Shade threatened.

"With pleasure!"Ferus growled.

Ferus and Lisa started duelling Lady Shade, both not wanting her to hurt their friends.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Kanan and Ahsoka were attacked by the Fifth and Eighth Brothers, who engaged them in a lightsaber duel.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maul watched as Ezra fought the Seventh Sister.

"That's it, young one."Maul said with a smile. "Use your anger, use your pain, let it fill you, fuel you."

Ezra tried to slash the Seventh Sister, but she moved out of the way.

Then Maul used the force to lift the Seventh Sister up and hold her in a force choke.

"No!"Seventh Sister shouted. "No!"

"Strike her down!"Maul ordered. "You want to end this? Finish her!"

Despite their animosity, Ezra cannot bring himself to kill the Seventh Sister.

"I can't!"Ezra admitted.

The Seventh Sister smirked at Ezra.

Devoid of such mercy, Maul throws his own lightsaber at the Seventh Sister, killing her.

Ezra stared at the female inquisitor's dead body in shock.

"The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life, or the lives of your friends."Maul commented.

Kanan's grunting was heard in the background.

"We must hurry."Maul stated. "I fear our companions are in danger."

Ezra and Maul went up the stairs to see Kanan and Ahsoka fighting the other inquisitors.

Maul notice something was moving above the black white roof.

"What is it?"Ezra asked.

"Nothing, we must not delay. I will handle this. You take the holocron."Maul ordered. "Place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek."

Ezra looked at Kanan and Ahsoka before looking back at Maul.

"I'll meet you at the top."Ezra responded and ran off.

* * *

Below...

Lady Shade blocked Ferus and Lisa's lightsabers with her blades.

Just as it seemed that the two jedi were going to win, the Sith lady unleashed her force lightening making Ferus and Lisa scream in pain.

Ferus and Lisa slowly stood up while holding their lightsabers.

Lisa rushed forward but Lady Shade used the force to levitate her.

"Not a wise choice."Lady Shade said grimly.

Shade throws Lisa, sending her slamming on the wall.

Lisa groaned in pain while holding her sides.

Ferus let out an angry cry and tried to slash Lady Shade, but the Sith Lady jabbed something on his neck causing his vision to go blurry and drop his ligntsaber.

"As much I want to kill you, it seems I have some use for you."Lady Shade admitted smugly.

Ferus glared at his ex-wife before he fell into unconsciousness.

Lisa slowly opened her eyes and saw Lady Shade taking off while holding Ferus.

"Dad!"Lisa shouted in horror and rushed forward. "No!"

The blonde haired girl quickly stopped running when she reached the side that would let her fall below.

Tears fell down Lisa's face as she closed her eyes, knowing she can't do anything now that her father was captured by the sith.

Lisa dried her tears and bravely put her lightsaber back on her belt before she went off to find her friends.

* * *

Above...

Maul engaged the inquisitors and forces the Fifth Brother onto the back foot.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Ahsoka lunged forward and strikes the Fifth Brother's lightsaber, damaging it and rendering it useless.

But then Ahsoka and Kanan spotted Lady Shade flying away holding Ferus causing them to grow shocked.

Disarmed and defenseless, the Fifth Brother quickly falls to Maul.

Kanan then manages to damage the Eighth Brother's lightsaber.

Confronted by the three Force-wielders, the Inquisitor attempted to flee using his lightsaber's helicopter technique but it broke apart in mid-air, causing him to plummet to his death below.

Kanan notice Maul was looking at the top of the temple.

"Where's Ezra?"Kanan asked.

"You mean, my apprentice?"Maul responded.

This statement surprised Kanan and Ahsoka.

Maul used the opportunity to strike Kanan with his lightsaber, blinding him.

"Kanan!"Ahsoka shouted.

Before Maul can finish off the wounded Jedi, Ahsoka comes to Kanan's aid and attacks the former Sith with her white lightsabers.

"My apprentice is activating the temple, or more precisely, this battle station, which I shall use to exact my revenge on all my enemies!"Maul growled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra reached to the top of the temple.

"Ezra!"

Ezra turned around and saw Lisa going up to him.

"Lisa?"Ezra said. "Where's Ferus?"

"He's gone."Lisa responded sadly. "Shade took him."

"I'm sorry."Ezra apologised.

"We'll get him back...hopefully."Lisa said and became concerned. "Where's Kanan and Ahsoka?"

"Maul went to help them."Ezra responded. "He told me to place the holocron in the obelisk."

"Go on then."Lisa commented.

Ezra used the force to plant the Sith holocron in the obelisk.

 _"Who comes forth?"_ the Presence asked.

"Ezra, uh, Ezra Bridger."Ezra replied.

"And Lisa Costil."Lisa added.

"We were told this holocron is the key to knowledge."Ezra said.

 _"Indeed, Ezra Bridger and Lisa Costil."_ the Presence said. _"And do you know what knowledge is?"_

"What is it?"Lisa asked.

 _"Knowledge is power."_ the Presence replied.

The Sith temple began powering up as lightening rumbled.

* * *

Below...

"The power will be mine!"Maul shouted. "Ezra will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ahsoka duelled Maul but stopped when she noticed Kanan had regained his composure, having managed to don a fallen Jedi Temple Guard's helmet and find his lightsaber, which he had dropped.

The Torguta woman leapt up and jumped on the stairs.

"Running away again, Lady Tano?"Maul mocked.

"If you want to finish our fight, you'll have to deal with him first."Ahsoka stated with a smile.

Maul turned around and saw Kanan wearing a temple guard helmet and his lightsaber.

"Go get Ezra and Lisa!"Kanan ordered.

Ahsoka nodded and went up the stairs.

"I will make this quick."Maul said.

Kanan activated his lightsaber and stood in a fighting position.

"You had your chance."Kanan reminded.

Despite being blinded, Kanan used his Force powers and his other senses to fight against Maul and succeed in pushing him over a cliff into the chasm below.

Kanan dropped on his knees and sighed in relief.

Then Chopper contacted Kanan on his comlink.

"Chopper!"Kanan remarked. "Am I glad to hear you. We need a pick up."

Chopper grunted at Kanan.

"A TIE Fighter?"Kanan asked. "Are you sure?"

* * *

At the Top of the Temple...

 _"I have been waiting."_ the Presence said.

"What's happening?"Ezra asked.

 _"The power to destroy life is at your command."_ the Presence replied.

"Huh?"Lisa questioned with a startled look.

"No, no!"Ezra protested in shock. "That's not what we wanted!"

 _"Then perhaps the other who approaches will claim it instead."_ the Presence said:

"Maul."Ezra said in realisation.

"I knew we should've never trust him!"Lisa growled.

"Kanan, Ahsoka, Maul tricked us!"Ezra shouted as he rushed forward. "This temple's a weapon!"

Suddenly a spotlight blinded Ezra and Lisa which made them use their hands to block it.

The two young jedi then looked up seeing the person riding on the TIE fighter was none other than Darth Vader.

Ezra and Lisa glared at the Sith Lord with cold looks.

Then Darth Vader jumped off from the TIE Fighter holding his red lightsaber causing Ezra and Lisa to activate their lightsabers and back away.

"You have unlocked the secret of the Temple."Darth Vader said. "How did you accomplish this?"

Lisa scoffed. "Like we will tell you."

"You're smart, figure it out!"Ezra retorted with a glare.

Vader swung his lightsaber at Lisa and the blonde haired girl blocked it with her lightsaber.

The Dark Lord used the force to shove Lisa away before Ezra rushed forward.

Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at Ezra, who blocked it a few times.

"No matter."Darth Vader stated as he walked forward. "The power within will soon serve the Emperor."

"I don't fear you!"Ezra snapped angrily.

"Then you will die braver than most."Darth Vader replied grimly.

Ezra used his lightsaber to block Vader's blade.

But the Sith Lord quickly defeats Ezra and breaks his lightsaber in half.

"Ezra!"Lisa shouted.

Ezra dropped next to Lisa before Darth Vader went up to him.

"Perhaps I was wrong."Darth Vader said.

The Sith raised up his lightsaber to kill Ezra, but then a voice interrupted him.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Darth Vader turned around and saw Ahsoka glaring at him.

"It was foretold that you would be here."Darth Vader said. "Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to."Ahsoka responded.

The Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber.

"We need not be adversaries."Darth Vader said. "The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

"There are no jedi."Ahsoka replied firmly. "You and your Inquisitors have seen to that."

"Perhaps these children will confess what you will not."Darth Vader said darkly as he turned around to look at Ezra and Lisa.

Lisa held up her lightsaber to protect Ezra.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible."Ahsoka commented with a frown. "My master could _never_ be as vile as you."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak."Darth Vader stated. "I destroyed him."

Ahsoka closed her eyes in sorrow before glaring angrily at the Sith Lord.

"Then I will avenge his death."Ahsoka said coldly.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."Darth Vader reminded.

"I am no Jedi."Ahsoka commented with a glare.

Ahsoka activated her white lightsabers causing Vader to activate his red lightsaber.

Then the dark lord began to duel his former apprentice.

Darth Vader and Ahsoka continued duelling each other while moving away from Ezra and Lisa.

"I need a lot more training."Ezra commented.

"Ezra, the holocron!"Lisa protested.

"We can't let him get it."Ezra said.

Ezra and Lisa rushed to the obelisk.

When Ezra tried to reach out for the holocron, he got hit by the electricity and fell on the floor.

"Ezra, are you okay?"Lisa asked.

"I'm okay."Ezra assured.

"It takes a Master and an apprentice!"

The duo turned around and saw Kanan with Chopper.

"Kanan!"Ezra remarked.

Ezra and Lisa went up to Kanan.

"Wait, what happened, why are you wearing that?"Ezra asked.

"I'll explain later!"Kanan stated and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, get the Phantom ready. Ezra, Lisa, help me to the holocron!"

"Kanan, your eyes."Lisa said worriedly. "Did Maul hurt you?"

"Let's worry about that later."Kanan reminded. "We've got to get that holocron out of here. Where's Ahsoka?"

Ezra sighed. "With Vader."

* * *

On the Outer Walls of the Sith Temple...

Ahsoka and Darth Vader continue their duel.

Then the Sith Lord forces Ahsoka over the edge into the chasm below before looking up at the temple.

* * *

At the Top...

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa reached out to grab the holocron.

"A few more steps, guys!"Lisa complemented.

"Now reach!"Ezra ordered. "Higher!"

The three jedi reached out to grab the holocron.

"We almost have it!"Ezra shouted. "Now pull!"

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa managed to remove the Sith holocron from the obelisk causing them to drop on the floor.

Suddenly the temple started to collapse and implode in on itself.

"We need to get out of here!"Lisa stated.

Ezra, Kanan and Lisa began to make their way back to the Phantom.

Chopper grunted on the Phantom, telling his companions to hurry up.

"We're coming as fast as we can!"Ezra shouted. "Just be ready to go..."

Suddenly Darth Vader arrived and started pulling the holocron towards him through the Force with Ezra struggling to hold onto it while Kanan and Lisa were trying to pull Ezra back.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"Ezra shouted. "Kanan! It's him!"

"I know!"Kanan responded. "We got you!"

Ahsoka rushed forward holding her lightsabers and attacked Vader, knocking away his lightsaber and damaging his helmet.

"Ahsoka!"Lisa yelled. "Come on, hurry!"

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka's eyes widen hearing a familiar voice and turned around to look at Vader.

Beneath the charred helmet and scarred face, Ahsoka sees her former master.

"Ahsoka."Anakin/Vader said with a glare.

"Anakin."Ahsoka whispered in shock.

Ezra and Lisa helped Kanan back in the Phantom before noticing Ahsoka was still in the temple with Vader.

Anakin/Vader stood up and looked at his former apprentice.

"I won't leave you!"Ahsoka vowed. "Not this time."

Darth Vader fell silent and appeared to consider this for a few moments.

But then he remembered Padme's dead body causing his rage to rise.

"Then you will die."Anakin/Vader replied with a glare and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka looked at her former master in silence as Vader walked forward to strike her down.

"Ahsoka!"Ezra called out.

Ezra tried to get to Ahsoka, but she force pushed him out of the temple before blocking Vader's blade.

"No!"Ezra shouted. "No!"

Then the temple closed in on itself, Ahsoka and Vader continued their fight.

"Ezra!"Kanan called out. "Ezra, let's go!"

"It's too late!"Lisa cried.

Ezra stood up and rushed inside the Phantom.

The Phantom flew away from Malachor's temple as it rumbled and then exploded.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

Ezra sobbed as Kanan comforted him while Lisa sat on the other seat and covered her face to cry for losing a friend.

"There's nothing we can do now."Kanan stated. "It's over. It's over."

* * *

Afterwards...

The Phantom returned to Chopper Base on Atollon.

Ezra and Lisa helped Kanan out as they were greeted by Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Rex and AP-5.

While the others look on in silence, Hera embraced Kanan, who was wearing a white blindfold around his eyes.

When Ezra and Lisa looked at their companions, Rex looked on in sadness upon seeing that Ahsoka and Ferus have not come with them.

* * *

Somewhere...

Lady Shade brought a chained Ferus to a bunch of stormtroopers.

The stormtroopers took Ferus to a prison cell before the doors closed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Maul escaped Malachor in a stolen TIE fighter.

* * *

On Malachor's surface...

A lone and damaged Darth Vader limps away from the destroyed Sith temple without Ahsoka.

While a convor flew overhead to where Ahsoka walked back into the temple.

* * *

Back on the Ghost...

The Spectres silently deal with Kanan's blindness, losing Ahsoka and Ferus being captured by the Empire.

In his darkened room, Ezra managed to access the Sith holocron using the dark side of the Force, with his eyes reflecting the beaming red light.

* * *

 **Season 2 completed!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	31. Aftermath

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 30: Aftermath**

In the Theed Royal Palace...

Queen Costil was in a meeting with the Naboo royal advisory council.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Costil, elected ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf."Governor Ferrox said.

"Thank you, Governor Ferrox."Queen Costil replied. "Despite the new regime's military garrisons, I believe Naboo would need to reopen the Royal Naboo Security Forces's starfighter wing since we need combat-trained pilots in case that intruders try to come here."

"I agree, your highness."Graf Zapalo, Master of Sciences responded. "That is the right solution."

"It seems that the Empire wants to bring security everywhere to prevent anymore rebel activity and uprising."Hugo Eckener, the Chief Architect complemented.

"Your majesty."Ruto Graven, the Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs spoke up. "There is another matter. There are rumours about a group of civilians who want Kylantha to succeed you as queen once you retire."

"I have already agreed with Sosha Soruna that she will be Naboo's queen when I retire."Queen Costil stated. "Kylantha trusts and follows the ways of the Empire too much. The people that want her have to make sure that they are still loyal to the me. As long as I am the elected queen, I'll be the one that will rule Naboo."

The advisory council stood up from their seats and bowed at Queen Costil.

* * *

Afterwards...

Queen Costil, Karté and Yané were walking in the royal garden.

"What has happened to the galaxy?"Queen Costil asked sadly. "And why doesn't anyone seem to care?"

"You do."Karté admitted. "Forgive me, my lady. Um, you're not like most politicians."

"If only that were enough, Karté."Queen Costil replied with a sad smile.

"Well, you actually talk to the people, people like us."Yané reminded kindly.

"Yané, tell me, how is your family?"Queen Costil asked.

"They are fine."Yané said.

"How is the Empire affecting them?"Queen Costil asked.

"Well, it hasn't been easy and it's only getting worse."Yané stated.

"How? Please, tell me."Queen Costil suggested. "Tell me how it's getting worse."

* * *

In the Underground Rebel Base in Rori...

Hal was talking to Mabeline.

"And your saying she took him to Corellia."Hal said with a glare. "The place we called home and she later bombed our people in the temple?"

Mabeline nodded slowly.

"Hal, she is just lost."Mabeline responded.

Hal scoffed. "Don't give me that look, it's similar to hers."

"We may have different mothers, but we are still blood."Mabeline reminded.

"She may be your sister, but I am not related to her."Hal complemented.

"And I am related to you because we shared the same womb."Mabeline stated.

"I know."Hal said with a frown.

Lisa walked up to Hal, Mabeline and R2-KT.

Lisa wore a turtle-necked top has two layers of blue-shaded fabric that exposed her abdomen. The lower part of the outfit was composed of long light blue pants with a waist shawl clasped together with a heavily decorated clasp. On her head, Lisa wore an ornate headdress and silver arm bands on her wrists.

"Does any of you have any news?"Lisa asked hopefully. "It has been almost a year since the incident on Malachor and we still haven't found a trace of where my dad has been taken."

"Lisa, we can only think of two places."Mabeline admitted. "It's either Corellia or that hellish planet known as Mustafar."

"Let's start with Corellia then."Lisa suggested. "The security may be rough but..."

"Lisa, we are the last of the jedi beside Kanan and Ezra."Hal interrupted. "We can't have any risks of you being killed or captured by the Empire. For now, focus being a queen and politicians while we deal with the rest."

Lisa frowned. "Fine."

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette was flying through hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Hal was piloting with the ship while Mabeline talked with Lisa.

"For the past few years, I spent my time in public service on Naboo and then in the Imperial Senate."Lisa replied with a sad frown. "I tried to prevent the suffering on my own people and the greatest galaxy. But things are just turning a lot harder than I expected."

Mabeline placed a comforting hand on the sixteen year old girl's shoulder.

"We'll get Ferus back, I promise."Mabeline assured.

Lisa gives Mabeline a small smile.

R2-KT let out a beep.

"We are coming out from hyperspace."Hal announced.

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette arrived to the Planet Chandrila.

* * *

In Chandrila...

The Defender Class Light Corvette landed at the docking platform on Hanna City.

The ramp lowered causing Lisa and R2-KT.

"I am going to talk to Senator Mon Mothma."Lisa stated. "While I do that..."

"We go on a supply run and you won't be identified as a traitor."Hal finished with a smirk. "Understood."

Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Do be careful."Mabeline warned.

"The same for you two."Lisa complemented.

Lisa and R2-KT went away from their companions.

When they were out of sight, Hal and Mabeline went their separate ways to start their supply run.

* * *

In a Prison Cell in Corellia...

A wounded Ferus sat on his knees and was trapped in a force cage in a dark room.

Then the doors opened and a figure came in as he let out a mechanical breathing.

"You survived the tortures, impressive."Vader said.

"The force is all I need, Anakin."Ferus scowled with a frown.

Suddenly mild electrical waves activated, hitting Ferus causing him to wince when the bolts hit him.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead, I killed him."Vader responded coldly.

"Padme wouldn't believe that."Ferus retorted.

Suddenly more electric waves hit Ferus causing him to scream in utter pain.

When the torture ended, Ferus spat some blood out of his mouth before glaring at his former brother in law.

"Don't mention her name and don't waste my time."Vader answered cruelly. "Who is that child who is always at your side?"

"My daughter."Ferus responded with an angry but tired look. "She is somewhere away from you and Nadia."

"Your faith has blinded you, Olin."Vader stated with a hint of disproval. "You will now tell me everything about her or you will learn the upper limits of the capacity for pain."

Ferus simply glared at his former friend as a torture droid came close to him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	32. Exploring on Ilum

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 31: Exploring on Ilum**

On the Ice Planet Ilum...

Lisa carefully walked around the shattered lake of Ilum.

The blonde haired girl wore a dark blue fluffy coat and her hair was tied in her usual ponytail style. Underneath, she wore a battle armour that had a dark grey sleeveless top that appeared to be metal, a grey belt with a silver diamond in the center, a lighter grey knee-length plated skirt with diamond edges on the bottom and white wing-like shoulder pads. She also wore grey boots with white tips.

 _"Lisa, you will be tested."_ Hal stated.

"I know."Lisa responded.

 _"Not just here."_ Hal commented. _"Every jedi faces the dark side and it's very easy to fail."_

"Have no worry, Hal."Lisa assured firmly. "I won't fail any of you."

 _"Don't fail yourself."_ Hal corrected.

Lisa put away her comlink and started running in the cold area.

The sixteen year old girl notice a path had stone walls that had a mark of the old republic.

"A jedi temple!"Lisa gasped. "I wonder if my dad used to come here as a kid."

Lisa sees a crack next to the entrance causing her to go into it.

"Looks like a way through over there."Lisa commented.

Once she arrived to the other side, Lisa saw a huge blizzard below not far from where she was hiding.

"This is the worst blizzard I have ever seen."Lisa said with a frown. "Seems that the storm and the temple are connected somehow."

Lisa started quickly climbing the icy walls and not dared to look down.

When she arrived at the top, Lisa saw a small triangle like rock with a script on it and scanned it.

"A great jedi mediated here."Lisa responded. "He returned at points throughout his life to contemplate his many adventures and trails."

Lisa notice a device attached to the floor and reached our hand to it.

 _"Younglings, it's time for the Gathering."_ A male voice said. _"Use your skills wisely."_

* * *

Inside the Jedi Temple...

Lisa walked inside the ancient room and notice large crystals and orange beams of light sticking out from a few ice cracks.

"Dad said the Gathering was a rite of passage in which jedi younglings must find and harvest kyber crystals for their lightsabers for thousands of standard years."Lisa admitted. "I bet this place was more beautiful during those days."

Lisa rushed to the large entrance and froze when she noticed a large amount of water.

Seeing no other way, the blonde haired girl took a deep breath and dived into the cold water.

Underwater, Lisa saw small volcano like figures on the ground and the area was a little dark.

 _"I used to go swimming on the_ _Lake Country back home during the spring when the weather was hot."_ Lisa thought. _"But this is just the total opposite."_

The young girl swam up and let out a breath of relief when she arrived at the other side of the jedi temple.

Lisa got up on her feet and rushed into the cave entrance.

There Lisa arrived on a room with statue like figures.

 _"Every path is different, young one."_ the male voice warned. _"Be mindful of your anger."_

The sixteen year old girl rubbed her arms.

"The volcano rocks made the water warm, but it's freezing here."Lisa complemented.

As Lisa explored deeper into the temple, she felt like something was calling out to her.

"It's calling me, I must be close."Lisa suggested.

The young jedi took out her torch to look for her kyper crystal.

 _"Jedi can't pick kyper crystals."_ Lisa thought. _"It chooses you."_

Suddenly the roof started to go a bit shaky causing Lisa to put off her torch.

"I have to hurry."Lisa said with a hint of fright.

Lisa walked up a snowy roof that lead her to another entrance.

"I'm getting closer, I feel it."Lisa whispered.

The blonde haired girl notice a viper probe droid causing her to activate her blue lightsaber.

"Ugh, I hate those things!"Lisa scowled.

Lisa slashed the viper probe droid in half causing it's remains to drop on the ground.

"How in the world did it found me?"Lisa questioned.

The sixteen year old girl carefully checked an area of the cave surrounded by ice needles and saw a few viper probe droids around.

 _"My question is answered."_ Lisa thought with a glare.

Lisa threw her lightsaber to destroy one of the viper probe droids before charging in and destroying the rest.

"I have to find that kyper crystal and fast."Lisa stated.

The young jedi slid down the icy ground before jumping to the snowy wall that prevented her from falling down in the darkness below.

Lisa carefully went through a broken entrance only for the ground to crack and fell into the cold water.

The blonde haired girl notice the temperature of the water was freezing cold causing her to quickly swim to find a way out.

Using her lightsaber, Lisa broke the ice to make an entrance and came out just as she was about to lose her breath.

Lisa dropped on her knees and coughed heavily.

"Thank the Force, I made it."Lisa chuckled weakly and coughed.

The sixteen year old girl's eyes widen when she saw a glowing kyper crystal attached on a few blocks of ice in the cave she was in.

Lisa slowly walked to the small kyper crystal and picked it up.

The colour of the small crystal was yellow.

Lisa took out her comlink with her free hand.

"Hal, I found my kyper crystal and it's yellow."Lisa reported.

 _"Yellow?"_ Hal said with a hint of surprise. _"The colour yellow indicated a jedi sentinel, a jedi who honed his or her skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits."_

"That's amazing."Lisa chuckled. "I've read that Bastila Shan wield a yellow lightsaber herself."

Lisa walked up to a ice chunk that looked like a table and carefully began building her new lightsaber.

For the final touch, she added the yellow kyper crystal inside the new blade.

Once the lightsaber was completed, Lisa activated it with her blue lightsaber.

"Daddy and Ahsoka would've been proud of me."Lisa said with a sad smile.

Lisa deactivated her lightsabers and put them on her waist.

Now it was time for her to leave the temple and get back at the Defender Class Light Corvette.

Suddenly Lisa felt a disturbance in the Force causing her to activate her lightsabers again.

It seemed she wasn't the only one in Ilum.

Lisa went out the cave only for her to come face to face with a few scout troopers holding electric staffs.

"Hold it right there, jedi scum!"A scout trooper growled.

Lisa started fighting the scout troopers using her lightsabers.

The scout troopers tried to hurt Lisa with their electric staffs but they were no match for the young jedi.

Lisa deactivated her lightsabers before using the force to jump to the imperial base.

While carefully peeking her head on the roof, Lisa sees reprogrammed Imperial security droids and scout troopers mining kyper crystals in the icy ground below.

Lisa took out her comlink.

"Hal, the Empire took over this place and they're mining kyper crystals."Lisa stated. "Not only that their viper probe droids spotted me."

 _"They've broken through and called reinforcements!"_ Hal warned. _"Every star destroyer in this sector are on their way here! If they get here before..."_

"They won't."Lisa replied. "I didn't come here to get killed or captured."

Lisa slid down the roof and slashed the scout trooper that was coming out.

 _"Lisa, your lighting up imperial channels."_ Hal warned. _"They're sending everything they've got at you."_

"Are you and Mabeline alright?"Lisa asked.

 _"We're laying low."_ Hal responded. _"But the storm well clear soon and we won't have any cover soon."_

"Don't worry, I'll come soon."Lisa assured.

Lisa rushed to the cave entrance of the Imperial base and jumped into the icy water.

There were purge troopers checking the area causing Lisa to go deep underwater.

"Did you find her?"A purge trooper asked.

"No, let's check outside."Another purge trooper responded.

Lisa continued swimming underwater until she arrived the area she came from before.

The young jedi wiped the streaks of hair away from her face before climbing back up the ground.

 _"I've scrambled their transmissions, but it won't be long until they're restored."_ Hal warned. _"Hopefully that will buy us some time."_

Lisa rushed to the jedi temple entrance and saw a few reprogrammed Imperial security droids in the sacred ruin.

The sixteen year old girl activated her lightsabers and sliced the heads of the droids off causing them to drop down.

Lisa quickly went out of the jedi temple and made her escape through the crack she came through before.

The young jedi climbed down the walls and headed where the Defender Class Light Corvette was.

Out of no where, an AT-ST walker showed up causing Lisa to take cover and activate her lightsabers.

The AT-ST walker started throwing small detonators causing Lisa to jump out of the way just as they exploded.

Lisa rushed towards the AT-ST walker, blocking it's laser blasts with her lightsabers.

The blonde haired girl went beneath the walker to slash it's legs off, sending it tumbling down the icy ground and it exploded.

Lisa quickly used her blue lightsaber to throw back the spinning red lightsaber that was about to hit her.

The red spinning lightsaber went back to the Ninth Sister.

"Are you brave, little pest?"Ninth Sister questioned.

"No."Lisa replied and activated her lightsabers. "But I am alive."

"Your not worth my time, so let's make this quick."Ninth Sister retorted cruelly.

"With pleasure."Lisa stated with a glare.

Lisa and the Ninth Sister started duelling each other.

"Not bad for trash."Ninth Sister mocked.

"I'll make you eat those words."Lisa retorted.

The Ninth Sister activated her second blade and the two continued their fierce duel in the icy planet.

However, Lisa soon slashed the Ninth Sister in the left leg and arm, causing her to cry out in pain and ignite her second blade.

"When you've already lost yourself...a limb's easy."Ninth Sister scowled. "You know, I was a Jedi. It'd be fun to bring you in. Watch you crack like the rest of us!"

Lisa blocked the Ninth Sister's blade with her lightsabers.

"You can't stop the Empire!"Ninth Sister roared. "You pathetic waste!"

"I can as long as I have hope and my friends!"Lisa snapped.

Lisa leapt from behind and slashed the Ninth Sister's back.

"Why you-"Ninth Sister started.

The Ninth Sister continued to advance on Lisa, but the young jedi flipped behind her and pushed her with the Force, sending her tumbling down to the cold hard ground below.

Lisa looked down and saw the Ninth Sister was not moving a muscle.

The female inquisitor was dead.

Lisa took out her comlink that was beeping.

 _"Lisa, where are you?"_ Hal demanded. _"Why aren't you responding?"_

"Hal, it's okay."Lisa responded. "I just took down an inquisitor."

Lisa deactivated her lightsabers and rushed off to head back to her friends.

Unknown to the young jedi, a viper probe droid have been watching her and recorded the whole fight scene.

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette flew away from Ilum.

* * *

Inside the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Lisa removed her coat as Mabeline handed her a warm towel.

"You did it, Lisa."Mabeline chuckled. "You made your second lightsaber."

"Thanks to you two."Lisa admitted. "I wouldn't have done it without you guys. Though that inquisitor I fought wouldn't give up until she teared me apart."

"The Ninth Sister was formerly known as Masana Tide, who once served the Jedi Order before joining the Galactic Empire as a member of the Inquisitorius."Hal stated while checking through a data pad. "In the early days of the Empire, the Ninth Sister accompanied Darth Vader, Lady Shade and a few inquisitors to Mon Cala to hunt the jedi padawan, Ferren Barr."

"And Ferren escaped right?"Lisa asked hopefully.

"Vader killed him."Hal responded grimly.

"Oh."Lisa said with a frown.

R2-KT beeped at Lisa.

"Yes, I know I look like a frozen fish out of water, thank you KT."Lisa commented with a fake smile.

R2-KT let out a mischievous beep.

"You know, our mother happened to have wield a yellow blade before she bore Hal and me."Mabeline complemented with a small smile. "But she was killed when the temple on Corellia exploded. You could've learned a lot from her."

"I'm sorry."Lisa apologised softly.

"What happened in the past should never effect our future, Lisa."Mabeline complemented.

"We can't let the sacrifices of those close to us be for nothing."Hal said firmly. "We can't give up. Even at times that are difficult. Do you understand?"

Lisa nodded. "I understand."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is 'Steps into Shadows':)**


	33. Steps into Shadows

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 32: Steps into Shadows**

On Planet Naraka...

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb threw down the stormtroopers that were walking around the prison cell bridge.

"Gotta hand it to you, kid."Zeb commented. "This was a pretty good plan. You've been on a roll."

"Hey, I'm just getting started, buddy."Ezra remarked. "Now come on. Let's move."

The three rebels hid as an imperial sensor light went past them.

"Okay, Chopper."Ezra said in his comlink. "Jump."

Chopper was above the cliff and beeped.

"No rocket. It's too loud."Ezra reminded. "Now jump!"

Chopper reluctantly obeyed and narrowly avoids falling through a sensor light when Ezra halts his descent by using the Force.

Zeb catches the astromech droid and placed him on the walkway.

"Chop, get this door open."Ezra ordered. "Hurry."

Chopper let out a complaining beep.

"You're welcome."Zeb responded.

Chopper opened the door to the prison and the rebels rushed in.

The group arrived to a prison cell with the numbers '6609'.

"6609."Ezra said. "This is it. Sabine, you're up."

Sabine sighed and started pressing a few buttons.

"I still can't believe we're here to break this guy out of prison."Sabine scowled.

"Trust me, we need the information he has."Ezra assured.

"You heard the boss."Zeb agreed. "Open the door."

"Don't encourage him."Sabine stated.

"He is in here because of us."Ezra commented.

Sabine scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that, Ezra."

After unlocking the cell, the rebels see an Ugnaught and Hondo.

"Who's the pig?"Zeb asked.

"Purple guy, Mando girl and Ezra Bridger."Hondo remarked. "My, look how you have grown. Ah, I knew you would not let your old partner, Hondo, rot away in this prison."

"Hondo, it's good to see you."Ezra complemented.

"Not really."Zeb stated.

"You better have the intel you promised."Sabine warned.

"Yes, we do."Hondo said.

"I'm sorry, 'we'?"Zeb questioned.

"Yes. Me and my business associate, Terba."Hondo responded. "You wouldn't believe the secrets he knows."

"You're right."Zeb agreed. "I wouldn't."

Terba spoke in ugnese and snorted.

"What fun."Sabine mumbled. "Now we're rescuing two people."

"Hey, twice the fun."Ezra chuckled.

Two stormtroopers started firing at the rebels.

"Look out!"Sabine shouted.

"Over here!"A stormtrooper called out.

A firefight quickly broke out and the rebels flee through the corridor.

"Spectre-6 to Ghost. Change of plans."Ezra reported on his comlink. "We need a 44 scoop at the landing platform."

 _"On my way, Spectre-6."_ Hera answered.

The rebels went inside a turbolift.

Sabine hands Hondo a Mandalorian blaster.

"Here."Sabine said. "Make yourself useful."

"Oh! Mandalorian!"Hondo chuckled. "I can get a lot for this on the black market."

"You will be giving it back."Sabine warned.

The rebels went out the turbolift and fired at a few stormtroopers.

"Oh! I'm keeping it!"Hondo admitted.

"No, you're not."Sabine argued.

"Come on!"Ezra ordered. "This way."

Ezra charged through several stormtroopers and cuts them down with his new green lightsaber.

"Is that really Ezra?"Hondo asked.

"Most of the time."Sabine replied.

Alarm sounds wailed through the prison as the rebels ran from the stormtroopers.

Terba spoke to Hondo.

"No, you cannot have a double share, you greedy little pig."Hondo retorted.

Terba spoke to Hondo and started running quicker.

"What do you mean, the deal's off?"Hondo asked.

"No! Terba, wait!"Ezra protested.

"This is not good business!"Hondo called out.

Terba flee through the entrance to the prison only to be blasted to death by an AT-DP walker.

"No!"Ezra shouted.

"Well, I guess the deal is off."Hondo said simply.

The AT-DP walker started firing at the rebels, who fired back with their blasters.

"Get down!"Ezra ordered.

The group hid behind a bunch of crates.

"Karabast!"Zeb muttered. "We're cut off!"

Sabine threw a detonator at the stormtroopers that were coming out.

Chopper shuts the door.

"We need to make a move or we're never going to!"Sabine shouted.

"Don't worry, Sabine."Ezra assured. "I got us into this, I'll get us out."

Ezra used the Force to take over the AT-DP driver's mind and used him to take out the remaining stormtroopers.

The pilot drived his walker over the edge of the platform, presumably killing himself.

Zeb, Hondo and Sabine stared at Ezra with surprised looks.

"When did Kanan teach you that?"Sabine asked.

"He didn't."Ezra responded coldly.

The rebels get attacked from behind by stormtroopers emerging from the prison.

"Get ready to jump!"Ezra reminded.

"Jump?"Hondo asked. "What does he mean, jump? Jump where?"

"Means our ride is here."Zeb responded.

The Ghost flew beneath the bridge.

"Now!"Ezra ordered.

Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Hondo and Chopper jumped on the Ghost.

Lisa fired at the TIE fighters approaching using the top gun turret of the Ghost.

Then the Ghost flew away from Naraka.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

Zeb, Ezra and Chopper went inside the cockpit.

"Was that Imperial walker helping you?"Hera asked.

"Yeah."Zeb answered. "Ezra used his Jedi mind trick on the pilot. Pretty wizard, eh?"

"I guess you've been doing some special training."Lisa suggested.

"I did what I had to do."Ezra replied simply.

Sabine and Hondo went inside the cockpit.

"Ah, Captain Syndulla and Miss Olin."Hondo commented. "I appreciate the rescue. And of course, I expect full payment even though Terba tried to betray us."

"Wait."Hera said. "Who's Terba?"

"Hondo's former cellmate who almost botched the mission."Sabine explained. "He didn't make it."

"Ezra, did you know about this?"Hera asked.

"Not exactly."Ezra replied. "But Hondo and I had a deal."

"Ezra, when it's your mission, you are responsible for all of the details."Hera reminded with a frown.

"I was responsible for what I knew."Ezra stated. "We went to get Hondo and here he is."

Ezra let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about Terba."Ezra apologised and left the cockpit.

A look of worry and concern grew on Lisa's face.

"Ah, the fiery spirit of youth, eh?"Hondo asked as he sat down on a seat.

"It's not all bad."Hera answered with her arms folded.

* * *

In Ezra's Room...

Ezra angrily returned to his room.

"I knew the details of the mission."Ezra complained. "Terba got himself killed. It's not my fault."

Ezra took out the Sith holocron that hid in his cadet helmet.

"They never would have succeeded without me."Ezra said. "Don't they know that?"

 _"Your anger gives you strength, gives you focus."_ Presence said. _"You can see things clearly your friends cannot. Now, what else do you desire?"_

"They can't see."Ezra agreed. "If they can't see, I must become stronger, more powerful. I will never let my friends get hurt again."

* * *

Meanwhile on an Imperial Star Destroyer...

Governor Arihnda Pryce entered Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's office for a private meeting.

"Governor Pryce."Moff Tarkin said. "How are things proceeding on Lothal?"

"Lothal is secure, Moff Tarkin."Governor Pryce responded. "But I am here about the recent rebel attack at the prison on Naraka, which I believe is only the beginning of a larger rebel threat."

"I am inclined to agree."Moff Tarkin complemented. "Although Lord Vader and Lady Shade has dealt with the insurgency's Jedi leadership and holding Ferus Olin in their custody, these rebels have proven particularly stubborn. How do you intend to solve this problem?"

"I want the Seventh Fleet."Governor Pryce responded.

"I see."Moff Tarkin said. "And what of Admiral Konstantine and his fleet?"

"Huh. Admiral Konstantine is more politician than soldier."Governor Pryce commented. "I need someone who sees a bigger picture."

"Very well."Moff Tarkin replied. "You shall have the Seventh Fleet."

"Thank you, Moff Tarkin."Governor Pryce answered.

Then Governor Pryce left Tarkin's office.

* * *

On Atollon...

The Ghost crew were gathering around the holotable with Lisa, Rex and Commander Sato.

"So, so, so, how much do you insist on paying me for this intel?"Hondo asked.

"Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn't payment enough?"Hera questioned. "What do you want?"

"Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?"Hondo remarked. "You know, the Ghost is a very nice ship. I could probably-"

"Forget it."Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb interrupted with annoyed looks.

"I'm kidding, of course."Hondo chuckled. "But I do need a ship. Nothing too fancy. Just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons. I am a wanted man, after all. Very popular."

"If your information is as good as you claim, then we have a deal."Commander Sato said.

"I give to you the planet Yarma."Hondo stated and showed a hologram image of Yarma's station and ships. "And hidden in its cloudy heavens, Reklam Station, a secret Imperial salvage yard where thousands of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap. My former friend Terba worked on the line there before he was arrested for trying to escape."

"Y-wings? Kinda old."Hera said and looked at Rex. "Can they fly?"

"Those bombers may be old, but they were solid in combat operations."Rex explained.

"I've studied these sort of ships."Lisa complemented. "They are heavily armed and are quick on flight."

"If we could steal a squadron's worth..."Hera started.

"They would be key to building a strike fleet, one capable of our next objective, the destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal."Commander Sato finished.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Ezra asked confidently. "Let's go get 'em."

"Not so fast."Hera said. "We need to scout it first. Confirm Hondo's intel and recon its defenses."

"You still do not trust Hondo, given our history together?"Hondo asked in disbelief. "You wound me to the quick, madam."

"Ezra Bridger, I trusted you with the last mission, and your success has not gone unnoticed."Commander Sato admitted. "You will lead this mission as Lieutenant Commander."

"Lieutenant?"Ezra asked with a smile. "A promotion?"

Rex chuckled. "You earned it, kid."

"And try keeping it."Lisa stated with a wink.

"Way to go."Sabine commented.

"Well done, young Jedi."Zeb responded and patted Ezra's shoulder.

Hera walked up to Ezra.

"Congratulations, Ezra."Hera remarked. "Kanan will be proud of you."

"Yeah?"Ezra questioned. "Well, he has a funny way of showing it, considering he's never around."

Ezra walked away causing Hera to look down sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanan meditated at the outskirts of Chopper Base near the sensor beacons.

A few dokmas went around Kanan.

Suddenly he hears a voice calling out to him from the wilderness.

 _"I see you."  
_

 _"I see you."_

 _"Come to me."_

Lisa walked up to Kanan from behind.

"Kanan?"Lisa said. "How are you doing?"

"Alright."Kanan responded. "I hear Ezra's doing well."

"Yeah, but you should talk to him."Lisa admitted. "Recently he has been acting moody since what happened on Malachor."

"I will try to."Kanan replied.

Lisa nodded and walked away to go back to Rex and the others.

* * *

In Ezra's Room...

Kanan entered the room to speak to Ezra.

"Kanan."Ezra responded. "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I think it's time for us to talk."Kanan said.

"Really? Uh, now is not a good time."Ezra commented nervously. "I've been promoted and assigned a really important mission."

"Yeah, I've heard."Kanan replied.

Kanan senses the Sith holocron on the table and picked it up.

"The Sith holocron?"Kanan asked. "You opened it?"

"Yeah, I opened it."Ezra retorted. "So what?"

"Ezra, you know only someone who uses the dark side can open this thing."Kanan reminded.

"The things I've learned from it have really helped me."Ezra admitted.

"You're using it?"Kanan demanded.

"Maybe you should, too."Ezra argued. "You might actually learn something."

"Ezra, do you have any idea how dangerous this path is?"Kanan questioned.

"Everything I've learned has helped me win one battle after another."Ezra stated. LI'm using it for good.l

"Acting out of anger offers quick results, but it's a trap!"Kanan protested.

"Not for me!"Ezra shouted.

Kanan sighed. "I can't let you keep this."

Kanan turned around causing the doors of the room to open.

"Fine. I don't need it."Ezra responded rudely. "Just like I don't need you."

Kanan doesn't say anything and walked out leaving his padawan by himself.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra and his fellow rebels including Rex and Hondo travel to Reklam Station on the Phantom.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"We can't jump directly to Yarma from here."Sabine said. "We'll have to drop out of hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint and plot a new jump."

"Do not take too long."Hondo warned. "That is Mining Guild territory. If they spot us, they'll alert the Empire and jeopardize my payment. I mean, our mission."

"We'll be there and gone before they know it."Sabine replied. "Right, Chop?"

Chopper beeped in agreement.

* * *

In Space...

The Phantom jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Back in Atollon...

Kanan was meditating outside Chopper Base when the same voice told him to come closer.

 _"I can help you."_

"Where are you?"Kanan asked. "Who are you?"

 _"Come to me."_

Kanan took the sensor beacon to ward off the kryknas around him.

* * *

Back in Space...

The rebels exit hyperspace at Sereeda Waypoint only to be cornered by a Mining Guild space patrol.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"Okay, Chopper, you're up."Sabine ordered. "Program those coordinates fast before..."

 _"Attention, shuttle craft."_ the Mining Guild Captain said over the communicator. _"You're trespassing in a Mining Guild claim zone. Identify yourselves. State your business."_

"Uh-oh."Chopper beeper.

 _"State your purpose."_ the Mining Guild Captain instructed.

"Please excuse the intrusion, Captain."Ezra said. "We'll be on our way as soon as we calculate our hyperspace jump."

 _"We will not authorize any such jump until you've registered with the Empire and paid the hyperspace toll._ "the Mining Guild Captain commented. _"Prepare to transfer credits. If you do not slow your speed, we will open fire."_

"Sabine, get us out of here."Ezra ordered.

* * *

In Space...

Two TIE Mining Guild starfighters started firing at the Phantom.

* * *

On Atollon...

The voice leads Kanan to a series of mesas in the wilderness.

"This is the place. Hello?"Kanan called out. "Are you there? I can sense your presence."

A massive creature known as Bendu rose up from the ground to look at Kanan.

"Hello."

* * *

In Space...

The Phantom was flying away from the TIE mining guild starfighters.

* * *

Inside the Phantom...

"Imperial prison is bad, but where the Mining Guild will send us is worse!"Hondo panicked.

"Hang on!"Sabine shouted. "Brace yourselves."

Chopper and Sabine shoot down the TIE fighters with laser cannons.

"Chopper, we're clear."Sabine reported. "Charge the hyperdrive."

"Wait, we should destroy the transport before they contact the Empire."Ezra stated.

"They probably already have."Sabine said.

"No!"Ezra argued. "We're not leaving any witnesses."

"This isn't our mission, Ezra."Lisa reminded with a small frown.

"She's right, Lieutenant."Rex agreed. "The important thing here is to proceed with our mission."

"Fine."Ezra said in defeat. "Make the jump."

"Hyperspace, here we come."Sabine commented.

* * *

In Atollon...

"Ah. You heard my call."Bendu commented. "Good. Your imbalance woke me from a deep slumber."

"Imbalance?"Kanan asked.

"Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world."Bendu explained.

"You're a Force wielder."Kanan said as he bend down. "But you're not a Jedi."

"Wielder? Hmm."Bendu said. "Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan, the light and the dark. I'm the one in the middle, the Bendu. What do you call yourself?"

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Kanan responded.

"You carry conflict with you, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Bendu stated.

"It's this."Kanan said and took out the Sith holocron.

Bendy chuckled. "Ah. Interesting."

"Careful. It's..."Kanan started and sighed. "...dangerous."

"How so?"Bendu asked.

"It's a Sith holocron, a source of evil."Kanan explained. "My student's been using it, and I'm afraid it's changing him."

"An object cannot make you good or evil."Bendu responded. "The temptation of power, forbidden knowledge, even the desire to do good can lead some down that path. But only you can change yourself."

"Not always."Kanan complemented.

"A-ha! Your conflict becomes clear."Bendu said. "That device in the ground, why do you have it?"

"It keeps the spiders from attacking me."Kanan admitted.

"May I see it?"Bendu asked.

Kanan gives him a nod.

Bendu picked up the sensor marker and destroyed it.

"Hey, hey!"Kanan argued. "What did you do?"

"I am helping you."Bendu answered.

"It was the only thing protecting me from those creatures!"Kanan protested.

"You believe that, but you must learn to see things differently now."Bendu instructed.

"Look, I can't see anything, not anymore."Kanan said with a sad frown.

"No. You are unwilling."Bendu commented. "Are you saying there's a way to restore my vision? Your sight cannot be healed, but I can teach you to see if you're willing."

Kanan removed his small mask to reveal his eyes.

"What must I do?"Kanan asked.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"I'm certain Governor Pryce is overestimating how organized the resistance is."Admiral Konstantine suggested. "While it's true there are pockets of rebellion, there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation."

"And I would like to keep it that way, Admiral Konstantine."

Thrawn and Governor Pryce walked up to the three imperials.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn."Moff Tarkin responded.

"Grand Admiral?"Admiral Konstantine said.

"The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory at Batonn."Thrawn stated.

"Civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgents at the time."Agent Kallus replied with a frown.

"Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus, for there are no longer rebels in that sector."Governor Pryce complemented.

"Well, Thrawn, what do you think of Governor Pryce's theory about the rebels in the Lothal sector?"Moff Tarkin asked.

"This is a pirate our rebels rescued from Naraka prison, Hondo Ohnaka."Thrawn replied showing a hologram of Hondo and then the Planet Yarma. "Within the last hour, the Phoenix Squadron destroyed Mining Guild ships using the Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint. Taken separately, they may seem unrelated, but Ohnaka's cellmate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one jump point away from the Sereeda attack."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn believes the rebels intend to raid the plant and steal fighters for their fleet."Governor Pryce explained.

"Every ship they add to their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans."Thrawn commented.

"I trust you have a solution?"Moff Tarkin asked.

"I will start my operations here and pull the rebels apart piece by piece."Thrawn stated. "They will be the architects of their own destruction."

* * *

In Space...

The Phantom arrived to the Yarma system.

"No Imperial traffic on the scopes, but no sign of the station either."Sabine said.

"It is down there, my friends."Hondo complemented. "And those ships are ripe for plunder."

"There's no telling what we're flying into."Sabine commented.

"Let's find out."Ezra suggested. "Take us down."

* * *

In Yarma...

The rebels see the Reklam Station beneath the clouds.

"There it is."Sabine admitted. "Reklam Station."

"It looks so small from above here."Lisa said.

"Chopper, get a count on those bombers."Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped a respond and showed a hologram of the station.

The group see the Y-wings being dismantled and see there are fifteen starfighters left.

"There! Y-wing light bombers."Ezra said. "Looks like they're in decent shape, too."

"Yeah, but according to Chopper's scan, there's only 15 left."Sabine responded. "Correction. There are only 14 left. Looks like they're being destroyed. We need to move in now."

"There won't be any ships left if we wait."Ezra reminded.

"Hold on."Zeb said. "Our orders are to recon the station, not go after ships."

"We should advise Captain Syndulla."Rex suggested.

"What if the Empire detects our transmission?"Ezra questioned.

"Ezra, if our transmission was detected there would be a bunch of star destroyers showing up."Lisa commented.

"I was given command of this assignment."Ezra argued. "I know what the objective was and I am changing it. We're going in now. That's an order."

Rex glared in disproval while Lisa, Zeb and Hondo looked on in silence.

"Yes, sir."Sabine replied with a frown.

Sabine moved the Phantom down the station in quick mode.

"Hurry!"Ezra ordered. "We're losing ships!"

"Well, Lieutenant, what's your plan to get 'em out of there?"Sabine asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do-"Ezra started.

"Look out!"Rex shouted.

The Phantom bumped into an Imperial DTS-series Dismantler Droid

"What the heck was that?"Lisa questioned.

"Oh, right, right."Hondo replied. "That is probably a dismantler droid. Forgot that Terba said there might be some guarding the station."

"When were you gonna share that information?"Zeb demanded.

"Well, of course I just did."Hondo answered.

* * *

At the Reklam Station...

An Imperial officer informed Commander Brom Titus about the perimeter breach.

"Commander Titus, we have a perimeter breach."An imperial officer reported. "Dismantler droids have been activated."

"It could be the rebels Governor Pryce warned us about."Commander Titus said.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Chop, get it!"Sabine ordered.

A dismantler droid closed in on the Phantom but Chopper shoots it down with the ship's rear cannon.

"Right, I'll handle those clankers."Rex stated. "Hold on tight!"

"Where are you going?"Hondo asked.

"Outside."Rex replied.

Rex opened the rear exit and fights with another dismantler droid.

The old clone captain almost falls out but Zeb grabbed his ankle and pulled him back into the ship.

Rex managed to destroy the dismantler droid.

The Phantom is hit and the ship lost power and began plummeting into the depths of Yarma.

"Okay that's not good!"Lisa shouted.

"Brace yourselves!"Sabine protested.

"Chopper, get the engines back online!"Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped in respond.

* * *

At the Reklam Station...

"The rebel ship has suffered considerable damage."An imperial officer reported. "They've lost power."

Then the Phantom disappeared on the screen.

"Where'd they go?"Commander Titus demanded.

"We've lost them in the storm, sir."the imperial officer replied.

* * *

In the Phantom...

"Hang on!"Sabine ordered. "I'm gonna lock onto the station!"

Ezra, Lisa, Rex, Zeb and Hondo held onto their seats.

* * *

Outside the Reklam Station...

Sabine regained control of the ship and docked beneath the station.

Ezra and his fellow rebels park the Phantom beneath a platform and board the station.

"We gotta shut down the conveyor before they're all slagged."Ezra instructed. "Come on."

The rebels rushed toward the factory and encountered several Ugnaught workers.

"Ugnaughts."Zeb said.

"Get out of the way."Ezra demanded with a frown. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait."Hondo instructed as he walked forward. "Every situation has the potential to be profitable."

Hondo cleared his throat and started speaking Ugnese to the Ugnaughts.

The Ugnaught workers gave positive responds to Hondo.

"Yes, yes, yes."Hondo said and looked at the rebels. "I told them Terba was my friend and we've come to liberate them. I think that's what I said."

"Liberate them?"Zeb questioned.

"Fine."Ezra said. "They can help us liberate the ships. Hondo, get them to shut off the conveyor.l

"Uh, very well."Hondo answered and started speaking Ugnese to the Ugnaughts.

Melch pulled the lever to disengage the conveyor.

 _"Laborer 429, why have you disengaged the conveyor?"_ Commander Titus questioned.

Melch responded to the commander.

 _"It's malfunctioning?"_ Commander Titus questioned angrily. _"Well, get it repaired, miscreant or I'll have you thrown off the station!"_

"This plan of yours better work, Ezra."Lisa stated.

"It will."Ezra responded. "Let's just get our ships and get out of here."

"Well, Lieutenant, first we have to refuel them."Sabine commented. "Their tanks will be empty. Bet you didn't think of that when we walked into this."

Sabine and Lisa rushed to refuel the y-wings tanks.

"Not the first complication."Rex said. "Won't be the last. Let's get to work."

"You know, Kanan would've loved this mission."Zeb complemented and walked away.

* * *

Back in Atollon...

"So, tell me, how do I restore my sight?"Kanan asked.

"You must be empty."Bendu responded. "There is only the Force. Now, turn and walk forward."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea."Kanan disagreed.

"And why not?"Bendu asked.

"Because those spiders are out there, waiting."Kanan replied.

"How do you know this?"Bendu asked.

Kanan sighed. "I hear them."

"Good."Bendu said. "Keep walking. Sound relates them to you. What else?"

"I can feel them in the ground, their vibrations when they move."Kanan answered.

"Indeed, you are perceptive."Bendu commented. "Are they close?"

"No."Kanan replied.

"Continue on then."Bendu instructed. "How else do you relate to the spiders?"

"Before, in the caves, a foul smell."Kanan replied. "It was old, decayed."

"Ah, a fascinating description."Bendu complemented. "You see much for being blind."

"Well, I know what they look like."Kanan stated. "I saw them when I had my sight."

"Then picture them in your mind."Bendu ordered. "Are they close?"

"No."Kanan replied.

"Are you certain?"Bendu asked.

Kanan realised he was surrounded by the two krykna but they do not attack him.

"What should I do?"Kanan asked.

"What do you want to do?"Bendu said. "Hmm?"

"Run."Kanan sighed. "But there's another one right behind me. You are beginning to see."

"Ha!"Bendu chuckled. "Now, be empty and continue onward."

"Why aren't they attacking?"Kanan asked.

"It is not in their nature."Bendu answered.

"Well, it has been, in my experience."Kanan said.

"Because you do not see them."Bendu complemented.

"You mean, see them for what they are?"Kanan suggested.

"Look closer."Bendu instructed.

"Hmm. There's nothing."Kanan replied. "I can't sense them."

"Look within."Bendu ordered.

"I see...fear."Kanan admitted.

"In the spiders?"Bendu asked.

"Ezra!"Kanan gasped.

"Ah, your thoughts dwell on your apprentice."Bendu said.

"He's in danger."Kanan panicked and activated his lightsaber. "No! No. It's not Ezra or the spiders. It's...It's me. Fear, grief, anger, that's how they see me."

Kanan sighed and deactivated his lightsaber.

"That's how I see myself."Kanan commented.

"Ah, your sight returns."Bendu chuckled.

"I distanced myself from everyone."Kanan complemented. "From the Force too."

"Your connection to the Force allows you to see in ways others cannot."Bendu explained. "If you can see yourself, you will never be truly blind, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."

"I understand."Kanan replied and walked away.

"Where are you going?"Bendu asked.

"Ezra needs me."Kanan said. "They all do."

"What of the spiders?"Bendu questioned.

"I can see them, so there's nothing to fear."Kanan stated.

"And what of this, hmm?"Bendu said holding up the Sith holocron.

"Keep it, as a gift."Kanan suggested.

"Oh."Bendu laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back at the Reklam Station, the rebels have refueled the remaining Y-wing starfighters.

"Last two and then we're outta here."Sabine said.

* * *

Inside the Reklam Station...

"Sir, the rebels, they're alive and they're trying to refuel the old bombers."the imperial officer reported.

"Get a squad down there."Commander Titus ordered. "Override the conveyor and activate the magnetic locks."

* * *

Outside...

"Looks like they found out that we're here."Lisa said with a frown. "They're locking the ships down."

"Uh, perhaps my associates can assist?"Hondo suggested and spoke Ugnese to the workers.

Melch gives a respond to Hondo.

"My friend says all systems have been overridden by the control tower."Hondo replied.

"Zeb, you and Sabine finish refuelling."Ezra ordered. "I'll take care of the tower. Rex, Lisa, you're with me."

Rex and Lisa followed behind Ezra.

Chopper let out a complaining beep.

"Stop your complaining."Sabine ordered. "This is the last one. Then we'll leave."

Then Chopper was ambushed by a dismantler droid and hurled onto the canopy of a Y-wing.

The dismantler droid leapt onto the Y-wing that Sabine was standing on and caused her to lose her balance.

"Zeb!"Sabine shouted.

Zeb managed to grab onto to Sabine while holding a rope.

Sabine and Zeb exchange fire with the dismantler droid but it began to shake the fighter.

"Rex, Ezra, look!"Lisa protested in shock.

Rex and Ezra see the dismantler droid that was targeting Sabine and Zeb.

"Go help 'em!"Ezra ordered. "I got this."

Lisa and Rex rushed passed Hondo and the Ugnaught workers.

"Yes, yes, you go help them."Hondo remarked. "We will look for a ship. I mean, help Ezra."

Hondo and the Ugnaughts follow Ezra into the complex.

Ezra climbed a ladder and discovered a Sentinel-class landing craft insider a hangar.

The Bridger boy was soon attacked by several stormtroopers and started fighting back using his lightsaber.

* * *

In Atollon...

"Ghost to Spectre-6."Hera said. "You missed check-in. Where are you?"

 _"Hey! Still in the Yarma system, Hera."_ Ezra replied. _"Yeah, no. Getting some great recon. So busy. No time to talk. Bridger out!"_

"It appears Commander Bridger's recon mission has turned into a recovery operation."Commander Sato stated.

"Sir, we had better mobilize the fleet."Hera suggested.

"Indeed."Commander Sato replied.

Hera went inside the Ghost and saw Kanan inside.

"Kanan?"Hera said in surprise.

Hera sat next to Kanan in the cockpit.

"Ezra's in trouble."Kanan admitted. "Let's go."

Hera chuckled.'"It's good to have you back."

The Ghost departed from Chopper Base.

* * *

Back at Reklam Station...

Rex used a crane to lift the dismantler droid.

"Oh! You want some more, you lousy clanker?"Rex questioned. "I'll show you more!"

Lisa used the Force to carefully lift the Y-wing and her friends back to safety.

"Are you guys okay?"Lisa asked.

"We're good, thanks."Sabine responded.

Chopper let out a grumpy beep.

Rex continued fighting the dismantler droid.

"That tears it!"Rex snapped. "Get off!"

Rex uses the crane to trap the dismantler droid against a metal container.

Lisa activated her lightsabers to slash the droid and throw it into Yarma's depths.

The dismantler droid exploded into flames and landed in the planet's volatile gas-filled depths.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Partner!"Hondo called out. "I will stay here and guard the shuttle in case we need a quick escape."

"You do that."Ezra said.

Ezra headed to the command center.

* * *

At the Reklam Commander Center...

"I assure you, Governor, we will capture these rebels momentarily."Commander Titus said.

 _"I hope so, Titus, but know I will be there soon to reinforce you."_ Governor Pryce responded.

The screen turned off.

Ezra stormed the command center and takes out Titus' stormtroopers.

"You?"Commander Titus said in surprise.

"You? Last time we met, you were captain of a top-secret Star Destroyer."Ezra commented. "Now you run a junkyard?"

"Your capture and execution will mean my return to ranking status."Commander Titus said with a glare.

"Yeah, get ready for another demotion."Ezra said smugly.

Commander Titus fired Ezra with his lightsaber.

Ezra uses the Force to destroy Titus' blaster and then disarms the Imperial officer.

"I'm asking nicely."Ezra replied. "Unlock those bombers now."

"Sorry, but I've sabotaged the control unit."Commander Titus responded. "The only way to unlock the bombers is to cut power to the entire station."

"Okay."Ezra said simply.

"Wait!"Commander Titus protested. "If you disable the power, this station will drop to a fiery destruction. You would doom us and your friends for a few old ships?"

"I believe in my friends. They'll be fine."Ezra commented. "You, not so much."

Ezra uses his lightsaber to cut power to the station.

"Better get going."Ezra ordered.

"Evacuate now!"Commander Titus shouted through the speakers.

* * *

Outside...

"The bombers are unlocked."Zeb said.

"Spectre-5 to Spectre-6."Sabine replied in her comlink. "What was that blast?"

 _"I had to cut the station's power."_ Ezra answered. _"Get in those bombers and get out of here!"_

"What about you?"Sabine asked.

 _"I'll take the Phantom."_ Ezra responded. _"Now get going. That's an order!"_

Lisa sighed. "Let's hope he makes it out."

"Chopper, tap into the relay navigation system."Sabine ordered. "I need you to remote-pilot those four ships."

Chopper beeped in respond.

"Yes, you're getting in a Y-wing too."Sabine replied.

Chopper continued complaining.

"Zeb!"Sabine shouted.

Zeb shoved Chopper into a Y-wing's astromech socket.

"Come on!"Zeb retorted. "Get in there!"

* * *

Inside the Station...

Ezra sees Hondo and the Ugnaught laborers escaped in the Imperial landing craft.

"Hondo, I thought you were guarding the shuttle in case we needed to escape."Ezra reminded in his comlink.

 _"And I am. We are making our quick escape now."_ Hondo said. _"Or at least Hondo is. I will see you again soon, partner! Another successful adventure!"_

"Well, I better get moving, too."Ezra said and rushed out.

* * *

Outside...

Lisa, Sabine, Zeb and Rex went inside the Y-wings.

Chopper continued complaining.

"Stop complaining and focus."Rex stated. "You've gotta get those bombers in the air"

Chopper muttered angrily and beeped.

"Detach bombers from the dock."Rex ordered.

Chopper remote-pilots the Y-wings which flew into space.

"Nice work."Rex complemented. "Now keep 'em steady."

"Chop, set the coordinates in the navi-computer."Sabine ordered.

"Wait."Lisa said nervously as she checked her Y-wing. "There are no hyperdrives!"

Chopper beeped in agreement.

"They must have removed them."Rex suggested.

Then Star Destroyers showed in front of the rebels.

One of the Star Destroyers released a swarm of TIE fighters.

"Karabast!"Sabine cursed.

"My thoughts exactly."Zeb complemented.

"Spectre-6. The Empire is here in orbit."Sabine reported. "We are in big trouble."

* * *

Back at the Station...

Ezra tried to reach the Phantom but the platform broke apart and falls down with the Phantom into Yarma's volatile depths.

"I'm in trouble too!"Ezra commented.

The blue haired boy tried to contact Sabine but cannot reach her.

"Spectre-5?"Ezra asked. "Spectre-5, come in! Can you hear me? Sabine, come in!"

Ezra let out a sigh.

"This is wrong."Ezra said sadly. "It's all gone wrong. Kanan! Where are you?"

* * *

In Space...

Lisa and the other rebels engage in a dogfight with the TIE fighters.

"They're trying to drive us toward their tractor beam!"Sabine complemented.

Then the Ghost and the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier Phoenix Nest emerged from hyperspace.

"They're here."Lisa stated with a relieved smile.

 _"Ghost to bombers."_ Hera said. _"Get your ships on the carrier. We'll cover you."_

"Copy, Ghost."Sabine answered. "We are glad to see you."

The rebels get their Y-wings aboard the fighter carrier.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

 _"They fight so hard to gain so little."_ Governor Pryce responded. _"Contact Grand Admiral Thrawn immediately."_

Agent Kallus nodded in respond.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _"Ghost, any sign of the Phantom?"_ Sabine asked. _"Spectre_ _-6 should be up here by now."_

"Ezra's not with you?"Kanan asked.

 _"No."_ Sabine responded.

 _"He must be still in Yarma."_ Lisa commented worriedly.

"The station."Hera said in realisation.

"We better hurry."Kanan complemented.

The Ghost headed to Yarma.

"There's something on my scanner."Hera stated. "I'll try to get as close as I can."

Inside Yarma's atmosphere, the two adults spotted Ezra clinging on for dear life.

Kanan goes to the rear hangar bay to rescue the boy.

"Ezra, I'm right here!"Kanan shouted.

"Kanan? I can't reach you!"Ezra called out. "It's too far!"

"It's okay. I've got you."Kanan instructed. "Go ahead. Let go."

Ezra reached out his hand and Kanan grabbed him before taking him inside the Ghost.

"Got him!"Kanan responded.

The Ghost flew away as the station crashed into the depths of Yarma and exploded.

* * *

In Space...

The he rebels fight with the Imperial fleet.

* * *

Inside the Star Destroyer...

Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine and Governor Pryce watched the battle from the bridge of their Star Destroyer.

"We have the admiral."Agent Kallus said.

"Put him through."Governor Pryce ordered.

Thrawn appeared via hologram.

 _"Update me on your progress, Governor."_ Thrawn said.

"The situation is proceeding much as you anticipated."Governor Pryce reported with a smirk. "The rebel fleet, composed of three star cruisers, have come to the rescue."

 _"That is not the rebel fleet._ "Thrawn stated. _"Break off your attack and allow them to escape with their meager reward."_

Admiral Konstantine and Agent Kallus looked at each other.

"Very good, Grand Admiral."Governor Pryce replied.

The hologram of Thrawn vanished.

"We're letting them get away?"Admiral Konstantine asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, but rest assured, Thrawn has a much larger objective in mind than the capture of a single rebel cell."Governor Pryce said.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"I can explain everything."Ezra said.

"Save it."Hera responded with a frown. "Commander Sato, everyone is accounted for."

* * *

In the Phoenix Nest...

"Get us out of here!"Commander Sato ordered.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost and the Phoenix Nest jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Back at Chopper Base...

It was night time and the rebels returned.

"I'm sorry."Ezra apologised. "Okay? I messed up."

"As a leader, you've a responsibility to Phoenix Squadron."Hera reminded. "You almost got your team and yourself killed. And-"

"I know."Ezra replied. "Okay? The Phantom is gone. But we're back in one piece and we've got five new Uh, or old bombers."

"You disobeyed orders."Hera retorted. "I have no choice but to suspend your command."

"You suspend him, you should suspend all of us."Zeb suggested. "We went along with him."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Zeb, but this was Ezra's mission, not yours."Hera commented.

"At least we got the Y-wings?"Sabine suggested.

"They're not for us."Hera said. "We have orders to deliver these bombers to General Dodonna's unit. They're part of a wider rebellion we're working to build. It's growing every day."

"That's amazing."Lisa complemented softly. "If we're going to defeat the Empire, we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

Afterwards...

Kanan and Ezra stood next to each other.

"I should have told you I was using the Sith holocron."Ezra said. "I wanted to believe it could help us."

"Well, we don't need that thing."Kanan commented. "We'll find another way."

"Um, what'd you do with it anyway?"Ezra asked.

Kanan chuckled. "It's safe."

"Ah. Oh, um, one more thing."Ezra stated with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for coming back."

"I'll always come back."Kanan answered.

"I know."Ezra replied.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	34. Prison Break

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 33: Prison Break**

In the Private Prison Cell Room in Corellia...

Ferus shouted and slammed his fist in the force cage he was trapped in while glaring at Lady Shade.

"Your the one that killed Barriss?!"Ferus shouted in anger.

"You can say Barriss was a liar and a war criminal, who deserved her fate."Lady Shade complemented simply. "I don't give any apology."

"Nadia."Ferus said with a glare. "How could you do this?"

Lady Shade removed her helmet, revealing her face.

Her skin was pale, her eyes were sith yellow and her short black hair was swept up.

"I want you to know, I wish it didn't come to this."Lady Shade assured simply. "But when a friend trusts the people around them and they get betrayed by the ones closed to them, well, this is what happens."

"The Republic was blind and Palpatine was responsible for the actions that Barriss committed."Ferus admitted. "Ahsoka never meant to leave you or Anakin, Nadia. We were all friends despite the war we were in."

"That's the beauty of the plan."Lady Shade remarked as she walked a few steps away. "In the end, when I find Kenobi and kill him, we can be together again...if the Emperor let's you live."

"But you are only making things worse."Ferus commented with a sad frown. "None of the people from other worlds in the galaxy did anything to you."

"It's not what they did to me...it's what I did to them since hell broke free!"Lady Shade admitted in anger and sadness. "And there is no way that they will ever forgive me, not even my only siblings. Who would ever forgive a descendant of Darth Nihilus? Nobody."

"I would because I happened to have married one of his descendant in secret."Ferus admitted. "And I never stopped loving her."

"That's a good story."Lady Shade retorted.

"I mean it, Dia."Ferus replied honestly.

Lady Shade glanced at Ferus.

"Your making me sound so pitiful."Lady Shade said with a frown. "But is raising an orphan more important than your own children?"

"I may have raised Lisa, but she is not mine."Ferus stated.

"Then why are you protecting her?"Lady Shade questioned.

"Because...she's..."Ferus started and sighed before looking down. "She is Padme's daughter."

"What?!"Lady Shade demanded in disbelief. "That can't be true. Padme died when Vader choked her."

"Padme lived long enough to give birth to their daughter and I promised my foster family that I would protect her."Ferus explained. "But she doesn't know that I am not her real father."

Lady Shade didn't respond and reached out her hand to touch the torture button.

Ferus closed his eyes, waiting for the torture to begin again.

But suddenly the sound of a lever pulling down was heard.

Then the Force cage that Ferus was in, turned off causing the man to look at his wife in awe.

Lady Shade took out Ferus lightsaber attached on the wall and handed it to him.

"Take Hangar 14 that is the best side to escape."Lady Shade ordered.

Ferus walked up to Lady Shade and planted his lips onto hers.

Lady Shade's eyes widen and kissed her husband back.

"I love you, Nadia Aomori."Ferus whispered.

"I love you too, handsome idiot."Lady Shade joked. "I'll join you soon."

"Make sure you do."Ferus commented.

Ferus rushed out of the private room and activated his lightsaber to fight the incoming stormtroopers that were trying to block his escape.

Not long after, there were alarms turning on to warn about Ferus escaping.

* * *

In Mustafar...

An imperial officer scanned a blood sample causing a data pad to come out beneath the scanning device.

The imperial officer took the data pad and brought to Darth Vader's private chambers.

Vader was looking at the video footages of Lisa were taken when she went to Milvayne and Ilum.

"My Lord, the girl's name appeared to be Lisa Skywalker, though the surname given at the station on Milvayne was Naberrie."the imperial officer responded.

The imperial officer handed the data pad over to the Sith Lord and waited for a respond.

"Good."Darth Vader said. "You may leave now."

The imperial officer nodded and left the chamber.

Darth Vader felt himself go into shock as he stared down at the information he held in his hands, staring first at the young blonde haired girl with brown eyes in the picture beside the information on Lisa.

Lisa Skywalker.

The young civilian from Naboo, nearly seventeen years of age and born on that very day Vader received the blasted suit and lost Padme at the same time.

As much as it made sense to deny what was in his very hands, the Force allowed no room for Vader to doubt that this was his very flesh and blood, the small child he had thought died in her mother's womb.

Rage shook Vader's frame as he realised that Ferus Olin raised and kept his daughter for all these years.

Darth Vader couldn't have killed Padme if his child was alive and well.

His angel must have lived long enough to deliver the child and Ferus must have kept the girl in hiding all of these years with some help from a few friends no doubt.

But no more.

This young girl would come to his side and rightfully so will have Ferus pay for taking his daughter away from him.

 _"She will be mine."_ Darth Vader thought. _"It will all be mine..."_

* * *

In Hangar 14...

Ferus rushed inside a shuttle, where he saw a young boy and girl in the pilot seats.

The boy had black hair and brown eyes.

The girl had bright brown hair in a braided style and red ruby eyes.

"Hey, dad."Zack greeted quietly.

"Hey."Ferus chuckled with a weak smile.

"Where is mum?"Gwen asked.

Suddenly blaster shoots were heard causing Ferus to quickly use his lightsaber to block the lasers from the stromtroopers to hit him.

"She'll join us later."Ferus stated. "Get us out of here."

Zack and Gwen powered up the shuttle causing it to fly up.

The stormtroopers fired at the escaping shuttle as Lady Shade walked forward.

The shuttle flew away from the prison and headed to the sky.

A stormtrooper went up to Lady Shade.

"Ma'am."the stormtrooper commander said. "We'll deploy our fighters to shoot to kill."

"That won't be needed, commander."Lady Shade responded firmly. "I'll report this to Lord Vader myself and we will deal with the escaped jedi ourselves."

"Yes, ma'am."the stormtrooper commander answered and walked away.

Lady Shade secretly smiled underneath her mask, but now knew that she would have to come up with a good excuse with Vader of Ferus escape and hopefully won't get arrested or killed for treason.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	35. Spy Watch

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but my OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 34: Spy Watch**

Lisa was at the vast royal library collection in a tower that was at the back of the Theed Royal Palace.

The female jedi wore a simple purple dress. The dress fell to her knees and was drawn at the waist by a thin sash of a darker purple. The cuffs and collar of the dress were yellow with the curved, lapel-like collar decorated with a pattern of Naboo symbols in needlework all around. She wore loose billowy yellow pants under the dress tucked into bright purple boots. Her blonde coloured hair was done with two braids running across her head and the remainder of her hair put in a simple ponytail.

The blonde haired girl carefully read a book that talked about the old republic which caused her to earn a disapproved look.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."Lisa read. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Lisa simply shook her head.

"How can having attachments be a wrong thing for jedi?"Lisa questioned. "This rule is sort of silly."

Comet purred and snuggled against Lisa's legs.

Lisa used the Force to place the book back in the shelf.

"I hope once we defeat the Empire, we can establish a new order so that the jedi of the next generation won't be corrupted as the order that was many years ago."Lisa complemented.

The sixteen year old girl picked her backpack and stood up from her seat.

A beeping sound was heard on Lisa's datapad causing her to check the report on it.

"Ferus Olin escaped...prison?!"Lisa whispered and let out an excited gasp. "Dad is alive then!"

A crashing sound was heard in the hallway causing Lisa to rush out of the library.

Lisa checked around the hallway and saw nothing was out of the ordinary.

The blonde haired girl checked the windows, but neither of them seemed to be cracked or broken into pieces.

"I'm sure I heard something."Lisa said in suspicion.

When Lisa handed back into her room, she was shocked to find some of her stuff were thrown on the floor.

The female jedi picked a few papers that she received from Governor Ferrox.

Was it possible that someone has been spying on her and was searching for evidence of her working for the Rebellion?

"There is a rat inside the palace."Lisa scowled bitterly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Dalné, Karté, Yané, Saché and Miré were helping Lisa put on her queen clothes.

"Did anything you came into my room last night?"Lisa asked.

The five handmaidens looked at each other.

"No, your majesty."Saché responded.

"We all went to bed after you did."Karté commented.

"I found most of my stuff thrown around my room after coming back from the library."Lisa said. "It's either a spy or a traitor hiding here."

Yané puts the scar of remembrance on Lisa's lips.

"If that's true, what do you suggest to do, your higness?"Yané asked.

"I'm going to have everyone that works in the palace interrogated."Lisa responded. "That should set the cards on the table."

Lisa notice Miré wearing a lovely watch on her wrist.

"Where did you get this, Miré?"Lisa asked with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks."Miré responded. "My dad's factory makes them."

"No offence, but your dad doesn't do anything."Dalné complemented. "He doesn't need to."

"Now he does."Miré admitted. "The Empire takes so much taxes from our state. My dad opened his own factory to earn lots of money to help our family."

"Well that's interesting."Lisa replied.

Miré gives Lisa the watch.

"Here, have it."Miré requested. "I have plenty of them back home in Keren."

"Wow, thank you."Lisa remarked.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lisa was fast asleep in her bed.

But then her slumber was ruined when she heard the sound of camera flashing.

Lisa groaned and rubbed her eyes.

The sixteen year old girl notice something was taking pictures on her desk.

Lisa got up from bed and walked forward.

"What the?!"Lisa said in shock.

Miré's watch had little legs and was taking pictures of the pages on her diary!

The blonde haired girl picked up the small robot.

"Not even a device is allowed to read my diary."Lisa said with a frown.

Lisa touched the watch mini droid and it turned back in it's normal mode.

"Well, well, very interesting design, Miré."Lisa retorted.

Lisa used a few tools to open the watch and found a scanner chip in it.

Not long after, the young queen was talking to Hal via comlink.

"The company of these timepieces are nothing but scanning and tracking devices designed by the Empire to arrest unidentified rebels."Lisa commented.

 _"Well, this isn't good."_ Hal complemented. _"Innocent civilians across the galaxy will be in more harm, if we don't sabotage that factory."_

"But one of my friend's dad owns that factory."Lisa admitted. "We can't just destroy it."

 _"Money can't buy the things that a person really needs, Lisa."_ Hal responded. _"We have to destroy that factory and fast."_

Lisa sighed. "Fine."

The blonde haired girl ended the call before crushing the scanning chip on the ground with her foot.

"Sorry Miré."Lisa apologised as she took out her armour dress. "There is no other way."

* * *

In Keren...

Hal, Mabeline and Lisa arrived in the city on their speeders.

The three jedi carefully jumped to one roof house to another, narrowly avoiding the stormtroopers below the ground.

Mabeline used an electric chip to open an entrance inside the factory.

Inside the trio found plenty of spy watches being created.

Lisa picked up a watch and pressed a button causing it to activate in it's true model.

"So the Empire are selling these in a cheap price so that anyone can buy it."Hal said.

"And everyone gets spied on."Mabeline finished. "Watches that watch, very clever."

"More like creepy and wrong."Lisa scowled.

"Perhaps it needs a rebel makeover."Hal suggested.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing Miré and her father, Torino Aldrete.

"Lisa?"Miré asked in surprise. "The alarm of the house went off, we thought someone was breaking in the factory."

"Someone is."Torino retorted with a glare. "I told you she would be trouble and those two are none other than rebel criminals."

"After what we learned we should be calling you the same thing, Mr Aldrete."Hal commented with a frown.

Torino rubbed his head nervously.

"Dad, what is going on?"Miré asked.

"Miré, your father's watches does more than just tell time."Lisa admitted and activated the watch in it's spider mode.

Miré gasped in shock.

"Don't listen to her, Miré."Torino demanded.

"Daddy, what is that?"Miré questioned.

"They're spies from the Empire's Imperial Intelligence headquarters."Lisa answered.

"Dad is this true?"Miré asked sadly. "You knew didn't you? How could you?"

"Believe it or not, Miré, I did it for you and your mother."Torino assured.

"Yeah right."Miré scoffed.

"Hear him out."Lisa suggested.

"When you have children of your own, maybe you will understand."Torino admitted. "I wanted to keep you safe and happy. If I said no to the Empire, they would take everything away and I couldn't let them do that to my family."

"But dad these things are spying on people."Miré reminded while holding the watch. "What about the freedom for the whole galaxy?"

"Believe me, Miré."Torino stated. "I want the Empire down as much as the rebels do. But it's hard for me, if I don't keep you and mother safe."

"Dad, me or mum don't need shopping or lots of jewellery to keep us happy."Miré commented. "I rather be on the run than be another heartless servant to the Empire."

Miré gives Torino a hug.

"Not to ruin the lovely moment, but we need to sabotage this factory."Mabeline stated.

"And we need to bring you both into hiding."Hal suggested.

"I completely forgot!"Torino stated. "Imperials are going to arrive tomorrow to take the watches."

"No problem, Mr Aldrete."Lisa assured. "I'll have a transport be brought to you while I, the queen, deal with the imperials."

"Very well, Lady Costil."Torino said and looked at Miré. "Come on, Miré. We don't have much time. Pack only the things that will be needed."

Torino and Miré walked away to pack their belongings.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Naboo Royal Starship landed on the starport of Keren.

The ramp lowered causing Queen Costil and her guards to come out.

Queen Costil and her guards walked to the watch factory where Torino, Alya and Miré were waiting with their luggages.

"This is it."Torino stated.

"Take a long look, honey."Alya said. "It may be the last time you see it."

"It's hard to leave home, mum."Miré admitted and dried the tears from her eyes.

"At least you get to hang with your parents and be around better people."Queen Costil complemented.

"I am going to miss being your handmaiden but your right, Lisa."Miré agreed. "That's what matters most."

Queen Costil chuckled softly. "It sure is."

"Hey Lisa?"Miré said.

"Yeah?"Queen Costil asked.

"Keep fighting on the inside."Miré chuckled.

The Queen of Naboo smiled and hugged her friend.

Not long after, a transport arrived to take the Aldrete family to Alderaan and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Should I do 'The Last Battle' episode next?**

 **P.S. I've watched the first Ahsoka episode of the Clone Wars Season 7 and it was awesome!**


	36. The Last Battle

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but Lisa and my other OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 35: The Last Battle**

In Space...

The Ghost was descending into the atmosphere of the planet Agamar.

The rebel ship landed near the wreck of a former Separatist supply ship.

Kanan, Ezra, Lisa, Chopper, Zeb and Captain Rex disembarked from the ship.

"You're sure you don't need help?"Hera asked.

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong."Kanan admitted.

"We'll be fine."Ezra assured. "We got a Clone Wars veteran with us."

"Ready, Captain?"Kanan asked.

"Yes, sir. Uh, General."Rex answered and placed on his helmet. "Kanan."

The group walked towards the former supply ship.

"There was a battle here during the Clone War."Rex said. "This old transport's the perfect place to find weapons, ammo, maybe even some proton bombs."

Ezra picked up a Separatist battle droid that was on the ground.

"Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?"Ezra asked.

"Oh, yeah. Little piece of one anyway."Rex complemented. "This place used to be crawling with 'em. We called 'em clankers."

"Clankers."Zeb chuckled. "I like that. How many of these things do you think you blasted?"

"I don't know. Thousands."Rex said simply. "Probably tens of thousands. Never kept count like some of the boys."

"They don't look very dangerous."Ezra commented.

"Listen, those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers."Rex admitted with a hint of anger. "Many of them were my friends."

Rex walked away as Kanan walked up to the group.

"Rex has been through a lot."Kanan said. "Battles leave scars, some you can't see."

"Boost told me that during the war, a clone trooper that was a close friend to Rex had discovered about the control chips implanted in clones at the earliest stages of life."Lisa stated softly. "But he was killed before he could warn anyone about it."

"That awful."Ezra commented.

The group rushed into the transport's munitions depots and went behind a crate.

"Hold up."Rex instructed. "Let me recon first."

Rex scanned an entrance using his helmet.

"Well, look at that. We hit pay dirt."Rex commented. "The munitions depot is fully loaded. More proton bombs in there than we can carry."

"Good job, Rex."Kanan said.

"Way to go, Captain."Ezra chuckled.

Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Lisa and Zeb walked towards the open entrance.

Ezra started to walk forward.

"Hey, careful, kid."Rex warned. "The droids used to protect their armories with ray shields."

"What's a ray shiel..."Ezra started.

Rex and his team find themselves trapped inside a ray shield, a technology that the Separatists used to protect their battle droids.

"What is this?"Lisa asked.

"This is a ray shield."Rex replied.

Then a bunch of battle droids walked forward and surrounded the team.

"Look!"Ezra said. "Aren't those battle droids? I thought they were all shut down."

"Well, these weren't."Zeb commented.

"You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance."the battle droid commander B1-268 stated.

"Huh?"Zeb questioned.

"Separatists?"Rex responded.

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaders."A battle droid said.

"Republic invaders?"Kanan repeated.

"Belay that order."B1-268 replied and got a respond on his comlink. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Roger, roger."

"Wait, who's Roger?"Ezra asked.

Lisa frowned. "Just how dense can you be?"

"We have new orders, incapacitate and capture."B1-268 commented and took out a data pad. "Activating stunner."

"No!"Rex shouted. "No!"

The rebels got knocked out by a stun ray.

"Take them to the command center."B1-268 ordered.

The battle droids drag their prisoners to the command center.

"We haven't captured anyone in years."A battle droid said.

"We haven't captured anyone ever."Another battle droid added.

Unknown to the battle droids, Chopper was spying on them with his camera.

* * *

In the Command Center...

"Ugh."Rex groaned as he slolwy opened his eyes. "Where Where are we?"

Rex wakes up at the Separatist command center in the bridge of the wrecked transport.

The old clone captain finds himself the prisoner of a super tactical droid named Kalani, who thanks B1-268 for his services.

"How intriguing."Kalani said. "Well done, B1-268."

"Roger, roger."B1-268 answered.

"Oh, no."Rex said in shock. "The war, it's not over."

 _"Rex! Rex!"_

"Cody!"Rex replied and looked at his right side.

"Talk to me."Kanan instructed.

"Ah, Kanan. I'm sorry."Rex apologised. "I thought you were someone else."

"You okay?"Lisa asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, just got a little carried away."Rex replied.

"I need you here now, buddy. We're in the usual mess."Kanan admitted. "I think the commander's a super tactical droid."

"Ah, you're right."Rex agreed. "He is."

"Is that bad?"Ezra asked.

"It's really bad."Rex responded. "That droid's extremely intelligent."

"Near the end of the war, Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units."Kalani explained while holding Rex's helmet. "By my calculations, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6%."

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown command."Rex stated. "How are you even operating?"

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy."Kalani said. "But here on Agamar, I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shutdown command."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it ended."Rex argued with a glare. "The war is over. Let us go."

"Negative, Captain."Kalani refused. "I calculate that this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as I planned, with a victory for the Separatist Alliance."

"What do you want us to do, surrender?"Rex questioned sarcastically.

"On the contrary, I want you to fight, to prove, once and for all, whose tactical strategy was superior."Kalani answered.

"Well, you can count me out."Zeb retorted bitterly. "I'm not playing some stupid war game."

"That is correct, Lasat."Kalani said. "Your species were not in the Clone Wars, so you will be the hostage your allies must save."

"The 'Jedi Rescue' is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed."Kalani complemented.

"Yeah, we've done it a few times."Ezra remarked.

"I've done plenty of this too."Lisa agreed.

"Jedi, is this your padawan?"Kalani asked.

"Ezra is."Kanan answered. "Most of the time."

"Good."Ezra said. "A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic."

"No, it won't, because we're not fighting."Rex answered with a glare.

"If you will not fight, you will be terminated."Kalani threatened.

The battle droids point their blasters at the rebels.

"I'll fight your Clone War."Ezra admitted.

"What?"Rex asked.

"Ezra, no!"Kanan protested.

"Have you lost your mind?"Lisa questioned.

"Hey, you three talk about the Clone Wars."Ezra reminded. "What it was like, the good and the bad. I wanna help you win this last battle. Besides, look at them. How can we lose?"

Two battle droids looked at each other.

"Uh, hey."A battle droid said.

"Okay, it might be easier to fight them head-on than to get out of our current dilemma."Kanan reminded.

"Fine."Rex replied. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Okay, but if we win, Zeb goes free and we take all the proton bombs in the hangar."Ezra stated.

"I accept your terms."Kalani admitted and dropped Rex's helmet on the ground.

* * *

Beneath the Station...

Chopper spied on the battle droids and entered a Neimoidian escort shuttle which he began to restart.

* * *

Meanwhile in Space...

Hera and Sabine were flying the Ghost, which was being pursued by three TIE fighters.

"How much fuel did we get before the ambush?"Hera asked.

"Enough for the whole fleet."Sabine replied. "I just hope Kanan and Rex aren't expecting us back on Agamar anytime soon."

"If Kanan needs help, he'll call us."Hera answered.

"Since when?"Sabine questioned.

"Fine."Hera said. "If Chopper's in over his head, he'll hide and call us."

"That's more believable!"Sabine commented.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"Congratulations."Agent Kallus remarked. "Your plan to ambush them at the fuel depot worked like a charm."

"Only if we catch them."Governor Pryce responded.

"Excuse me, Governor."Admiral Konstantine said. "We've intercepted a rebel transmission from the Agamar system before it was received by the rebel ship. The message is encrypted, but it repeats like a distress signal."

"Interesting."Governor Pryce complemented. "The rebels there must be desperate for help that will never come. Locate the nearest Imperial outpost to Agamar and deploy them. Immediately."

* * *

Back on Agamar...

Kalani outlined the rules of engagement.

 _"The objective of this battle is simple."_ Kalani said on the PA. _"You must fight your way back to my command center and capture it to free your friend."_

"Rex, you've got more battlefield experience than either of us."Kanan stated. "You lead."

"All right."Rex responded. "Our first goal is to get inside the hangar. Kalani is a war machine, programmed to kill, and he's got the numbers and the firepower to do it. Our only chance is to be aggressive, surprise him, hopefully put him on the defensive."

Lisa looked at Ezra.

"It sounds pretty simple."Lisa replied.

"How many droids do you think he has?"Ezra asked.

 _"The last battle will begin now."_ Kalani announced.

A a column of B1 battle droids marched towards the four rebels.

"A lot."Kanan said. "He has a lot of droids!"

"We've gotta scatter them."Rex instructed and placed on his helmet. "Use the sword and shield maneuver."

"Wait, what does that mean?"Ezra asked.

"We block, he fires."Kanan answered. "Everybody ready?"

"Yep!"Ezra answered.

"Let's clean up these clankers."Lisa said with a smirk.

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa activated their lightsabers.

"Let's go!"Rex ordered as he took out his blaster and a grenade.

The battle droids began to fire causing the three jedi to reflect the lasers using their lightsabers.

"Ezra, Lisa, get ready to duck!"Kanan warned.

"Okay!"Ezra and Lisa said in unison.

"Now!"Kanan ordered.

The jedi ducked as Rex hurled a grenade at the battle droids, destroying some of them.

"Again!"Kanan ordered.

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa ducked as Rex threw another grenade at the battle droids.

"That scattered 'em!"Rex said. "Everybody forward!"

Rex and the three jedi advance forward and destroyed the remaining battle droids of the first assault wave.

"Ezra, form it up!"Rex reminded as he took out the last battle droid. LWe've gotta stay together."

The rebels head into the hangar.

"The hangar looks clear."Ezra said. "Let's go."

"Wait."Rex instructed. "That's not how it normally goes."

"What's wrong?"Ezra asked.

"The droids usually keep coming, wave after wave."Rex admitted.

"That tactical droid has had a long time to think about this."Kanan said. "And remember, he wants to win."

"I'm surprised it means so much to him."Ezra remarked.

"Yeah, it means a lot to his programming."Rex commented. "It means a lot to mine as well."

"Your programming?"Ezra questioned in confusion.

"We clones were bred for combat."Rex said. "With few exceptions, there was no other way of life for us."

Lisa looked at Rex in sadness, feeling bad that he and the other clones had no better way to live.

"We should move."Kanan suggested.

"Right, Commander."Rex answered. "Uh, Kanan."

Kanan and Rex rushed forward causing Ezra and Lisa to follow after them.

* * *

In the Command Center...

"Looks like my friends are doing pretty good."Zeb complemented proudly. "You might as well surrender now."

"I am not programmed to comprehend your humour."Kalani said.

"I'm not joking."Zeb stated.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your Republic friends have taken the bait."Kalani admitted. "Send in the destroyers."

A battle droid pressed a few buttons to activate the destroyers.

* * *

Back in the Hangar...

Above the catwalk, a bunch of destroyers started firing at the rebels.

"Incoming!"Rex warned.

Kanan, Ezra and Lisa started deflecting the lasers of the destroyers.

"Ezra, Lisa, get back!"Kanan protested. "They're too dangerous."

Unable to break the destroyers deflector shields, Rex and the Jedi were forced to retreat.

"Can't advance with those destroyers up there."Rex said. "There's no way to breach their shields."

"Look!"Ezra admitted. "That crane! I bet we can use it to take out the catwalk."

Lisa looked at the crane behind the catwalk, realising what Ezra was planning.

"I'll make a run for it."Ezra suggested.

"I'm coming with you."Lisa stated.

"We'll draw their attention."Kanan said.

"There's gonna be a lot of fire."Rex warned. "We'll have to be quick."

"Ezra, Lisa, move as fast as you can."Kanan ordered.

"You can count on us."Ezra assured confidently.

Ezra and Lisa headed towards the catwalk while Kanan and Rex fought the incoming droids.

"Ah!"Ezra shouted in fright and frowned. "Hmm, Chop, where've you been?"

Chopper beeped in respond.

"How the heck did you send a distress signal?"Lisa questioned.

Chopper let out a beep.

"We're kinda in the middle of something."Ezra stated.

Chopper showed Ezra and Lisa the shuttle that he found.

"Whoa, check it out."Lisa chuckled.

"A shuttle! It's a good find, Chop."Ezra admitted. "But we're not leaving without Zeb."

"Think you can make the shuttle fly, Chopper?"Lisa asked. "We are in the middle of a war battle."

Chopper beeped and headed to the shuttle.

Ezra and Lisa used the Force to collapse the catwalk over the destroyers and the battle droids.

Kanan checked on Rex, who was knocked on the ground.

"You all right?"Kanan asked.

"I'm good."Rex chuckled as he stood up. "Generation one armor always holds up."

Rex fired at the ray shield generator as he and Kanan continue towards the command bridge.

"No ray shields this time."Rex commented.

Ezra and Lisa followed after their companions.

"Well, that went just as planned, more or less."Ezra said. "I make a pretty good soldier, huh?"

"No. A good soldier follows orders."Rex replied angrily as he went forward. "That plan was based on timing and execution. And you took too long!"

"We didn't mean to take long, Rex."Lisa replied.

"But Chopper wanted to show us-"Ezra started.

"This is not a game! This is life and death!"Rex snapped. "Every move you make affects the rest of us. If we're gonna survive this, we're gonna do it with strategy and discipline."

Ezra frowned and Lisa looked down with a hint of guilt.

Rex ran ahead as Kanan walked up to Ezra and Lisa.

"It's not you."Kanan assured. "He needs to finish this battle his way."

Kanan rushed ahead in the hallway.

"Just like that droid."Ezra commented.

Rex blasted at a few battle droids as the three jedi followed from behind.

"Rex, get between us!"Kanan instructed.

"Kids, incoming!"Rex warned.

A destroyer appeared from each side causing Rex to fire while the jedi deflected the lasers using their lightsabers.

"Push and fire, now!"Kanan ordered.

Rex fired at the destroyer on the left side causing the old droid to overheat and get destroyer.

Ezra got hit and ended up on the ground causing Lisa to throw her blue lightsaber like a boomerang at the other destroyer before Rex knocked it out with his helmet.

"It worked!"Rex said.

"Shield overheated."Kanan replied. "That droid's too old."

"Huh. Just like me."Rex admitted as he placed his helmet back on.

Lisa helped Ezra up.

"It seemed it got a direct hit."Lisa responded.

"I'll be fine."Ezra assured.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four rebels arrived at the commander center.

"Well, looks like we win."Rex said with a smirk.

"I disagree, Captain."Kalani replied.

A battle droid pointed his blaster at Zeb.

Rex got ready to shoot Kalani.

"Rex, no!"Ezra protested. "Don't!"

"We didn't win. These droids are so old, they malfunctioned."Ezra said. "If they hadn't, we'd be goners."

"The boy is correct. The droid army would have prevailed."Kalani stated. "So, technically, victory is ours."

"No, it's not!"Ezra answered. "I never really thought about it. I never asked. I know the Jedi were wiped out, the clones were decommissioned and the droid army was just shut down. The Clone War ended, but why? If none of you won, who did?"

Lisa lowered her lightsaber.

The blonde haired girl remembered that her father told her when the Clone War ended, the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic.

"Uh, the Empire."Zeb answered.

"Zeb, that's right!"Ezra agreed. "How did you know?"

"Because they're here, and they're about to win again."Zeb admitted.

The group looked out the window and saw a star destroyer in the sky.

"I've got a new calculation for you."Ezra said.'"What are the chances your droid army can defeat the Empire?"

"My resources are depleted."Kalani replied. "However, the droid army is not currently at war with the Galactic Empire."

"You wanna bet?"Zeb scoffed.

"Unit B1-268, analyze the threat."Kalani ordered.

 _"Roger, roger."_ B1-268 replied.

Two Imperial landing craft land near the transport ship and deploy several stormtroopers.

B1-268 and his force tried to greet the Imperials but were attacked.

When B1-268 tried to flee, he got crushed by an AT-AT walker that was deployed by a landing barge.

"I think we face a common enemy now."Ezra said.

"Ah, wait a minute!"Rex protested.

"Let him finish, Captain."Kanan stated.

"I have to agree with, Ezra."Lisa said. "The war seemed to have been corrupted and misleading both sides."

"Exactly! Clones? Battle droids? You destroyed each other."Ezra admitted. "And when you were both weak enough, the Empire took over."

Rex and Kalani looked at each other.

"General, what were the Separatists fighting for?"Ezra asked.

"According to my programming, freedom from the tyranny of the Republic."Kalani replied.

"Hmm, fighting tyranny."Ezra said. "Sounds like the Empire has always been your enemy."

"You are against the Empire. I am against the Republic. Now the Republic has become the Empire."Kalani commented. "I accept your logic. We are on the same side."

The battle droid lowered his blaster from Zeb.

"Sorry."the battle droid apologised.

"I guess we are."Rex agreed as he removed his helmet.

"However, as I stated, my forces are too depleted for me to plan a successful counterattack."Kalani stated.

"Fighting insurmountable odds?"Kanan asked. "We can help you with that."

Then Kalani showed the rebels a hologram of the hangar.

Then Ezra contacts Chopper via comlink, who informed him that the Empire was here.

"Yes, Chopper, we know the Empire is here."Ezra responded. "How's the shuttle coming?"

"Shuttle?"Kanan questioned. "What shuttle?"

"The one I tried to tell you about earlier."Ezra replied.

"We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles, but they have no weapons."Kalani stated.

"No, but they can get us outta here."Kanan admitted.

"A successful retreat is improbable."Kalani complemented. "The walkers will destroy the ships before they escape the hangar."

"We don't have the firepower to take on walkers."Rex said.

"What about the bombs we came here for?"Kanan suggested.

"We have no cannon to fire the shells."Kalani answered. "Otherwise, I would have used them on you."

"Oh, thanks."Kanan answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"We're running out of time!"Ezra reminded.

"Ah, we roll 'em!"Rex remarked. "The proton bombs. We roll 'em across the hangar and into the feet of the walkers. Then we blast 'em!"

"My battle droids are not accurate."Kalani said and looked at Kanan. "However, you are, Master Jedi."

"I don't understand."Kanan admitted.

"My droids will line up and fire at you and your apprentice."Kalani explained. "You two will then redirect their blaster bolts toward the shells more accurately, thus setting off more targets than my droids could hit alone."

"Well, this takes trust to a whole new level."Rex said.

"It's a good plan though."Lisa commented.

Kanan sighed and took out his comlink.

"Chopper, get the munitions ready to roll."Kanan ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Imperial walkers advance towards the hangar.

The rebels hid in a bunch of crates with Kalani and a bunch of battle droids at their side.

"Ready, Zeb?"Rex asked.

Zeb nodded in respond.

"One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic."Rex said quietly.

"Chopper, have the shuttle ready to go!"Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped and moved away.

"D squad, get ready!"Kanan reminded.

"I have never attempted such a desperate strategy."Kalani said.

"That's why we always won."Rex chuckled.

"Not always."Kalani stated.

"Guys, focus on the here and now."Lisa reminded with a frown.

"Once those shells explode, get to your shuttles."Zeb ordered.

"Roger, roger."the battle droids answered.

Zeb throws a grenade that knocks out an advancing AT-DP walker.

Then the Lasat joined with the battle droids and destroyers in the attack.

"Now!"Rex shouted.

The other battle droids roll the proton torpedoes towards the walkers and stormtroopers.

"Fire."Kalani ordered.

Kalani ordered his droids to fire at Ezra, Lisa and Kanan, who then deflect the blasts at the proton torpedoes.

The torpedoes exploded and destroyed the frontal legs of one of the AT-AT walkers; causing it to topple.

"This might be our only chance."Ezra stated. "Get to the ships!"

The battle droids then flee aboard two Neimoidian escort shuttles with the rebels following suit.

"Lead shuttle, bank right!"Rex ordered. "Bank right!"

The droid shuttle was shot down by a second AT-AT walker.

The remaining droids shuttle and the rebels shuttle managed to escape stormtrooper fire.

* * *

Inside the Rebel Shuttle...

"We made it!"Ezra remarked. "General, do you read us?"

A hologram of Kalani appeared in front of the rebels.

 _"Affirmative."_ Kalani replied. _"We have survived the battle. It was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless."_

"No, it was a victory."Rex admitted. "We all just won the Clone War, and you ended it, Ezra. A galaxy of senators couldn't do that. An army of Jedi, clones and droids couldn't find the middle ground, but you did."

"Rex, all I did was point out that none of you were meant to win."Ezra replied. "You couldn't."

"It's like my dad said, the war did start but in the end everyone became a victim of the Emperor."Lisa said.

"And we needed to hear it."Rex replied.

 _"Agreed."_ Kalani answered. _"I am satisfied if you are, Captain."_

"I am."Rex answered.

 _"Very good."_ Kalani answered. _"Now, based upon this battle, I calculate that you have less than a one percent chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire, so this is where we must part ways."_

"Roger, roger."Ezra said and saluted.

Then the hologram of Kalani went off.

"I can't imagine fighting that many droids all the time."Ezra admitted.

"Well, if you think that was bad, let me tell you about the Battle of Geonosis."Rex chuckled.

Lisa smirked in amusement before her comlink started beeping.

The blonde haired girl notice her friends were busy listening to Rex's story causing her to back away a little to answer the comlink.

"Hello?"Lisa asked.

 _"Hey Lisa, it's me."_ Ferus replied.

"Dad, I'm so glad to hear you."Lisa remarked with a relived smile. "I've missed you so much."

 _"Lisa, I have to tell you something."_ Ferus admitted. _"It wouldn't be easy for you to hear, but you have to know. Even if I tell you, you are still my little girl and I love you."_

"Okay, tell me."Lisa suggested calmly. "I trust you."

Ferus fell silent for a moment before responding.

 _"I am not your biological father."_ Ferus responded.

A stunned expression grew on Lisa's face.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	37. The Reunion

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but Lisa and my other OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 36: The Reunion**

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Lisa sat down and clenching onto her necklace, trying to take in the discovery she previously learned.

Anakin Skywalker.

The battlefield commander that earned the Hero With No Fear moniker during the Clone Wars was her biological father.

Not Ferus Olin.

Ferus sat next to his foster daughter.

"So...Anakin was killed by Vader, the same day mum gave birth to me?"Lisa asked.

"Yeah."Ferus responded.

Lisa frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought waiting until you were an adult was the right time."Ferus replied. "It turns out it was sooner."

"Why you wanted to wait until I was older?"Lisa questioned.

"I was a young teenager and you were an infant, Lisa."Ferus admitted. "When Anakin and Padme were both gone, it was painful for everyone especially me. I lost a brother figure and a remarkable sister."

"I could've taken it you know."Lisa stated with a glare. "The truth."

"I know."Ferus answered and sighed. "It was just the part of my life that still haunts me when I sleep and I didn't want it to haunt you. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of myself, not you."

Lisa closed her eyes for moment before lifting up her chin.

"You know someday, I will get married and have my own children."Lisa commented. "But I don't want them to think that their adoptive grandfather is a person that hides secrets and doesn't have the guts to tell them."

"I'm sorry."Ferus apologised.

Lisa rested her head on Ferus's arm and Ferus embraced her.

"Just promise me, you will tell me everything from now on."Lisa said.

An uneasy expression grew on Ferus face before it melted away.

He should tell Lisa the whole truth including that she was not an only child that Padme had but his mind was telling him it was not the right moment to tell her everything.

"I promise."Ferus responded.

Ferus and Lisa stopped hugging each other.

"Let's go meet my cousins."Lisa remarked.

Ferus chuckled and ruffled Lisa's hair.

* * *

In Mustafar...

Darth Vader was talking to Lady Shade, who had her hands cuffed and sat on a prison cell.

"What do you want me to do?"Lady Shade retorted. "I've been put under house arrest."

"The Emperor's spies watch our every move."Vader stated. "We must provide them with a distraction."

"What distraction?"Lady Shade questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Like an assassination?"

"No."Vader replied. "You will help the rebels build their army to oppose the Emperor."

Shade couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean you want me to spy on them and help them at the same time."Lady Shade said. "Sidious will grow furious when he finds out that we learned you have a living daughter and didn't tell him."

Vader pressed a button causing Shade's wrists to be released and the woman stood up.

"Knowing Skywalker and these rebels, they will keep having the Emperor and his spies distracted."Vader explained. "But in the mean time, I want you to gain Olin's trust and report every move of the rebellion that will help us strike them down."

"And what of Lisa Skywalker?"Shade questioned.

"If we can turn her to the dark side, she'll make a powerful ally."Vader complemented.

"So where should I start?"Shade asked.

"You must regain the name of your former self and serve all ties in your past."Vader replied. "No one must now you still serve the Emperor. Now go."

Lady Shade nodded and rushed out of the cell room to start with her mission.

* * *

At Naboo...

Zack and Gwen were waiting for Ferus and Lisa to arrive in the underground base in Rori.

The Defender Class Light Corvette landed in the hangar.

Then the ramp lowered causing Ferus, Lisa and R2-KT to come out.

"Zack and Gwen, this is Lisa."Ferus introduced. "Lisa, these are my children; Zack and Gwen Olin."

"Hey."Zack and Gwen greeted.

"Hey."Lisa replied with a wave. "Are you two twins?"

"Yeah."Zack answered. "I'm the first born."

"And the more annoying."Gwen insulted with a smug smile.

"Hey!"Zack scowled.

Zack glared at Gwen while Ferus and Lisa smirked at each other.

R2-KT giggled a little bit.

"Well, it's nice to know I have other cousins beside Ryoo and Pooja."Lisa commented.

Lisa notice Zack and Gwen's eyes were both ruby red which made her a bit curious.

"Wow, your eyes are such a rare colour that I haven't seen before."Lisa said.

"Thanks, we got it from our mum."Zack answered. "So your a jedi?"

"Yeah, Ferus trained me in the ways of jedi when I turned three."Lisa remarked.

"Dad told us your also the elected Queen of Naboo."Gwen added.

"I am."Lisa admitted and rubbed her neck. "But it's not easy a job since I have to assist the rebellion and the empire at the same time."

"We could say the same about the training at the imperial academy back at home."Zack retorted. "It's a difficult task."

"Has your mother showed up yet?"Ferus asked.

"No, dad."Gwen stated. "After we broke you out from prison. We haven't got any contact from her."

"I hope she is alright."Zack said hopefully.

Lisa glanced at Ferus.

"Dad, who was the woman you married?"Lisa questioned. "I mean you and my mum were foster siblings after all."

Ferus let out a sigh.

"Nadia Aomori."Ferus replied.

"What?!"Lisa said with a stunned look. "Wasn't she the girl who became padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi during the clone wars?"

"Yes, but their relationship turned sour when Ahsoka left the jedi order."Ferus commented. "And I have to admit she had a bit of a bad temper ever since."

Gwen chuckled. "Looks like I got that from her then."

"I don't blame our mum."Zack said. "The jedi order was sort of corrupted and that was the reason, most people in the galaxy didn't see them as peace keepers."

R2-KT beeped causing Zack to bend down and stroke her head.

"Not to mention the clones were just victims as the jedi were."Lisa agreed. "My biological dad and my mum had to hide their romantic relationship because the jedi believed having attachments lead to the dark side which is totally not true."

Ferus secretly cleared his throat nervously at Lisa's respond.

He now felt a little bit more uncomfortable for not telling Lisa of her biological parents fates.

"Dad, are you okay? You look a little pale."Gwen complemented.

"Like a man who forgot his wedding anniversary."Zack joked.

"Alright, alright! Right now, you two help a few fighters bring a few supply to the corvette."Ferus reminded firmly."We have most people on Abregado-rae assisting the rebellion that need help. Let's get a move on."

"Yes sir."Zack and Gwen replied and saluted.

R2-KT let out a giggling beep.

"Quiet you."Ferus scowled and looked at Lisa. "Lisa..."

"I'm going back to Theed."Lisa assured and walked away. "Dalné will panic if I don't come back soon."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	38. Secret Cargo

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but Lisa and my other OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 37: Secret Cargo**

In the Imperial Senate on Coruscant...

Queen Costil walked into the senate chamber with her two royal guards and sat next to Pooja.

Queen Costil wore a wide-shouldered blue throne-room robe that was accented by hand-stitched gold embroidery and a series of illuminated sein jewels just above the robe's wide, potolli-furred hem. In addition to this robe, Lisa wore an ornate gold face frame including the prominent Jewel of Zenda and had her hair combed over a padded form.

"What is going?"Queen Costil asked.

"There has been a massacre on the people of Ghorman."Pooja replied. "Most senators are saying they were executed for opposing the Empire."

"That's not true."Queen Costil said with a frown. "The people had hardly enough food and supplies to help them survive during the harsh times. This is just another of those worst atrocities that the Empire carried out."

"I know, Lisa."Pooja assured.

Queen Costil notice Leia on one of the repulsorpod.

Leia gives Queen Costil a small wave causing the young queen to give her friend a wave back.

"Senator Mothma will be permitted to speak."Mas Amedda stated.

Queen Costil and Pooja watched as Senator Mon Mothma brought her repulsorpod forward to say her message.

"I name the Emperor himself for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Ghorman."Mon Mothma admitted firmly. "Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule. This massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor is little more than a lying executioner, imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security. We cannot allow this evil to stand."

All the senators grew shocked at Mothma's respond except for Pooja and Queen Costil.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Ghost was hiding near two wrecked former Separatist warships: a Recusant-class destroyer and a Munificent-class star frigate.

Inside the Ghost's cockpit, Ezra, Zeb and Hera were listening to a propaganda HoloNet broadcast played by Chopper.

 _"In zero-ten, I will discuss the dramatic events transpiring in your Imperial Sen..."_ Alton Kastle said.

Zeb switched off the HoloNet broadcast.

"Hope we're not going to be hiding in this can forever."Zeb muttered. "There's only so much HoloNet I can take."

"Well, I'd say they're late, but we don't even know when they're supposed to show up, or who we're meeting."Ezra complemented.

Chopper let out a grunting beep.

"Whoever they are, Senator Organa wants them to get where they're going, and he's trusting us to get them fuel."Hera explained.

"If he trusts us, why is he keeping us in the dark?"Ezra questioned.

"You know as much as I do."Hera replied.

"No wonder Kanan volunteered for that supply run."Ezra commented with a frown.

"Heh."Zeb chuckled.

Suddenly the hologram of Alton appeared again.

 _"Imperial Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila has shocked the Senate with her treasonous remarks against Emperor Palpatine."_ Alton reported.

A hologram of Mon Mothma appeared in the holonet.

 _"I name the Emperor himself for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Ghorman."_ Mon Mothma admitted firmly. _"Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule. This massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor is little more than a lying executioner, imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security. We cannot allow this evil to stand."_

The hologram of Mothma vanished.

"Wow!"Ezra said with a surprised look. "Did she really say that about the Emperor?"

"I'm surprised she's still breathing."Zeb remarked. "Lady's got guts."

Suddenly there was a proximity alert and the spectres see a tactical infiltration pod approaching them.

"Maybe that's our contact."Ezra suggested.

"I don't think so."Hera replied and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, scan."

The pod opened revealing an E-XD infiltrator droid, a model which Zeb and Chopper had encountered earlier on Chopper Base.

Chopper beeped and displayed a hologram of the outside object to his fellow rebels.

"A probe?"Hera said. "What's it doing way out here?"

"Speaks Imperial."Ezra stated. "That's bad."

"Let's blast it before it spots us."Zeb suggested.

"Ezra, get in the nose gun, but hold your fire."Hera instructed. "We don't want to attract attention if we can avoid it. I'll power down so it can't scan us."

Hera power downs the Ghost and walked up to Chopper.

"That includes you, Chopper."Hera added.

Chopper let out a complaining beep.

"Shush it."Zeb hushed.

Hera powers Chopper off.

"Nobody make a move."Hera instructed.

The infiltration pod passed over the rebels, who remain silent and don't move a muscle.

"I don't think it saw us."Zeb said.

"I'll be convinced when it leaves."Hera responded.

Inside the pod, the droid mumbled in an Imperial code and flies its craft towards the Ghost.

"That doesn't look like leaving."Ezra stated.

"It's headed right for us."Zeb complemented.

"Must be scanning for life signs."Hera replied.

"Well, that's just great."Zeb chuckled sarcastically. "We can't shoot it with the power down."

"Ezra, be ready."Hera instructed.

"Just say when."Ezra admitted.

Ezra waited for the pod to approach their ship.

"Move a bit closer."Ezra said quietly. "Just a little bit closer."

"Now!"Hera ordered.

At Hera's signal, Ezra fired the _Ghost_ 's frontal turbolasers at the pod but misses.

"Come on, kid, hit it before it transmits our location."Zeb reminded.

"Thing's quick."Ezra admitted.

The Ghost pursued the pod, but Ezra was unable to get a clean shot in the debris field.

"I can't get a clean shot."Ezra stated.

As the chase continued, a large freighter with a Y-wing escort emerged from hyperspace.

"Whoa, who's that?"Ezra asked.

"Never mind."Hera answered. "Stay on target."

Ezra manage to destroy the pod just as Phoenix LeaderHera receives a transmission from Gold Squadron.

 _"Phoenix Leader, this is Gold Squadron."_ Jon Vander said. _"We catch you at a bad time?"_

"Sorry about that, Gold Squadron."Hera apologised. "Close call with an Imperial probe."

"Were you detected?"Jon asked.

"Chances are high, it called for reinforcements."Hera responded.

 _"Begin fuelling immediately."_ Jon admitted. _"We need to get out of here before the Empire arrives."_

* * *

Afterwards...

The Ghost docked with the large freighter, which turnrd out to be Mon Mothma's ship Chandrila Mistress.

There Hera, Ezra, and Zeb meet Mothma's senatorial attache Erskin Semaj and Captain Vander.

"Captain Syndulla, I presume."Erskin said. "I'm Erskin Semaj, Senatorial attache. And this is Captain Vander, he leads Gold Squadron."

"This is Ezra and Zeb and Chopper."Hera introduced.

"So, what're ya transporting?"Ezra asked.

"Please understand, due to security concerns, your crew will not be allowed to board our vessel."Erskin commented.

"Well, you're all welcome aboard ours."Hera admitted. "Let's get to refuelling."

The rebels proceed to refuel the freighter's Y-wing escorts.

A female pilot known as Gold Two meets Ezra.

"We've heard a lot about you, Phoenix Squadron."Gold Two said.

"You have?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah."Gold Two replied. "You blew up the comm tower on Lothal and Tarkin's Star Destroyer."

"The tower wasn't us, but the Star Destroyer, guilty as charged."Zeb chuckled.

"You might think twice before you pull another stunt like that."Gold Two complemented. "The Imperials have tightened security throughout the entire Outer Rim as a result. You're making things harder for all of us."

"Well, we don't mind doing things the hard way."Zeb retorted.

"Let's have this argument another time."Captain Vander admitted. "Your little encounter may have jeopardized this mission."

"Oh, you mean the probe."Zeb said with a glare. "What did you expect us to do?"

"It would have been prudent to avoid detection, as ordered."Captain Vander stated. "This assignment is extremely sensitive."

"Yeah?"Ezra questioned. "Well, maybe you should have given us a few more details instead of being so sensitive about your assignment."

Chopper beeped at Gold Two.

"Did your droid just insult us?"Gold Two scoffed.

"My crew did the best we could, but you didn't give us much information to go on."Hera assured.

"Look, that probe, it was probably looking for us, specifically."Erskin stated. "We are carrying cargo highly valuable to the Rebellion and desperately wanted by the Empire."

The rebels then hear a proximity alert as an Arquitens-class command cruiser and a Gozanti-class cruiser exit hyperspace before dispatching TIE fighters.

"We have incoming!"Hera protested.

Gold Three contacted Captain Vander via comlink.

 _"Gold Leader, we have enemy contact."_ Gold Three reported. _"Imperial cruiser and fighters."_

"Move to intercept."Captain Vander ordered. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Back in Coruscant...

It was night time.

Lisa was having dinner with Pooja in the apartment that belonged to her birth mother, Padme Naberrie.

"Leia told me that her father have ordered the Lothal rebels to meet Senator Mothma."Lisa said. "Hopefully Mon Mothma's meeting will change the galaxy for the better."

"It will, Lisa."Pooja responded. "As long as we keep fighting for freedom and remain strong, the rebellion will get rid of the Empire's brutality once and for all."

"Mum would be happy if she knew what I was doing isn't Pooja?"Lisa asked.

"She would be ferociously proud of you."Pooja complemented.

Lisa rose her glass of green juice.

"To freedom?"Lisa asked with a smile.

Pooja smiled. "To freedom."

The two cousins rose their cups in toast.

* * *

Back in Space...

The rebel ships flee into hyperspace after their fight against the imperials.

Hera introduces her crew to Senator Mon Mothma inside the Ghost.

Senator Mon Mothma, this is my crew, Zeb Orrelios and out there, in one of your bombers, Ezra Bridger."Hera said.

"I know of young Mr Bridger and I thank you, Captain Orrelios."Mon Mothma admitted.

"We saw your speech on the HoloNet."Ezra remarked. "You really let the Emperor have it."

"I only wish words had more of an impact."Mon Mothma admitted.

"Senator, let's forget this mission and get you back to Chandrila to a proper hiding place."Erskin suggested.

"No hiding."Mon Mothma stated. "My presence at the meeting is not optional."

"You mean the meeting?"Hera asked.

"Erskin, I trust them to get me there. We're in the process of building an alliance, uniting the various rebel cells across the galaxy."Mon Mothma said. "My challenge to the Emperor was a call to stand against the Empire. My hope is, all who answer it will see that they are not alone. I must be there to meet them."

"Her involvement has been a secret, but the Empire will be attempting to track any ship that tries to leave this system."Erskin explained.

"I know a way to sneak you out of the sector."Hera assured. "Senator, we'll get you to that meeting."

Mon Mothma looked at Erskin.

"Give them the coordinates to Dantooine."Mon Mothma ordered.

* * *

In Lothal's Capital City...

Admiral Konstantine was talking to Thrawn and Governor Pryce.

"The rebel squadron defended their transport vigorously, but we thwarted their attempt to refuel."Admiral Konstantine reported. "A scan of the vessel before it was destroyed revealed no cargo aboard and only a small crew."

"Their cargo was something prized, a certain Senator, I suspect."Thrawn admitted.

Thrawn pressed a button to show a hologram of the Outer Rim.

"Senator Mothma?"Governor Pryce asked. "Her capture is a priority. If she escaped aboard the Ghost, where is she now?"

"Not where you'd expect. Captain Syndulla will be creative in avoiding your blockades."Thrawn explained. "She will brave the unlikeliest path to transport her passenger out of the sector. There, the Archeon pass, a favorite of Outer Rim smugglers."

"Through the nebula?"Admiral Konstantine asked.

"Our capitol ships can't follow her."Governor Pryce admitted.

"Precisely."Thrawn responded. "So I've readied my new prototype and our best pilots to hunt down and capture this rogue Senator."

"Grand Admiral, allow me the honor of silencing her."Governor Pryce suggested.

"Very well, Governor."Thrawn replied. "Take Admiral Konstantine to the far side of the nebula and wait there. When our fighters flush the rebels out into the open, you'll be in position to capture Senator Mon Mothma alive. She could be our key to locating the true rebel fleet."

"As you wish, Grand Admiral."Governor Pryce answered.

Admiral Konstantine and Governor Pryce walked away as Thrawn studied the map.

* * *

In the Ghost...

Senator Mon Mothma brought drinks for her and Hera in the cockpit.

"Sometimes I envy pilots like you, traveling through the stars."Mon Mothma admitted. "You can always leave your problems far behind you."

"Can't imagine you running from your problems."Hera complemented.

"I've spent my life in the Senate trying to do good, to preserve the rights of the people."Mon Mothma explained.

"And we are grateful."Hera responded.

"Little good it's done."Mon Mothma commented. "The Emperor has crushed freedom over the years, bit by bit. I've opposed him where I could, but I've begun to see that the fight cannot be won in the Senate."

"The stakes are a bit higher out here on the front lines."Hera said. "Instead of being outvoted, you're outgunned."

"Life or death."Mon Mothma replied. "It's a new experience, being on the run. But if that's what it takes..."

"Whatever it takes, this Rebellion is worth it."Hera answered.

* * *

In Space...

The rebels approached the Archeon Nebula.

"The Archeon Nebula."Captain Vander said. "There are stars forming in there. Get too close and you'll burn up."

"Mmm, I can handle it."Ezra stated. "Hera taught me a few tricks. She's the best around."

Suddenly a cruiser and a hyperdrive-equipped TIE Defender exit hyperspace.

"Fighter inbound."Gold Four commented. "Looks like a TIE of some kind, closing from point one-nine."

"Since when do TIEs have hyperdrives?"Captain Vander asked.

"Oh, no."Ezra muttered bitterly.

 _"Attention, rebel ship, this is Commander Vult Skerris of the Imperial Navy."_ Commander Skerris reported. _"You are harbouring a traitor to the Empire. Surrender immediately."_

"Gold Three and Four, send him our reply."Captain Vander ordered.

"Get out of there, both of you. I know that ship."Ezra warned. "It's a prototype TIE Defender. It's armed with heavy cannons and shields."

The pilots ignore Ezra's warning and Skerris swiftly wipes out the two Y-wings with his turbolaser cannons.

"Go. Close formation."Hera ordered. "We might be able to lose him in the nebula."

The Ghost and the three remaining Y-wing pilots go into the Archeon Nebula in an effort to lose Skerris.

"Stay on the Ghost tight."Captain Vander instructed.

"And disable your proton torpedoes."Hera added.

"Why?"Ezra asked.

"They've been known to ignite the gas in clouds like these."Hera responded.

Zeb was manning the Ghost's rear cannon, but was unable to damage the TIE Defender, which was protected by a deflector shield.

"Those shields are too strong!"Zeb growled.

Gold Five, seeing that the Ghost was about to get shot down, sacrifices herself to save the senator by flying into Skerris' path and taking the shot herself.

"We lost Gold Five!"Captain Vander said.

"It's just us now."Ezra complemented.

The Y-wing pilots outrun the TIE Defender and it's TIE Interceptor escorts.

"They're too fast."Captain Vander stated. "We can't outrun them."

"Ain't over yet."Hera reminded. "Gold Leader, stay tight. We're going in close to that forming star. Put all power in your deflector screens. This is our only chance."

Hera takes the Ghost in close to one of the forming stars. The nebula starts to cook the starships.

One of the TIE Interceptors gets destroyed by the intense heat of the protostar.

"You got one!"Captain Vander said.

Zeb managed to shoot the second TIE Interceptor as it tries to break off.

"Break off, kid!"Captain Vander protested. "Break off!"

As the rebels travel closer to the star, the Ghost's hull takes damage from the intense heat.

"Hera!"Ezra shouted.

"We're burning up."Mon Mothma admitted worriedly.

Commander Skerris was forced to withdraw his TIE Defender as his ship's deflector shields began to take a hit from the star's heat.

"He'll be back."Hera warned. "And that star took its toll. We're losing power."

"We'll hold off the Defender while you get the Senator out of here."Ezra assured.

"He's right."Captain Vander agreed. "Go now. We've got this."

The Ghost escaped the nebula with Mon Mothma.

The _Ghost_ exits the Archeon pass, only to be intercepted by two Imperial Star Destroyers that have emerged from hyperspace.

"Hera, got a new problem."Zeb warned. "Two of 'em."

"Chop, get me emergency power."Hera ordered.

Chopper beeped at his companion.

* * *

On the bridge of Governor Pryce's Star Destroyer...

Admiral Konstantine walked up to Governor Pryce.

"They've sustained damage to their core systems and it seems Commander Skerris has dealt with their Y-wing escort in the nebula."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Hail the rebel ship."Governor Pryce ordered.

* * *

In the Ghost...

 _"This is Governor Pryce."_ Governor Pryce said. _"You have been charged with treason against the Empire. Now, submit or be destroyed."_

"Very well."Mon Mothma replied.

Hera pressed a button to prevent the governor from hearing her respond.

"She'll never keep her word."Hera reminded with a frown.

"I know."Mon Mothma answered. "I'm stalling her while you figure out a plan."

Chopper grunted in respond.

"I'll take what I can get."Hera said. "Keep working."

* * *

Inside the Archeon Nebula...

Ezra and Captain Vader lead Commander Skerris TIE Defender on a pursuit.

"Look out!"Ezra protested. "He's on top of us!"

The TIE Defender continued firing.

"Gold Leader, I'm bringing him right to you."Ezra ordered. "Be ready with that ion cannon."

"He's too fast."Captain Vander said. "I'll never hit him."

"Sure you will."Ezra assured. "Just fire when I tell you."

* * *

In the Ghost...

Mothma stalled Pryce with a list of demands to the Emperor while Chopper and Hera prepare the Ghost's hyperdrive.

 _"That is an impressive list of demands, Senator."_ Governor Pryce commented.

"You must understand, I cannot allow others to pay the price for my actions."

Chopper beeped softly.

"Charging the hyperdrive."Hera ordered quietly. "Just another few moments."

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

"They are in range now, Governor."Admiral Konstantine stated.

"Activate tractor beam."Governor Pryce ordered.

* * *

In the Ghost...

 _"Your requests are denied, Senator."_ Governor Pryce said. _"Prepare to be boarded."_

The ship got caught by the tractor beam.

"Chop, divert all power to the engines."Hera demanded.

Chopper beeped a respond.

* * *

In Space...

"Get ready!"Ezra warned. "I'm gonna fly right through your sights."

"What if I hit you?"Captain Vander asked.

"He can't, so you won't either."Ezra stated. "And Fire!"

Ezra's plan worked and the TIE Defender hurtles into the nebula.

"Oh, you got him!"Ezra chuckled.

"He'll recover from that ion blast, but you bought us some time."Captain Vander warned.

"We've got to get out of here and find the Ghost."Ezra said.

"You take the lead."Captain Vander instructed.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"Hera, what's the plan?"Zeb asked.

"We're not going to be able to break free."Hera replied and looked at Mon Mothma. "I'm sorry, Senator. I'm going to have to shut her down."

"Hera, do you read me?"Ezra asked.

"Ezra?"Hera said. "Ezra, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

* * *

In Space...

Ezra notice the Ghost was being drawn into Pryce's Star Destroyer's hangar bay.

"Oh, great."Ezra muttered and rolled his eyes.

The Y-wings quickly avoid the blasts from the star destroyers.

 _"We're caught in a tractor beam."_ Hera admitted. _"Can you break us free?"_

"Kid, charge your ion cannon and arm your proton torpedoes."Captain Vander instructed.

 _"Negative, do not attack the Star Destroyers."_ Hera ordered. _"Fire at the nebula."_

"The nebula?"Captain Vander asked.

"Of course."Ezra responded in realisation. "Remember what Hera said about firing torpedoes in the nebula?"

"I understand, Phoenix Leader."Captain Vander asked. "We're going in."

The Y-wings flew towards the Nebula.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"You think this will work?"Mon Mothma asked.

Chopper beeped at her.

"We'll know in a minute."Hera said and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, be ready on the hyperdrive."

* * *

In Space...

The rebel Y-wings fire on the Archeon Nebula and the gas ignited causing extensive damage to Pryce's Star Destroyers.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"We're free."Mon Mothma remarked.

"Make your jump now!"Hera ordered.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost and it's remaining Y-wings reached the planet Dantooine.

With the tractor beam disabled, the rebels flee into hyperspace.

"Phoenix Leader, that was some of the best fighting I've ever seen."Captain Vander admitted.

"I could say the same, Gold Leader."Hera added.

"Kid, you can fly in my squadron any day."Gold Two commented.

Ezra smiled at Gold Two.

"We're coming up on the rendezvous point."Erskin stated as he walked forward. "Ready to transmit, Senator."

"Let's just hope someone's listening."Mon Mothma complemented and stood up.

* * *

Afterwards...

Mon Mothma gives a speech on the HoloNet.

Her hologram broadcast was witnessed by many people across the galaxy, including Senator Bail Organa and General Jan Dodonna at the rebel base in Yavin 4, Ferus, Lisa and the Naboo rebels on Rori's secret base, Ryder Azadi, Marida Sumar and Old Jho at Old Jho's Pit Stop on Lothal and Commander Jun Sato, Rex and AP-5 at Chopper Base on Atollon.

"This is Senator Mon Mothma."Mon Mothma announced. "I've been called a traitor for speaking out against a corrupt Galactic Senate, a Senate manipulated by the sinister tactics of the Emperor. For too long, I've watched the heavy hand of the Empire strangle our liberties, stifling our freedoms in the name of ensuring our safety. No longer. Despite Imperial threats, despite the Emperor himself, I have no fear as I take new action. For I am not alone. Beginning today, we stand together as allies. I hereby resign from the Senate to fight for you. Not from the distant halls of politics, but from the front lines. We will not rest until we bring an end to the Empire, until we restore our Republic. Are you with me?"

The Lothal rebels and Mon Mothma initially have no response or see any ship appearing.

But then a lone CR90 corvette jumped into the system followed by many more ships of all kinds: Phoenix Nest, Home One, the Defender Class Light Corvette, Hammerhead corvettes, GR-75 transports and Nebulon-B frigates.

"They came."Ezra said with a smile. "Look how many there are."

"This, my friends, this is our rebellion."Mon Mothma admitted proudly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	39. Twin Suns

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters, but Lisa and my other OCs I own only.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 38: Twin Suns**

On Atollon...

Lisa and Rex were talking to each other while walking together in Chopper Base.

"So...my dad was a general during the Clone Wars?"Lisa asked in surprise.

"Your father was among the greatest of the Jedi, Lisa."Rex stated. "He was at the front of every battle, leading us forward and fighting side by side with us. Served under him for years. I have a large pack of stories about him."

"Can you tell me those stories?"Lisa asked hopefully. "I would really like to hear them."

"Anytime you want, commander."Rex said with a smile and saluted.

Lisa chuckled a little of being called a commander and saluted back.

Then Rex and Lisa meet Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Ferus, Commander Sato and Chopper in the base's command center to discuss the latest news.

Ezra had heard Maul calling Obi-Wan's name and believes that the jedi master was still alive.

"So what do you think it means, Kanan?"Hera asked.

"Ah, I couldn't really guess."Kanan responded. "Holocrons at times take on a life of their own, but as to what it means-"

"It means Master Kenobi could be alive and in danger right now."Ezra admitted.

"Are you sure it's not another of Maul's tricks, Bridger?"Ferus questioned.

"It can't be."Ezra replied. "Maul wanted me to help him connect the holocrons so that he can find Obi-Wan."

Ferus remained calm, but was now feeling a bit worry deep down.

If Maul was looking for Obi-Wan in Tatooine, wouldn't that mean Luke was in-

No.

Knowing Obi-Wan, he vowed to watch and protect Luke no matter what.

Just like he swore to protect and raise Lisa.

"Ezra, no one would like to believe General Kenobi's alive more than I would, but Senator Organa confirmed his death."Rex stated.

"Maybe he was wrong."Ezra said. "We know Maul went looking for Master Kenobi. This could be a sign that he's closing in on him."

"Or it could just be a broken recording."Hera commented.

"That doesn't explain why I heard Maul's voice."Ezra responded.

"But you've heard it before."Kanan reminded. "You've heard it before and it was just a trick. Maul was manipulating you."

"I want to go to Tatooine to check things out."Ezra admitted.

"Ezra, can I have a word with you?"Hera asked.

Ezra and Hera walked away from their companions.

"We're training for the attack on Lothal and nobody knows that place better than you."Hera stated. "I need you to help us prepare if we're going to be successful."

"But, Hera, if Master Kenobi is alive, think of what he could do for the Rebellion."Ezra stated.

"If he was alive, do you think he would be hiding on some backwater world instead of helping us?"Hera asked. "I wish things were different. I really do. But right now, I need you here. There's too much at stake, for Lothal and for us."

"You know I want to help Lothal more than anyone."Ezra said sadly.

"I know."Hera answered.

Ezra walked away from the group as Kanan walked up to Hera.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Chopper Base's busy landing field was filled with rebels coming and gathering items.

A rebel trooper greets Ezra as the boy pushes several crates of munitions.

"Hey, Lieutenant."A rebel trooper greeted. "What you got there?"

"Oh, some munitions for the A-wings."Ezra replied. "Where do you want 'em?"

"Munitions, huh?"the rebel trooper said. "Who sent 'em over?"

"AP-5."Ezra answered.

"Ah, AP-5."the rebel trooper chuckled. "Yeah, that calculator's working overdrive these days. Can I see the manifest?"

"Hey, any of the fighters run fully-loaded?"Ezra asked.

"Well, the trainer's prepped."the rebel trooper answered. "Been using it a lot lately with the newer recruits. Well, everything seems in order. No surprise there."

While the rebel trooper confirmed the authenticity of Ezra's manifest, Ezra takes the opportunity to disappear.

Unbeknownst to Ezra, Chopper was watching and began following him.

Before the rebel trooper can tell Ezra to take the munitions to the trainers, Ezra climbed into the cockpit of an RZ-1T trainer.

"Hey!"the rebel trooper called out. "What are you doing?"

Lisa stretched a little as she came out of the Defender Class Light Corvette followed by R2-KT.

"Man, having bantha-butter pancakes and blue milk sure boosts you up real good."Lisa chuckled in amusement.

"Lieutenant, you're not authorised!"

Lisa and R2-KT notice Ezra was on a RZ-1T trainer and was taking off, ignoring a rebel trooper's order.

"Stop! Lieutenant, come back!"the rebel trooper demanded. "Land immediately!"

Ezra takes the RZ-1T trainer and flew away from Atollon.

R2-KT let out an unhappy beep.

"Yes and I still like him."Lisa assured simply.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra takes the RZ-1T trainer into hyperspace and flew to Tatooine.

"All right, here I am."Ezra said. "Tatooine. Middle of nowhere."

Chopper used his little hand to hit Ezra causing the young jedi to jerk the RZ-1T in fright.

Ezra gained control of the ship and glared at Chopper.

"Ah! Ow! Chopper!"Ezra growled with a glare.

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"No, you know what."Ezra scowled. "How did you get here?"

Chopper grunted in respond.

"I mean in the ship."Ezra retorted.

Chopper gives a beep.

"I didn't want any of you to be involved, not this time."Ezra stated.

Chopper let out a unhappy beep.

"Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself."Ezra scoffed. "You know what? You're in. Not that you have a choice now."

Chopper beeped with a hint of happiness.

"I don't know where we're going...yet."Ezra admitted and sighed before taking out the holocron pieces. "Okay, Master Kenobi, if you're down there, show me something. Chop, take us in. I'll let you know when to change course."

The RZ-1T trainer entered Tatooine's atmosphere at night, while Ezra lets the holocrons guide him.

"Chop, bring us around."Ezra instructed. "Er, north by northwest."

Chopper beeped in respond.

Shortly before landing, the holocrons fade.

"Wait, what? Hey, Chop, take us down."Ezra ordered. "We're close now."

Chopper made the RZ-1T trainer land on the ground.

Ezra went out of the cockpit and looked at Chopper.

"Stay with the ship."Ezra ordered.

As Ezra looked around, he saw a glowing shard of the Malachor Sith holocron.

"The Sith holocron."Ezra said in surprise.

Ezra picked up the shard and it started glowing in a red colour.

 _"Now you see..."_

"Chop!"Ezra shouted. "This is a trap!"

Suddenly Ezra and Chopper soon find themselves under attack from several Tusken Raiders, who had been converging on the canyon.

Under the cover of darkness, the Sandpeople attack the RZ-1T with gaderffii sticks and slugthrowers.

Ezra returned to the trainer fighter, where he used the Force to hurl away a Tusken Raider that was threatening Chopper.

Chopper flee the ship with his rocket booster and dodged the blaster bolts from the Tusken Raiders.

"Chopper, find cover!"Ezra ordered.

Ezra gets attacked by a Tusken Raider, but Chopper comes to his aid by spraying foam at the assailant.

"Move, move!"Ezra protested.

The other Tuskens concentrate their fire on the RZ-1T trainer causing it to explode.

Ezra saved Chopper by pushing him to the ground from getting hit from the explosion.

The jubilant Tusken Raiders raise their sticks and began chanting.

However, Maul arrived and cuts the raiders down with his lightsaber.

Ezra gets to his feet and lifts Chopper up.

"Well, that explosion must have scared them off."Ezra complemented.

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"What else can we do?"Ezra asked. "We have to go forward."

Chopper gives a grumpy beep as they started walking.

* * *

At Daybreak...

Ezra and Chopper exit the canyon to find themselves facing an empty desert.

"Well, I suppose crossing the sands is a bad idea."Ezra stated.

Chopper let out a beep.

"Yes, Chop, especially for droids."Ezra added.

Chopper shook his head and beeped.

"Okay, we can head along the ridge."Ezra suggested.

 _"Ezra..."_

Ezra sees an apparition of Maul ahead of the desert.

"Chop, you see that?"Ezra questioned.

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"It's gone."Ezra said. "It was Maul. It had to be."

Ezra took out the holocrons and they did a humming sound.

"He's close."Ezra stated. "We have to go that way."

Chopper grunted, refusing with the idea.

"I'm sorry, Chop, but I have to help Master Kenobi if I can."Ezra reminded. "I'm sure if you follow the ridge you'll find a settlement. Maybe you could contact home base."

After some thinking, a grumbling Chopper reluctantly followed Ezra into the desert.

The two rebels were soon caught in a sandstorm.

"Don't worry, Chop!"Ezra assured. "It can't be much farther. We'll find someone, or something."

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

 _"Draw him out."_ Maul instructed. _"Your pain, your sorrow. It calls to him."_

Ezra looked at Chopper.

"Come on, keep moving."Ezra instructed.

Chopper grunted and then powered down.

"Chop? Chopper! Hey, no!"Ezra shouted. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this, buddy!"

A despondent Ezra tried to revive his rebel comrade.

"Come on! Chopper! Hey, Chopper!"Ezra begged and sighed in guilt. "This is my fault. I should have just stayed home. I don't know what to do."

 _"He is dead."_ Maul whispered. _"He is dead."_

"No."Ezra replied.

 _"You led me to him."_ Maul said.

"No."Ezra cried.

 _"You failed your friends."_ Maul mocked cruelly.

"No!"Ezra shouted with a glare.

"You will die!"Maul growled.

"NO!"Ezra screamed.

An exhausted Ezra sees Maul looming over him and charged at him with his green lightsaber.

However, Ezra discovered that he only saw a mirage, succumbing to exhaustion and heat stroke as Maul laughed loudly.

Then a cloaked figure approached the immobile Chopper and the delirious Ezra, who was fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was night time on Tatooine.

Ezra woke up to find himself at a campfire and discovered that Chopper has been hooked up to a power lamp.

The jedi finds a dewback watching them.

On the other side of the campfire, Ezra sees a cloaked figure.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You're in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger."Obi-Wan stated.

"Master?"Ezra asked. "Master Kenobi?"

"I am."Obi-Wan replied as he lowered down his hood and stood up. "And when you have your strength, I will help you on your way."

"On my way? No, I came here to find you."Ezra said as he stood up. "To warn you."

"About Maul?"Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes!"Ezra agreed and became confused. "Uh, you know?"

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared."Obi-Wan complemented. "Maul is an old adversary, and a persistent one at that."

"We can fight him together."Ezra stated.

"I had no intention of fighting him, though that seems inevitable now."Obi-Wan responded.

"You don't understand. You're the answer."Ezra admitted. "The holocrons told me. They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith."

"Hmm, it's the first I've heard of it."Obi-Wan said.

"The Rebellion needs you."Ezra protested. "We need you to defeat the Empire."

"What you need, you already have."Obi-Wan answered. "Unfortunately, you seem to be letting it all go."

"But if I had what I needed, why would the holocrons send me to you?"Ezra asked.

"They didn't."Obi-Wan admitted. "Maul did."

Ezra looked down in sadness as he and Obi-Wan sat down in the fireplace.

"Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you and in doing so he has altered the course of many things."Obi-Wan explained. "He knows your fears, your heart and he manipulated the truth, which has led you here, where you should never have been."

"But the holocrons, they tell the truth."Ezra said.

"Do they?"Obi-Wan questioned. "The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe. And now, the only one who has gained anything from all of this is..."

"Me."

Obi-Wan and Ezra see Maul at the other side of the campfire and was glaring at them.

Ezra tried to walk forward, but Obi-Wan prevented him from doing so.

"You must go now."Obi-Wan ordered as he stood up.

"I led him to you."Ezra said. "Let me make it right."

"That is not your responsibility."Obi-Wan responded firmly and glared at Maul. "I will mend this old wound."

Maul narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan as Ezra went on the dewback.

"Ride north."Obi-Wan instructed. "That is your way out. Your way home."

Ezra nodded at Obi-Wan as Chopper used his rocket booster to land on the dewback's saddle and the two leave the encampment.

"See you soon, apprentice."Maul stated and looked at Obi-Wan. "Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert."

"Look what I have risen above."Obi-Wan answered.

I've come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse to leave you here, festering in your squalor.

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, a desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing."Obi-Wan stated.

Maul ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and slashes at the sand, dousing the fire.

"And what do you have? Why come to this place?"Maul questioned with a smirk. "Not simply to hide. Oh, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are protecting something. No. Protecting someone."

Obi-Wan gives an angry glare and ignited his lightsaber, adopting his Master Qui-Gon's stance, tricking Maul into attacking him.

The Jedi Master parried his blade as Maul parried in response and the two men size each other up.

Maul then lunged forward at the Jedi Master and the two blades crash.

Following a brief exchange, Obi-Wan bisected Maul's lightsaber and inflicts a fatal wound to his chest.

As Maul dropped his bisected lightsabers and falls to the ground.

Obi-Wan caught Maul and props up his fallen adversary.

"Tell me, is it the Chosen One?"Maul asked.

"He is."Obi-Wan replied.

"He will avenge us."Maul admitted and passed away.

Out of respect and pity, Obi-Wan closed Maul's eyes and sits beside his fallen adversary beneath two of Tatooine's three moons.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Chopper fly Maul's ship Nightbrother back to Atollon.

Upon entering the atmosphere, they are escorted to Chopper Base by two A-wings.

Zeb was loading supplies, while Hera and Kanan watch as the Nightbrother lands.

The ramp of the Nightbrothsr lowered down causing Ezra and Chopper to come out.

"Tell me this means what I want it to mean."Zeb said.

"We won't be seeing Maul again."Ezra replied.

"Well?"Hera asked.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that."Ezra apologised. "I was wrong. This is where I'm supposed to be. You're my family and we should go home."

The Spectres smiled and embraced Ezra.

Ferus and Lisa smiled at the sight while leaning against a bunch of crates.

"Maul is gone for good."Lisa commented.

"That is good, but we still have a big fight to win."Ferus said and looked at Lisa. "We'll be going back to Naboo soon."

"I'll catch with you later, dad."Lisa assured.

Ferus nodded and walked away, leaving his foster daughter by herself.

A thought came in Lisa's mind causing her curiosity to spark.

 _"Above all places in the galaxy, why would Obi-Wan be in Tatooine?"_ Lisa thought.

* * *

Back on Tatooine...

Obi-Wan rode on his dewback towards the Lars moisture farm.

Over the horizon, he hears Beru Whitesun Lars calling out to her step-nephew, Luke Skywalker.

"Luke!"Beru called out. "Luke!"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin as he watched Luke head home that was a tiny silhouette against the binary sunset.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	40. Zero Hour Part 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters**

 **I own only Lisa Skywalker and my other OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 39: Zero Hour Part 1**

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Ferus was talking to Garm Bel Iblis, the Senator who represents Corellia via hologram.

"Garm, are you sure about this?"Ferus asked. "Mon Mothma has almost got arrested, if it weren't for the Lothal rebels."

 _"The Emperor can do anything he wants to me, can take anything away from me that he will."_ Garm responded. _"I'll still fight him because it's the right thing to do. Period."_

"Very well then."Ferus answered. "Good luck."

Garm nodded in respond.

Ferus ended his conversation with Senator Garm as Zack came in.

"Hey dad."Zack greeted. "What's going on?"

"Senator Bel Iblis decided to give us a few soldiers to help the rebellion free Lothal."Ferus replied.

"Well that's helpful."Zack commented.

"I guess so."Ferus replied with a frown.

"There is something that is bothering you."Zack admitted. "I can sense your frustrated."

Ferus let out a sigh before responding.

"It's Lisa."Ferus answered. "She is doing a remarkable job as Queen of Naboo and helping the Rebellion, but I am worried that something bad might happen since I am not with her."

"Dad, Lisa is a good person and has a tough attitude."Zack reminded with a smile. "Kids like me and her can take care of ourselves, if you just show us a little trust and not worry too much."

"I guess your right, son."Ferus complemented smugly.

Ferus and Zack walked out of the ship to meet up with Gwen.

* * *

At Chopper Base...

Ezra marvelled at Hera's success in rallying the Rebel forces for a strike on Lothal.

"She did it."Ezra said with a smile. "Hera really did it. Look at everyone. I can't believe they're all gonna help Lothal."

"It wasn't just Hera."Kanan reminded.

"Oh, I know."Ezra assured. "You, too, Kanan. And Zeb and Sabine. Chopper less so."

Kanan let out a small chuckle.

"No."Kanan responded. "That's not what I meant. I meant you."

"Kanan, I-I didn't do any of this."Ezra answered with a sad frown. "If not for you guys, I'd be back on Lothal, just waiting to be rescued like everyone else."

"Ezra, you have _never_ been like everyone else."Kanan commented. "Hera always saw something special in you and so did I. At times, I was afraid. Afraid that I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know."

"But you did."Ezra said. "I've learned so much."

"And so have I."Kanan admitted. "We all have. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I have anything left to teach you."

"No."Ezra replied. "That can't be true."

"My own Jedi training was limited."Kanan said.

"I don't mean about the Force."Ezra responded. "I mean about life, about being a good person. That's what you've taught me."

Hera walked up to Kanan and Ezra.

"Hey, you two. The time to talk is over."Hera stated. "Let's help out. General Dodonna and the Massassi group will be here any minute."

"General Dodonna?"Ezra asked. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should."Kanan complemented. "He got those Y-wing bombers we stole. He commands one of the largest rebel cells I know of. With him and his fleet, we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factories on Lothal."

* * *

Above Atollon...

Commander Sato was on the bridge of the Phoenix Nest.

"Commander Sato, there are several ships emerging from hyperspace."A rebel soldier reported.

"At last, General Dodonna's fleet has arrived."Commander Sato remarked.

General Dodonna's fleet of EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates and CR90 corvettes exited hyperspace.

A hologram of General Dodonna appeared.

"Phoenix Nest to Vanguard."Commander Sato said. "Welcome to Atollon, General Dodonna."

 _"Thank you, Commander Sato."_ General Dodonna responded. _"This day has been a long time coming. Hopefully, we can finally deal a blow to the Empire and show the rest of the galaxy what we're capable of."_

* * *

Meanwhile on Lothal...

Agent Kallus rides a speeder bike to the tower that once served as the home of Ezra Bridger.

The rebel agent switches on a transmitter which projects an image of Fulcrum's symbol.

"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message."Agent Kallus warned. "Thrawn knows about..."

Kallus notice the signals were being jammed and Thrawn appears holding a jammer.

"By the light of Lothal's moons."Thrawn said. "That is your code phrase, isn't it, Agent Kallus? Or would you prefer I address you as Fulcrum? I'm afraid your rebel friends won't receive your warning."

Kallus charged at Thrawn, but the Grand Admiral punches him.

Thrawn and Kallus began doing a fistfight.

Then Thrawn throws Kallus to the floor.

"Your technique is good, but limited by your training in the Imperial Academy."Thrawn answered. "Predictable."

Kallus flinged a stormtrooper helmet at Thrawn, and the Grand Admiral catches it, distracting him long enough for Kallus to knock Thrawn to the ground and stomp on his jammer.

"You talk too much!"Kallus scowled.

Following a second round, Thrawn kicked Agent Kallis out onto the balcony, where Kallus gets arrested by two Death troopers.

"You have the heart of a rebel."Thrawn admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Kallus muttered.

The Death troopers drag Kallus inside the tower.

* * *

Inside the Tower...

Kallus was held by the Death Troopers and his hands were cuffed.

Thrawn shows a holographic chart displaying the trajectory of General Dodonna's fleet and the trajectory of Kallus' Fulcrum transmission.

"You may have transmitted your warning, Agent, but in doing so, you've given me the last piece of the puzzle."Thrawn stated. "Now, this is the trajectory of General Dodonna's fleet, and this is the trajectory of your Fulcrum transmission. Taken separately, they mean nothing. But together..."

"Nothing. There's no planet there."Kallus retorted. "The rebels are smarter than you give them credit for."

"A pity you do not study art, Agent Kallus."Thrawn answered. "There is much it can show you, if you know where to look. Such as, a system which does not appear on Imperial charts but is represented in the art of the ancient people of this sector. I believe they call this "Atollon," now the home of your rebel base."

A shocked look appeared in Agent Kallus face.

"Admiral Konstantine, deploy the fleet to these coordinates."Thrawn ordered. "We will join you shortly."

* * *

In Atollon...

Hera informed Ezra, Kanan, Ferus, Zack, Gwen, Ryder, Commander Sato and General Dodonna via hologram that they have received an urgent transmission from Fulcrum.

"We've just received a new transmission from Fulcrum."Hera reported.

A hologram of Fulcrum's symbol appeared.

 _"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message."_ Fulcrum warned. _"Thrawn knows about..."_

Then the transmission cuts off.

"Thrawn knows?"Kanan asked. "Knows about what?"

"About the attack on Lothal?"Ezra said worriedly.

 _"Something's happened. Most of the Imperial fleet left the system."_ Ryder commented. _"What does it mean?"_

"Thrawn knows where we are."Ferus answered with a glare.

Zack and Gwen looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Hera looked at a rebel pilot.

"All ships, battle stations!"Hera ordered.

The alarm sounds started going off around the base.

General Dodonna looked at Hera and Ferus.

"How can you be certain?"General Dodonna asked.

"The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Garel."Ezra admitted.

* * *

At the Phoenix Nest...

 _"Commander Sato, we have Imperial Star Destroyers incoming."_ A rebel pilot reported.

Five Imperial Star Destroyers entered the Atollon system.

"Phoenix fleet, set defense formation Aurek-one!"Commander Sato ordered.

* * *

In Atollon...

 _"Alert Rebel Command!"_ Commander Sato ordered.

Suddenly Ryder's hologram disappeared.

"What happened?"Ezra asked. "Where's Ryder?"

"The Empire is jamming the long-range transmissions."Gwen replied. "That means we can't contact Ryder again."

 _"We have to scrub the mission."_ General Dodonna admitted.

"We were so close!"Ezra scowled in annoyance.

"Evacuate all ground staff."Hera ordered. "We're getting outta here!"

 _"All personnel, Code K-one-zero!"_ A rebel officer said. _"Evacuate immediately."_

Rebel pilots started heading inside their ships.

* * *

In a EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate...

"All craft, jump to hyperspace."General Dodonna ordered. "Regroup at rally point Nova."

 _"I still have people on the surface."_ Commander Sato reminded.

"If we wait, they'll cut us to pieces, Commander."General Dodonna reminded.

 _"Go."_ Commander Sato instructed. _"We will cover you."_

General Dodonna looked at a female pilot.

"Signal the other frigates to jump."General Dodonna ordered.

One of the frigates tried to escape but suddenly got torn out of hyperspace.

"Something's pulled them out of hyperspace."General Dodonna stated.

 _"If that is true, there will be no escape for us."_ Commander Sato admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A crew member aboard the interdictor cruiser informs Admiral Konstantine that the gravity wells are engaged.

"Gravity wells engaged, sir."An imperial member said.

"All batteries, open fire."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

The interdictor cruiser open fires and a Nebulon-B frigate that attempted to jump into hyperspace just as Thrawn exited hyperspace aboard his command ship, the Chimaera.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

A captive Kallus was present and restrained by two Death troopers.

Governor Pryce looked at Thrawn.

"What of Governor Tarkin's prisoners?"Governor Pryce asked.

"General Dodonna is known for his courage."Thrawn replied. "He wouldn't be aboard the first vessel to flee. It's crew is therefore irrelevant."

* * *

In Atollon...

Thrawn contacts the rebel commanders via hologram.

 _"General Dodonna, Commander Sato, Captain Syndulla and Ferus Olin."_ Thrawn said. _"At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly. There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This, uh, rebellion ends today."_

"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn."Hera stated with a glare.

 _"You misunderstand, Captain."_ Thrawn admitted. _"I'm not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure, utter defeat and that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed."_

Then the hologram of Thrawn vanished and the diagrams of the ships appeared again.

"We don't have the strength to meet Thrawn head-on, but I will get us to safety."Hera assured.

 _"How do you propose we break his blockade?"_ Commander Sato asked.

"Thrawn believes this is the entire rebel fleet, so we just need a big enough opening to get one ship through."Hera explained. "Once clear of the jamming, they can call for reinforcements to attack the Empire's flank."

"That should divide their forces and enable us all to escape."General Dodonna said.

"The Ghost stands the best chance."Commander Sato commented. "We'll make an opening for you."

"Not for me."Hera answered. "Ezra and Kanan will take the Gauntlet."

"No way."Kanan argued. "I'm not leaving you!"

"This is our fight, too."Ezra commented.

"There's no time to argue."Hera reminded. "As Jedi, you have the best chance to escape and there's no one I trust more to get the help we need. You're going. Chopper, too. That's an order."

Gwen and Zack looked at Ferus.

"What are we going to do, father?"Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I need you and KT to pilot the Corvette to assist the A-wings."Ferus instructed. "Me and Zack will deal with the platoons of death troopers that are coming."

"Got it."Gwen replied.

Gwen headed to the corvette with a complaing R2-KT strolling behind her.

"No regrets."Ferus commented simply.

"Quit complaining, KT."Zack scowled. "She pilots better than I do."

R2-KT let out a sarcastic beep as she followed Gwen.

Chopper headed to the Gauntlet as Kanan talked to Hera.

"Hera, I can't leave yet."Kanan stated. "There's someone I have to warn about this, out in the wilderness."

"What?"Hera questioned. "Kanan, no! I need you and Ezra to go get help."

"That's what I'm doing."Kanan assured.

"You mean from him?"Ezra asked.

"Hey, I'm a persuasive guy."Kanan responded.

"Who are you talking about?"Hera said.

Kanan let out a sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Kanan answered. "But I need you to trust me.

"Don't keep me waiting long."Hera reminded and looked at Ezra. "Ezra, the mission is yours alone."

"Good luck, kid."Kanan complemented.

"May the Force be with me."Ezra said quietly.

Ezra headed to the Gauntlet while Zeb and Rex were in the Ghost.

* * *

Inside the Ghost...

"Still glad you got mixed up in this rebellion, Rex?"Zeb asked.

"Ah, it beats slingin' for joopas."Rex commented.

"Does it? They sure do taste good."Zeb chuckled.

"Ah, they do, don't they?"Rex agreed.

* * *

In the Phoenix Nest...

"Launch fighters!"Commander Sato ordered. "All command, spearhead formation. Frigates and corvettes, protect the transports."

 _"We'll take point, Commander."_ General Dodonna answered.

* * *

Aboard the Chimaera...

"Sato is employing a Danaan tactic. Bold. But I'd expect no less from the best commander to ever come out of the Mykapo system."Thrawn said. "Reinforce our center and send in the fighters."

A swarm of TIE Fighter headed towards the rebel ships.

A hologram of Admiral Konstantine appeared.

 _"Yes, Grand Admiral?"_ Admiral Konstantine asked.

"Konstantine."Thrawn said. "Keep your Interdictor cruiser back until I order otherwise."

 _"Why not just attack now with overwhelming force?"_ Admiral Konstantine questioned. _"I could..."_

"Because I know these rebels. I've studied them."Thrawn responded. "They will, no doubt, defy convention and attempt something unexpected. We will be prepared for it. As long as you do exactly as I say."

 _"As you wish."_ Admiral Konstantine answered.

Then the hologram of Admiral Konstantine vanished.

"Fighting over glory?"Kallus mocked.

"I do not require glory, only results for my Emperor."Thrawn replied.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost, the Defender Class Light Corvette and the Gauntlet travel with the A-wings of Green Squadron.

"Phoenix Squadron, keep those fighters busy."Hera ordered. "Green Squadron, attack the lead destroyer."

"Copy that."Wedge replied. "We'll clear a path."

The Corvette, the Ghost and the A-Wings fire at the TIE fighters to make a clear path for the Gauntlet.

"All wings, arm proton bombs and follow me."A pilot ordered.

The Y-wings manage to bomb a Star Destroyer with proton bombs.

Green Squadron dives in for a second sortie, but the rebel fighters were taken out by TIE fighters.

Gwen angrily made the cannons of the Defender Class Light Corvette to destroy the TIE fighters that wiped out the rebel pilots.

* * *

In the Gauntlet...

Ezra and Chopper see a CR90 corvette go up in flames in front of them.

"I hope Kanan's having better luck."Ezra admitted.

* * *

In Atollon...

Kanan rides his speeder bike past several large rocks to the krykna nest that is the haunt of his friend Bendu.

"Bendu!"Kanan called out.

Bendu emerged from the ground.

"Bendu, we need your help."Kanan admitted.

"You have brought war to my quiet world, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Bendu retorted. "And I will have no part of it!"

"Wait."Kanan begged. "Bendu, hear me out."

"No!"Bendu snapped. "I am the one in the middle. I take no side."

"So you're just gonna let us die?"Kanan asked. "You think the Empire won't kill you, too?"

"I am beyond your worrying and wars."Bendu responded with a frown. "I am unseen, unknowable, like a rock in the river. Do you think it chance this world was so difficult for you to find, eh?"

"No."Kanan answered. "But maybe we were meant to find it and meant to find you. For what purpose?"

"I was here long before you and will be long after. - I am the Bendu, the one -

"In the middle."Kanan finished. "So you keep saying. Look I tried to live that way once. Told myself the galaxy would go on with or without me. But when I saw innocents harmed and knew I had the power to do something about it, I couldn't just watch it all burn down around me! Some things are worth fighting for."

* * *

In Space...

"Phoenix Squadron, we've gotta keep those TIEs off our cruisers!"Hera ordered.

"This is Massassi group."General Dodonna stated. "We're taking heavy fire. We need help."

"Don't worry, General."Gwen assured firmly. "We're on our way!"

"Too many ships to protect!"Zeb growled.

Then two rebel cruisers explode nearby.

Thrawn's TIE fighters were inflicting serious damage and the red-painted P2 Sphyrna-class corvette was their next victim.

"All ships, charge the blockade!"Commander Sato ordered.

The rebel ships charged forward.

During the charge, another Nebulon-B frigate was destroyed, the Vanguard was hammered by TIEs and a Dornean gunship goes up in flames.

General Dodonna watched the carnage with stunned horror, while Sato learns about the destruction of the Orion.

"Commander, they destroyed the Orion!"A pilot protested.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

"Capital ships, hold your position."Thrawn ordered. "Their cruisers will have to come to us."

* * *

In the Gauntlet...

Chopper beeped to Ezra that the Imperials were cutting them off.

"I see it!"Ezra snapped. "They're cutting us off! No, no!"

A stricken Y-wing gets shot down before it can crash into a Star Destroyer's hull.

"Hera, I can't get through as long as those Interdictor cruisers are cutting us off."Ezra said.

"Stay sharp, Ezra."Hera instructed. "We'll find you that opening."

"I know, just..."Ezra said and another bomb hit the Gauntlet. "Hurry!"

* * *

In the Phoenix Nest...

"Commander Bridger, go to heading 221 and prepare to jump."Commander Sato ordered and looked at the pilots. "All hands, abandon ship and make for Atollon!"

"We're staying, Commander."A rebel pilot admitted.

"Very well."Commander Sato answered. "Man your stations."

A few rebel pilots left while the others remained with Commander Sato.

* * *

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Gwen sees the Phoenix Nest flying towards the Imperial fleet.

"What is he doing?"Gwen whispered.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"Hera, I think Sato's evacuating the carrier."Zeb commented.

* * *

In Admiral Konstantine's Interdictor Cruiser...

"That's a command ship."Admiral Konstantine stated. "Move to intercept!"

"But sir, Admiral Thrawn ordered us to maintain our position."An imperial pilot reminded.

"Move to intercept!"Admiral Konstantine snapped. "I will not be denied the glory of this kill!"

 _"Konstantine, return to your assigned coordinates immediately."_ Thrawn ordered.

"I've had enough of your games, 'Grand' Admiral."Admiral Konstantine retorted.

* * *

In Space...

Konstantine's interdictor cruiser broke formation to intercept the Phoenix Nest.

* * *

In the Gauntlet...

"Hera, what's Sato doing?"Ezra asked.

 _"He's drawing that ship out of position."_ Hera admitted. _"Get ready to jump! Prepare to engage gravity wells!"_

* * *

In Space...

Admiral Konstantine smirked as Phoenix Nest comes under Imperial fire.

The Phoenix Nest changes course and charged at the interdictor.

"Sir, he's changing course!"An imperial pilot warned.

"No!"Admiral Konstantine panicked. "Take evasive action!"

* * *

In the Phoenix Nest...

Sato closed his eyes just before the Phoenix Nest rams Konstantine's interdictor, destroying both ships.

* * *

Hera, Gwen and Thrawn watch as the two ships go up in flames.

Kallus also watched with a mixture of shock and admiration at Commander Sato's sacrifice.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra takes the Gauntlet into hyperspace.

"Ezra, now!"Hera ordered.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

"Sir, one rebel ship escaped the blockade."An imperial officer reported.

"Konstantine was careless."Thrawn replied simply. "Let's hope he did not undermine my efforts. Press the attack. Force them to ground."

* * *

In Space...

The TIEs destroy General Dodonna's frigate Vanguard causing the pilots to escape in the pods and get launched out of the burned frigate.

* * *

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

 _"All ships, return to the base."_ Hera ordered.

"Understood, Hera."Gwen answered and sighed.

R2-KT let out a sad beep.

"Yes, KT."Gwen agreed quietly and frowned. "But let's go. This fight is far from over."

* * *

In Atollon...

"You can feel it, can't you?"Kanan asked. "My friends are dying."

"Such is the fate of all living beings."Bendu responded.

"Not like this, crushed by overwhelming evil."Kanan argued. "Help us survive, Bendu. Help us fight."

"I will not fight your petty battles."Bendu answered.

"You'd rather hide."Kanan scoffed. "Like a coward."

"I will not be called a coward by the likes of you, Kanan Jarrus!"Bendu roared in anger. "Perhaps it is the will of the Force that the Jedi and all your kind perish and I serve the will of the Force!"

Bendu summons the storm and disappears.

"Bendu?"Kanan shouted. "Bendu!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyperspace...

Ezra petitioned Mon Mothma to send reinforcements.

"Senator, there must be someone you can send or something you can do."Ezra suggested.

 _"I wish I could help you, Commander Bridger, but I can't."_ Senator Mothma responded sadly. _"Doing so would play into Thrawn's hands and he would wipe out all we've worked to build."_

"I know."Ezra answered with a frown. "He planned this."

 _"Senator Organa was right."_ Senator Mothma said. _"It was too soon for open warfare against the Empire. I promise you, we will do our best to negotiate fair treatment for the prisoners."_

"What if there are no prisoners?"Ezra questioned. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

 _"You have courage, Ezra."_ Senator Mothma admitted. _"May the Force be with you."_

The hologram of Senator Mothma vanished as Chopper beeped.

"No. We can't go back. Not without help."Ezra reminded. "And I think I know where to find it."

Chopper let out a curious beep.

"Sabine."Ezra admitted.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	41. Zero Hour Part 2

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters**

 **I own only Lisa Skywalker and my other OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 40: Zero Hour Part 2**

At Chopper Base...

Hera studies a holographic projection of Thrawn's fleet and deduces that the Grand Admiral was preparing for orbital bombardment.

"Thrawn is preparing for a planetary bombardment."Hera stated. "How's the shield coming, Zeb?"

 _"We're about to fire it up now."_ Zeb replied. _"Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine's baby."_

"Then it should work."Hera responded.

 _"Should, yes, but there are a lot of modifications and special fuses."_ Rex admitted. _"We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads, I'm not sure we can fix it."_

"Let's hope you don't have to."Hera replied. "Fire it up."

 _"Copy that."_ Zeb answered.

Zeb fired up the prototype shield generator, which forms a shield that envelops Chopper Base.

 _"It's working!"_ Zeb remarked. _"The shield is stabilized!"_

"Nice work, boys."Hera stated.

Gwen and R2-KT came out of the Defender Class Light Corvette as Ferus and Zack rushed up to them.

"Gwen, KT, you both made it."Ferus said with a hint of relief. "Thank the Force."

"Yeah, but I can't say the same with Commander Sato."Gwen complemented.

R2-KT let out a sad beep.

"Dad, what are we going to do?"Zack asked. "We have a shield, but it won't be strong enough against Thrawn's ships."

"Backup is coming, don't worry."Ferus assured with a firm look.

Hera contacted Kanan via comlink.

"Kanan, do you copy?"Hera asked.

"I read you, Hera."Kanan replied.

 _"Thrawn is planning an orbital bombardment."_ Hera warned. _"You need to get back to base immediately."_

 _"I'm moving as fast as I can."_ Kanan assured.

"Faster. Please."Hera instructed and ended the call. "All right, Thrawn. Your move."

* * *

In the Chimaera...

Governor Pryce informed Thrawn that their capital ships were in position and that the blockade is secured.

"Our capital ships are in position."Governor Pryce reported. "The blockade is secure."

"And the status of the rebel fleet?"Thrawn questioned.

"The remaining vessels have fled back to the surface and are taking shelter under a localized shield."Governor Pryce replied.

"Hmm, very good."Thrawn said. "Let's test their mettle. Commence the attack."

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

"We have incoming fire!"General Dodonna stated.

"Kanan, find cover now!"Hera warned.

The Chimaera and her sister ships unleash a hail of fire on Chopper Base.

Kanan's speeder narrowly dodges several turbolaser blasts.

The Imperial bombardment began to fry the shield generator as Zeb and Rex try to keep it working.

"Come on, come on!"Zeb growled.

"The shield is overheating!"Rex warned.

Suddenly the bombardment ended and the shield remained on.

"It held!"Zeb chuckled. "It held!"

Rex laughed in relief.

"Why did they stop firing?"Gwen questioned.

Zack frowned. "Thrawn is up to something."

"Kanan?"Hera asked. "Kanan, do you copy?"

 _"I'm gettin' the feeling Thrawn's actually trying to kill us this time."_ Kanan muttered.

"Oh, that is only funny because you're still alive."Hera replied. "Now, please, come home, love."

Zack notice storm clouds gathering in the distance.

The group began to study the battle plan.

"Our shield generator's taken a beating."Zeb explained. "I doubt it'll survive another attack like the last one."

"I don't think it will have to."Hera replied. "Thrawn was trying to soften us up. He'll send in ground forces to do the dirty work."

"I agree, Captain."General Dodonna complemented. "My guess is he will most likely stage a direct assault from this position."

"If we mine these approaches here and here, we can slow 'em down."Rex suggested.

"Good."Hera answered. "You and Zeb take a squad down and get it done."

Ferus looked at Zack and Gwen.

"Kids, get ready."Ferus warned. "We're going into action."

Zack and Gwen nodded at their father while R2-KT let out a nervous beep.

"Scanners have picked up Imperial transports on the western quadrant."AP-5 reported.

"His launching the first wave."Hera admitted.

* * *

In Hyperspace...

A Consular-class space cruiser, a few CloakShape fighters, Ezra's Gauntlet ship and the Fang fighters were flying their way to Chopper Base.

* * *

Back on Atollon...

Zeb, Rex and Gwen were waiting in the pass for Thrawn's ground forces.

"I hope this plan of yours works."Zeb reminded.

"Yeah, me, too."Rex admitted.

"They can't be sending all the forces, right?"Gwen asked.

A whirring and clanking sound was heard in the distance.

Using their macrobinoculars, Rex, Zeb and Gwen spot a column of AT-DP walkers.

"Here they come."Zeb commented.

Rex sets off detonators which destroy five of the walkers, saving the last one for Zeb.

"I left one for you."Rex admitted.

Zeb destroyed the last walker with a rocket launcher.

"Nice shot."Gwen chuckled with a smirk.

* * *

Thrawn was studying the battle from his shuttle.

"They've revealed their meager defenses. Now we will crush them."Thrawn admitted. "Mark enemy mines and firing positions. Heavy battalions, advance."

* * *

Rex, Zeb, Gwen and their group hear distant clanking.

"I know that sound."Rex said grimly.

"Yeah and I hate that sound."Zeb muttered.

The team see a bunch of heavy AT-AT walkers heading their way.

"They look dangerous."Gwen retorted.

"Lousy four-leggers."Rex scowled.

"Hit 'em with the detonators."Zeb instructed.

Zeb and Rex try to detonate the remaining explosives, but they were ineffective against the large walkers.

"We need Sabine to invent a shield you can't walk through!"Zeb growled.

"Let's hope we get a chance to tell her!"Rex reminded.

"We need to take cover!"Gwen warned.

The AT-ATs began blasting the rebels just as the A-wings launch their attack.

After clearing the mines, stormtroopers charge into the fray.

Zeb, Rex and Gwen fired their blasters at the AT-ATs, but the blasts didn't give any damage.

TIE fighters attack the rebel A-wings and drive them away.

Gwen activated her lightsaber and rushed forward to slash the firing stormtroopers.

Then Kanan, arriving on foot, uses his lightsaber to slash through the two right legs of the walker, toppling it and crushing two approaching stormtroopers.

Kanan, Gwen, Zeb and Rex started running away.

"Kanan, glad you could join us."Zeb remarked. "Hera said you're bringing help?"

"Maybe."Kanan answered. "Maybe not."

Lightning started crackling up in the sky.

Gwen deflected the lasers from the stormtroopers using her lightsaber.

The rebels head into a cave, and Kanan pauses at the entrance, listening to the approaching storm.

Just after Kanan runs into the caves, Thrawn's shuttle lands outside.

Thrawn and six Death troopers disembark while stormtroopers advance into the cave.

"Armoured division, hold your position and destroy any rebel ships that attempt to flee."Thrawn ordered. "Debark all ground troops and storm the base. And if possible, capture the rebel officers."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rebel troops exchange fire with Thrawn's stormtroopers while Ferus and Zack blocked the lasers with their lightsabers.

"Here they come!"General Dodonna warned.

"General Dodonna, prepare any remaining ships for takeoff."Hera ordered.

"What about the blockade?"General Dodonna asked.

"If I go out, it's gonna be on the Ghost!"Hera replied.

* * *

Kanan, Rex, Gwen and Zeb avoid Thrawn's Death troopers under the coral mesa.

* * *

In Space...

The Consular-class space cruiser, the CloakShape fighters, Ezra's Gauntlet ship and the Fang fighters appeared from hyperspace.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

"Governor, we have ships approaching."An imperial officer said.

"Rebel reinforcements?"Governor Pryce asked.

"Mandalorian, by the look of them."the imperial officer replied. "Though the others appeared to be Corellian."

"Sabine Wren and Garm Bel Iblis."Governor Pryce scowled. "Send fighters to intercept and move our capital ships to reinforce them."

* * *

Inside the Gauntlet...

"Chopper, patch in Hera."Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped in respond.

* * *

In Chopper Base...

Kanan, Zeb, Gwen and Rex arrived just as Thrawn's walkers began destroying Chopper Base.

Zack smiled, seeing that Gwen was safe and sound.

"Kanan, you made it."Hera said.

"What happened with your friend?"Ferus asked.

"Oh, don't worry."Kanan assured. "I think he's coming."

Ferus frowned. "You think?"

 _"Phoenix Leader, do you read me?"_

"Ezra?"Hera asked.

 _"I brought help."_ Ezra assured. _"We're taking out the Interdictor."_

"Okay, this might be our only chance."Kanan warned. "Let's move!"

The rebels, along with General Dodonna and AP-5, head towards the airfield as other rebel ships began taking off.

"Looks like the family's together again."Kanan admitted.

"Let's try and keep it that way."Hera reminded.

A Hammerhead and a CR90 make it, but one of the AT-ATs shoots down a GR-75 medium transport, which crashed and burned.

The shield generator explodes after being shot by stormtroopers.

"There goes the shield."Zack said sarcastically.

The rebels find themselves surrounded by Thrawn's Death troopers.

"And now, Captain Syndulla, I will accept your formal surrender."Thrawn ordered. "Or you will watch your friends perish, one by one, beginning with the Jedi."

Kanan, Ferus, Zack and Gwen activated their lightsabers while glaring angrily at Thrawn.

"I require an answer, Captain."Thrawn ordered.

"You already know my answer."Hera reminded with a glare.

Then a storm clouds envelop Chopper Base.

"Do you fear the storm, Master Jedi?"Thrawn asked.

"Yeah."Kanan retorted. "And you should, too."

Just then, a bolt of lightning narrowly missed the Grand Admiral.

Kanan looked at his companions.

"Hang on to something!"Kanan warned.

"What Jedi devilry is this?"Thrawn questioned.

Bendu's glowing eyes appeared in the clouds and he announced his presence.

 _"I am the Bendu!"_ Bendu shouted.

Ferus, Zack and Gwen started at the sky with stunned expressions.

"What is that?"Zeb questioned.

"Uh, Kanan?"Hera asked.

"I told you my friend was coming."Kanan answered.

 _"I bring death!"_ Bendu called out.

The Bendu destroys two AT-ATs with bolts of lightning.

He also began to destroy the coral mesa housing Chopper Base as the rebels began to run away.

* * *

In Space...

Using deployment racks, Ezra, Sabine, Tristan and several Mandalorian warriors jumped on the interdictor's hull.

Ezra was wearing a spacesuit equipped with thrusters.

"Ready your jetpacks and target those gravity well projectors."Sabine ordered.

"Hey, I don't have a jetpack!"Ezra reminded.

"You have those little thrusters."Sabine admitted.

The Consular-class space cruiser fired it's cannons at the TIE fighters while surrounded in a deflector shield.

The CloakShape fighters eliminated the incoming TIE fighters.

The Mandalorians fire their blasters at the gravity wells.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

"Governor, the enemy fighters have deployed a strike team onto the hull of our Interdictor!"An imperial officer warned.

"Well, repel them!"Governor Pryce snapped. "We will not lose to this rabble!"

* * *

In Chopper Base...

 _"Leave this place! I am the light! I am the dark!"_ Bendu shouted. _"I am the Bendu!"_

"You heard him!"Kanan reminded. "Make for the ship!"

"Let's get out of here!"Ferus demanded.

Ferus, Zack, Gwen and R2-KT headed to the Defender Class Light Corvette while the others head to the Ghost.

 _"Kanan Jarrus!"_ Bendu shouted out. _"Jedi Knight!"_

Bendu strikes the Ghost with lightning.

"This is your friend?"Hera questioned.

"Uh...I might've made him angry."Kanan admitted.

"Yeah, I can relate!"Hers snapped.

 _"Leave this place!"_ Bendu ordered.

The Bendu strikes down one of the Rebel A-wings as the convoy flees into space.

"Concentrate fire on the center of the storm!"Thrawn ordered.

The AT-ATs began firing at the two eyes in the clouds.

The Bendu managed to strike down one of the walkers before falling out of the clouds.

* * *

Back in Space...

Ezra, Sabine and the Mandalorians clash with Imperial Jumptroopers.

 _"Ezra, we're headed for the blockade."_ Hera stated. _"Is the Interdictor disabled yet?"_

"Working on it!"Ezra answered.

The Mandalorian Fang fighters destroy two TIEs trying to take out Ezra.

Ezra and the Mandalorians succeed in blowing up the gravity wells.

"Chopper, get us outta here!"Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped in respond.

The group escape aboard the Gauntlet before the interdictor cruiser exploded.

* * *

In the Chimaera...

 _"_ Governor, we have a problem."An imperial officer admitted.

"I don't want to hear it!"Governor Pryce snapped. "Just stop them! Nothing gets through!"

"Thrawn's not going to be happy with you making a mess of his fleet."Kallus taunted.

"Throw this traitor out the airlock."Governor Pryce ordered coldly.

Two stormtroopers escort Kallus into a turbolift and the former agent smiled as the door close.

* * *

In the Defender Class Light Corvette...

Garm contacted Ferus, who was piloting the corvette.

 _"Ferus, they took out the Interdictor!"_ Garm stated. _"You're all clear!"_

Ferus smirked. "This turns things around for us."

Zack and Gwen high fived each other as R2-KT let out a beep.

* * *

Aboard the Chimaera...

The turbolift door opened to reveal Kallus taking off his binders with his stormtrooper guards unconscious behind him.

Kallus escapes aboard an escape pod and transmits his coordinates to the crew of the Ghost.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"We've got an incoming transmission?"Hera said.

The symbol of Fulcrum appeared.

"It's Kallus!"Zeb stated. "He's sending coordinates."

"There's an escape pod on my scope."Hera commented.

Hera sees Kallus escape pod on her scope and picked it up.

"Got him!"Hera announced. "I'm on your 6, Gauntlet. Phoenix Squadron, let's get outta here!"

 _"Roger, Phoenix Leader."_ Wedge answered. _"We're right behind you."_

The rebels break past the Imperial blockade while an unhappy Pryce watches.

Kallus, Rex and Dodonna joined the Spectres at the helm of the Ghost as what remains of the rebel fleet jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Atollon...

Thrawn and his stormtroopers surround the fallen Bendu.

"What manner of creature are you?"Thrawn questioned.

 _"One beyond your power to destroy."_ Bendu answered.

"It would not seem so."Thrawn denied. "You cannot see."

 _"But I can."_ Bendu said.

"What?"Thrawn asked. "What do you see?"

 _"I see your defeat, like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace."_ Bendu admitted grimly.

Thrawn personally tried to end Bendu's life by shooting him with his blaster, but the powerful Force Wielder was quick enough to disappear before that can happen.

Thrawn and his troops hear the Bendu's laughter echoing around them, unnerving the Grand Admiral.

* * *

In Space...

The Ghost travelled with the tattered rebel fleet with their sum total being two Hammerheads, the CR90 corvette Liberator and a smattering of starfighters.

The Defender Class Light Corvette, the Consular-class space cruiser and the CloakShape fighters followed them closely.

* * *

In the Ghost...

 _"I'm sorry for your losses."_ Ursa apologised.

"We are just grateful for your aid in our time of need."Hera admitted.

"I want to return the favor, Hera."Sabine said. "My mother needs our help."

"Go."Hera ordered. "But I can't come with you. I have to get our survivors to rebel command."

Kanan walked out to see the medics treat the wounded.

Kallus thanks Kanan for taking him in.

"Kanan."Kallus said. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Thank you for risking everything."Kanan admitted.

* * *

In the Ghost's Cockpit...

"I would suggest a second hyperspace jump before heading to Yavin."AP-5 suggested.

"If we want to cover our tracks, we should make it three."Rex replied.

Chopper let out a beep.

* * *

Kanan walked up to Ezra.

"You and Sabine really saved the day."Kanan said.

"But, Kanan, we lost everything."Ezra stated with a hint of sadness.

"I understand you feel defeated, but I've learned to see things differently."Kanan complemented. "There's a future for us, one where we're all free. But it's up to us to make it happen."

* * *

In Space...

The Rebel Fleet jumped into hyperspace and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **Season 3 completed!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


	42. Queen's Shadow Part 1

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters**

 **I own only Lisa Skywalker and my other OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 41: Queen's Shadow Part 1**

Lisa watched in silence as her handmaidens; Karté, Yané, Dalné and Saché placed on the traditional queen make up on her face and a new royal dress.

The jedi girl didn't move a muscle as the scar of remembrance was placed on her lips while lost on her thoughts.

The Empire had become as corrupt as the Republic had been in it's final years and it had not even taken as long.

The young girl paused, her thoughts went on her family.

Lisa could remember when her aunt, uncle and cousins stood at her side as she declared her adoption of the name 'Costil' as her name of state.

They had supported her from the beginning.

Her uncle, Darred Janren, told her that when he married Sola, he agreed that they should keep the surname 'Naberrie' because of the power and respect the name held among the citizens of Theed.

Lisa knew many of her family members were being involved in public service.

The most famous member of the family was Padme Amidala.

Lisa's own mother.

Now it was Lisa's job to uphold the ways of her family.

The seventeen year old girl's thought then moved to the rebellion.

It had a few months since the Battle of Atollon and the rebels were forced to retreat to Yavin 4.

The young queen was planning to secretly depart Naboo so that she can check on how her family and friends were doing, but this wasn't the time right now.

But not longer after the rebels arrived in Yavin 4, the Empire has increased security around the entire place.

However Lisa knew deep down, she couldn't deal with that problem right now.

Anyway her place was here in Naboo.

After all, she was the planet's elected queen and the people needed her.

 _"I really hope there will be a day that the entire_ _galaxy will be free from the imbalanced caused by the Sith."_ Lisa thought.

"Have you developed any ideas of this year's Empire Day parade, your majesty?"Saché asked.

"Not really, Saché."Lisa responded. "I have not really been in the mood for a celebration lately."

"I miss Miré."Karté admitted.

"So do I, Karté."Queen Costil responded. "But hopefully things well get better for all of us in the future."

"Are you sure, Lisa?"Yané asked.

Queen Costil nodded. "Yes."

* * *

In Yavin 4...

The planet was covered by dense jungles and rain forests whose flora included purple-barked Massassi trees, grenade fungi, bioluminescent orchids and climbing ferns.

Nadia watched silently as she watched Zack and Gwen help a bunch members of the Massassi Group prepare their X-Wings.

The black haired woman wore a navy blue tunic that had dark gold line patterns, black leggings underneath, long fingerless dark brown gloves and matching blue boots. There was a brown belt that was around her waist that held her two lightsabers. Her black hair was pulled into two buns near the right ear; the bangs were swept to the same side and the ear tails framed her face.

Right after her ambush on Wayland, Garm Bel Iblis send a group of soldiers to rescue her.

Now she was part of the rebellion and reunited with her family at the same time.

Ferus walked up to his wife.

"Hey."Ferus greeted.

"Hey."Nadia said quietly.

"It's amazing isn't?"Ferus asked. "The Republic might be gone, but there are still people that fight for freedom."

"And you believe they can do it?"Nadia questioned.

"Of course, I do."Ferus answered. "So does our children."

Nadia looked down and didn't say anything.

"It's funny."Nadia scoffed. "I was one of the people that helped Sidious rise to power and now I find myself here."

Ferus placed a comforting hand on Nadia's shoulder.

"Hey, we can't the change the past but we can change the future."Ferus reminded.

"And also tell the truth?"Nadia suggested.

"I don't know about that."Ferus stated.

Ferus began to walk away causing Nadia to follow him.

"Ferus, you have to tell Lisa the truth about Anakin."Nadia commented with a frown. "Otherwise, she's going to get mad that you didn't tell her."

"How can I tell her?"Ferus demanded with a glare. "Anakin was a good friend and Vader is nothing but a twisted machine. They are two different people..."

"But still the same person."Nadia finished firmly.

Ferus scowled and simply shook his head before walking out of sight.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Queen Costil calmly walked in the hallway of the senate building with her royal guards behind her.

The transport ride to the senate building rom her quarters was a silent one for her.

The blonde haired queen could easily hear Karté and Captain Voran arguing in low voices from the front, but she did not attempt to prevent their squabble from escalating.

The queen's sandy blonde hair was held back by an ornate red-and-gold headdress. On her head had a red flower with 2 tassels hanging from it on each side of the head, as well as two strings of smaller red flowers coming from a tasselled gold ornament just above the forehead. There was a small golden bird brooch on the top from which two poles stick out. The Queen of Naboo wore a floor-length red dress with large circular golden patterns of birds. There was black on the edges of the sleeves and collar with a layer of white under it. The middle of the dress was bound by black fabric that also had a strip down the front and was adorned with more golden patterns of a bird with long tail feathers. The sleeves were long and form curves as they fall. In between the pieces of the neck was a small bit of white fabric with a red pattern. There were red ruby earrings on her ears and beneath she had red flats with gold patterns on them.

The Naboo queen went to sit on the pod, where Pooja was.

A bunch of senators were listening to Darth Sidious giving his speech.

"The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines."Darth Sidious stated. "Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example. The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining."

A small glare grew on Queen Costil's face as she watched most of the senators applauding at the Emperor's speech.

"Your highness."Karté whispered. "We need to leave."

Queen Costil could feel Karté's hands, uncharacteristically gentle, carefully guiding her out of her seat and towards the exit.

* * *

In Yavin 4...

Nadia and Ferus were in a meeting in the main briefing room of the temple.

Mon Mothma and Garm were in the room while Bail and Leia were in the meeting appearing as holograms.

 _"We agreed that the time for diplomacy and politics have passed."_ Bail admitted. _"It is now time for action. My wealth will fund the rebellion while Garm provides our fleet and Mon Mothma our soldiers."_

Bail looked at Ferus and Nadia.

 _"With the jedi at our side, we have the power of the force on our side."_ Bail stated. _"Therefore we all vow to change the galaxy and one day the galaxy will be freed."_

Ferus suddenly felt a unsettling feeling in his heart causing him to get worried.

Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

In the Grand Reception Hall of the Imperial Palace...

Queen Costil was attending a party where senators, functionaries and dignitaries were attending.

The corridor held a number of cafes and beverage stands, lining both the ground level and upper balconies that peered out from the inner walls of the hall.

The Naboo Queen smiled when Leia came to view.

Leia's hair was done up in a twin-bun hairstyle. The Princess of Alderaan wore a white senator outfit with a tunic and a hood.

"Queen Costil."Leia greeted with a bow.

"Princess Leia."Queen Costil said with a nod. "Lovely to see you again."

A waiter gave Queen Costil and Leia beverages, which the two girls simply took.

"What's been happening around recently?"Queen Costil asked. "I didn't get the chance to leave Naboo recently."

"The Empire shifts it's focus from hunting down the few surviving members of the Jedi Order that are dealing with the Rebellion."Leia admitted quietly.

"Like my dad?"Queen Costil suggested.

"Yes."Leia responded.

Queen Costil slowly took a sip from her drink while eyeing a grove of ch'hala trees that were planted at intervals along the walls.

They looked like harmless decorations, but in reality they were sinister tools that would transmit data to a secret location that would decipher the conversations held in the hall and relay any state secrets or plots back to the Emperor himself.

"I am going back to Senator Naberrie's office."Queen Costil commented with a gentle smile. "It was lovely to see you again, Princess Leia."

Leia smiled. "You as well, your majesty."

Queen Costil and her two guards left the room, not aware by the royal guards that Darth Vader was watching the elected queen.

However the young queen felt Vader's hidden sinister eyes watching her, which made her feel alarmed but remained calm as she continued walking away with her royal guards behind her.

Through the traditional makeup, did the Sith Lord recognise her face?

No, it's not possible.

Unless...

* * *

Later that Evening...

Queen Costil went to talk to Pooja in her apartment.

"Pooja."Queen Costil said.

"Yes, Lisa?"Pooja asked.

"Something is going on…something big and it gives me a bad feeling."Queen Costil admitted. "I think Vader is onto me."

"What do you mean?"Pooja questioned.

"I think Vader knows that I am actually Ferus adopted daughter and will come to arrest me."Queen Costil responded. "He seemed to have been watching my every move without me realising."

Pooja's expression became paled.

Captain Voran walked into the apartment.

"Milady, is everything alright?"Captain Voran asked.

"Yes, Captain."Pooja answered. "Are all of our people nearby?"

"Just as it was planned."Captain Voran stated with a nod. "They are waiting for your orders."

"Good."Pooja ordered. "Start moving them slowly onboard without attracting too much attention."

When Captain Voran bowed hurriedly and left the apartment, Dalné turned to Queen Costil.

"Lisa."Dalné said.

"Yes?"Queen Costil asked.

Dalné stared at Lisa, her green eyes intense.

"Before we departed, your aunt asked that I give you this."Dalné commented and held out a small hologram projector.

Queen Costil took it and looked it over carefully.

"Thank you, Dalné."Queen Costil replied.

Queen Costil turned and walked into her private room.

When she was alone, Lisa sat down at her small desk and held up the tiny projector, activating it.

Ferus hologram quickly sputtered into view.

 _"Lisa, if you are seeing this message now, then it means that things have gone badly."_ Ferus warned. _"You are not the only one she visited before she left Imperial Center. As I was saying, things are obviously deteriorating. Which means you could be in great danger. I'll warn our companions in Rori. Do not return to Naboo."_

Queen Costil placed the tiny projector away as Dalné walked forward.

"We must leave tonight."Queen Costil warned. "Inform the Captain."

"Yes, your highness."Dalné answered with a curtsy.

When Lisa heard the door slide shut, the blonde haired queen turned around to stare at the room around her.

This apartment used to belong to her mother and now she had to abandon it.

Sighing quietly, Queen Costil walked towards the door to her bedroom.

When the door opened, she found Karté completely robed and sitting at the dressing table.

"Karté."Queen Costil replied. "You and I must get the rest of these bags on the ship. We are leaving once darkness falls."

Karté stared at her in concern.

"Your Highness?"Karté asked. "What happened?"

"It appears that Vader will be accusing me and by extension, Naboo of being a part of the Rebel Alliance."Queen Costil stated.

Karté gasped in shock.

"I know it is a mad thought."Queen Costil said. "But it appears that we have no other choice. We have to leave Coruscant tonight."

* * *

 **Uh oh...**


	43. Queen's Shadow Part 2

**(Author's Note: I am thinking of pairing Luke with Jyn)**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's characters**

 **I own only Lisa Skywalker and my other OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sparks of Rebellion**

 **Chapter 42:** **Queen's Shadow Part 2**

In Coruscant...

It was now night time.

Lisa placed on a dark blue short dress with sleeves that contained a black belt around her waist while around her neck was a black choker. Beneath she wore black tights with black boots that had dark blue on the top. Her sandy blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

The blonde haired girl placed her lightsabers on her belt before going out her bedroom.

Lisa looked at Dalné and Karté.

"You two know all that has gone on here."Lisa whispered fiercely. "If I am captured, you must make it to Yavin 4! Do you understand me?"

The two handmaidens nodded reluctantly though Dalné still stood there, fuming mutinously.

Lisa gave her friends one last look with a small smile before she set out into the darkness while using a grappling hook.

Below Captain Voran, Pooja and the royal guards were waiting for them.

The guards had been excellently trained and had their blasters ready incase any stormtroopers came.

"Your all set, Your Highness?"Captain Voran asked.

"Yes."Lisa answered with a nod. "Head to the Hangar. I will join you afterwards."

Lisa began heading away until Pooja grabbed her shoulder.

"Lisa, may the Force be with you."Pooja stated.

"You too."Lisa responded.

Captain Voran moved to the front to lead Pooja and the two guards, whipped up his gloved hand, signaling the group to follow him.

Lisa peered cautiously around a corner and rushed to a nearby crate of the platform.

Ducking low so none of the stormtroopers stationed outside would spot her, Lisa quickly crushed herself into a shadowy corner below the platform.

For several moments, there was silence until Lisa heard it.

Footsteps.

Many of them, marching rapidly as they came closer to her apartment.

Slowly, the jedi girl reached to take out her lightsabers.

If this turned into a fire fight, she knew she had to be ready.

The blonde haired girl could hear one of the running stormtroopers yelling.

"Their quarters are deserted!"A stormtrooper said. "They may have split up, but Lord Vader wants them found immediately!"

Lisa let out a small gulp, but was relieved that Dalné and Karté have escaped from the other way of the apartment.

"Hey!"

The jedi girl stood up from her hiding place and slashed the two stormtroopers down with her lightsabers before they had a chance to use their blasters.

Lisa placed her lightsabers away and started running before leaping off the platform.

The blonde haired girl used her force to ease her fall and landed lightly on top of a cruiser.

Lisa remained quiet and lowered down as she watched a large amount of hover cars riding below the skylane and the buildings she can see.

The planet that had been the seat of government for the Old Republic and was now the centre of the Empire.

Suddenly a bunch of lasers fired at Lisa causing the jedi to activate her lightsabers to deflect them.

There in the night sky, Lisa saw three Imperial jumptroopers firing their blasters at her.

"A jedi!"A jumptrooper shouted. "Take her down!"

Lisa deflected the blasts with her lightsabers before noticing the cruiser was going down.

The eighteen year old girl took a deep breath and jumped off the cruiser as it landed next to a tall building.

Lisa quickly did a flip to avoid getting hit by the jumptroopers and reflected the lasers back at the soldiers.

A laser deflected by Lisa's blue lightsaber hits a jumptrooper on the head, sending him down.

One down, only two to go.

The blonde haired jedi placed her green lightsaber on her belt as she began sliding down the roof.

Lisa throws her blue lightsaber to hit the second jumptrooper's jetpack, causing the device to go out of control.

The jedi used the force to bring her lightsaber back in her hand.

The second jumptrooper screamed as he hit the third jumptrooper, sending them down to the city below.

Lisa smirked. "Have a nice trip down."

The girl deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt before using her grappling hook to climb down the tall building and into the streets below.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Darth Vader was talking an imperial officer outside the apartment of his former wife.

"Officer, why didn't your troopers followed the queen and her followers before they separated?"Darth Vader questioned.

"I...I didn't except anything like this, Lord Vader."the imperial officer argued. "I just didn't think-"

The Sith Lord held up his fist causing the imperial officer began to choke violently and dropped dead on the floor.

Darth Vader looked at the stormtrooper commander behind him.

"Lord Vader, there has been reports of a Jedi being spotted in the city streets."the stromtrooper commander admitted. "Should I send a squad to investigate?"

Darth Vader fell silent for a moment.

His daughter was still in Coruscant.

"No. Commander, order your men to have my shuttle ready."Darth Vader ordered. "I will deal with the Jedi myself."

* * *

In the streets of Coruscant...

Lisa quietly walked among the crowd that were walking in the Vos Gesal Street of the Imperial City.

The girl wore a dark grey poncho with a hood that covered her face.

The crowd that she hid in was sort of big so the stormtroopers will have difficulty spotting her.

 _"I would've headed to the_ _Moonlight Crystal Lodge, if I wasn't on the run."_ Lisa thought sarcastically.

Lisa froze when she notice a few stormtroopers checking people's IDs causing her to quickly go the other side of the street.

A drunken man made his way to the blonde haired girl.

"Hi there, girlie."the drunken man said.

"Not interested."Lisa scowled.

"It's not very often we pretty ones like you around here, you know."the drunken man bragged and reached out his hand. "So maybe you can-"

Lisa used the force to throw the drunken man against a wall which knocked him out cold.

"Take a hike."Lisa scoffed in disgust.

The young jedi girl continued walking in the streets until she went behind a dark corner and took out her comlink.

"Dalné?"Lisa asked.

 _"Lisa!"_ Dalné responded in relief. _"Where are you?!"_

"I am still Coruscant, bu that's not important right now."Lisa stated. "Has Captain Voran and the others left the planet?"

 _"Yes, they did."_ Dalné answered. _"Me and Karté were able to get a shuttle after taking out a few stormtroopers."_

"What about Pooja?"Lisa questioned.

 _"Pooja left with the captain and is heading back to Theed right now."_ Dalné answered. _"It would've been better if we didn't leave."_

"Don't worry about me, Dalné."Lisa instructed. "We'll see each other again soon."

A disturbance suddenly hit Lisa causing her to get alarmed and put away her comlink.

Lisa took a small peek and saw a shuttle heading to her location.

Vader was coming.

This meant she needed to get out of here fast.

Lisa removed her hood revealed her face as she began climbing up a building using a pipe that was attached on a wall.

After a moment to take a deep breath, Lisa began running by jumping from a building's roof to another.

Lisa skilfully landed on the floor and arrived at a dark empty road of Coruscant.

A bit of steam was coming from the pipes around the area, which made the cold air a bit warm.

However just as it looked like Lisa was actually alone, a familiar imperial shuttle landed not far from where she was landing.

Then the ramp lowered revealing Darth Vader holding his blood red lightsaber.

A glare appeared on Lisa's face as the Sith Lord walked forward.

"You would be rise to surrender."Darth Vader warned.

Lisa stood in a fighting position and activated her lightsabers.

"True, but it's not going to happen."Lisa stated coldly.

Then the two started duelling each other.

* * *

In Space...

The Defender Class Light Corvette jumped out from hyperspace and headed towards Coruscant.

* * *

In Coruscant...

Lisa brought her lightsaber down forward only for Darth Vader to block her.

The Sith Lord seemed as if he wasn't even breaking a sweat while Lisa was using her blades to prevent Vader from striking her down.

"I knew Vader was a skilled fighter, but this is ridiculous, he may be the best fighter I've ever heard of."Lisa thought. "No, I need to stay calm. I can win, I can. I must. For the Rebellion."

Lisa jumped over Vader and attempted to attack from behind, but the Sith Lord blocked.

As they moved their duel further away from city light, Lisa launched a counter attack by swinging her blades quick and strong, forcing Vader back.

"The fear does not reach you."Darth Vader pointed out as they locked lightsabers again."You've learned more than I anticipated."

"I learned from the best."Lisa responded simply.

"You have but to give into the power that you feel."Darth Vader responded. "Embrace the dark side, Lisa."

"Never!"Lisa snapped angrily.

"I'm offering you the chance to rule the galaxy at my side."Darth Vader admitted. "Just like I offered your mother."

Lisa felt her anger boil.

"What does my mum have to do with you?!"Lisa growled.

"Everything."Darth Vader responded. "Including you."

"You never knew her!"Lisa retorted.

Lisa leapt up to slash Vader, only for the Dark Lord of the Sith to block her attack with his blade.

Darth Vader used the force to sent Lisa crushing against a wall of a building.

The girl's lightsabers dropped a few steps away from her.

Lisa winced at the pain she felt on her back and notice Vader pointing his lightsaber at her neck while the stormtroopers had their blasters ready.

"Surrender or die."Darth Vader threatened.

Lisa simply glared at Vader, not wanting to show she was frightened of him.

She could feel her anger and frustration getting to her and her hatred was overpowering her.

No.

It can't end like this.

She was a jedi.

Just like her biological father, Anakin Skywalker.

"I'll never join you."Lisa admitted bravely.

"So be it, your majesty."Darth Vader said grimly.

Lisa closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

Suddenly a bunch of lasers blasts fired from the top causing Vader to deflect them with his lightsaber and for the stormtroopers to fire at the attackers.

Lisa smiled seeing Ferus and a bunch of corellian rebel soldiers firing their blasters from a roof.

"Lisa, hurry!"Ferus protested. "Jump!"

Lisa took the opportunity to retrieve her lightsabers and slash a few stormtroopers before making a run for it.

"Don't let her escape!"Vader ordered.

A few stormtroopers fired at Lisa as she ran off.

Lisa did a big jump and Ferus grabbed her by the wrist.

Ferus and Lisa headed inside the ramp of the Defender Class Light Corvette as the rebel soldiers joined them while firing at Vader and the stormtroopers.

Vader watched as the Defender Class Light Corvette took off into the sky as the stormtroopers stopped firing.

Lisa has gotten away.

But the next time that his daughter will be alone again, he will capture her and Ferus won't be around to save her.

Lisa Skywalker cannot run and hide forever.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**


End file.
